Gods and Heroes
by wentworth360
Summary: Set after Superman Returns. Non-Canon, alternative taken on things...
1. Chapter 1

Gods and Heroes

Friday, 10:30 PM

As Clark Kent walked slowly towards his apartment he could hear thousands of voices enjoying the nightlife of Metropolis and it just reminded him that he was more alone that at anytime since he'd returned. He knew things would have changed when he was gone, but had never expected them to change so completely.

The first shock had been finding out that Lois had moved on and married to another man. They seemed happy together and he sadly realized that door was closed to him forever. It was a bit surprising to him that he hadn't been more broken up at the news. He still believed he loved Lois, but probably wasn't in love with her anymore. She had always been much more interested in him as Superman than as plain old Clark Kent. He felt sadness about it all, but in the end wished her well in her new life. She would always be special to him.

His second shock was more troubling. Her decided to pick up his old life, including the Justice League. As he entered the Watchtower for the first time, he couldn't help thinking of Diana. During the time he was away, he found himself thinking of her more and more. They were close friends, allies, but there had always been something unspoken. He was with Lois, so they could never pursue anything more than friendship. He found himself wondering if there was a possibility they could be more than just best friends. Those thoughts were on his mind as he greeted his teammates again. It felt good to be back among his friends.

He had to smile to himself as Flash cornered him and started to fill him in on everything that had transpired in his absence. The smile on his face froze as Flash in his clueless innocent way told him that Wonder Woman and Batman were now considered a major item by those in the know. Clark struggled to keep his composure as this information sunk in. Diana and Bruce? He knew they had a sort of flirtatious relationship, but never considered it might go any further than that. He never dreamed Bruce would allow it.

The next hour seemed to go by in a haze as they held the usual meeting. Everyone welcomed him back and he responded with his usual manner, but inside he was in turmoil. He found himself looking subtly at the two of them to see the understated signs that they were together. There was something different, he just felt too shocked to see what exactly it was. Diana avoided looking at him during the whole meeting. He almost sensed anger from her. Bruce was his usual enigmatic self, completely unreadable. Clark kept his composure, but just barely. He couldn't wait for the meeting to end so he could leave.

He was unsure how to deal with this new revelation, so he fell back on what had always worked in the past, pretending not to know. His naïve farm boy image had its advantages. It endeared him to the public at large and even his own teammates tended to buy into him as a Boy Scout. No one seemed to realize that while he had grown up on a farm, he'd been in Metropolis since he was eighteen. He knew as well as anyone the evil and viciousness in the world, but chose to follow the better angels of man's nature. He had all the wants and desire of any other man, but he was just better at disguising them. His strategy of being clueless seemed to work through the formal briefing and assignments.

He let out a relieved sigh as the meeting finally ended and he was able to exit the conference room. Hoping to avoid any further contact with the others, he slipped into his watchtower quarters to pick up a few personal items and to give them time to leave. It was almost an hour later he exited his room. The tower seemed nearly empty, which was a relief. Feeling it was safe, he decided to grab something from the cafeteria before he headed back to Metropolis. The room was dark as he entered and started to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"So you're back." A cool female voice from the darkness said. Superman stiffened, knowing instantly who it was. He had hoped desperately to avoid this. He silently kicked himself for not checking to be sure they were gone before coming in here. Remaining as calm as possible under the situation, he finished pouring the cup of coffee and then turned to look at her in the darkness.

"Yes." He managed to say. He could see her now. Her arms were crossed in front of her and the expression on her face was on of barely contained resentment.

"For how long?" she asked. Her tone was cold and contemptuous.

"Excuse me," he replied. Clark didn't quite understanding what she meant.

"For how long before you decide to disappear again, Kal?" She said it with more force, leaning forward so she was half in the light. Was this why she was angry with him, he wondered, because he'd left?

"I didn't disappear, Diana. I just needed some time to think."

"You apparently didn't feel the need to tell anyone you were leaving to do this thinking, either," she said, dryly. "You left everyone that cared about you to worry and fret about where you were."

"I told Jonn I was leaving," he offered weakly.

"Oh, yes, that makes it so much better," she said. Diana stood up and slowly walked towards him. She moved stiffly, but he could see the flashes of annoyance in her eyes and a slight downturn to her full lips.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, that wasn't my intention," he replied softly.

"You think that makes it all better? I thought we were friends, Kal, best friends, yet you run off without even a goodbye and expect a simple sorry will make it all go away?" she said. The anger and hurt came through her voice now.

"No, I imagine it doesn't," he conceded. "I wasn't thinking very clearly then and just needed to get away. I'm back now, back for good, Diana."

"How wonderful for you, Kal," she said bitterly. Almost defensively she crosses her arms in front of her. "Did you think the world would stop and wait for you to come back?"

There was something very personal about the way she made the accusation.

"No, I guess I didn't think about it at all," he acknowledged.

"No, you didn't, Kal. The world didn't wait, it moved on without you."

"Diana," he said gently. He reaching out to touch her arm, but felt her stiffen at his touch. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I still care for you deeply."

"I've starting dating Bruce, Kal," she said. It came out bluntly, almost like she was throwing it in his face. She stood there in front of him, looking at him defiantly waiting for his response.

"He-He's is a good man." It was all he could manage. He couldn't deal with this, not now, not with her, not with it still so new and painful. He had to get away, away from her.

"I hope you both are happy, you deserve it." He managed to say as he quickly headed out the door. He didn't turn back. He rounded the corner and was moving towards the transporter as quickly as he could without drawing more attention to himself. Superman was just about to activate it when another voice spoke from the shadows.

"You hurt her when you left, Clark."

It was a statement of fact. Great, two for two, he thought. What's the use of having super hearing and vision if you're too stupid to use it? Clark let out a sigh and half turned towards the voice.

"I'm very aware of that, Bruce. That wasn't my intention."

"Things have changed, Clark. "Batman continued, coming out from the shadows to stare Superman directly in the eye.

"Yes, That's becoming very clear, but thank you for pointing it out to me, Bruce," Clark said dryly. He didn't want to have this conversation, not here, not now, not with him.

"I just want to make sure we understand each other." Bruce said, his tone softer, but still with an edge. "I know you cared for her before and probably still do."

Clark turned fully towards Bruce and looked at him for a moment. The tension was there, but Clark just wanted to leave.

"Yes, I do, Bruce, but I also care for you. I only want for both of you to be happy. Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day."

Bruce didn't say any more as Clark got on the transporter pad and went back down to Metropolis. Everything seemed to hit him, as he stood alone on the outskirts of town. He felt as if his guts had just been kicked in and the pain filled him worse than anything he could remember. The realization that she was with another was almost as bad as the look of anger and betrayal in her eyes. The recognition that someone he cared for more than he wanted to admit, even to himself, could look at him with such anger and resentment made him nearly slip down to one knee. All the battles and injuries he'd endured in his life were nothing compared to the distress this knowledge brought on.

He made it back to his apartment and collapsed down on the bed hoping sleep would dull the pain.

The next few weeks could only be characterized as awkward. It was awkward at work having to be near Lois and it was awkward at the League being around Diana and Bruce. He tried to limit his contact with all of them. Seeing any of them just brought the pain back. He threw himself into his work, both as Clark Kent and as Superman. Most days he would push himself to the point of exhaustion before dragging himself back to his empty apartment. The isolation seemed to wear on him as the time went by. Diana rarely spoke to him and then only when in battle. Bruce was cool and they spent only the minimal amount of time necessary with each other.

Everyone could feel the tension when Clark was around, although most didn't know just what had happened. Even Flash stopped joking with him and seemed to avoid him when they were on the Watchtower. It was like being in Hell for Clark and he had never felt more alone in his entire life.

As he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, another long isolated weekend stretched out in front of him. He was worn down by all of it and starting to wonder if coming back had been such a good idea. Opening his door he stepped inside. He was instantly aware of the presence of someone in his apartment.

"What are you doing here," he demanded.

"Not even a hello, Superman?" An alluring voice coquettishly whispered.

"Hello, Aphrodite, now what are you doing here?" Clark said. He closed the door and moved over to turn on the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello, Aphrodite, now what are you doing here?" Clark said again.

"I wanted to see you," she answered enchantingly. Her smile literally dazzled in the softly light. Clark loosened his tie and sat down heavily in the oversized chair across from her. She was sensually reclined on the couch smiling at him. He couldn't help notice that she looked breathtaking, but then she was the Goddess of Love. Her diaphanous gown barely contained and concealed her spectacular body. Every female curve seemed to be highlighted to its full advantage. Golden locks tumbled in curls down around her shoulders, while her emerald eyes glistened with seduction and merriment. She was as close to physically flawless as any being could be. Clark took all of this in and then brushed it aside as he remembered whom he was dealing with.

"It's been a long week and a bad day, Aphrodite, I'm really not interested in whatever game you or the other Gods are playing."

"I'm not here to play any games, Kal-El," she replied. Her tone was like a silky purr.

"Then why are you here?" He asked her, already tired of this.

"I'm here for you," Aphrodite simply said. Her smile growing even more brilliant.

"Really? I'm so flattered, but sorry, not interested," he said sarcastically. Aphrodite laughed, the sound almost like music in its beauty. A thrill went through the Goddess like she hadn't felt in ages. She hadn't been with a mortal in what felt like a thousand years. It was too easy and ultimately unsatisfying for her, but this one was different. He wasn't enchanted and overwhelmed by her like every other mere mortal. He resisted her charms at every turn and that intrigued her. Her sister Artemis might be the Goddess of the hunt, but Aphrodite enjoyed the chase as well. Undeterred, she rose and glided towards him. Clark stiffens but didn't move. Effortlessly, she slips into his lap, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck. As she suggestively presses herself against him, he reaches out and stops her.

"I told you I didn't want to play your game, Aphrodite and I meant it. We mortals are just playthings for you and the other Gods. We're just something to toy with for your amusement. You don't care or feel anything, no emotions, no love, just your own personal wants matter to you." He said forcefully, moving her back to arms length.

"Is it so unimaginable, that I might just want to be with you," she asked. Her voice was still tempting and inviting.

"Yes," he said flatly, "so why are you really here?"

Like any good hunter, Aphrodite knew her prey. This mortal wasn't going to be charmed or seduced by the usual flirting and temptation, so she decided to try a different tact, the truth.

"I'm bored." She spoke the words plainly, looking him directly in the eye.

"That I believe," Clark replied. He was more than a little surprised and shocked by her response. "What about Ares or one of the others, surely they could relieve your boredom, Goddess?"

"Ares is being punished for something or other and besides I grow tired of his constant talk of war and battle," she admitted. Clark found himself responding to her truthful approach and softening the hold that kept her at arms length.

"That being said, I'm sure there are countless other men that are eager to worship and adore you, Goddess," he offered. His voice was not quite so firm as before.

"Yes, that's true, but I have no interested in being worshipped right now," she replied. Her eyes held his gaze, as she inched herself closer to him. Clark was becoming very aware of the effect she was having on his body being pressed so close. Her exotic fragrance seemed to invade his senses. He didn't know what game she was playing, but her honesty seemed to have him unsettled.

"Don't you ever get bored, Kal-El?" she softly queried. Her delicate fingers stroked seductively against his neck. "Even with all your powers and daring do, haven't you come home to this drab apartment and been bored?"

"Yes." He answered honestly, his voice raspy as her company continued to cause reactions. He needed to put some distance between them. Moving at super speed, he shifted her off his lap and onto the chair while he moved across the room.

"This is some game of yours, Aphrodite, I know it and don't like it. You care nothing for me, just as you know I'm not in love with you."

"Yes, that's all true," she replied. She shifted herself in the chair getting more comfortable, but never taking her eyes off him.

"Then why? Why this?" He turned to look at her. She seemed to take a moment before answering.

"Maybe because you're not in love with me and probably don't even like me, is the reason you're so attractive to me right now. I'm not interested in someone worshipping me as a Goddess or composing odes to my beauty, Kal-El. I may be a Goddess, but I'm also a woman."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that," he absently admitted. Clark ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth. Aphrodite smiled and then giggled at his off-hand comment.

"I was beginning to think Kryptonians were made of stone," she teased. Clark turned to look at her and had to smile at the situation.

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't change anything, Goddess. What you're talking about is wrong."

"Why?"

He stopped pacing and stood looking at her.

"I shouldn't have to tell the Goddess of Love that it's wrong for two people that don't even care about each other to have, well, um a-a physical relationship. There should be more than just-just sex." He felt ridiculous having this discussion, but there was a principle involved.

"Ideally, yes, Kal-El, but we both know the world isn't an ideal place. People have sex for all sorts of reasons besides love and the Gods are no different. I'm lonely, Kal-El," she said softly, "Have you never been lonely?"

The weight of the last few weeks seemed to come crashing back down on him. He had felt so alone in the world, isolated from everyone and everything.

"Yes, I have," he admitted. The weight of this admission made him sit down slowly on the couch across from her.

"Tonight we're not a Goddess and a Superhero, Kal-El, we're just a man and a woman, both lonely." Aphrodite continued, seeing that she was making progress with him. The thrill of the conquest raced through her, but she knew she still had a ways to go. She could see he was struggle with himself about all of this. "It may only push the loneliness away for a short time, but isn't that something?"

Clark was in turmoil. Everything that had happened since his return had been weighting him down and now Aphrodite's words seemed to slither into his brain and reverberate.

"But without any love it would just be lust. No caring, no nothing, just emptiness," he stated.

"No, Kal-El, there would be passion and yes, lust, but there would also be pleasure and joy," she said beguilingly. Aphrodite slowly rose and moved towards him. "Is there no place for simple fun and enjoyment in your world? Must everything be duty and honor? Can't pleasure be enough for it's own sake?"

She moved over to him and fluidly straddled his lap, holding his gaze the whole time. He could feel himself reacting. The unbelievable softness of her skin against his was playing havoc with his emotions.

"We both have our eyes open and know this is what it is," she whispered. Her bee stung lips inches away from his. "I'm not asking for any declarations of undying fidelity from you and you expect none from me. You respect honesty, so here it is. I want to share a bed with you. I want us to give each other pleasure. Why is that so wrong?"

She could feel his resistance failing and her victory within grasp. Aphrodite had one more card in her hand to play and she used it.

"You're a bull in a world made of china, Kal-El. Every moment of your life you've had to maintain control around everyone and everything. Every day, you've been vigilant, cautious, in control, never risking being your true self," she whispered. Her lips were so tantalizingly close to his. "With me you can be who you really are, all of you, without fear or worry. It might be the one chance in all your life to experience that. Are you really going to let a chance at knowing what that's like slip through your fingers?"

She was so close and what she was suggesting was so tempting. All the sorrow and pain of the last few weeks seemed to have crystallized into an overwhelming need. Passions he hadn't known existed within him threatened to explode. Her words resonated within his being and he was tired of fighting against them. She felt so good against him that he didn't want to fight it. They both understood what this was and she was right, for now it was enough. With a rumble of deep passion, Clark gave into the desire, claiming her lips hungrily and forcefully. Aphrodite returned his embrace with equal passion, relishing the conquest and wanting more. Clark pulled her powerfully against him, holding her tighter than he had ever held anyone, yet she only pressed herself against him harder. Their lips devoured each other in bruising, lust filled kisses. Reaching behind her, a flick of his wrist sent the coffee table smashing against the far wall. They were on the floor then, both of their hands exploring the other. His clothes and her gown ripped away, leaving nothing between them. Her skin felt like electric silk under his touch, while her fingers danced beguilingly over his body. Time seemed to cease as they caressed and explored each other.

It wasn't a tender embrace of first time lovers, but a wild, carnal entwining of two beings overwhelmed by passion. This wasn't the ethereal Goddess in Clark's arms, but the earthy, erotic Goddess of desire. He held nothing back for the first time in his life and she eagerly received it, demanding more. When their bodies finally joined, it was as if a pulse of astonishing energy shot threw both of them. Their passion and desire seemed to feed off one another and only increase. They spiraled higher and higher, each driving the other on. Her legs curled around his body, as she molded herself to him. Somehow her entire body seemed to be touching and teasing him. He kissed and caressed every part of her magnificent form. Her gasps of pleasure mixed with his groans of delight. With strength that surprised him, she easily rolled them over and was on top, never breaking sensual contact with him. Every moment seemed to add to their hunger, spurring them on. Her lips teased and tempted him. Aphrodite seemed to enflame every cell in his being. Clark rolled her back under him, his lips devouring her mouth with punishing kisses. She writhed against him as his glorious assault drove them both higher and higher. It was almost a test of wills and in the end hers won out.

Time seemed to stop for Clark as he felt the wave of ecstasy flood through him. He had never experienced anything like it and then she joined him in surrendering to the bliss. Choke gasps escaped his lips as his body convulsed in euphoria against hers. Aphrodite's own climax came with a rush and she gasped and clung to him as wave after wave crashed through her perfect shape. Both their bodies felt as if they were humming from the sensations and it took several minutes for then to slowly come back down.

Clark lay back on the floor with Aphrodite on top, still sensually grind against him in a slow, enticing fashion. She looked down at him with her brilliant smile

"Well, you certainly are a Super Man," she sensually said. She softly kissed her way along his throat and chest.

"I aim to satisfy," he chuckled. His body was still vibrating in the afterglow of completion. His hands absently stroking her velvety flanks, as her body seemed to renew his passion.

"I don't recall saying I was satisfied quite yet, Kal-El." She provocatively whispered to him as she kissed his lips, hard and challenging. He saw the seductive smile on her lips and the teasing sparkle in her eye and felt himself responding.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see what I can do about that, won't I, Goddess," he said in a low, passion filled voice. He slowly rose up from the floor, his arms holding her against him and floated towards the bedroom

"Let's hope you're up to the challenge, Kal-El," she whispered teasingly into his ear.

"I'm not called the Man of Steel for nothing, Goddess." Clark said with his most serious expression. As the door closed behind them, the sounds of both of them laughing could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Metropolis

Friday night slipped easily into Saturday and before they knew it Sunday evening was upon them. Aphrodite had proven insatiable. She didn't seem to need food or sleep, which taxed Clark to the limit. Finally they broken apart and she went to take a shower. He lay on the remains of his shattered bed, exhausted, spent more then he could ever remember. Pulling the sheet up over his depleted body, Clark let his mind absently ponder what he'd allowed to happen. He knew it wasn't right. Jonathon and Martha Kent hadn't raised him as their son to do things like this. Superman most certainly shouldn't have done anything like this, or even think about doing something like this. He was responsible, a role model, a beacon of truth and justice for the world, above this sort of temptation. He wasn't supposed to spend an entire weekend having sex with a woman that he neither loved nor trusted; yet that's what he had done.

Clark knew he should feel ashamed and beat himself up over this, like he did every other mistake he made, but that wasn't how he was feeling. The truth was he felt incredibly content. Being with Aphrodite was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He had been with a few women in his life, but this, this was something completely different. He had held back nothing and Aphrodite had been his equal. As much as his nature was to torture himself over this, it felt hollow trying. He had enjoyed himself more than he thought possible. All his problems and worries had been pushed aside for the entire weekend.

Well, he thought to himself, I can always beat myself up over this tomorrow.

The sound of the shower turning off brought him out of his internal dialogue and he glanced lazily towards the bathroom door. Aphrodite was standing in the doorway drying herself with one of his oversized towels, looking at him. Even this simple act she made seem sensual, Clark thought to himself. His eyes moved slowly over her, taking in her sheer perfection again.

"It's been quite awhile since I've been in the world of men, Kal-El. There are many interesting things you clever mortals have come up with. The way the water sprays you from so many different angles is quite ingenious," she said with a radiant smile.

"Yes, the multi-headed massaging shower is a marvel of the modern age, Goddess," he laughed. His spirit felt lighter than it had in quite some time.

"Goddess? I noticed you don't say Goddess with the same venom you used to, Kal-El. It always sounded as if it were a challenge coming from your lips." Aphrodite teased, just standing there looking at him.

"If I ever doubted you were the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, I apologize. I'm thoroughly convinced," he said with a smile.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me, Kal-El?" She playfully taunted, moving a little closer.

"No, I haven't, Aphrodite, but I have to admit, I do like you a lot more than I used to," he replied with a smile. She laughed and then moved over to the bed and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his spent body.

"I'm glad to hear you haven't succumbed to falling in love with me, Kal-El, that would take the fun out of it," she said softly Aphrodite pressed herself tightly against his hard, muscular body. "So no regrets?"

Clark looked at her for a moment before answering truthfully. "No, as much as I should have them, I don't. You were right, this is what it is, Aphrodite. Thank you for this weekend."

Her smile beamed even brighter as she looked at him. She had come here for the challenge he represented, but had stayed when she found herself enjoying herself more than she had in ages. His power and strength rivaled the Gods and so did his passion. There were none of the complications with him that she had to endure with Ares or the others. Here with him in his simple dull apartment, she could just be a woman and thoroughly enjoyed herself. It was a complete surprise to her that this mortal could bring her such delight. He was the equal to any of her past lovers and she found herself a bit saddened that it was now at an end. It had been by far the best time she'd had in eons. Deciding not to leave on a gloomy note, she let her playful side come out again.

"You know, Kal-El, I will be the envy of the other Gods now," she teased, "having vanquished Superman is no small accomplishment."

He laughed out loud at this, and then gave her a kiss and hug.

"Well, now that they know my weakness, I'm sure they'll be lining up to defeat me," he joked.

"I wouldn't expect Ares, anytime soon, Kal-El," she replied innocently. This only brought more laughter from him. Aphrodite giggled as well and the two of them lay on the remains of his bed in a gentle embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Metropolis

The irritating sound of his alarm brought Clark out of his near coma like sleep. A groan escaped his lips as he finally reached over and shut it off. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Clark could feel ever strain and ache in his muscles. He was sore in places he didn't know he could be sore in. Somehow he managed to drag himself into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The extra hot water felt glorious as it poured down on him from several angles.

This brought the thought of how taken Aphrodite had been with the gadget and a smile spread across his face. As the erotic memories of the weekend started to come back to him they were suddenly cut off by the thought he was going back to his regular life today. It was back to the awkwardness and tension of the last few weeks and Clark was dreading it. Part of him felt like chucking it all and escaping, but he had his responsibilities and knew he had to face it. Turning off the shower, he glumly started to get dress for work. He practically devoured his breakfast and drank nearly two gallons of orange juice before he finally left for the Daily Planet.

The sun was shining and it seemed to pick up his spirits as he made his way to work. He could feel the tension of the newsroom the moment he entered. It started to put a damper on his good mood, but then he decided he was going to do something. The whole thing between him and Lois needed some sort of resolution and now was as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath, Clark got up from his desk and slowly made his way over to Lois' office. He tapped lightly on the door.

"It's open," came her aggressive voice. He opened the door and stepped inside. Lois was on the phone and didn't immediately look up, but continued to berate whoever the unfortunate soul was on the other end of the line.

"…You said you'd have the information today! No! No, tomorrow isn't good enough! I want it today! I'll call back in half an hour and you better have something for me then! Bye!" she shouted into the phone and then slammed it down.

"What?" she started, but then stopped when she saw Clark standing there. "Oh, Clark, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

He could feel how uncomfortable she was being around him.

"Lois, I was hoping you had a minute to talk," he started softly.

"It's not really a good time, Smallville, can I take a rain check?"

"This won't take that long, Lois, but I think it's important."

She saw he was serious and reluctantly she gestured for him to sit down. Clark slipped into the seat across from her and gathered his thoughts.

"This is uncomfortable, isn't it?" He finally said, looking over at her.

"No, what? No, I don't know what you mean," she replied. Her denial was just a little too fast.

"Lois, this-this awkwardness between us, I was hoping we could talk about it. Maybe clear the air a little," he said softly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I'd like to try, Lois," Clark said to her.

"What's the point, Clark? What's done is done," she said with resignation. He could see she had her guard up. After all these years they knew each other better than just about anyone.

"I know it is. The point is that even before we, well, before we were together, we were friends, Lois. Even with everything that's changed, I'd don't want to lose that."

"I don't think we can be friends like we used to," she admitted. Clark nodded, understanding, but deciding to press on.

"You may be right, I don't know. Look, I admit it hurt when I came back to see you had moved on, but I've been able to come to terms with it. I can't say it's easy to see you with someone else, but I can accept it. Richard's a good man and you're in love with him. I get it, really I do. I always wanted you to be happy, Lo. I'm not trying to mess that up for you, I promise," he said sincerely.

"Then what do you want," she said seriously, holding his gaze with her own.

"To apologize, first of all. I'm sorry for the way things ended. That's the most important thing, really. I guess I want that we don't have to dread seeing each other. We've known each other for so long and been through so much that the idea of us being nothing to each other saddens me, Lo. I know we can't go back to before, but I don't want us to just be nothing to each other. I know it will take time. I'll give you all the space you need."

She sat there for a moment taking in his words. The apology had surprised her. Deep down she appreciated it more than she imagined she would. Their estrangement had been difficult for her as well. She had loved him and probably still did love him deeply, but that was over. She knew he was a good man, a Superman in fact, but he had always been a friend as well.

"I can't promise anything, Smallville, but I'll try." She finally offered with a small smile.

"Thank you, that's all I can ask," he said. He returning her smile. Without another word, he got up and left her office, closing the door softly after him. His good mood returned and he was glad he'd finally confronted this head on. He had more relationships to mend, but this one was the first step. There were very few people he completely trusted, so he couldn't afford to lose any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Watchtower

Superman sat in the Watchtower cafeteria having a small meal. He could feel the tension in the room and for once he wasn't the center of it. Batman and Wonder Woman weren't on duty, so the concerns for the three of them were pushed to the back. He was aware that Jonn had shifted the schedule around so the three of them weren't working together very much. He knew this was to ease the tension and privately he thanked his friend. The tension today was directed at Flash. Wally was a good and honorable man, but he had a way of grating on people's nerves. Today it seemed he was outdoing himself at being annoying. Clark could overhear Oliver and Dinah talk across the cafeteria.

"If he says he's the Fastest Man Alive one more time, I swear Oliver, I'm going to break his leg," Dinah huffed.

"Only if I can't get an arrow through it first," Oliver replied. With his super hearing, Clark had been able to pick up these sorts of comments from all over the Watchtower. He decided to have a little fun and perhaps ease the tension. Knowing his friend's habits, Clark had to wait for just the right moment. Listening carefully, he heard Flash comment from across the Watchtower about needing another soda, as being the Fastest Man Alive was thirsty work. Timing it just right, Clark waited until the last moment and then used his own super speed to beat Flash to the refrigerator. Flash was surprised to see Superman appear in front of him and grab the last soft drink.

"Hey! Come on, Big Blue, that was the last one!" Flashed complained. Superman turned with a playful smile and took a sip.

"Oh, really? I guess I was a little faster than the Fastest Man Alive, wasn't I?"

Clark tried not to chuckle as he slowly walked away, leaving Flash standing there with his mouth hanging open. A ripple of laughter started to spread across the cafeteria as the others watch all of this. As it reached Flash's ear, he suddenly realized just what Superman had been implying.

"Hey!"

As the others saw the realization on his face, the place erupted in laughter. Flash was so flustered he didn't know what to do and ended up just dashing out of the room. As Superman made his way towards the exit, he turned towards Oliver and Dinah and gave them a wink and a smile. Oliver grinned and tipped his cap in return.

Time went by and the tension eased on the Watchtower. It was still very much there if the three were present at once, but Jonn did his best to make sure that happened as little as possible. At the Daily Planet things were almost back to how they used to be. Lois in her generosity had subtly let everyone know that Clark and her were okay and they had all taken their cue from her. If he ever had any doubts why he'd fallen in love with her, this simple magnanimous gesture reminded him. He still had the other two he needed to deal with and knew it wasn't going to be easy. Both Bruce and Diana were his friends, but he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy he had at the thought of them together. Diana had made her choice, though and he was going to have to live with it. He'd been denying, even to himself, the feelings he had for Diana and now he'd lost his chance. For the good of the League and his friendship with both of them, he would put aside his own desires. It was going to be hard seeing them together, but there wasn't anything else he could do. With resolve, Clark made his way to Gotham, for the first of his chats.

Gotham

Clark arrived early in the evening at Wayne Manor, knowing its owner wouldn't be out on his nightly patrol yet. Taking a deep breath, Clark rang the front door bell. It took only a moment and then the door opened.

"Mr. Kent, this is an unexpected visit," Alfred said rather coolly.

"Yes, I know, Alfred, I was hoping to speak with Bruce," Clark replied. The older gentleman seemed to consider this for a moment and then relented.

"Please, come in. Master Bruce is below," Alfred said. He stepped aside to allow Clark entrance. Clark knew how much Alfred cared for Bruce. He'd been a surrogate father for him since his parents' tragic deaths. The older man was fiercely loyal and protective of Bruce Wayne.

"I'm hoping he's in a mood to talk, Alfred. I'd like to clear the air between us and end this tension." Clark offered to the other man. Alfred seemed to consider this and his mood brightened.

"I believe he would as well. You know your way down,' the older gentleman said, but with a more friendly tone. Clark gave him a smile and then headed down to the Bat Cave. He found Bruce working over his computer, not wearing his cowl.

'What brings you to Gotham, Clark?" Bruce immediately commented without turning around. Even with all his talents, Clark could never sneak up on Bruce and this brought a smile to his face.

"You did, Bruce."

"Oh, really? Are you sure it wasn't Diana?" Bruce now turned to look at him. There was a hard, distant look in his eye as he stared at Clark.

"No, Bruce, it was you I came to see," Clark replied. He could see now this was going to be more difficult than he'd thought.

"What is it you want, Clark?"

"I was hoping I could talk with my friend, you, Bruce," Clark started gently.

"And what do you want to talk about," Bruce asked wearily. Bruce Wayne knew Clark Kent was a good man, a great man and he trusted him with his life, but when he came to Diana there was always a bit of worry. While they had been casually dating for a few months now, Bruce wasn't blind to the pull Clark had over Diana's heart. He would never admit it, but one of his fears was that she was with him, because Clark wasn't around. It was one of the reasons he hadn't really opened up to Diana and was taking things slow. Now Clark was back and all those concerns were heightened.

"This estrangement between us, Bruce, I was hoping we could clear the air tonight."

Clark took a seat across from his friend. Bruce seemed to be pondering this and waiting for more, so Clark plunged ahead.

"I regret many things about how I left and one of them is not coming and telling you."

"I would have told you not to go," Bruce quickly replied.

"Probably." Clark said with a smile. "Maybe that's why I didn't come. I'm sure you'd have said it was a fool's errant."

This brought a small smile to Bruce's face. "Probably."

"I had to go, even if it was. I had to know," Clark said, seriously, "You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I can, "Bruce admitted. His voice was softer now.

"But you weren't worried about that, were you?"

"No."

"So it's about Diana," Clark said with a nod of understanding. Bruce said nothing, but Clark could see the stiffness return to his body.

"I didn't come back to interfere with things between you and Diana, Bruce."

"Your expression that first day on the Watchtower said different," Bruce countered.

"I'd been gone five years, Bruce and the second day I'm back, Flash decided to catch me up on all the gossip. I was just trying to get used to being back at that point. I literally heard about the two of you a moment before the meeting started."

"That sounds like Wally. I heard about your little joke on him earlier, Clark, well played," Bruce offered.

"Unfortunately, now he's obsessed with us racing. He's been harassing me constantly."

Bruce chuckled at this, some of the tension easing between them. Clark continued with the original discussion.

"It was a lot to take in at that moment. What you saw was me stunned and surprised, Bruce."

"Surprised she was dating me," Bruce asked pointedly.

"No, actually I was surprised you were dating her," Clark said with a smile.

"Why?"

"I've known you for years, Bruce. How many times have you lectured me on keeping relationships on a professional level? If I remember correctly, you warned me that seeing Lois would cause problems."

"I was right."

"Perhaps," Clark sadly admitted.

"Clark before you left you were with Lois, but I saw how you looked at Diana. I know you were attracted to her even if you won't admit it," Bruce pointed out.

"Bruce, I know I have a reputation as a Boy Scout, but I'm still a guy. Of course I was attracted to Diana, but so was just about every other straight guy on the planet," Clark countered.

"None of them are Superman."

"Or Batman, Bruce."

"Still," Bruce started, but Clark cut him off.

"Diana made her choice, Bruce and I will respect that. My hope is that we can get past this, all three of us. I care for both of you, Bruce. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt either of you. I don't have many true friends in this world, so I tend to try and hold on to the ones I have. You're my friend, Bruce," Clark said sincerely.

"So I take it you're going to talk to Diana, as well," Bruce asked. His manner was a little more relaxed than before.

"Yes."

"Is part of the reason you're here to ask my permission?"

"No, Bruce, it's not. I may have been gone five years, but I do remember what that Amazon temper is like. If Diana found out I ask your permission, there would be hell to pay for both of us," Clark said with a small smile.

"Probably me more so than you," Bruce agreed with a smile of his own. There was just something about Clark he liked. When they had first met he had thought it was just his boyish naiveté, but over the years he realized there was a sharp mind behind the facade.

"The League's too important for this to go unresolved. Are we going to be okay, Bruce? Can we get passed this?"

"Yes, now get out of here, Clark, I have work to do." Bruce said, starting to fall back into his Batman persona before this became too sentimental. Clark chuckled to himself and stood up. He had one more thing he wanted to say to his friend.

"Bruce, if you're going to be with Diana, be open with her, let her in. She deserves that and so do you."

"Advice? The farm boy from Smallville is giving me advice on women," Bruce said with a smile.

"I may be from Smallville and a farm boy, Bruce, but we did have girls there, you know, quite attractive ones at that," Clark mused.

"Get out of here." Bruce chuckled and turned back to his work. Clark slipped up the stairs and found Alfred standing waiting for him.

"I take it things went well, Master Kent," Alfred asked. He effortlessly escorted Clark to the front door.

"I think we cleared up the issues between us, Alfred."

"I'm pleased to here that. I wouldn't want to see Master Bruce hurt."

Clark saw the genuine concern on the older man's face.

"I wouldn't want to see him hurt either, Alfred. I hope he lets her in," Clark said honestly. The older man softened at this, seeing the real concern on the other man's face.

"I hope that as well."

"Good night, Alfred," Clark said with a smile.

"Good night, Master Kent." Alfred replied, finding himself returning the smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Watchtower

It was several days before Clark had a chance to talk with Diana. In some ways he was dreading this more than talking with the other two. He finally got his chance at the Watchtower. He had just finished a mission and it was late. There were very few people around at this hour. Diana had come back from an assignment earlier and he found her sitting alone in the cafeteria, nursing a cup of coffee. Taking a deep breath, Clark slowly walked over to her table.

"Mind if I sit down,' he said to her with a gentle smile.

"No, I was just leaving," she replied, her expression cold and distant. Diana started to get up and walk away and he knew he had to stop her.

"Diana wait, please!" He called and then in a softer tone, "please?"

She stopped at this plea and slowly turned to look at him. She saw the appeal in his eyes and reluctantly sat back down.

"Thank you, Diana. I know you're still mad at me, but if you'll let me, I wanted to explain," he started.

"You're about five years too late, Kal," she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes, I know and for that I'm sorry. I didn't have any intention of hurting anyone else back then."

He waited, watching her across from him. Her anger was cooling a bit and she reluctantly gave him a short nod.

"Five years ago, I went home, Diana," he said simply.

"Kal, don't even try that, I know you weren't in Smallville!" Diana came back at him, the anger plain into her voice. "Jonn told me you were off world somewhere! If you're not going to at least be honest with me, you might as well forget it."

She started to get up, but he quickly reached over and stopped her.

"Please, you didn't let me finish. When I say home, I meant my original home world, Diana."

Diana was completely caught off guard by this and slowly sat back down. "Krypton? How? Why? I thought it was destroyed when you were a child?"

"It was," Clark softly said, a note of sadness in his voice. "Five years ago, I was told that some astronomers had pinpointed where they thought it was."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have help or the League, certainly, would have help you?" she asked. Her anger was gone and replaced by surprise and interest.

"I wasn't really thinking that straight back then, Diana. I didn't say anything, but I felt like I was having a crisis. It's not something I like telling people, but at the time I felt alone, completely and utterly alone."

"Why, Kal," Diana asked, the concern plain on her face.

"There were a lot of reasons, I guess. I mean, Lois and I had just broken up and …" he admitted, but then was cut off before he could continue.

"You broke up before you left? I thought, well, I assumed it was your leaving that ended it," Diana said, a little shocked at the revelation.

"No, it happened before. As we got closer it grew harder and harder for her to deal with always being worried when I would go off. I couldn't blame her, really. It must have felt so helpless not knowing if I would come back in one piece or even survive. It was just at the end she wrote that piece about did the world still need Superman."

"It must have been a difficult time, Kal, I'm sorry, but why go off looking for your old world, Krypton," Diana questioned, the concern in her voice.

"At first I wasn't even thinking about it, but then Mom died and suddenly everything changed. As much as I like to think of myself as one of the people of this planet, I'm not, really. My anchor was always my Mom and Pop. They were my connection to this world. It was difficult when Pa died, but Ma was there, always there. When she passed away, if felt like my last link to this world was cut," Clark said softly, the memory still painful. "I never told anyone this before, but when I was a teenager, I had this nightmare where I was standing alone in a graveyard surrounded by countless tombstones. I could see the names of them and they were all the people I've ever loved or cared about in my life. It's haunted me for years the thought that everyone I've ever been close to would grow old and die. When Ma passed it was like I'd been set adrift. I felt so alone, more alone than I ever had before. It seemed like nothing was holding me here, so the discovery of where Krypton might have been, sparked something in me. I felt like I had to go. I suddenly had a desperate need to find out if maybe there wasn't someone else, some other Kryptonian besides me in the universe. I just had to know. Can you understand that, Diana?"

"Yes, I think I can, Kal," Diana nodded, her beautiful face transformed from anger to compassion. "It was difficult for me when I first came to the Patriarch world and I felt very alone."

"It must have helped though, knowing that your sisters and Mother were still around, that there was always a place for you. I guess I wanted that too," he admitted.

"It was a help, Kal, but what helped the most were the friends I made out here in this world. The one that assisted the most was you, Kal. You should have let me and your friends return the favor," she pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're probably right looking back on it. So when did you get so wise, Princess," he said with a playful grin.

"I was gifted with wisdom from Athena, remember, Kal?"

"Forgot about that gift."

"That's why you should have talk to me, Kal," Diana replied with a small smile of her own. "Next time you better remember or else."

"Got it and I promise," Clark chuckle, raising his hands in surrender. "So are we going to be okay again?"

He stood up and she followed. They looked each other in the eye for a moment. Gone was the hostility that had been there before.

"Yes, Kal, I think so, unless you decide to run off again without letting me know."

"Thank you, Diana, I was unhappy with the distance and tension between us. I cherish your friendship more than you know," he said, pulling her into a hug. She returned his embrace instantly. Clark smiled at how good it felt having her in his arms. It felt as if her body was made to fit against his. Suddenly, Clark realized his body was responding to her and he quickly broke the embrace. Diana seemed a little surprised by this, but didn't say anything.

"I should probably go, got a patrol in Metropolis that's waiting," he offered with s weak smile.

"Yes, of course," she said, a hint of disappoint in her voice.

"I'm glad we talked, Diana, I hated having you angry at me."

"I'm glad we talked too, Kal," she said with a gentle smile. He could have looked at her beautiful smile forever, but knew he should leave.

"I'll see you around, Diana," he fumbled to say, stepping away from her and starting for the door.

"Kal?"

He turned to look at her once again.

"Yes?"

"What did you find when you got to Krypton," she asked.

"Just the pieces of a long dead world," he said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I'm sorry," she offered softly.

"Thank you, but it's okay. It made me realize that Earth is my home now, and always has been," he replied, a small sad smile on his face as he turned and left.

As Clark headed for the transporter, he felt as if a weight had been lifted and smiled.

"I take it you spoke to Diana," a familiar voice said.

Clark turned to see Jonn standing by the terminal. He smiled and went over to his friend.

"Yes, I did. I think we've worked things out," Clark admitted.

"And Batman?"

"I spoke to him earlier. I think things are okay, but he is Batman, after all," he said with a small shrug.

"Yes, that's true," the Martian, replied with a smile of his own. "So should I switch the schedule back to normal?"

Clark was about to say yes, but remembering the feel of Diana in his arms and the weariness of Bruce in the cave, changed his mind. "No Jonn, let's leave it as it is for awhile."

"You're worried your feelings will cause problems?"

"Indirectly, yes. Some of the tension has been resolved, but I want to make sure I don't get in the way."

"You still have feelings for her," Jonn said, a statement, not a question.

"Yes, but she's chosen Bruce. I have to respect that and not interfere," Clark admitted.

"The choice was made when you weren't around," The Martian pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, the choice was made," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"It will be difficult for you."

"Yes, but that's another reason not to change the schedules."

"As you wish, Superman."

"Jonn?" Clark said, before his friend could turn away.

"Yes?"

"I've been so busy since I've been back giving apologies and trying to make amends, I haven't had a chance to say thank you. I know my leaving put undo demands on you. My asking you to appear as Clark Kent now and then was also something you didn't need to do. I wanted to let you know how much I truly appreciate you friendship and help."

Jonn seemed stunned for a moment. He had not expected this honest statement of gratitude and was taken by surprise. He knew he shouldn't have been. Superman had always been the one to offer him assistances, invitations into his life, friendship.

"I was happy to help a friend, Kal-El," Jonn finally said, managing a smile.

"I still wanted you to know how much it meant," Clark said with smile of his own and then stepped onto the transporter. Jonn stood watching him disappear. He was reminded what a truly extraordinary man Kal-El was. For all his amazing gifts, he was still humble and caring. He was even willing to set aside his happiness so that Diana and Bruce could find theirs. A sad note crossed the Martian's mind as he wondered if they realized what they were all in for.

Mount Olympus

The home of the Gods was it's usual mixture of drama and angst. The Gods were up to their usual conflicts and arguments. As Aphrodite sat watching the others, she found herself bored to tears with the same old interactions. Her mind drifted to her weekend spent with Kal-El. It had been so surprising and new, that a smile came to her beautiful face as she remembered it. Being back in the mortal world had been exhilarating. It had changed so much seen she and the others had trod its landscape. There were so many new and interesting things she wanted to see and experience. Mortals were so industrious with their short lives, that Aphrodite found herself envying them a little. Her time with Kal-El had sparked a renewed interest in that world in her. As the memory of his passion and desire came back to her, she thought of how much fun it would be to spend some more time in that new world of the mortals. As the others bickered and quarreled, none of them seemed to notice the mischievous smile that came to the Goddess of Love's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Watchtower - Two Months Later

It was a shift change and most of the heroes were catching up with friends from the other shift before they went their separate ways. One of the last to step off the transporter pad was Wonder Woman. Her face was rather sullen as she made her way towards her quarters. While her life appeared so hectic these days, between the Embassy, the League and trying to have some sort of relationship with Bruce, it still seemed somehow incomplete. The fascination and joy she experienced when she first came to the Man's World seemed to have disappeared. Everything seemed to be a duty and work these days, even trying to be with Bruce.

While she didn't have much experience with dating, she knew instinctively that the two of them weren't progressing the way things should. She knew he was a good and decent man, one she could respect and care for, but there always seemed to be a wall between them. It was as if he feared letting her in and held her at arms length. It frustrated and angered her, which just seemed to compound the unhappiness she was feeling.

As she passed the cafeteria, she happened to glance up and was surprised to see Kal, of all people, sitting finishing a report. Diana felt a smile spread across her lips as she immediately changed directions and headed towards him. They had settled their differences a while ago, but she saw very little of her friend. When she had mentioned it to him on the rare occasion they did see each other, he had dismissed it, saying that with her duties and his adjusting back into the world things had been hectic. Part of her accepted this as true, but a small part wondered if there wasn't some other reason. As long as she had known him, they had both been busy, but before he left they had always found time to spend with each other. They used to talk about everything and anything.

Seeing him now, she realized just how much she missed him in her life.

"Kal!" A huge smile lit up her face, as she came up to his table.

"Hey, you," he replied. He looked a little startled to see her.

"I hadn't expected to see you here, it's a good surprise." Diana slipped into the seat next to him.

"Just finishing up a report before I head home," he offered, giving her a small smile in return.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" She felt a little disappointed at the thought. Clark saw this in her expression. It pained him to see his friend unhappy.

"I don't have to rush off just yet," he said to her, before he could stop himself. Diana immediately brightened at this news. Inexplicably, Diana felt almost giddy sitting there with him. The two of them smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So tell me what's going on with you, Diana," Clark finally asked.

"Working, lots of work, you know," Diana began. As they sat there, Diana found herself opening up to him. It had been so long since she'd just sat and talked with anyone and Clark seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying. Time went unnoticed as they sat there. Clark didn't say much, only interrupting her to clarify something or to ask a question. Diana found herself telling him about things that happened while he was away and what she'd been up to these last months. It felt so good to be with someone that she could be so totally open with. It was almost an hour later, when Diana happened to glance at the clock and notice the time had slipped by.

"Hera, I've been talking your ear off! I'm sorry, Kal," she said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be," he softly said, reaching out and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I loved listening to every minute of it, Diana."

She felt familiar warmth run through her body at his touch and felt a little excited by it. Pulling her hand slowly away from his, she regained her composure.

"Thank you for listening, but tell me about you? How are things with you," she said, wanting to focus on something other than how he made her feel.

"Busy, really," he said. "No one tells you how difficult it is to get back in the rhythm of things when you take five years off."

Diana chuckled at this. "Hopefully, you've learn your lesson then."

"Yes, ma'am," Clark replied with a straight face. Diana reached over and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't be cute, you know what I mean, Kal."

"Yes, I do. I was serious, it is difficult getting back in to the old rhythm again."

"So how are things in Metropolis and at the Planet?"

"Good, good. It was awkward at first, with Lois and all, but we've worked it out. I think I'm going to be getting a new job at the Planet soon, foreign correspondent."

"Really?" Diana said, surprised by the news.

"Yes, mostly Europe, probably London or Paris to start."

"What will you do with your apartment in Metropolis," she asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it since I got back and the reasons I first moved there are gone, so I guess I'm probably going to give it up."

"What? Why? Where will you live," Diana quickly asked, shocked at the news.

"I still have the farm, so I thought I might move back there."

"In Smallville?"

"Yeah. I know everyone thinks of Metropolis, and me but while I have lived there for quite some time, I've always thought of Smallville and the farm as home. Some of the happiest times of my life were spent there. Distance really isn't a problem, so I thought it might be nice to just have some place to relax and enjoy by myself. Besides, if I get this new job, I probably will be out of the country a lot of the time, anyway."

"What-What about the League and your patrols of Metropolis," Diana asked, disturbed by the news that she might see even less of him in the near future. "How can you just walk away from the things you care about?"

Clark looked at her for a moment, something about the look on Diana's face seemed be to more than just a teammate's concern about whether he would continue with the League. It almost seemed she was taking a personal interest. No, don't even go there, he told himself.

"I'll always be apart of the League, Diana. With all the new members, it's not as essential that I do as many shifts as before, but I'll always be just a call away. As far as Metropolis goes, it seems during my absence a number of new heroes have stepped up. I'll still keep an eye on the city, but just not as frequently."

"So you're not going to disappear again," Diana asked in a serious tone.

"What? No, Diana, I'm afraid you're stuck with me from now on. I'm not going anywhere," he said cheerfully. Diana smiled at this, and felt a sense of relief. Just the thought of him disappearing again made her uneasy. She didn't really understand all the emotions she had experienced when he had left the last time. It had felt as if a part of her head been taken away. It was the reason she had been so angry with him when he finally did come back.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Diana couldn't help but smile as he said this. She suddenly felt happy again, where just a short while ago she had been rather depressed. It all seemed so perplexing to her.

"So are you going to tell me why you sound a little down tonight," Clark gently asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the usual," Diana said, trying to brush it off.

"No, it isn't, I can tell. Tell me what's bothering you, Diana. I may not be able to help, but sometimes it helps to have someone listen."

Diana debated whether to say anything, but then she looked into his sky blue eyes and knew he would be the one person to understand.

"It's just that everything seems like work these days. If I'm not doing Embassy business, I'm on League business or it's some other obligation. If I managed to get some time off, Bruce is busy or can't get away. I seem to be always working until I collapse into bed at night. I know I should be thankful for the blessings the Gods have granted me and I am. It's just I feel like there's nothing for me, Diana, anymore. I'm sorry to be dumping this all on you, Kal. Listen to me go on and on about how dreadful my life is. I'm sorry," Diana apologized. She was a little startled at letting the truth just gushed forth like that. She hadn't meant to say all that and now felt a little embarrassed.

"Don't apologize for you feelings, Diana," Clark calmly said, "I know what it's like to feel like there's never anytime for yourself. That's one of the reasons I think I might be moving back to the farm. It will be my little place to get away and just be me again."

"I envy you," Diana admitted. "To have a special place like that, it must be wonderful."

"You have to make the time, Diana," Clark said to her. He couldn't believe the next sentence that came out of his mouth, but she was his friend so he wanted to help. "Why don't you and Bruce take a little vacation? The two of you could get away for the weekend or something?"

"Bruce would never leave Gotham for a whole weekend," Diana said automatically.

"You'll never know until you ask him. Even if he can't, why don't you take a weekend? You do have a special place of your own, remember? Themyscira? Does that ring a bell, princess? I'm sure your mother and sisters would be glad to see you."

"It would be nice to see them all again," Diana admitted. A small smile kept across her lips as she thought about her home island.

"You have to make the time, Diana. You can't be a hero every waking moment. Someone recently reminded me of that. They pointed out there has to be more to life than just duty and honor. There has to be a place for pleasure and fun too. I wasn't convinced at first but now I see she was right. We have to make the time to enjoy ourselves a little."

They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. It felt good being with her like this, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Clark remembered why he had been steering clear of her lately.

"Ah, speaking of time, I should probably be getting going. With the new job and moving, I need to start getting things done."

Clark gave Diana's hand a soft squeeze as he stood up to leave. He wanted to help her, but still didn't want to spend too much time with her. He wanted to give her and Bruce space and not become part of the problem.

"It was good to talk to you again, Kal, thank you," Diana said, squeezing his hand in return.

"That's what friends are for," he said with a smile and then headed out.

Diana sat there watching him leaving, feeling better than she had in a while. Just the fact that he'd taken the time to sit with her and listen to her problems had helped. A smile crossed her face as she thought how nice it was to know that someone cared about her and how she was doing. She decided right then and there to take his advice and go home for the weekend. She missed her mother and sisters and it would be good to see them and relax.

The thought, "_**did he say she was right**_" suddenly flashed in her mind. Who was this _**she**_ he was talking about? Was Kal seeing someone? Was he in love with another woman? The questions seemed to tumble through her mind and disturb her, but then she stopped herself. He wasn't like that; she thought to herself. I'm just being silly. Diana shook her head at this and let those thoughts disappear from her mind. She focused on their conversation, how good it was to talk to him again, and the prospect of returning home for a short while. Feeling much better than before, Diana got up and went to the monitor room to start her shift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gotham

It was a week later; Batman was just finishing up the defeat of a crew of bank robbers. They had fought desperately, but in the end were no match for the Dark Knight. As the police sirens drew near, Batman looked up at the sky and quietly said, "Are you just going to linger on high watching like some Guardian Angel or come down?"

A few moments later, Superman landed several feet away from Batman.

"Playing voyeur today, Superman," Batman said rather dryly. This brought out a full hardy laugh from Clark and he shook his head no.

"No, just being polite and waiting till you finished," Superman said back with a smile. Bruce almost smiled himself at this, but quickly regained his stoic countenance.

"You could have helped."

"I know how touchy you are about outsiders in your town. Besides I didn't want to spoil your fun."

"You're very droll today, Superman. So why are you here?"

"I came to ask you a small favor. I stopped by the mansion but Alfred told me you left early," Clark said, turning serious.

"I had a tip on this robbery, so I pushed up my schedule. Why don't we meet at the Bat Cave in a little while? I should be done here by then. I have some things to check on before my patrol," Bruce offered.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there." Superman smiled and floated up into the sky. Batman watched his friend sail up into the heavens and then turned his attention back earthward as the Gotham police arrived.

It was nearly an hour later when Superman entered the Bat Cave. Bruce was sitting behind his computer, his cowl down, entering data. As Clark touched down, Bruce turned around to face him.

"Successful outing?" Clark asked with a smile.

"Adequate for now," Bruce said calmly.

"I saw that one of them got away. I assume you're tracking him back to their hideout?"

"Of course," Bruce replied, "so what is this favor you want and why come to me?"

"All business," Clark said with a shake of his head. "Okay, the favor is for Clark Kent."

This surprised Bruce a little, but he said nothing.

"Awhile back I was offered a new job at the Planet and.." Clark started, but Bruce cut in.

"Foreign correspondent, I heard."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, I thought it over and I decided to take it."

"I would have thought you'd decline. Metropolis has always been your home base," Bruce noted.

"True, but many of the reasons I lived there have changed," Clark told him.

"Lois?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, that would be one of the big ones. We've worked things out, but it's still a little strange going to work with her everyday. Back when I started, being at the paper was a way to stay in touch with what was happening. A lot has changed, the technology, the League, all make it less important I be at the Planet full time. There are other heroes in Metropolis now to watch over it. I figured it might be time for a change. Seeing a little of the world as just Clark Kent sounds interesting."

"So that's the reason, now what's the favor," Bruce said a little warmer.

"Part of the new job is getting my shots for overseas travel. I can't exactly go to a regular doctor, as we both know."

"Do you even need the shots," Bruce asked.

"Not really," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"If you have your passport I can have the necessary stamps and certificates by tomorrow."

"That would be perfect. I appreciate this, Bruce," Clark responded, handing his passport over to his friend.

"Is that all?" Bruce asked, noticing a look in his friend's eye.

"No, there was another matter, a League matter, I was hoping to discuss with you."

Diana, the thought flashed through Bruce's mind.

"Not Diana, Bruce, Jonn," Clark quickly clarified.

"What about him?"

"I noticed he's really been taking on a lot of work lately. He would never admit it, but I've noticed he's pulling away from humanity, spending more and more time on the Watchtower. I think he needs to get out more, mingle with people."

"That might be good for him," Bruce admitted, thinking of their friend.

"I was thinking if you wouldn't mind, maybe we could fill in for him at command instead of doing monitoring duty? I figured with this new job and fresh start in Europe, I would invite him to join me for a few days. Nothing heroic, just tourist stuff, visit museums, have dinner, that sort of thing."

"Sounds like a good idea, do you think he'll go for it," Bruce asked.

"If he knows one of the original seven are at the helm I figure he can't really refuse," Clark said with a sly smile. "I figured we could talk to the others and get them to go along."

"Might do Flash some good to take on some responsibility,' Bruce muttered.

"It might also keep him busy enough to stop hounding me about racing him," Clark countered with a smile. Bruce chuckled at this.

"No good deed goes unpunished, Clark."

"I learned my lesson, believe me. So what do you say?"

"I'm in, if anyone needs some time off it's Jonn," Bruce agreed.

"Good. I'm sure Lantern and Hawkgirl with agree."

"I'll see about the others. I'll have you passport sent to you tomorrow," Bruce quickly added.

"Thanks again, now I have to go to my surprise going away party at the Planet. The curse of super hearing, I'll have to pretend to be completely surprised when I walk in," Clark mused. Bruce smiled again at his friend.

"We all have our cross to bare," Bruce commented.

"Somehow I think your playboy cover has more advantages, Bruce," Clark replied. Bruce openly laughed at this.

"I got to go, but thanks again."

Clark gave his friend a smile and floated off. Bruce watched him go, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

Metropolis

It was nearly one in the morning when Clark left the going away party. The staff at the Planet were still going strong, but he really wasn't in a party mood. The champagne had been flowing and the staff indulged quite thoroughly. Everyone came up to him and expressed their happiness for his new promotion, but sadness that he was leaving. Clark thanked them all and encouraged them to enjoy the party. It didn't take much encouragement for most of them. The sight of Cat Grant and Bob from Human Resources dirty dancing was something he could have done without. As he chatted with Jimmy, he couldn't help but see Lois and Richard slow dancing out of the corner of his eye. The way they held each other, smiling and whispering to each other, he could see the love they shared. He felt a stab of envy and regret that he would never again share moments like that with her. She had been such a huge part of his adult life, but now that chapter was closed off to him. As he sat there looking around at all his colleagues he felt the sadness as he remembered how much they and this place had been a part of his life. He put on a brave face and tried to enjoy the party.

A little after midnight, he quietly said his goodbyes and slipped out of the building. He could have flown back to his apartment, but chose to walk it one last time. Metropolis was such a part of whom he was for so long that he just wanted to take in the city one last time. It seemed every building brought back a memory. When he finally got back to his apartment a sense of melancholy surrounded him. He was alone and it seemed that was his destiny to always be alone.

As he turned the key and opened the door, his senses suddenly filled with an intoxicating fragrance. He felt his body react immediately as sense memory kicked in. He shut the door and dropped his jacket on the nearby chair. Perry had forced two bottles of champagne on him as a going away present. Clark held the bottles in one hand and slowly made his way back towards his bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he gazed on the sight of Aphrodite reclining on top of his bed, looking seductively as him.

"I got bored again," she whispered with a sultry smile. Clark stood there taking every inch of her in. He knew he shouldn't let this happen, but his body was telling him other things.

"I like the new bed, Kal-El. I hope it's stronger than the last one," she playfully said to him. A smile came to his lips as took a step towards her.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, Goddess," he huskily replied, taking off his tie and gently kicking the bedroom door closed. Her giggles and then squeals of joy soon followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Gotham

Batman was just finishing up his patrol when he saw her silhouette on the building across from the museum. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to know exactly who the figure was. He hadn't known she was back in town, but figured he might as well put her on notice that he's watching. He slipped down behind her, pausing for a moment to take in just how breathtaking she looked in that outfit. Pulling himself from those thoughts, Batman spoke in his most intimidating voice.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

If she was surprised or frightened she gave no outward indication as she slowly turned to look at him. There was a seductive smile on her face.

"You know you're not as stealthy as you think," she said, her voice silky and playful.

"Is that that case," he replied.

"Yes, it is. Everyone's just too afraid to tell you, Batman."

He couldn't help but notice how her costume hugged every sensual curve of her spectacular body or how her full lips turn up into a sultry smile he quickly pulls himself away from these thoughts of how distracting beautiful she is.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking," she said. Her slender body moved fluidly as she edged away from the side of the building towards him.

"Make sure it stays that way," Batman gruffly replied.

"Yes, sir. Laying the Dark Knight bit on a little thick tonight, aren't you," she teased him.

"I've got to keep up that frightening reputation," he bantered back, taking the bait. Selina laughed at this and Bruce almost smiled himself.

"If it would help, I could tremble a little," she retorted, slowly moving towards him.

"I'd actually like to see that."

"I'll bet you would," she seductively whispered to him, "I always knew you had a kinky side, Batman."

He actually smiled at this, before falling back into character.

"This is your only warning, Selina, stay away from the museum and it's new emerald collection."

Catwoman just smiled and gestured over his shoulder towards the night sky. He turned and saw the Bat signal.

"I think your table's ready."

Looking back at her, he's torn as to which direction to go.

"Don't keep you date waiting, Batman."

"Just remember what I said, Selina. Stay out of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that," she said with a smile, just standing there as if in a challenge to him. He found himself wanting to stay, but the sight of the Bat signal out of the corner of this eye pulled at him.

"Time's ticking, Batman. I'm sure they need you for something heroic," Selina playfully teases him. Bruce looked from her to the signal and then shakes his head.

"Just stay out of trouble, please," he finally says, shooting his bat line and heading off to answer the signal.

Selina laughs and answers, "since you asked so nicely, I'll try."

"See that you do that," he says over his shoulder.

"See you around, Batman," she answers him. He tries and concentrates on what new threat the police want his help for, but his mind kept returning to the woman on the rooftop.

Metropolis

It was early Sunday morning and Clark and Aphrodite lay on the remains of another destroyed bed. They've spent most of the last two nights and days there. Aphrodite sips her glass of champagne with a smile on her face. If she needed any proof of the extent of Kal-El's passion he had certainly provided it this weekend. She knew he wasn't in love with her and she found it refreshing. Here in this mortal's arms she had rediscovered how much she enjoyed just feeling like a woman. He hadn't come to her with bowed head, groveling on his knees to worship her, but as a man comes to a woman he desires. Her body had tingled all over when she saw that look in his eye. It had stoked her desires as well.

As she lay there on top of him, Aphrodite looked down at his gorgeous features and found herself more than a little taken with him. It surprised her that a mortal could stir these feelings within her, but this man, this Superman, had. It only made her plans that much more interesting. Setting her glass of champagne down, Aphrodite slowly began to kiss her way along his broad, muscular chest as she leisurely began to move her body against his in a very erotic and enticing way. A groan slipped from Clark's lips as her efforts began to have the desired effect.

"Kal-El," she whispered seductively to him.

"Yes," he answered, his voice strained.

"I've been thinking about how long it's been since I walked among the mortals," she began. Her lips continued placing small kisses along his collarbone. "I was thinking I'd like to see more of this new world the mortals have made."

Clark's eyes slowly opened and glanced down into her eyes. "I-I imagine a lot has changed," he offered, unsure where she was going with this.

"Yes, so much has changed in the few thousand years since I last walked among the mortals. They have built these new cities of glass and steel that reach for the stars unlike anything I saw back then. Others of the Gods have continued to visit the mortal plain, Ares, Zeus, even Athena and Hera, but I never had until now."

"Well, um, ah, perhaps it, ah, would be a good idea if you, um, visit some of the places on Earth," Clark absently suggested. His thoughts were split between her words and the effects her body and kisses were having on his.

"Good! I'm so glad you suggest that," Aphrodite said with a huge smile, "you can be my guide in this new world, Kal-El."

"Wh-What?" Clark suddenly gasped, totally caught off guard by her remark.

"Since it was your suggestion, you should have the honor of showing me the new world, Kal-El," she continued, her lips only millimeters from his. Her body hadn't stop moving, slow and sensual against him. Clark tried not to think about this, but it was difficult.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Aphrodite," he managed to whisper.

"Why not?" she asked, "you know this world well."

"Yes, but it might look a little strange for me to be seen with you."

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" She pulled back, her voice sounding a little hurt by his words.

"No-No! It's just it would be hard to explain what I was doing with a Goddess. You would draw a lot of attention," he stumbled to say.

"So you'd be embarrassed to be seen with me, is that it, Kal-El?" The hurt was plain in her voice as she began to pout. "It's all right for me to be in your bed, but not to be seen with you in public."

Aphrodite slid off of him and rolled over to the other side of the bed, turning her back to him. Clark was caught completely off guard by her reaction to his statement. It hadn't come out the way he intended and must have hurt her feelings, he thought to himself.

"It's not that I'd be embarrassed being seen with you, Aphrodite," he said gently, stroking her shoulder. "I don't live most of my life as Superman, that's only a costume I put on. For the most part I live as Clark Kent, average, ordinary mortal."

"I've seen the little disguise you wear, with the glasses and awkwardness," Aphrodite said, still pouting.

"It's necessary for what I do, Aphrodite. Most people never give Clark Kent a second look, which works out well for me. No one knows that Clark Kent is Superman. If they did, it might be dangerous for those close to me. The family and friends I have would be targets for every enemy Superman has. You're a Goddess, Aphrodite, it would raise a lot of questions when suddenly mild mannered Clark Kent is seen with you."

"So you're not embarrassed to be seen with me," she softly asked. She still hadn't turned to look at him.

"No, of course not." Clark softly assured her.

"Maybe most mortals wouldn't realize I was a Goddess," she offered, finally turning towards him.

"Aphrodite, it would be hard not to notice. Your looks are as near to female perfection as there is. I mean you glow, the air shimmers around you. I think most people would figure it out."

"So it's not that you're embarrassed to be seen with me, but that you have to protect your little disguise and those mortals that know you?"

"Yes, exactly," Clark said with a smile.

"So if mortals didn't realize I was a Goddess, you would show me around the mortal world?" she asked, in a small vulnerable voice.

"Um, ah, well, of course, I guess," Clark, stammered, not really seeing what she was getting at.

"I understand. Now I'm not angry at you anymore," Aphrodite said with a smile. Clark felt a sense of relief, but in the back of his mind he was still a bit confused about what had just happened. Before he could give it anymore thought, though, Aphrodite brought all his attention back to her, kissing him passionately and pressed her whole body against him. Things began to heat up again, when Clark's Justice League communicator went off.

"Damn," he gasped, reluctantly pulling away from Aphrodite. "I'm sorry, duty calls, the League must need me."

"I need you too," Aphrodite said with a playful pout. Clark shook his head and got up from the ruins of the bed.

"Please, Goddess, don't make any noise. I don't want to have to explain this right now."

Aphrodite gave him her most innocent smile as she sat naked on his bed looking at him. Clark felt a rush of lust at the sight of her, but tamped it down as he turned to the communicator.

"Superman here," he said with his most neutral voice. The image of Flash appeared on the small screen.

"Hey, Supes!" Wally smiled, "I was just thinking that it's a slow day all around and since you were off, how about that race today?"

Clark felt like groaning in frustration. "Is that why you called?"

"Yeah! Why? You got something better to do?"

Clark's body went rigid as he felt Aphrodite slip up behind him and press herself against his back. Her hands began to teasingly explore his flesh. Trying not to gasp at the sensations she was creating, Clark shifted slightly to make sure Flash couldn't see her.

"Actually, oh, actually, I'm really kind of busy right now, Wally. How about a rain check?"

"Are you sure? I can be there in seconds," Flash offered, clearly determined to race today.

"Not going to happen," Clark said, a tremor slipping through his voice as Aphrodite continued to tease him. "Have to go, Wally, maybe another time. Bye."

As Clark reached to turn off the communicator, Aphrodite couldn't help but giggle. Clark switched it off was fast as he could, hoping Flash hadn't heard her. He turned and gave her a look.

"Trying to make trouble for me, Goddess?"

"Just showing you that I need you here, Kal-El," she said, seductively. With a tempting smile she turned and slowly made her way back to the bed. Her beauty mesmerized Clark's eyes. She lay down on the bed, giving him her most captivating pose.

"So aren't you going to help a woman in need, Superman," she asked with a smile.

"I guess duty calls." Clark moved slowly towards her, a huge grin on his face as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Watchtower

Flash sat back as the transmission with Superman ended with a strange look on his face. Hawkgirl came in and noticed this.

"Wally, are you all right?"

"Ah, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, it's just strange. I called Supes to see if I could get him to race and…" Flash started, but was cut off by Shayera.

"Would you let it go, already? It was a joke! No one thinks Superman is faster then you! They just like teasing you about it."

"Well, of course, I'm faster." Flash quickly boasted, although there was still a nagging doubt in his mind. "That's not the weird part, I could have sworn I heard a woman's laugh in the background as Superman ended the conversation."

"A woman, with Superman," Shayera said, looking dubious.

"Yes!"

"You think you heard a woman laughing when you talked to Superman, are you sure?"

"Yeah! It was more of a giggle, almost musical, sort of ethereal really," Flash mused.

"An ethereal giggle? Have you been drinking?" Shayera mocked.

"Joke if you want, I'm telling you Big Blue was with a woman. The communicator was in his bedroom, if you know what I mean," Flash said with a lecherous smile.

"Who has a woman in his bedroom," Zatanna asked absently, as she walked into the room.

"Superman!" Flash quickly said.

"Really?" Zatanna replied, suddenly interested in the new information.

"No, he doesn't." Shayera firmly said, "It's just Flash's overactive imagination. He thought he heard a woman laughing when he was harassing Superman earlier and now he's spun it so he's in bed with someone. It was probably just the TV in the background."

"Hey!" Flash started to protest, but was cut off by Zatanna.

"Well, it's not out of the question that Clark might be with a woman"

"See, Shayera, Zee thinking the same thing I did," Flash offered.

"I'm not exactly agreeing with you, Wally. Sorry. I was just saying that Clark is a really handsome guy. It's not that big of a stretch that he'd be with someone."

"You sound like you've given him some thought?' Shayera noted with interest.

"Are you saying you never thought about it?" Zatanna replied with a smile. "I mean, come on, Shayera, he is Superman, after all."

"Of course not," Shayera protested quickly. "He's a friend and colleague!"

"Really?" Zatanna asked. "Not once? I know I have."

"If you're so interested in him, why don't you ask him out?" Shayera quickly asked, wanting to get the focus off her.

"Oh, no, I don't think it would work for several reasons. One is a rather tall, Amazonian reason and then there's the whole magic thing. He's not a big fan of the occult arts or magic in general," Zatanna said, shaking her head no. "What about you? Are you saying you never even thought about it? Not even once?"

Shayera blushed at the question, and before she could answer Zatanna got a big smile on her face.

"You have, haven't you?"

"Well, perhaps once," Shayera admitted with some embarrassment.

"Maybe a fantasy or two?"

Flash was listening to all of this with rapt attention.

"When you ladies are doing this fantasizing, do they ever involve a certain handsome speedster," he suggestively asked, with a leer on his face. Zatanna and Shayera both looked at him for a moment and then at each other before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey! It's not that farfetched!" Wally protested. This only made them laugh harder. They actually had to lean on each other as wave after wave of laughter hit them.

"Come on! Superman and I aren't that different! We're both heroes! We're both handsome and macho!" Flash continued, a little upset at their laughter, but this only made them laugh harder.

"Please, Wally, stop! You're going to ruin my mascara," Zatanna managed to get out between laughs.

"You're saying I'm not prime fantasy material," he asked, defiantly.

"I think I'm going to pee myself," Shayera gasped, her whole body shaking with amusement.

"You two are great for a guy's ego," Wally huffed. They continued to laugh as the door opened and Wonder Woman walked in. She saw the two and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

Zatanna and Shayera looked at her and then Wally and just laughed harder. Flash had a scowled on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"These two seem to think the idea of me as a woman's fantasy is hilarious," he grumbled. This only caused Zatanna and Shayera to laugh harder. Tears were rolling down Zatanna's face as Shayera had to slump down into a chair. Diana tried to suppress a smile, but as the two continued she finally broke and starting chuckling herself.

"You too, Diana? Hey, it's not like I have a hump or something. I mean, come on," Flash protested. Any remaining self-control Diana had broke and she joined the other two in their laughter.

"Fine! That's the last time I ask any of your opinion," Flash said with a huff, turning back to the monitor and trying to ignore the three women.

"Oh Hera, I'm sorry, Wally, you-you-you just caught me off guard, is all," Diana said apologetically as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Zatanna and Shayera were slowly regaining control of themselves and were gasping for air.

"So what prompted all of this in the first place," Diana asked, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Superman!" Flash said with irritation.

"Kal? What did he do," Diana asked. Shayera and Zatanna were still catching their breath and before they react, Flash blundered ahead.

"When I called him earlier, he had a woman with him, in his bedroom," Flash replied, a suggestive emphasis of the word bedroom.

"What," Diana gasped, all the mirth leaving her face.

"SSABMUD," Zatanna said under her breath. Both her and Shayera reacted quickly to the situation.

"Don't listen to him, Diana, he's got an overactive imagination," Shayera quickly said; as she gave Flash a withering glance.

"You saw a woman in Kal's bedroom," Diana demanded of Flash, her voice quiet, but rigid.

"Well, no, I didn't actually see a woman, but I heard a giggle," Flash admitted.

"A giggle?"

"A small, playful laugh, much like a chortle," Flash explained seriously.

"I'm familiar with what a giggle is, Wally," Diana replied with irritation.

"Don't listen to him, Diana, it was probably the TV and this idiot is making it into something else," Shayera said.

"I should call him and see." Diana quickly moved towards the controls.

"He probably won't answer." Flash told her.

'Why?"

"Well, he's kind of pissed at me. I kind of got him out of bed when I called," Flash admitted.

"Was there an emergency? I heard nothing about it," Diana turned to him and asked.

"Um, ah, no, it's been really quiet so I thought maybe he wouldn't be too busy."

"He called to badger him about racing again," Zatanna added.

"Again? Wally, you need to get over it! It was a joke!" Diana sternly said to him.

"I know it was a joke! I just figured since it was slow we could find out for sure."

"So you got him out of bed for that? No wonder he won't answer," Diana summarized.

"It was just as he was turning off the communicator that I heard the giggle," Wally quickly added, getting immediately back to the original topic.

"So in the split second he was turning off the communicator you think you heard something and have made this whole scenario out of it?" Diana demanded.

"Well, yeah," Flash admitted, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Only you could spin such an outlandish theory about Superman, Wally," Diana said, shaking her head. "I still don't see what that has to do with you as fantasy material?"

"Well, when I told these two, Zee starting saying how she thought Superman was really, really hot and how she'd had a fantasy or two about him and Shayera agreed."

"Shut up!" Zatanna gasped in shock, blushing furiously. Shayera seemed mortified and stood unable to speak.

"Oh, really," Diana said, turning her gaze on the young magician.

"That-That wasn't what I said, Diana," Zatanna fumbled to say, embarrassed and angry at Flash for blurting it out.

"What exactly did you say, Zatanna," Diana asked, her voice stiff and forbidding, as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I-I just said, well, that, you know, while I think Flash is crazy thinking Superman is with someone, it wasn't, you know, um, that farfetched, because, well, he is a, um, ah, well, a good looking guy and all," Zatanna stammered, now completely embarrassed under Diana's glare. She wanted to disappear through the floor, right then and there.

"And you agreed," Diana asked, turning towards Shayera.

"Well, sort of, I guess," Shayera lamely offered, not able to look Diana in the eye.

"I see," she said, her voice controlled and unyielding. The room seemed to grow very quiet for several seconds. Zatanna was mortified, while Shayera suddenly found the floor quite interesting. For a moment they both were a little afraid of what Wonder Woman's reaction was going to be. Without another word to either of them, though, Diana strode out of the control room and slammed the door behind her.

"Boy, she seemed kind of pissed, didn't she," Flash innocently ventured. Both Zatanna and Shayera turned and gazed at him with a murderous looks in their eyes. Flash gulped as he saw this.

"I, ah, I think Jonn is calling me. Got to go," he quickly said and then dashed off in the blink of an eye. The two women stood looking at the door he just exited.

"I'm going to hurt him bad," Zatanna said, her temper barely under control.

"Get in line," Shayera replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gotham

Bruce Wayne stood at the window of his study gazing out over the night skyline of Gotham. He had finished his patrol earlier, but couldn't sleep. It wasn't some criminal or villain that kept him up tonight, but his personal life. He glanced down at the pictures on his desks. They were two portraits of the seven original members of the Justice League. One was taken seven years ago in the first week of the Justice League, while the other was from a month ago. As always, his eyes were drawn to Diana. The exactly moment between those two pictures he had fallen in love with her, he couldn't pinpoint. To anyone else he would deny it, but standing here alone he couldn't deceive himself. He was in love with Diana and had been for a long time.

As Bruce Wayne, he'd met his share of beautiful women, but Diana was of another magnitude. As he had grown to know her, he saw past her beauty to the extraordinary woman that she was. He knew he should have been the happiest man on the planet to find someone like her, yet here he stood, alone and troubled. For a man known to have all the answers, he had none tonight. They were only dating casually, yet he knew she wanted more. She deserved more, yet each time he considered taking things to the next step, he was filled with doubts.

They weren't the doubts he let everyone assumed they were, his dedication to Gotham, issues with his past or his dark nature. The doubts he was struggling with were primal doubts that everyone man, superhero or civilian, eventually has to come to terms with. They were the core issues of what it means to be a man that plagued him tonight.

Clark's return had only brought them more into focus.

Bruce was a hero, yes, but he was also a man. If he'd been any other man, he might have been able to lie to himself, but he just couldn't do that. The very nature of his analytical mind constantly considered and played out every possible scenario to every situation. He never shielded himself from the hard truths that analysis might bring. Glancing down at the two photos, it didn't take a detective to notice that time hadn't touched Diana like it had the others. It was easy for most to forget how completely different Diana truly was. She was perhaps the second most powerful person on the planet and an immortal.

To truly be with her meant excepting certain undeniable truths. The thoughts of those truths left a bitter taste in Bruce's mouth. If he were to take their relationship to the next level, he understood that he would be Diana's first. Being a teacher was a role he had played many times, but this wasn't combat or self-defense, this was love. He would happily help her explore the many layers of passion between a man and a woman. Since he would be her first she would have no other experience to compare it to. Perhaps she wouldn't even realize she was always holding herself back, maintaining control so not to injury him, but he would know.

Every time they were together he would know that while he was giving himself completely to her, she didn't dare do the same. That knowledge he feared would eat away at him over time. It would eat away at any happiness they might have. It would only grow worse as the years slipped by for him. Once again his mind didn't give him the luxury of only the happily ever after scenarios. If they had been just another normal man and woman, they both would have faced similar issues as they aged together.

With Diana, the ravages of time would all be one-sided, his side. She would always be the same stunning, young woman she was the day he met her. Bruce also knew that if he took the next step with Diana, it would mean forever. Diana was a forever kind of woman and once they were together, Bruce knew he would never have the strength to let her go. He also knew that once she committed to something or someone, she would never look back or break a vow. She would stay to the bitter end. Bruce knew he would love her and hate her for that.

So here he was, just a man tonight, wrestling with the most fundamental issues and finding no answers. As he glanced at the photos again, his eyes landed on the reason his mind had started down this path, Clark. He was as close to a brother as Bruce had ever had. He trusted Clark more than just about anyone on Earth, even when it came to Diana. His actions had already shown he would step aside and not interfere with their relationship.

Yet the very fact of him, Superman was the problem.

If he had never existed, Bruce would still be facing the same core issues, but at least he would have the knowledge that all other men would face the same issues with Diana. Superman existence wouldn't allow that.

If Diana's Gods had fashioned a man out of clay to be her equal, they would have made someone similar to Clark. They were both so unique, so completely different from the rest. They were so much alike really, Bruce thought with a smile, both clueless in their own way. The phrase that Clark innocently used, "I'll always be around," could take on a much darker meaning for Bruce if he took the next step with Diana.

Bruce theorized that she probably wouldn't even realize it at first. As the years went by, he knew that eventually the thought of what it would be like to experience love and passion without any limitations would cross her mind. Once she had that thought it would never go away. It would turn over and over in her mind searching for a solution. Her mind would finally come to the only solution, Superman.

Diana would never act on it, of course, but Bruce would know it was there. He could picture it, just a small look in her eye as the thought flashed across her mind and then was gone as quickly. The two of them would never speak of it or act on it, yet Bruce would know it was always there. They had all the time in the world, she was immortal and God knows how long he would live. As long as Bruce was alive, they would be what they had always been; just friends and Bruce would grow to hate them for it. Standing there alone, he realized that as his mind ran all the possible scenarios that might occur, most ended badly for him.

The phone ringing somewhere else in the mansion pulled Bruce out of these dark thoughts. Alfred would know he didn't want to be disturbed and handle it. He poured himself a drink and sat down in one of the high backed wing chairs. His eyes looked out into the night sky. The darkness had become so much apart of him, his persona. What few understood was that the Batman had sprung out of a fear of the darkness. Over the years, Bruce had learned to overcome this fear, even embrace it. The Batman had become a creature of the darkness, something to be feared and respected. No one except Bruce knew that deep down that fear of the darkness was still there.

It had destroyed his life as a child and became his constant companion. It had defined much of his life, but there was another part of him, a small quiet part that shunned the darkness. He was just a man, after all, with the same desires and wants as any other man. Family, love, happiness, those wants were still there in Bruce Wayne's heart. It was what pulled him towards Diana, the hope that he could overcome the odds against them and find happiness. He knew decisions would have to be made, most likely by him.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his internal dialogue. As Bruce looked up, Alfred pocked his head just inside the door.

"I know you didn't want to be disturbed, Master Bruce, but there's a phone call."

"I'm really not in the mood to speak to anyone right now, Alfred."

"I wouldn't have disturbed you, but the phone call is in reference to a Miss Kyle. It seems she's been arrested and has asked for you," Alfred offered.

"Me?"

"Bruce Wayne," Alfred clarified.

"She asked for Bruce Wayne? She has to be the most irritating, frustrating mercurial woman on the planet! If it wasn't bad enough I have to deal with her as Batman, now she's invading my personal life, too," Bruce groaned.

"She's also quite beautiful and interesting," Alfred pointed out.

"Yes, she is that," Bruce admitted with a small smile. Taking a deep breath he got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"I suppose I should go see what she wants.

"Excellent, sir," Alfred said, stepping into the room, Bruce's coat over his arm. "I also had your car brought around for you."

"You assumed I was going," Bruce asked in surprise.

"A beautiful damsel in distress, what sort of hero would you be to decline, sir?"

"Point taken," Bruce said with a smile. "Don't get cocky, old man."

"Perish the thought, Master Bruce," Alfred replied, helping him into his overcoat.

The Watchtower

The cafeteria was unusually quiet for this time of night. Sitting alone at a table in the rear was Wonder Woman. The vibe coming off of her was a major reason for this tranquility. Most of the members on the station hadn't heard the reason behind her foul mood, but they were giving her a wide berth, nonetheless. Someone needed to talk to her, everyone agreed, but so far there were no takers. This would have gone on all night, if finally Black Canary hadn't stepped up to take one for the team. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Dinah pulled herself together and decided to just face this head on. Walking more confidently than she felt, Dinah went right up to Diana's table and sat down opposite her. The cold stare she received wasn't making this easy, but she plunged ahead.

"I heard what happened, Diana." She began, hoping this would open the other woman up.

"Nothing happened."

"I know you're upset because of the conversation with Wally, Zatanna and Shayera, Diana. You shouldn't let a little gossip get to you."

"Kal is my friend, Dinah, I don't appreciate people talking about him like that," Diana said.

"Like what, specifically," Dinah ventured.

"I don't want to talk about," Diana quickly said.

"Are you angry that Flash implied that Clark had a woman in his bedroom, or that Zatanna and Shayera have fantasies about him?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Diana fired back, raising her voice for the first time.

"Well, that's too bad, cause we're going to talk about," Dinah said firmly. "Frankly, you're scaring too many of the new heroes. It's not good for morale, Diana."

A small smile crossed Diana's face briefly, but she quickly regained her stern countenance.

"It has seemed unusually quiet tonight," Diana admitted. Dinah found herself relaxing a little bit and decided the direct approach seemed to be working.

"I know we're not the closest of friends, Diana, but I do consider you a friend. I hope you consider me a friend as well?"

"Yes, of course."

"So as a friend, why don't you tell me what's bothering you so much about what happened earlier?"

Diana seemed to hesitate for a moment, but finally gave in.

"I don't know, Dinah. I've been sitting here trying to understand my feelings, but they make no sense. Something about them talking about one of my friends, Kal, that way bothers me. It still does," Diana admitted.

"So is it people talking about your friends in general or Superman in specific?" Dinah asked, having an idea what might be going on here.

"Both, I guess," Diana offered weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"What? What do you mean? Of course I'm sure," Diana defensively said.

"So you'd be just as upset if they had been talking about The Question," Dinah asked.

"That's not a fair comparison, Dinah, he doesn't even have a face," Diana countered.

"You know what I mean, Diana, don't get all technical on me."

"I suppose not," Diana reluctantly admitted.

"So it's really more about them talking about Superman than anything else, isn't it?"

"He's my closest friend, Dinah," Diana offered.

"I understand that, but you must realize that whenever you get a group of people together, they're naturally going to gossip."

"They shouldn't," Diana said forcefully.

"Welcome to the real world, Diana, and for the record, there's nothing wrong with a little harmless gossip. It's fun, actually," Dinah replied.

"Not that kind."

"Let me ask you, do you disagree with what they said?"

"What do you mean," Diana asked, confused by the question.

"From the version I heard, Zatanna said she thought Clark was a good looking man. Do you disagree?"

"No."

"So you'll admit he's a single, attractive man," Dinah asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Diana, admitted.

"So isn't it natural that two young, attractive, single women might discuss that?'

Diana seemed disturbed by this thought and for a moment had no answer.

"Would you like it if you heard someone talking about Ollie that way," Diana finally countered.

"No, probably not," Dinah replied.

"So you understand," Diana said hopefully.

"There's a slight difference, Diana. I'm dating Ollie, while last time I checked; Clark was just your friend. Right?"

"Of course."

"So, because he's your best friend, no one can say anything about him?"

"That's-That's not what I mean and you know it, Dinah. It's-It's just not right, is all. I don't like it," Diana fumbled to say. She was uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"So the idea of him seeing another woman doesn't bother you?"

"No, of course not," Diana said defensively.

"So you wouldn't have a problem with Zatanna asking Clark out then," Dinah asked.

"What?!" Diana gasped, shocked by the suggestion, but trying not to show it. "I mean, if she wanted to, that would be none of my concern, it's a free country, although I don't think she's right for Kal, not at all. She's not going to ask him, is she?"

Dinah had to laugh now. The look on Diana's face was priceless. She might be an Amazon warrior and an immortal, but she could be so clueless at times.

"No, she's not, Diana. She's much too afraid of you to even consider it. Since we're on the subject, what would you say is his type? You're his best friend, so you should know better than anyone, right?"

Diana seemed to give this some thought before beginning.

"I would say he needs someone that would look beyond his physical appearance and gifts to the real man underneath. Someone that shares his hopes for the world and believes in his mission. He needs someone that can challenge him, both physically and mentally. Someone that has a strong sense of self and wouldn't be intimidated by who he is."

Dinah sat back with a big smile on her face just looking at her. Diana saw the look Dinah was giving her and didn't quite understand it.

"You don't agree, Dinah?"

"No, no, that sounds about right. It also happens to perfectly describe you, Diana. Apparently, in your mind, you're the perfect match for Superman," Diana stated with a huge smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." Diana blushed at the implication.

"Uh-huh, someone that can both physically and mentally challenge him? Who, other than that alien Queen, can do that Diana? You. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason it bothered you to hear those things about Clark was because you have feelings for him?"

"He's my best friend! Of course, I have feelings for him," Diana quickly said.

"Maybe part of you wants to be more than just best friends, Diana," Dinah said, pointedly. Diana turned several shades of red now. She was so flustered; she didn't know what to say. Dinah smiled and reached over and gently patted her hand.

"Something to think about, princess."

With a warm smile, Dinah got up and left Diana sitting there completely unsettled. It was ridiculous, Diana told herself. Kal was her friend, her best friend, that's all. Of course, she had noticed how attractive he was and how much she enjoyed spending time with him, but that was friendship, nothing more. She was dating Bruce, although that wasn't exactly working so well at the moment. No, the thought that she wanted more than friendship from Kal was absurd. She had no thoughts towards him in that way. Diana was confused and unsettled by this line of thinking. Her mind desperately searched for something else to explain all of this. Suddenly, she latched onto another idea. _This is all Wally and his big mouth's fault_, Diana thought to herself, _if it weren't for him, none of this would have happened_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Gotham

A light rain began as Bruce Wayne stood outside the Gotham jail. The door behind him opened and a somber Selina Kyle stepped out into the night air.

"Mr. Wayne, you're still here," she asked. Selina was more than a little surprised to see him.

"I thought you might want a ride home and its Bruce, remember?" He flashed his best playboy smile.

"Thank you, Bruce, but that's not necessary," she said softly. There was none of the usual playfulness about her tonight. He understood that jail was a sobering experience, but there was something else going on with her. She seemed worn down, somehow and Bruce couldn't help but want to know the reason behind that.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble, really."

"I'm flattered, Bruce, but I doubt I'd be very good company tonight."

"I was only offering a ride, Miss Kyle, that's all," Bruce said. He dropped some of the playboy charm, feeling it wasn't necessary.

"I know," she said, giving him a small smile. "And it's Selina, by the way. It's only fair for you to use my first name if I'm going to use yours. Thank you again, for posting bail, I appreciate it."

"If you're innocent, as you say, then I'm happy to do it."

"If I'm innocent? I suppose I deserve that. Either way, thank you again and good night," she said. She turned and starting off down the street. Something was still bothering Bruce and he had to know the answer.

"Miss Kyle, Selina, a moment please. I was just wondering why you called me tonight?"

Selina turned and seemed to think about it for a moment before answering. Bruce found himself taking a few steps closer to her.

"I guess you could say I found myself in an unusual situation tonight, Bruce," she offered.

"Unusual? How," he asked.

"I'm actually innocent this time, but with my reputation, when something gets stolen they point the finger at me. In the past I've never had to worry about proving my innocence, because usually I wasn't. This is new territory for me, and I guess I needed help. I figured the one person that could help prove I wasn't involved was Batman. I couldn't exactly call him so I needed someone to get a message to him. Given my past associations, I realized I don't know that many people on this side of the law. You were a shot in the dark, really."

Bruce found himself moved by her simple explanation. In reality, he had assumed she had something to do with the robbery as well. It was curiosity that brought him here tonight. He was glad now, that he had come. There was something different about the Selina in front of him.

"I apologize if I offended you earlier, Selina." He found himself saying, as he took another step towards her. She rewarded him with another small smile.

"Thank you, and thank you again for bail," she softly said. She leaned in and kissed him. At first he was caught off guard but then began to return it. Just as he did, she pulled back and looked at him. Some of the playfulness was back in her eye.

"Not bad, but hopefully you can do better next time."

"Is there going to be a next time," Bruce asked with a smile of his own.

"Who knows? Good night, Bruce." Selina flashed a warm smile and then turned and slowly walked away. Bruce stood there in front of the jail watching her for a minute or two, a broad smile on his face.

Paris

It had taken several weeks of debating and cajoling from the other original members before Jonn finally agreed to take some time off. A little more arm-twisting and Clark finally got him to join him in Paris. They stuck to common things, touristy things, visiting the museums and sampling the cuisine. It took awhile, but Jonn finally seemed to relax. Their night finished up sitting in a sidewalk café having coffee and enjoying the crisp Paris air.

"I wanted to thank you again for coming Jonn. I know you weren't keen on the idea, but I really think you needed this," Clark said.

"Apparently you were very convincing, since you got the other members to go along with your plan," Jonn pointed out.

"Everyone needs some time off, Jonn."

"Perhaps," the Martian admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better, think of it as doing me a favor."

"How so," Jonn asked.

"Well, it's a little depressing having to see all of this by myself. The last thing I wanted was to be the lonely guy sitting alone having dinner," Clark admitted with a sly smile.

"Somehow I don't believe that's the reason behind this," Jonn replied with a smile of his own.

"Maybe not, but you're here now, so why don't you try and enjoy yourself?"

"I-I don't feel like I belong here," Jonn hesitantly admitted.

"Jonn, I know it's difficult to move on after what happened to your planet and people, but Earth is your home now. You need to find a life for yourself, besides the League," Clark said to his friend.

"I will try," Jonn offered, but without much enthusiasm. Neither said anything for a few minutes, allowing the other to be alone with his thoughts. Clark didn't need to be a mind reader to sense the melancholy nature of his friend's mood. He had hoped getting him off the Watchtower might help him feel more connected with the world, but if today was any indication, he'd failed. While Jonn had diligently taken in the painting and sculptures, he seemed to be doing it out of obligation rather than interest. Well, Clark thought, this is a first step; maybe one of the others will have more luck.

The sound of a commotion behind them pulled Clark out of these thoughts. Jonn sensed it as well and the two of them turned to see what was going on. There was a rather large excited crowd moving down the sidewalk in their direction.

"Jonn, are you sensing anything?"

"Nothing hostile." Jonn stated, scanning the approaching group. "There is something unusual about the focus of the group. I'm not getting anything. It's as if there is a hole in the middle of it."

"That sounds strange…" Clark started but before he could finish his thought, the crowd parted and an extraordinary beautiful woman made her way through.

"She looks familiar somehow," Clark absently said.

"Perhaps she is some celebrity," Jonn offered. "Whoever she is, we should find out in a moment, as she is walking right towards us."

As Clark gazed at her, trying to place her face, the woman smiled and made a straight line towards him. Their eyes locked and in that instant, Clark realized who she was. Before he could speak or react, she walked directly up to him and embraced him in a rather passionate kiss. Clark was so flustered he didn't know what to do. When she finally broke the kiss, she took a step back and gave him her most devastating smile.

"I decided to take you up on your promise, Kal, whoops, Clark," Aphrodite said enchantingly.

"Clark, you know this woman," Jonn asked, baffled by what had just occurred.

"Oh, how cute! You brought your Martian friend. You may call me Thea!" Aphrodite said with a smile. She extended her hand towards a shocked Jonn. Jonn absently took her hand and shook it, too startled not to.

"Thea?" Clark asked.

"You get two names, so I thought I'd try it, too." Aphrodite replied, effortlessly slipping into the chair next to Clark.

"How did you know about me?" Jonn asked, completely thrown by this woman's appearance.

"Would you believe magic?"

Jonn tried to do a quick scan of her, but got nothing. Whoever she was, she was immune to his telepathy.

"You won't be able to read my mind, Martian, but don't worry, I don't mean you any harm."

Clark was rubbing his forehead now, as he felt a headache coming on.

"I'll ask again, who are you and how is it my abilities don't work on you," Jonn pressed. Aphrodite turned fully towards him and gave her most beguiling smile.

"I told you I'm Thea. As to why you can't read my mind and know everything about me, let's just say that some women like to keep their secrets more than others."

"That answers nothing, Thea," Jonn pointed out. He was unexpectedly finding himself warming to this strange, yet stunningly beautiful woman.

"I suppose it does, but doesn't a little mystery make it more exciting, Martian? For once you're like everyone else around you. Why not enjoy not knowing for a little while?"

Jonn found himself smiling as he took in the woman's words. There was something enticing about a mystery, he thought to himself. She was clearly throwing him a challenge and he found himself responding to it.

"Aphro…"Clark started, but was cut off.

"Thea, Clark." Aphrodite corrected him, putting a little emphasis on his name to make her point.

"All right, Thea," Clark acknowledged. "What-What are you doing here?"

"Taking you up on your promise," she said simply.

"What-What promise?"

"You promised to show me around this world, remember? You're not going to break your promise, are you, Clark," Aphrodite asked, giving him a slight pout.

"No-No, but right now isn't the best time, Aphr-I mean Thea," Clark started, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not now," Aphrodite asked, holding his gaze.

"Well, a little warning would have been nice, for one thing. Second, Jonn and I already have plans for the weekend."

"What plans," she asked.

"Well, Jonn is taking a break from work and we were going to see some museums, maybe a show," Clark weakly offered.

"A vacation! That's exactly what I'm doing," Aphrodite exclaimed She turning her attention to Jonn and seemed to study him for a moment before she spoke. "You don't seem to excited by the thought, Martian?"

"Please, call me Jonn, Thea, and I'm not really. The other members of my group thought I needed this time off from work to connect with people, humans," Jonn offered.

"Connect with humans, by going to museums and shows? That sounds dreary. I don't blame you for not wanting to come. What you need is some excitement, some fun and I know just the places to go."

"That might not be a good idea," Clark quickly interjected He was trying to steer them away from more contact. If Aphrodite heard him, she didn't acknowledge it, but continued to gaze at Jonn with a wicked smile.

"You seem like a man that likes a challenge, Jonn. Instead of seeing the same old things that everyone else does, why not just explore? The three of us can see what this city has to offer. I guarantee you'll connect more with humans than going to some old museum. You might even have a little fun."

Jonn found himself responding to the excitement in this woman's words and eyes.

"Mystery and adventure await, if you want it, Jonn," Aphrodite temptingly whispered to him.

"Let's explore." Jonn found himself saying, before he even realized it. Her enthusiasm seemed infectious and he had caught it. As Thea stood, he joined her. They linked arms and started off on their adventure.

"Are you coming, Clark," Aphrodite playfully called over her shoulder. Groaning, Clark quickly stood and caught up with them. This was a bad idea; Clark thought to himself, it's going to end in disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Paris

It was five in the morning and Clark Kent found himself in a warehouse on the outskirts of Paris. If he ever had any question about whether he was a square or not, he'd gotten his answer tonight. Yes, definitely, yes. The trance house music blared as the packed crowd writhed to the beat all around him. To Clark's super sensitive ears it felt impossibly loud. As he rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache that pounded in rhythm with the music, he wondered if this night would ever end. He had misgivings about all of this from the start. Aphrodite showing up in human form, calling herself Thea had completely thrown him. Before all the objections could form in his mind, he found himself being pulled along with her through the Paris night.

If that wasn't bad enough, Jonn had been swept up in her wake as well. Jonn didn't know that the woman calling herself Thea was actually Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Clark had assumed this would cause problems, but had been shocked when Jonn seemed to accept it. Before he knew it, the three of them were hurdling around Paris in one cab after another. Shopping, the very word made Clark cringe had been first on Aphrodite's agenda. He lost track of the stores she dragged them to. He was thankful for this super strength, as no normal man would have been able to haul all of her purchases.

Her purchases that was a misnomer, as Aphrodite paid for nothing. She might appear to be mortal, but Clark suspected she was still using some of her Goddess powers. In every exclusive shop and designer showroom she dragged them to, it seemed the owners were more than happy to give her whatever she wanted. Yes, she was uncommonly beautiful as a mortal, but that and her charm didn't completely explain the behavior. Clark had tried to pay for most of it, but was refused. It was a good thing actually, for the amount of money she spent would have bankrupted Clark.

He figured he would have an ally in Jonn, but the Martian surprised him. At first Jonn had refused anything from Aphrodite, explaining quietly to her that he was a shape-shifter, so he could appear in any outfit he desired. Aphrodite dismissed this as irrelevant, countering that while he could assume the appearance of a garment, it was only an approximation of the real thing. Her rationale was that clothing wasn't always just utilitarian, but luxury. It was more about how the material felt against the skin, the textures and how they made you project yourself to the world.

It sounded like crap to Clark, but he had to admit she was an excellent salesman. Before he knew it, Jonn was trying on clothes right along side her. There was a genuine smile on his Martian friend's face for the first time in a long time. Clark had been amused by it at first, but his headache had started at the fourth or fifth clothing store. One of the salespeople had asked Aphrodite why her boyfriend, Clark, wasn't getting anything. This idea seemed to amuse Aphrodite to no end and from that point on she introduced Clark to everyone as her boyfriend.

And by everyone, he meant it literally.

If he never heard the word boyfriend again in his life, Clark would die a happy man after this night. The looks he got after each introduction ran the gambit from envy to open contempt. He'd had his back slapped more times than he cared to count. It usually was accompanied by a knowing wink. Just when he didn't think things could get worse, Aphrodite stumbled on a flyer for a dance club. She gleefully said she hadn't been dancing in ages, which probably was true, but before he knew it, the three of them were off to the clubs. With Aphrodite at the lead, they glided by all the velvet ropes to the most exclusive clubs.

No one would ever accuse Clark of being a professional dancer in any of his guises. He gamely did his best to try and keep up, but eventually would make his way to the side to stand and watch. Jonn on the other hand, displayed a shocking attitude for dancing. Clark watched in amazement, as Jonn and Aphrodite became the focus of the dance floor at club after club. How Jonn had picked up the latest moves, Clark had no clue. When they weren't dancing, Aphrodite found she liked champagne, so that meant lots of it. Alcohol didn't affect Clark but by the tenth bottle he was starting to wonder about Jonn. As the night progressed, the clubs got louder and wilder.

Watching Aphrodite dance was a wonder to behold. She had no inhibitions and gave herself completely to the music. There was a raw, sexual nature to her movements that seemed to affect the crowd around her. Clark broke up several fights that started as young men vied for her attention. In some ways it reminded him for being a wildfire fighter. Just when you thought you had things under control, new flames would break out where you weren't looking. Aphrodite was oblivious to any of it, enjoying herself to the fullest. Clark would have gladly called it a night long ago, if it weren't for Jonn. His alien friend seemed to truly be enjoying himself. Clark would put up with every glow stick in the world being waved in his face, if it meant Jonn was happy.

I guess the old saying is true, Clark thought to himself, if the music's too loud, you're too old. If they would just turn the music down a little, maybe his headache would ease.

It seemed his own personal hell would never end, then a miracle happened and Last Call was announced. For the first time in hours a smile crossed his face. It didn't last for long as Aphrodite pulled him out on the dance floor for the last dance. He gave it his best, but next to Aphrodite and Jonn felt like a hulking clod. He somehow managed to make it through the last song. When the music ended the three of them filed out with all the other partiers. The sunrise greeted them as they stepped out into the morning air. Clark was too tired to question why they got the first cab when so many were waiting. If it was Aphrodite's magic, this one time he as grateful. It felt to be off his feet after all those hours.

As he sat in the taxi riding back towards their hotel he could have fallen asleep except for Aphrodite and Jonn singing the lyrics to the songs they'd been dancing to all night. There was really something disturbing about hearing them sing the words to Lil Jon & Eastside Boyz - Get Low. Clark tried to tune it out, focusing on the sound of the tires against the pavement.

Gazing out the window, Clark watched as ordinary people began their day. He smiled at this sight, remembering the early mornings back on the farm. With the new job, he hadn't been back there in weeks and he missed it. While the big cities were interesting, at heart Clark was still a quiet country loving man. The simple things were what he cherished most.

The cab pulling up to their hotel brought him out of this reverie. He insisted on paying the driver, even though the man said it was his pleasure to drive them. He said this as he gazed at Aphrodite, but Clark stepped between them and handed the money over. The three of them headed inside and up to the floor Jonn and Clark had rooms on. As they rode up in the elevator it seemed the night was finally catching up with Jonn. Aphrodite suggested them continue once they got to Clark's room, but Jonn politely begged off. As they exited on their floor Jonn thanked Thea for a wonderful time. Giving him her most dazzling smile, Aphrodite said they would have to do it again. Jonn agreed and then bid them both a good night.

As he watched his friend head off towards his peaceful bed, Clark felt a twinge of envy. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten as soon as Clark opened his hotel room door. He turned to say something to Aphrodite and she launched herself at him, causing them both to tumble into his room. He never did get to say what he was going to, as her lips covered his in a scorching kiss. Pushing the door closed with his foot, Clark knew a peaceful night's sleep was going to be delayed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Themysciran Embassy

Half a world away, Princess Diana of Themyscira stood on the roof of her Embassy looking up at the night sky. She had arrived back from a late date with Bruce some time ago and she was frustrated. As usual of late, Bruce was his mercurial self and things had ended early. Diana found herself up here on the roof searching for answers. While it was true she was still learning the ways of the Man's world, she had always been a quick study. It was also true she had never been in romantic love before, but she instinctively knew this wasn't the way it should feel.

She was a voracious reader since her arrival in this world, wanting to know everything about it. The subject of romantic love was one of the many subjects she read about and it was of keen interested her. On Themyscira she had witnessed some of her sisters fall under love's spell, but it always seemed to pass her by. Even her mother, Hippolyta had experienced it before her betrayal. It had taken a few false starts, but Diana thought when she finally started seeing Bruce that this might be her chance. So far it wasn't working out that way. Kissing Bruce and being in his arms were pleasurable, but there was none of the fire, the passion, or the hunger that she had read so much about.

It seemed she was destined to never know these things, yet there was a yearning deep inside of her to know them. Her Gods had given her so many gifts; perhaps this was an oversight on their part or maybe it was just the curse of her special origins. Diana hoped with all her heart that wasn't the case. Since she was young she had always felt different from everyone around her. No one every said anything about it, but as she grew older she saw the look in their eyes. It made for a lonely life, being part yet always apart as well. She knew her mother and sisters cared for her, loved her, but they would never be able to give her what her heart yearned for.

It was one of the reasons she had wanted to come to the outside world so badly. It had all been so glorious at first, the sights, the wonders, the possibilities, but as time past those old familiar feelings came back. Even in the Justice League, the other heroes treated her special, different from everyone else. She had hoped when she and Bruce had started to see each other that things would change. She was new to courting, but from her readings and observations, it seemed like a simple process, with a natural progression to it. From her observations there were a series of logic steps that were taken.

Diana knew the others considered her a rather naïve innocent in the world but she understood much better than they realized. She knew Bruce had private issues that made him guarded around everyone, even her. She assumed that by being honest and open with him, he would let his guard down and open up to her. That seemed like the rational way things worked, but so far it hadn't been the case. Diana was beginning to wonder if it ever would.

Intellectually, she understood it must be difficult for a mortal man to be with her. She was an Amazon that alone created several problems. Her powers, her immortality, even her unique creation would pose a daunting challenge to the best of men. It was one of the reasons she was drawn to Bruce. He was special. She had thought he would be able to see passed all that to the woman underneath. At her core, that was what Diana was, a woman, with the same wants and desires, and the same needs and fears as every other woman. She believed Bruce understood this, but so far something was holding him back.

He would never speak about it to her, but she had read and met enough men to know the signs. She was aware she intimidated people, men especially. Diana knew it wasn't her looks, which seemed to intimidate so many, that troubled Bruce, so she assumed it was her gifts and heritage that concerned him. Through her reading she knew that men, all men still had the basic core drives that their ancestors did. The need to conquer, the need for physical and sexual prowess, to produce offspring, to be a good provider, these seemed to hold sway on the man's ego even if they manifested themselves in subtler ways today.

She had to wonder if these primal drives were the source of Bruce's reluctance to further their relationship. She found the whole process of dating or courting frustrating to her. As a warrior, Diana had been trained that once you identify a problem, the simplest solution was to attack it. Problems were best dealt with head on. That was what was so frustrating. There was nothing she could do about what she assumed was troubling Bruce. The gifts she had weren't going to change. Physically, Bruce was the epitome of human achievement, yet if he compared himself to her, he would come up lacking. She had tried to convey to Bruce that she knew this and it wasn't a problem, but seemed to get nowhere.

His mortality versus her immortality must have been another issue she ventured. Diana tried to point out on numerous occasions that either one of them could die tomorrow. He would just dismiss this. She wondered if the issue of her origins troubled him. Because of the manner of her birth, Diana could not have children by any man of his world. From her studies she knew that progeny played an important roll in many relationships in the Man's world. She knew that Bruce had lost his family, but that it was important to him. If she followed the logic of it, she wondered if one of his concerns was a lack of children? As she ran these thoughts over and over in her head she had no answers to the dilemma.

If Bruce, the Batman, the greatest human hero in all the Justice League couldn't get passed these issues, than what chance did anyone else? It meant, Diana realized, that she was destined to be alone. That seemed to be her great curse. She had always felt alone and it seemed that wasn't going to change.

There was one other issue that Diana didn't want to think about. Kal. Her talk with Dinah had just stirred up old issues and feelings that Diana had already dealt with. Of course she had understood immediately what Dinah was trying to imply.

Hera, she wasn't that clueless!

It was just that no good could come from pondering over it. Yes, when she had first come to the outside world she had been drawn to him. Diana felt a kinship between them and for the first time in her life considered what it might be like to have a relationship with a man. It went against everything she had learned growing up on Themyscira, but she couldn't deny those feelings. But there was Lois. Nothing could ever happen between her and Kal, as long as there was Lois.

It was her first taste of defeat in the Man's world. It seemed her hopes were dashed again. Eventually Kal had become her friend, her best friend. Diana did her best to make peace with that being the extent of their relationship. Then Kal left, for five years. His leaving had hurt, much more than she had expected. He had become so much a part of her life. When she was around him, she didn't feel as alone as she always had. It took some time, but eventually she had decided she needed to move on with her life.

Diana knew Kal's return troubled Bruce. She would always have feelings for Kal. In truth, he was her first love and one never quite forgets their first love. This must be true of Bruce as well, she thought. Either way, the current situation was intolerable. Diana had been raised a warrior and a warrior never puts off the hard truths. She had been plain about her feelings with Bruce and now it was time for him to decided. If he wanted to be with her, than these games had to end. If he didn't want to be with her, if he couldn't get past whatever issues he had, than he should end it. She hoped he wouldn't, but this limbo he kept them in had to stop.

Looking up at the stars, Diana prayed he made the right choice. They could be happy, if only he would let her in.

The Watchtower- Two Days Later

It was just another day on the Watchtower, but there were more heroes than usual. There was a meeting supposed to start in the next hour or so, but Clark and Jonn had not returned from their weekend off. This struck everyone as highly unusual, as Jonn was never late. It had taken a month to get him off the tower, so most assumed he would only spend the minimum amount of time away. When one day stretched into two and then three, the heroes started to notice. Interested was high to see how he enjoyed himself on his small vacation. Some heroes were even a little worried for Jonn. Batman was currently on monitoring duty and was painfully finding this out.

"Where are they," Shayera asked for the seventh time, as she paced the room.

"I spoke to Clark, he said they would be a few minutes late. Would you quit hovering, they'll be here," Bruce said dryly. He usually worked alone; preferring it, but all day long one person after another had been popping in and out. The worst was Shayera, she had been here for almost an hour, just pacing and fretting over Jonn.

"What's keeping them? Something must have happened for Jonn to stay this long."

"Nothing happened, Shayera. I think they can take care of themselves."

Flash zipped in, took a quick look at Shayera and then Bruce, before commenting.

"I take it they're not back yet? Jeez, give a guy a weekend pass and he loses all sense of time."

Shayera shot Wally a nasty look but didn't reply. As she continued to pace, the door opened and Dinah, Ollie, Diana, and Zatanna entered.

"Any news," Ollie asked. Bruce just groaned, knowing now he would never get any work done until Jonn returned.

"No!" Shayera quickly said. "Where are they?"

"Maybe Jonn got laid," Wally offered with a smile. The others turned and gave him a look that quickly shut him up.

"I'm sure everything's alright, Shayera. Jonn's with Clark, after all," Dinah said, trying to reassure her teammate. A light flashed on the control panel and Bruce sighed with relief.

"You can all stop worrying, that's Clark's signal. I'm teleporting them up now," Bruce said rather gruffly. Everyone turned towards the transporter pad as the two men materialized. Jaws dropped in stunned silence as they appeared. Clark was in his usual black suit, but had a very unkempt look about him. He seemed surprised to see so many people waiting. Jonn on the other hand, was wearing an electric blue silk suit with a lavender shirt. There was a huge smile on Jonn's face and a worried frown on Clark's. For a moment no one could say anything too shocked by Jonn's appearance. Finally, Wally broke the silence.

"What the hell's with the threads, Jonn?"

Jonn actually laughed as he stepped down from the transporter and clasped Wally on the shoulders.

"Ah, Wally, my friend! I'm just exploring different options with my wardrobe."

"Have you been drinking," Bruce asked, as surprised as the others.

"Champagne, have you tried it? Wonderful stuff,' Jonn cheerfully replied.

"I take it you had a good time, Jonn," Zatanna asked with a big smile.

"Glorious!" Jonn answered.

"Glorious? What exactly were you two doing?" Shayera inquired.

"Savoring life!"

"Maybe we should change." Clark quickly suggested, trying to get Jonn away from the others as quickly as possible. Jonn seemed in no rush, though, and Clark couldn't seem to get him to move.

"How much champagne did you drink?" Bruce asked.

"More than his share, believe me," Clark absently commented. He gave up and slid into one of the open chairs. Bruce gave him a look and then turned back to Jonn.

"So what else did you do besides savor life, Jonn," Diana asked with a smile.

"Dancing."

"Dancing? You," Wally said, incredulously.

"It's been years. I had forgotten how joyful it was."

"You and Clark? You were dancing?" Shayera asked.

"Yes."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Clark? You guys have an "It's Raining Men" moment," she teased.

"Very cute. It wasn't like that, Shayera, we were in a club."

"You were in a club," Bruce asked, again shocked.

"Yes." Clark groaned, grazing at the exit fondly.

"You never struck me as a club kind of guy, Clark," Zatanna said, almost giggling at the notion.

"I'm not."

"So meet any hot chicks, Jonn," Wally asked.

Warning bells went off for Clark and he was up in a shot, ushering Jonn towards the door.

"You know it's been a long weekend, we should probably get cleaned up and changed. There's a meeting in a short time, don't want to be late for that, do we, right Jonn? Let's go," Clark quickly said, practically pulling Jonn out the door.

"Perhaps you're right, Clark, it has been a long weekend," Jonn agreed and started to leave. Clark seemed to relax at dodging that bullet, but just as Jonn was about to exit he turned back to Wally.

"If by hot, Wally, you mean beautiful, then yes I did. Her name was Thea and we spent the weekend with her," Jonn innocuously said. The words were out before Clark could stop him.

"What?!" was the response from everyone in the room. Clark cringed and before he could get Jonn out the door, Wally, Zatanna and Shayera were pulling Jonn back inside.

"You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then leave!" Wally exclaimed.

"Absolutely!" Zatanna agreed. "We want details."

"Jonn, the meeting, remember," Clark, pleaded, dreading where he feared this was going.

"Oh, I think the meeting can wait, Clark," Bruce said with a grin. "It sounds like you two had quite the weekend."

Clark gave Bruce a withering look, but Bruce just continued to smile.

"You too? Thanks." Clark groaned which only made Bruce smile more. The others had ushered Jonn over to a chair and were gathered around him now.

"So who was this hot babe, Jonn," Wally asked.

"Yes, we want to know all about her," Zatanna added.

"Her name is Thea," Jonn said with a smile.

"That means Goddess is Greek," Diana offered.

"Then it is a fitting name, for she is truly unique."

"Sounds like someone's a little smitten," Shayera offered with a big smile.

"Perhaps," Jonn acknowledged, "but she reminded me of something I'd forgotten. The simple enjoyment of life, dancing, singing, laughter, the things we sometimes forget."

Something clicked in Diana's mind. Something about what Jonn was saying reminded her of a conversation she'd had some time ago.

"How did you meet this woman, Jonn?" Diana asked.

"She's a friend of Clark's." Jonn innocently, replied before for Clark could do anything to stop him. As he dropped his head into his hands, Clark could almost feel every eye in the room turn and look at him.

"Oh, really," Shayera said with interest.

"Yes, she seemed to know him quite well," Jonn added.

"How do you know this woman, Kal," Diana asked in a quiet voice. He looked up at her and was unsure what to say. How do you tell someone you spent the weekend partying with one of their Gods? The fact that she was the Goddess of Love only made it worse. For one of the few times in his life, Clark lied. It was a lie of omission, but it was still a lie.

"Um, ah, she's a friend, I-I met in Metropolis. She's-She's on vacation by herself and-and Jonn and her seemed to hit it off."

"A friend," Zatanna question with a smirk.

"Yes, Zee, a friend," Clark said firmly. This was turning into a nightmare, he thought. Clark was a private person by nature, so to have everyone discussing his personal life like this was extremely uncomfortable.

"So tell us more about what you three did, Jonn," Shayera prompted.

"What didn't we do, would be a better question, Shayera."

Everyone found this statement highly interesting and encouraged Jonn to continue. Clark just groaned, praying for this to be over.

"I think the dancing was my favorite. It's been so long since I just let myself feel the music, become one with the beat," Jonn continued. "Do you know the song Get Low? It's mesmerizing."

Jonn broke out into a verse of the song now.

"Get low, get low, get low, to the window, to the wall, till the sweat dripped down my…"

Clark cut him off at this.

"Okay! Ixnay on the song, Jonn, I'm sure they all have heard it. Why don't you and I go get changed now. Surely the Justice League has more important business."

Clark didn't wait this time and physically started to pull Jonn out of the room. Just as they were almost out the door Jonn gave a small laugh and looked back over his shoulder at the others.

"I think the funniest thing was how Thea kept telling everyone that she was Clark's girlfriend."

With that, Clark had him out the door and it closed. The others stood stunned for a moment. It was Shayera and Zatanna that reacted first.

"What? Hey, wait up," they shouted, heading out the door after the two. Flash had a huge grin on his face as he watched them leave.

"So Clark has a girlfriend. That certainly is interesting," Wally commented.

"It certainly is," Bruce said. He never took his eyes off Diana.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Watchtower

Diana knew Bruce was watching, studying her to see her reaction. Part of her hated that he was doing this, hated that she had to guard everything she did and said around him. She hated that he was analyzing her, studying her, testing her, looking for any clue or reaction. She hated that he was being a detective with her and her feelings. She steeled herself to give him nothing. If he wanted to know what she was feeling or thinking, then by Zeus, he should just ask her. The other part of her was too stunned to know what she was feeling. The thought that Kal might be seeing another woman had never entered her mind other than when Dinah suggested Zatanna might ask him out. Conflicting emotions swirled within her, but now wasn't the time to examine them. Bruce was watching, he was always watching. Staying as composed as possible, Diana turned and looked at Bruce first and then Wally.

"I'm surprised you're not rushing out with the others, Wally," she said, keeping her voice even and neutral.

"Oh, I am, believe me, I am, I just wanted to give them a head start. Fastest Man in The World, remember," Wally said with the grin and then disappeared after the others.

"I guess we should go see if we can help poor Clark," Ollie offered with a laugh.

"Poor Clark?" Dinah said to him, "more like "lucky Clark" if you ask me."

The two of them continued their banter as they exited the room. Now Bruce and Diana were alone. He still hadn't said anything, just sat looking at her. Diana waited for a moment, wanting to see if he would talk to her, but she knew he wouldn't. Bruce was an observer, a reactor, and a counter puncher. She would never out wait the Batman.

"It should be an interesting meeting," she said dryly, holding his gaze the whole time.

"Yes," Bruce replied, giving her nothing. Diana finally broke eye contact with him and started for the door. As she was about to step through it, she turned and looked at Bruce one more time.

"Not everything in life is a test, Bruce. You make it hard to care for you."

"Yes, I know," he answered, with the same flat inflection.

"When you decided I've passed all your tests, I hope you'll let me know," Diana said, her voice hard and serious, "but Bruce, you need to decide soon. I don't like being constantly tested and judged. I won't put up with it much longer."

"Duly noted."

The look in Diana's eyes seemed to almost plead with Bruce to say more, but nothing came. After several moments she finally just sighed and shook her head. Quietly she turned and left the room. Bruce sat there looking at the closed door long after she'd gone.

He knew she had just tested him and he'd failed.

* * *

The next three hours were perhaps the longest of Clark's life. After pulling Jonn from the monitor room, he'd had to deal with Shayera, Zatanna and Flash firing questions at him. To get Flash off his back, in desperation he agreed to race him after the meeting. Zatanna and Shayera weren't so easily discouraged. He'd finally had to seek refuge in the men's locker room. He wasn't really sure it would work; every moment expecting Shayera to come barging in. Apparently Zatanna dissuaded her for this course of action and he finally got some peace. After about an hour he managed to make it to his room and change.

He stayed out of sight until his hearing and vision made sure the meeting was about to start and then headed out. By that time though, the gossip about him was all over the station. The looks and knowing smiles of the others, even the most junior members, made him cringe in embarrassment. To make matters worse, Aquaman had shown up to discuss an issue with Bruce about deep-sea oil exploration, but when he heard the gossip, he decided to stay for the meeting. Arthur never stayed for meetings, so watching Clark squirm must have been too good to miss. Jonn had thankfully sobered up or gotten the hint that Clark was uncomfortable, because he was completely professional during the meeting. Clark did notice that whenever the name Thea was mentioned a little smile crossed Jonn's lips.

Shayera, Zatanna and Dinah seemed to take special pleasure in teasing and tormenting Clark. When the relief effort in Southeast Asia was brought up, they immediately asked Clark if his _girlfriend_ enjoyed that part of the world. Every topic that came up they somehow managed to get a reference to his _girlfriend_ into it. Clark squirmed at each reference and patiently explained that she wasn't his girlfriend and that it had just been a joke, but that didn't stop them. If he never heard the word girlfriend again, it would be too soon. Arthur, Ollie and Wally got in on the act from time to time, embarrassing Clark to no end. Just as he was contemplating time travel to go back and change the events of the last few hours, Diana spoke up.

"Okay, I think that's enough. You've all had your fun and Kal is duly embarrassed. It's time to stop and get on with the meeting."

The first smile he'd had all day came as he glanced over at Diana and silently mouthed, "thank you."

The others gave it a rest after that and the meeting continued. Clark was just starting to relax, when Bruce brought up some new news. Despite his humiliation, Clark had noticed a tension between Bruce and Diana and wondered if things were okay with them. It was none of his business, he knew, but that didn't stop him from wondering. What did stop him was Bruce's news.

"This is the last item for today," Bruce began, "right before the meeting I received word from Green Lantern. He's been working with the Lantern Corp for the last few weeks trying to end an interplanetary conflict. It seems their efforts have been successful, but one of the governments was destabilized. The now, former ruler has asked for asylum from the Justice League in exchange for allowing the peaceful transition of power on the planet."

Everyone's attention was on Bruce now.

"What sort of ruler is it," Ollie asked, "we're not going to harboring some despot, are we?"

Everyone nodded at this. While they wanted to aid in the peace effort, they didn't want to be a refuge for some despot. Bruce noted the concern and shook his head no.

"No, no, the planet was an absolute monarchy, but during the fighting there was a popular uprising for a transfer to a parliamentary democracy. The ruler, the Queen was willing to negotiate, but her presence made any transition difficult. To stop unnecessary bloodshed, she voluntarily agreed to exile for a short time, thus the asylum request."

"Why the short exile," Jonn asked.

"Everyone involved feels that it will help the new parliament establish itself. Once it's in control, the Queen will return and they will have a constitutional monarchy, much like the United Kingdom here on earth," Bruce explained.

"If it brings peace, we should grant it," Shayera said. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"What planet is it," Wally asked.

Bruce seemed to hesitate for a moment and then looked directly at Clark.

"Almerac."

All eyes flew to Clark. As he dropped his head into his hands, Clark groaned.

"Maxima."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Watchtower

The room was unnaturally quiet as the bombshell Batman dropped sank in with everyone. All eyes were on Clark, waiting to see whether he would object to the asylum request or not. They all knew the story of how Maxima had abducted him and brainwashed him into being her mate. Even after he had regained control over himself and defeated her plans, she still carried a touch. It didn't take a genius to wonder if her requesting asylum from the Justice League wasn't some new plan to win him as her mate.

"Maxima, huh," Wally finally said, breaking the silence. "Your new girlfriend is definitely not going to like that, Clark."

Clark just groaned and rubbed his temple trying to forestall the headache he could feel coming on. Shayera quickly reached over and gave Wally a smack on the back of the head. The others looked at him as if he were the stupidest man alive instead of the fastest.

"Clark, we'd all understand if you want to refuse her request," Ollie offered. Clark just shook his head and gave him a weak smile. He shifted his eyes to Bruce and saw something in the look Bruce was giving him. It only took a moment, but Clark knew the choice had already been made.

"I appreciate the thought, Ollie, but I think it's a moot point. You already gave our consent, didn't you, Bruce?"

"Yes," Bruce evenly said.

"What," Diana gasped, in shock and outrage. The others were equally surprised.

"You should have consulted us, Bruce," Shayera angrily said. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Apparently, I'm not the only monarch in the room," Arthur said with a dry chuckle.

"Did you even consider Clark's feelings about this,' Zatanna asked.

"Frankly, no," Bruce flatly said. "We have a chance to bring peace to an entire planet. If one of us has to be a little uncomfortable, that seemed like a small price to pay."

"The needs of the many versus the needs of the one," Jonn added.

"Precisely."

"I don't like it," Shayera said, shaking her head. Several others agreed and voiced their displeasure at this development.

"No, Bruce made the right decision," Clark cut in. "So when is she getting here?"

"Not for a week or two," Bruce replied, looking Clark in the eye.

The two stared at each other for a moment. There were other things for each of them to say, but now wasn't the moment. Clark nodded and sat back letting this new information sink in. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he might as well just accept it and prepare for the worst. That was something he was getting a lot of practice at lately.

"If there's no other business, I think I'll be going," Clark finally said. Standing up, he gave Bruce one more look and then started for the door.

"Hey, buddy, you didn't forget about our race, did you? If the meetings over, then it's time to get your running shoes on," Wally said with a big grin. A sad, soft chuckle came from Clark's lips. Without even turning around he just nodded his head. You have to admire Wally's single minded focus, Clark thought to himself, well, at least he won't continue to pester me about it.

"All right, Wally, let's get this over with. Once around the Moon to see who's faster."

"All Right!" Wally exclaimed and quickly dashed after Clark as he went out the door. The others sat for a moment; each casting glances at Batman, but no one said a word. They could hear Wally quickly going over all the ground rules he had been making for just this moment.

"Meeting adjoined." Bruce broke the silent, getting up and leaving the conference table. The others watched him as he walked over and started back into his work on the computers. Zatanna looked over at Diana and saw an obvious look of anger on her face.

"Interesting meeting you chose to attend," she offered softly to Arthur.

"Now you know why I don't come to these things," he replied. Everyone began to rise and head towards the exit. Diana contemplated staying, but quickly changed her mind and left the room.

"Might as well go watch the race," Ollie said to Dinah. "I'm sure we'll be informed if any decisions are made."

Bruce never turned and continued to pour over the data in front of him. The last person to exit was Jonn. He stopped and turned to Bruce.

"This path you're on only leads to heartache, Batman."

"Reading my thoughts, Jonn," Bruce replied, not turning around.

"No. I don't need to be a telepath to see what's happening."

"Not everything is singing and dancing, Jonn, someone has to make the hard decisions."

"Yes, that's true, but it's also true that if you spend too much time with the darkness you become the darkness. You made it harder by not even consulting him. You knew he would have agreed, yet by not speaking with him first, you not only alienate him but the others, as well," Jonn pointed out.

"They'll see I was right, eventually," Bruce offered.

"The right of your decision was never I doubt, Bruce. It's that you let no one else in on the process that bothers everyone. That might be something to consider as it relates to other matters," Jonn softly said. Bruce turned now and looked at Jonn.

"Care to elaborate?"

"If you lose her, it won't be because of his pull over her, but rather that you keep pushing her away."

Jonn gave him a smile and then exited the room.

* * *

Paris

His cell phone was ringing for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes as Clark headed back to his hotel in Paris. It seemed Aphrodite had discovered another fascinating new marvel of the modern world.

"Hello?" Clark answered it, making his way through the crowded streets. His one hand held the cell phone to his ear, while the other massaged his temple trying to ease his growing headache.

"Guess who," the voice playfully answered. Several rather nasty responses popped into Clark's head, but he quickly dismissed them

"Hello, Aphrodite."

"How did you know it was me," she asked innocently.

"Well, this marvelous little machine, as you described it the last time you called five minutes ago, displays who is calling and their number."

"Magical, truly magical," she gleefully answered. "So when are you going to get here?"

"Five minutes fewer than the last time you called." Clark responded, elbowing his way across the busy street.

"I don't see why you just don't fly here, now."

"We've been over this, I have work to do as Clark Kent and that requires me to move about as everyone else does," Clark patiently explained again.

"Yes, yes, you're silly disguise, I know. Please hurry," Aphrodite playfully said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise."

"Good! According to what I've been reading, it isn't polite for a boyfriend to keep his girlfriend waiting like this." Aphrodite quoted to him, a little giggle punctuating her sentence. Clark's strong fingers moved to the midpoint of his eyebrow and began to gently massage in a circular pattern as the headache spread.

"What exactly have you been reading, Aphrodite?"

"These wonderful magazines that talk all about dating in the modern world."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Clark absently said Not for the first time, he wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

"See you soon!" Aphrodite exclaimed and then hung up. Clark found himself just standing there for a moment staring off into space. From his right he heard a police officer shout at him to watch out or a car might hit and kill him. Clark turned towards the man, gave a nod and a weary smile, knowing he couldn't be that lucky.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Watchtower

Diana was just finishing a series of training exercises, hoping to work off some of the anger and frustration she was feeling. The events of the day had done nothing to ease her troubled mind. Smashing League training drones, it seemed, could only do so much to relieve one's troubles. As she finished off the last of them, ending the program, she heard someone clapping. Turning, she saw Wally standing at the door smiling.

"Racking up quite the bill there, Princess," he commented.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Wally."

"Yeah, I can see that. Quite the workout, Princess, combat setting, highest level, you must be seriously pissed."

"Wally, stop." Diana warned, moving over to reset the simulation. "If you want to use the workout area, it's all yours."

"Me? Na, I already had my workout for the day. A quick trip around the moon," Wally said. He puffed out his chest and flashed a big smile.

"I take it you won the race against Kal?"

"Yeah, Big Blue just can't hang with the Fastest Man Alive!"

"I'm sure he'll survive the disappointment. Congratulations, for what it's worth. I just hope you didn't just come here to gloat," Diana replied.

"Well, maybe a little," Wally sheepishly admitted.

"Do you take anything seriously, Wally? Life isn't just one big joke, you know. Maybe you'd be treated more seriously, if you acted like it," Diana snapped at him. The smile on Flash's face slowly faded. He stood there for a moment just looking at Diana. His posture seemed to change and he slowly walked towards her.

"Okay, if you want to be serious, why not try something more challenging than smashing League drones, Princess. Hit me,' Wally offered. He stopped right in front of her.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Wally." Diana said with a shake of her head.

"So when you say be more serious, I suppose I should be more like you and Bruce, because that's working out so well."

Diana whirled around to face him, both shocked and angry by the almost mocking tone of his remarks. Wally didn't move, but continued to stand directly in front of her.

"How dare you!"

"Take your best shot, Princess. You accused me of never being serious, all right, let's be serious for once," Wally challenged her. "You two have been doing this dance like forever and what's it got you?"

Diana was livid, her hands balled up into fists as she took a menacing step closer to him.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD," she practically growled.

"I thought you wanted me to be serious? So seriously, if it's not work now and your only dating, what makes you think it's going to get any better?"

"Shut up!"

"Go ahead, Princess, hit me. I can see the rage building up inside of you. I know you want to hit something, so take your best shot. No? Okay let's get really serious than. You know maybe you should ask yourself why neither of you want to admit it's not working. Maybe the _serious_ truth is that while you care for each other, you're not in love with each other. Maybe your heart already belongs to someone else."

Diana was so angry she couldn't speak and finally just lashed out, throwing a punch at Wally's face. At first it seemed like it would connect to devastating effect, but at the last moment, Wally easily sidestepped it and moved across the room in the blink of an eye. Diana made a rather sizable dent in the wall. She quickly turned and glared at him.

"Letting your temper get the best of you, Princess. I guess you've had enough of being serious for today, huh? Being serous is overrated if you ask me." Wally slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

Paris

Clark knocked on Aphrodite's door and heard her whimsically call out that it was open. He went inside, immediately noticing what a shambles the room was in.

"I'm just taking a bath, I'll be out in a second."

He wasn't exactly a neat freak, but the chaotic nature of the room bothered him. With a quick burst of super speed Clark straightened the entire room up so it at least had some order to it. She still hadn't come out, so he took a seat on the couch to wait. He glanced over at the coffee table and saw several copies of Cosmo, Marie Claire, along with several other women's magazines. It was obvious from the way they were bent that she had been reading all of them. As he looked at some of the blurbs on the covers, he felt his headache getting worse. _The Ideal Boyfriend_, _What a Woman should Expect from her Man_, and something called the _Boyfriend/Girlfriend Compatibility Test,_ were just a few of the promised articles inside. For the life of him, Clark couldn't figure out why a Goddess was so interested in this stuff. She had made it plain that first night; this was only about being bored and lonely. They had both accepted it for what it was, but now suddenly he found to his surprise he was apparently in a relationship. Clark ran this fingers through his hair, wondering what he was going to do.

"There he is," she said, stepping out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Clark's mind might be reeling, but his body seemed instantly focused on just how amazing she looked. She moved gracefully over to him and climbed into his lap. Smiling she gave him a passionate kiss that took his breath away.

"Miss me," she playfully asked.

Clark managed to catch his breath and gave a weak smile.

"Your numerous calls and texts made it seem like you were with me the whole time I was away."

"I wanted you to know I was thinking of you," she was happily. "Communication is very important to a relationship."

"That from one of those magazines?" Clark tried not to notice how the towel around her was barely managing to stay up or the tempting hints of what lay underneath.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, pressing herself against him seductively. "I find the modern world fascinating so I wanted to learn more about it. The nice young woman at the front desk suggested those magazines! They've been very informative."

"I'll bet."

"We can talk about it later," Aphrodite whispered. She moved back in to kiss him. As tempting as the situation was, Clark reminded himself that he needed to clarify this situation. It took all his will power to pull away from her embrace.

"Aphrodite, I think we need-need to talk now," he managed to say.

"Later," she purred. She continued kissing and pressing herself harder against him.

"No, no, now would be best." Clark was barely able to say. He gently picked her up and moved her off his lap and onto the couch next to him. Aphrodite looked disappointed at this development. Taking a deep breath to get himself under control, Clark turned to her and decided to dive right in.

"Aphrodite, I have to ask, why all this sudden interest in boyfriends and girlfriends. I mean it was sort of a joke the other night, but now the magazines and all?"

She seemed to brighten at the topic.

"Well, it was funny at first, but I've had time to think about it while you were in your tower doing whatever you do there. I didn't really know what they meant by boyfriend/girlfriend. I suppose you're a boy and I'm a girl in the strictest sense. So I thought about it and since I'm experiencing the world as a mortal, I thought it might be fun to do everything a mortal would do. I asked myself, what would a young, attractive mortal female do? According to everything I've read, a young attractive mortal female should have a boyfriend. From all the magazines it seems like a very important thing. So I decided I would get one."

"You thought of all this in the last couple of hours," Clark said incredulously.

"Well, that and I got my iPhone. You should see all the wondrous things it can do," Aphrodite exclaimed with the brightest smile. She started to search through some of the clothes stacked up, but Clark gently reached over and turned her back towards him.

"Maybe later, let's go back to the whole boyfriend thing again," Clark replied. He knew that she tended to shift from one topic to the next without warning.

"What about it," Aphrodite asked innocently.

"Well," Clark started slowly, wanting to be diplomatic about this. "I don't know if it was in your reading, but usually both parties tend to agree on it or at least discuss it before it's decided.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend, Kal-el," Aphrodite said in a little sad voice. Her full lips turned down into a frown and her eyes seemed to well up with tears. Clark instantly felt horrible. He was raised to be a gentleman and hated seeing a woman cry. For all his strength, a crying woman made him feel helpless.

"No! No! I wasn't saying that, exactly," Clark quickly back tracked. "It's just…"

"I never had a boyfriend before, Kal-el. I sprang from the sea fully grown. I've had a husband and many, many, many, many lovers, but never a boyfriend," Aphrodite interrupted him. Her beautiful face now unhappy and sad. She lowered her head, her golden tresses tumbling down masking her unhappiness. "I thought you'd want to help me experience this new world. You said you would."

A single tear rolled down her lovely cheek and Clark felt himself surrender. He was powerless and desperately wanted to do something to lift her mood.

"I wasn't saying no, Aphrodite," he feebly offered.

"I wouldn't want to force you," she pouted, folding her slender arms together.

"Hey, come on, it was just a surprise is all," Clark said, trying to be encouraging. "I never said anything about you forcing me."

"I wouldn't want you to do it out of guilt, either," she said, giving him a small hurt glance. That was exactly what she was doing and he knew it, but was still helpless to resist.

"No, of course not out of guilt. I said I would help you and I will," Clark tried.

"So it's settled!" Aphrodite said with a big smile. "We discussed it and agreed! "

Before Clark could say anything else, Aphrodite was wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. As she seductively moved against him, he found he didn't have the strength to argue. He felt like he was in high school. Somehow he'd just become boyfriend to a Goddess. Her towel fell away and she pushed him down on the couch. As Clark looked up at her she gave him the most intense, scorching look of desire and passion.

"Being my boyfriend has its advantages, Kal-el," she whispered with an almost predatory grin. Clark actually gulped, knowing he had never heard truer words in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gotham

Deep inside the Gotham warehouse district, Batman was waiting. He was following up a tip of a heist going down tonight. He was positioned in the shadows overlooking the warehouse in question. Bruce was trying to stay focused on the task at hand, but his mind kept drifting back to the Watchtower. He had left as soon as his shift had ended.

Now alone in the darkness, the day's events seemed to play on an incessant loop in his mind. Things hadn't gone the way he intended. Ever since his tête-à-tête with Diana earlier he'd been distracted. He'd been sloppy, Bruce admitted to himself. He usually didn't make mistakes, especially silly ones like not talking to Clark before springing the fact that Maxima was coming. It came off looking petty and callous, rather than just stupid, which it was. He had compounded the problem by not admitting his mistake; instead he fell back into his Dark Knight persona.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The strange part was he had been enjoying the playful camaraderie of his teammates. Just thinking about them teasing Clark and watching him squirm brought a smile to Bruce's face. It was harmless fun, something none of them got a lot of. It should have been a pleasant day all around, but he hadn't let it be.

The whole conversation with Diana had gone wrong. When Jonn mentioned the woman calling Clark her boyfriend, Bruce had instantly looked at Diana. He found himself observing her, looking for hints, signs of what she was feeling or thinking. She had noticed obviously and it had just pissed her off. He knew what words she wanted to hear from him, he just couldn't seem to get them out. It felt as if he had said them, he would have been showing weakness. He hated feeling weak around her and it seemed to trigger his instinctive defenses. He remained stoic, giving nothing away. After she'd walked out, he knew his mistake immediately, but couldn't seem to bring himself to rectify it.

Arthur had arrived and suddenly he had other issues to deal with which further closed the window of opportunity. He had been distracted when Lantern had called. Bruce made a snap judgment on the spot to allow Maxima's asylum. It had been the right one, but for once he hadn't run all the ramifications through. Even as he was telling them the situation he realized the mistake and how it would look. The fact that Diana was sitting there just brought back the instinct not to show weakness. Just the memory of it still disturbed him.

On top of everything else, Jonn's words seemed to haunt him. He'd been so troubled by thoughts of losing her to Clark; he hadn't realized he was pushing her away. The irony was that Clark was being nothing but a friend to him. He'd changed his whole life around to give them space. Far from pining away for Diana, it seemed Clark was moving on with this life. Of course, Clark had all the time in the world. He and Diana would easily outlive them all. Still, he was acting honorable, whatever his motives were. That should have simplified things for him and Diana, but the opposite seemed to be the case.

The sound of voices shouted pulled Bruce out of his inner analysis. He'd been so wrapped up in his problems; he hadn't even noticed the heist had started. Chiding himself again for lack of focus, Bruce started to make his move to confront the thieves. Just as he was about to reach the ground, he received another surprise in this day full of surprises. Out of the shadows on the right, a black whip flicked out and took the lead thief down effortlessly. The thieves were almost as surprised as Batman when Catwoman stepped out of the shadows.

"You boys should know it's not right to take things that don't belong to you," she said with a cold smile.

"Catwoman? What the hell?" one of the robbers said in confusion.

"I know, I'm new at this, I'm still working on the clever opening lines," she admitted.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you, lady, so shove off," another shouted at her.

"Oh, but you're wrong, it does concern me. You see I've decided to turn over a new leaf. Instead of working with the likes of you, I decided to try the other side, for awhile."

Bruce hadn't revealed himself yet, still stunned by this development. He was just as curious as the thieves to see what she was doing here.

"The other side? What the hell does that mean," the first robber asked in bewilderment.

"You guys are stupid, aren't you? I'll talk slow, so you can understand. You are the bad guys. The other side would naturally be the good guys," she sarcastically replied.

"Bull! You're just here to steal our heist," one of the accused.

"Yeah, right, because I've always had an overwhelming passion for high end men's running shoes and electronics. After I finish here I'm going to steal some knock off Rolex watches and bootleg DVDs."

"We don't have time for this," one of the thieves said.

"That's truer than you know, the police are on their way as we speak." Catwoman informed them.

"Let's get out of here," the first robber said. He pulled his gun and took aim at Catwoman. Before she could snap her whip, a Batarang came flying out and knocked the gun from the robber's hand.

"Oh, hell, it's Batman," another thief moaned. Now faced with both Batman and Catwoman the thieves did the stupid thing and decided to fight. It didn't last long and within minutes they all were tied up to await the police. Batman turned to see Catwoman leaving and he followed her. He caught up on one of the nearby rooftops. He immediately confronted her.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Stopping a robbery. I thought you were supposed to be this great detective," Selina said with a smile. Bruce's mouth turned further down in frustration.

"You know what I mean, Selina."

"Exactly what I told them, Batman."

"You're going straight? Really," Batman said with a mocking tone.

"I know, it still kind of hard for me to believe it too," she admitted.

"Why the change?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," she replied, not looking at him.

"And they would be," he immediately asked.

"First things first, thank you for helping clear my name of that robbery."

"It was obvious you weren't involved, I just told the police that,' he stated.

"Yes, but you didn't have to. I've committed plenty of crimes in the past and gotten away with them. You could have just chalked it up to karma and done nothing," she seriously said.

"No one should pay for a crime they didn't commit."

'Well, anyway, thank you."

"That doesn't explain tonight, Selina," Bruce pointedly asked. She looked at him, almost like she was weighting what she should say.

"Selina?"

"Let's just say I've been reflecting on my life recently and decided I needed to change some things," she said, walking towards him.

"Just like that?"

"No, I've been thinking about it for awhile. I understand if you're skeptical. I'm still not sure about it myself," she admitted. Selina was standing right in front of him. Another step and they would be touching. Bruce was very aware of her being so close. Her scent seemed to fill his nostrils. He gazed down into her mysterious eyes, unsure how to proceed.

"Let's just see how it goes for now," she continued. Her eyes never broke contact with his. Before he could reply, she gently eased up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a warm sensual kiss, and Bruce responded automatically. It only lasted a moment and then she stepped back.

'Thank you again for all your help," she softly said. They stood there for a moment, neither saying anything. A strange look came over Selina and then she smiled.

"Better than the first time," she absently said, almost to herself.

"Excuse me?" Bruce wearily asked, still a little stunned by her embrace.

"Nothing," she quickly replied. "I should be going. You have your patrol and I have, I don't know what to call it yet. Let's just call it checking on things. Good night, Batman."

With an effortless twirl she launched herself over the side of the building and into the night. Bruce stood there for a moment, just watching her fade into the distance. It had been a day full of surprises and at least one of them was a pleasant one, Bruce mused to himself. Without even realizing it, a small smile crept across his lips as he watched her disappear into the night.

* * *

The Watchtower

It was late and most of the people had long since left for the night. There were a few minor emergencies, but the heroes on duty were handling them. Diana was still there. She knew she should have left for the Embassy hours ago, but she needed some time alone. The events of the day had just added to her confusion. She wanted answers to her questions and doubts but none seem to come. There was one thing she knew she needed to do. As she walked into the cafeteria, she spotted him sitting at one of the tables finishing off a rather large plate of food. Tentatively, she walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Wally? Can I talk to you," she said, a little nervous that he might refuse. He seemed to think about it for a second and then gestured for her to have a seat.

"What's on your mind, Diana," he asked.

"I-I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was angry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I said things I didn't really mean, so I wanted to apologize," she said straight out. Wally's posture seemed to change as he relaxed.

"It's okay, Diana, we all have bad days. I guess we both said some things we regret. Apology accept," he told her with a smile. Diana felt a sense of relief that their friendship hadn't been damaged. There was something else that had been bothering since their confrontation, but she was uncertain how to approach it. She just had to know, though.

"Wally?" Diana cautiously said.

"Yeah?"

"I know they were said in anger, but did you mean the words you said earlier?"

"Oh, that," Wally replied uncomfortably, lowering his head.

"Wally?"

He took a deep breath and then looked up at her.

"You're right, I was angry. You hit a sore spot with that serious comment, Princess. I don't have the kind of powers you, Lantern or Big Blue have, I'm just really fast."

"The Fastest Man in the World, Wally," Diana said with a little smile.

"See, say something enough and it starts to catch on! It's like saying you're the King of All Media or the World's Greatest Band. It works every time!" Wally beamed, but then realized she wouldn't be distracted by jokes. "Anyway, what I was trying to say was that I'm a regular guy like a lot of the people around here. We all could be killed any day, any mission, so this thing we do seems serious enough, without adding to it. If you take everything so serious, sooner or later it starts to drag you down."

"You probably have a point," Diana conceded. "Did you mean what you said about Bruce and me, too?"

"About what I said, it wasn't my place, I shouldn't have said anything," he earnestly replied.

"But did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, I did," Wally, admitted. He saw the look on Diana's face and quickly clarified what he had said. "Diana, you're my friend, I hope. I respect Bruce more than anyone, but I guess I just don't see it. It shouldn't be that hard if it's truly meant to be. I'm sorry."

"No, no, thank you for your honesty, Wally. I should probably be going," Diana, answered him.

"Diana, I haven't had the most experience with this sort of thing, giving advice and all, so don't put too much stock in what I say. It's probably the whole being serious thing. You asked my opinion, so I gave it to you," Wally explained with a smile. "Don't let it bother you, Princess."

Diana returned his smile and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. She was running over what Wally had just said to her as she reached the transporter. Jonn was at his usual position.

"The Embassy, Diana," he asked.

"Yes…" Diana started and then changed her mind, "no, Metropolis."

"Metropolis? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am actually," Diana, said, confidently. Jonn nodded and set the coordinates. As Diana dematerialized, Jonn couldn't help wonder where this would lead.

* * *

Smallville

It was almost five thirty in the morning when Diana arrived at the Kent farm. She had a desire to speak with Kal and somehow knew this is where he would be. She wanted to see if he was all right after the teasing and then the news of Maxima's arrival, but in the back of her mind there was something else she wanted to talk to him about. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but knew it was there. As she landed in front of the house, she saw there weren't any lights on. The whole area was bathed in quiet, as if she were alone in the world. Diana walked up to he front door and softly knocked. Suddenly she wondered what she was doing here. He was probably half a world away or sleeping. Why had it seemed so important to see him and talk to him?

"I'm surprised to see you, Diana," a voice said from the darkness. Diana turned around, but didn't see anyone.

"Kal?"

"Up here, Diana."

She stepped off the porch and glanced up. On top of the roof she could just make out a silhouette sitting there. Diana floated effortlessly up towards him. As she got nearer, she noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform or even the business suit he always seemed to have on as Clark Kent. He was wearing old jeans and a flannel shirt with no shoes. It was the most casual she had ever seen him. Absently she thought how good he looked in such simple attire. As she landed on the roof, he gestured for her to sit down.

"What are you doing up here, Kal," she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Just thinking," he said with a calm smile. "I've always loved the mornings here. It's so peaceful and quiet, as if all the troubles in the world are a million miles away."

Diana's eyes had adjusted and followed his gaze out over the fields that stretched out in every direction. There was a sense of calm here, she thought to herself. She could see why he loved it so much, it was simple yet beautiful too. Pulling her thoughts away from the beauty that surrounded her, she looked at her friend again. He seemed lost in thought.

"How are you doing," she gently asked.

"Right now, I couldn't be better," he said, turning and smiling at her. Diana felt the warmth of his open, brilliant smile and returned it with one of her own.

"It was quite a day."

"Yes, yes it was," he agreed, gazing off at nothing in particular.

"So you're okay with Maxima coming," she tentatively asked, strangely not wanting to break the moment.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said, not turning to look at her.

"Kal, I'm sorry about the way it happened. Bruce should have consulted you," she offered.

"It's okay. He made the right decision. I can't let personal issues stand in the way of an entire planet finding peace."

"I never met her, but maybe Maxima's changed," Diana proposed. This brought a chuckle for Clark.

'What? What's so funny,' she asked.

"There's one thing I'm certain of and that's Maxima hasn't changed. You'll see what I mean when you meet her," Clark said, turning to look at Diana again.

"She can't be that bad."

"Diana, she basically saw a picture of me and decided she wanted me for her consort. She then kidnapped and tried to brainwash me to get what she wanted. You have no idea what she's like, believe me."

"That must have been some picture, Kal,' Diana smiled, teasing him.

"Now don't you start, Princess, I've had a whole day of that sort of thing."

"You know I hate when you call me Princess, Kal," Diana reminded him.

"Yes, I know," he said, with a teasing smile of his own. She saw this and gave him a punch on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt! What was that for," he asked in mock indignation.

"You should know better than to tease an Amazon, Kal," Diana primly said, but quickly slipped into another smile.

"Is this why you came, to beat me up? That sort of behavior will not get you invited to the Fourth of July picnic, Princess."

"Do I need to hit you again, harder," she teasingly warned.

"I give," Clark quickly replied, raising his hands in mock surrender. They both smiled now and sat there in silence for several minutes. They seemed comfortable just being together, without the need for unnecessary chatter or excuses. Both found themselves relaxing for the first time in quite awhile.

"So are you going to tell me why you made the trip all the way to Smallville, Diana," he asked. She looked over at him, again reminded of just how handsome he was. She chided herself for this thought and quickly focused on why she had come.

"I just wanted to see you…to see if you were all right," Diana sheepishly said. She almost blushed at the way it had sounded to her ears and hoped he wasn't listening to how her heart rate had increased.

"Hey," he said, laying his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm okay, really, but I'm glad you came. You're the only person I told about keeping this place, so it's kind of our secret."

Diana felt the heat rising within her as she looked into his impossibly blue eyes. She felt like she could get lost in them and finally had to look away.

"You didn't tell the woman you and Jonn spent the weekend with?" She found herself asking this before she could stop. The thought of Aphrodite suddenly filled Clark's mind and he felt very uncomfortable. Diana was the one person in particular he didn't want to discuss this with.

"Ah, no, no, I didn't."

"So you're not seeing her?" Diana couldn't help asking, wanting very much to know the answer. Clark felt himself squirming inside again.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," he weakly offered. He tried to think of anything to change the subject, but his mind was a blank.

"So you are seeing her," Diana asked pointedly. Her eyes were now focused intensely on Clark.

"Sort of."

"What does that mean, Kal?" she said it as a question, but to his ears it sounded more like a demand.

"It's complicated, Diana." He knew that sounded weak, but it was all he could come up with.

"How so?"

"It just is, trust me."

"You're not making much sense, Kal. Earlier you said this woman, what was her name? Thea? You said she wasn't your girlfriend, but now you say you're 'sort of' involved with her?" Diana questioned. Clark felt like he was on the witness stand under cross-examination. She wasn't going to stop under she got a straight answer, he knew that, but he couldn't tell her who Thea actually was, either. He almost dreaded what Diana's reaction might be to finding that out.

"It's complicated, Diana.'

"You said that already, Kal."

"Okay, earlier when I said I wasn't her boyfriend, I wasn't, but things have changed since then," he rapidly said. He was hoping against hope that would satisfy her.

"Changed how?"

"I'm sort of her boyfriend now." Clark cringed as the words left his mouth.

"What? I don't understand? It's only been a few hours?" Diana was dismayed by the news.

"A lot can happen in a few hours," Clark absently replied.

"Apparently so," Diana rigidly answered.

"Look, I know how it sounds, believe me." Clark tried to explain. "It started as a joke, the whole boyfriend thing, but then she started taking it seriously. I tried to gently tell her it wasn't so, but then she…"

"Then she what," Diana asked, as he trailed off.

"She cried."

"She cried," Diana repeated, looking confused by what he was saying.

"Yeah, she cried, and I felt terrible. I hate to see a woman, any woman, cry. Anyway, next thing I know I'm her boyfriend.'

Clark cautiously looked over at Diana to gauge her reaction. She seemed bewildered and just stared at him for several moments.

"Diana?"

"Are all men so weak?" She finally said.

"Well, not all men, but it's really not weakness, it's more caring and considerate," Clark tried to justify.

"A woman cries and you pledge yourself to her?" Diana said incredulous.

"Pledge really isn't the best word. Compromise is more like it." Clark quickly defended himself.

"So if she gets hysterical, are you going to marry her, Kal," Diana sarcastically asked.

"Now you're just mocking me, Diana," He said with reproach.

"I don't believe you. You're the most powerful man on the planet, yet a woman crying brings you to your knees?"

"Let's not go overboard, Diana. It was the way I was raised. There are certain rules of conduct. It's like you never hit a woman."

"You have hit me," Diana pointed out.

"Only after you hit me first."

"Kal!" Diana shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

"There you go again, Diana. You really need to stop that. Not everyone is invulnerable like I am. You could really do some damage."

"I only hit you, Kal," Diana said.

"I feel so special."

"I'll hit you again," she warned.

"I give, I give."

They sat there for several moments, both thinking about what he had just told her.

"So what are you going to do, Kal," Diana finally asked.

"I really don't know," he sadly admitted.

"You better hope Maxima doesn't hear about this. A few tears and you'll be the new consort on Almerac," Diana snidely remarked.

"There you go again with the mocking. You've really picked up some bad habits since you came to the man's world, Diana." Clark fired back.

"This isn't about me, Kal. If it's so difficult for you to talk to this woman and explain things, perhaps I could speak with her," Diana offered.

"NO!" Clark exclaimed. "I mean, no thank you, I'll handle it myself."

"Why not? You're my friend, Kal; I'd like to help. I'm sure I could sit down with this Thea and straighten things out for you."

"Yeah, not going to happen. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think so."

"If you're worried about me going as Wonder Woman, I could change into street clothes and go as Diana Prince," she continued.

"That's not really what I was worried about," Clark quickly replied.

"Are you sure you don't want my help," Diana asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you."

"You shouldn't put it off, Kal. The sooner you clear this misunderstanding up the better."

"I'll take care of it, I promise."

"When?'

"Soon."

"Why not now," Diana insistently continued to question him. Clark to a deep breathe and then turned to Diana. He looked directly into her eyes.

"I'll take care of it, Diana, I promise. Now if you don't mind, the sunrise is just about start. Why don't we just sit here quietly and enjoy it?" Clark gently held her gaze the whole time. Again Diana felt her cheeks start to flush and she just nodded in reply. The two of them turned towards the horizon just as the sun began to peak over.

"This Thea woman has some nerve, if you asked me. She practically blackmailed you into being with her. I wish you'd let me talk to her," Diana complained.

"Diana, the sunrise," Clark gently said, not taking his eyes off the view.

"It is beautiful," Diana reluctantly admitted. "I still think you should talk to her and …"

"Diana, shhh," Clark whispered. He put his arm around her and gently pulled her towards him. Diana didn't resist and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. The two of them sat there quietly watching the sunrise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

London

Chelsea versus Manchester United was perhaps the most heated rivalry of the English Premiere League. The clubs supporters legendarily disliked one another. Because of this, plus the stakes the matches usually represented, a ticket was a hot commodity. Standing in the pens, one could feel the electricity in the stadium. The longer the match went without a score, the more the tension seemed to build. Somehow, Clark Kent found himself packed up against the fence with Aphrodite and Jonn.

"The brutality and violence is amazing! It's so exciting!" Aphrodite's eyes were wide, her mouth open in a wild excited grin.

"The match is the other direction, Thea, you're looking at the crowd," Clark instructed. He gently turns her around to face the match.

"Oh! Something's happening out there, too!" She exclaimed. Clark had to smile. He glanced over at Jonn and was surprised to see a look of deep concentration on his face. His Martian friend seemed to have been caught up in the feverish atmosphere. Being raised in the states, Clark hadn't really followed the sport much, but he was beginning to understand the allure. The crowd seemed to hang on every possession, rising and falling with their team. That he was here was still amazing to him.

He'd gone to see Aphrodite, just as he promised Diana he would earlier in the week. Clark had a very reasonable, thought out argument prepared for the event. He carefully explained to Aphrodite that the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing was part of the courting ritual for most average people. It was a step toward deepening the relationship, perhaps even a step towards marriage. Since they both knew that was an impossibility, it would be better if they stop using it.

For once Aphrodite listened to him calmly, waiting for him to finish. This was an encourage sign he thought. He asked if she understood what he was saying and she nodded. Clark felt a sense of relief that they had cleared that up. Just as he was about to leave, Aphrodite stopped him with a question.

"Kal-El, if we aren't going to be boyfriend/girlfriend anymore, then what should we use?"

"Um, what's that,' he asked.

"How should I introduce you, if you don't want to be called my boyfriend?" she said with a smile.

Part of him didn't want to have to be introduced at all, but she had a valid point.

"I guess there are alternatives," he absently said.

"Like what? Would you introduce me as your Lady," she calmly asked.

"No, I'd feel like kind of a creep calling anyone that," Clark said, dismissing it.

"Woman friend?"

"No, that doesn't sound right. How about just friend," he suggested.

"From my reading, friend implies a platonic nature to the relationship. We certainly can't claim that, can we," she said seductively, running her fingers down the front of his shirt.

"No, no, I guess not." Clark quickly agreed, taking a step back so he wouldn't be distracted.

"So what? _Lover_" she suggested.

"Ah, no." He answered, again the creep factor being high with that one.

"Partner?"

"No." He shook his head, visions of all the Justice League members that had young boys as their partners flashing through his mind.

"Significant other, companion?"

"Well, I do know."

"Sex mate?"

"No! Definitely not that." Clark squirmed a little inside at just the thought of saying that to someone. He was stuck. As he scrambled to think of the right term, his mind seemed to go blank. He would have been happy with friend.

"Well, Kal-El, you did promise to show me around this new world and there are still many things I want to see and do, so for convenience and practicality wouldn't it be easier for me to refer to you as my boyfriend," she said with a rather satisfied smile.

"But I've already explained why that wouldn't be right," he countered.

"Oh, yes, I understand, but since we both agree that would never happen, isn't it just easier to use the term for now?"

"I suppose it would, but it would imply something that wasn't."

"You said that's what average people mean when they say it. Neither one of us is average, Kal-El. As long as we know it doesn't mean that, there shouldn't be a problem, right," she countered.

"I guess," he said weakly.

"Good! I'm glad we had this discussion," she beamed.

"Right," he answered, not sure what had just happened. As he made a move to leave, Aphrodite came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend goodbye, Kal-El," she playfully asked. Almost automatically he leaned down to kiss her goodbye and again received a scorching embrace. She seemed to put all of herself in every kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Oh, are you free this weekend," she asked.

"What? Ah, this weekend, I think," he answered, trying to get his focus back.

"Good, I've got tickets to something called a Foot Ball game. I saw it on the television and apparently it's quite popular. I mentioned it to Jonn and he seemed eager to go with us."

"You spoke to Jonn?"

"Yes, I like your friend, he's fun. Why don't you two meet me in London this weekend and we can all go," Aphrodite suggested.

"I guess, unless some emergency comes up," Clark replied. How the heck did she get in touch with Jonn, Clark absently wondered.

"Oh, I'm no worried, you're Superman, you can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Right," Clark absently agreed and headed out of her room.

* * *

The Watchtower

He was still a little confused over how things hadn't gone as plan when he transported into the Watchtower later. As he stepped off the pad, he saw Jonn waiting for him.

"Hello, Jonn."

"Hello Clark, I was wondering if you happened to see Thea today," Jonn asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did she mention this weekend?"

"Ah, yeah, she did, she said something about a football game," Clark offered, starting towards the cafeteria. Jonn immediately followed, walking along with him.

"Wonderful! She got the tickets!"

"Yeah, she did. You're looking forward to this, aren't you, Jonn?"

"I must confess I am, Clark."

"Well, barring an emergency or alien invasion I guess we're going," Clark said, amused to see his teammate so excited.

"I look forward to it!" Jonn practically beamed and head back towards the monitor room. Clark was still chuckling to himself over Jonn's reaction as he entered the cafeteria. The room wasn't very crowded. He glanced around, seeing Shayera and Zatanna sitting together talking. They seemed to have become very chummy lately, he observed. When they looked over at him, both had big smiles.

"Hey Clark, how's your _girlfriend_ doing," Shayera teased. Both women laughed when they saw Clark blush. Two can play at this game, Clark thought to himself.

"She's fine, just fine, Shayera," Clark said, moving over to their table. "You know, I've notice you two don't seem to be with anyone. Does that mean you're still pining away for Lantern, Shayera? Oh, and Zee, who was it you secretly had a crush on, Batman?"

Both women's jaws dropped open in shock. They looked mortified and Clark had to smile.

"Super hearing, remember, ladies? You both have a good day now," Clark said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked away.

* * *

London

So Clark found himself pressed against the fence with thousands of screaming fans all around him. He was a little worried Jonn was going to rip the fence to shreds as he shouted and cheered with the supporters. As the final few minutes ticked down, the anticipation grew. When the winning goal was scored the entire place went into a state of delirium. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Jonn was cheering and high-fiving everyone around him. Aphrodite was caught up in the moment and leapt into Clark's arms, giving him a surprisingly strong hug and passionate kiss. You would have thought everyone standing near them were old friends by the way they hugged and danced with joy. Aphrodite released Clark and turned to embrace Jonn. Clark just took a moment to enjoy the scene.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. They went to several clubs to listen to the latest bands and then it was on to the dancing. Again Clark gamely gave it a go, but mostly he stood and watched. As he sat there on the side looking out over the wall-to-wall crowd, he had to admit the day had been interesting. There was a certain allure to the endless possibilities of the big city, yet he kept finding his mind going back to the last night at the farm. It was the only place he truly felt completely at ease.

Sitting on the roof with Diana had been the most content he had felt in years. Sadly it occurred to him it was possibly a glimpse at what might have been. He was pulled from these melancholy thoughts by the sound of a champagne cork popping. Aphrodite and Jonn were taking a break from the dance floor and came back over to him to celebrate. Managing a smile, he joined them in toasting the wonderful match they had witnessed earlier.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana had been at working all day. It seemed that far from having the weekend off, her schedule was full of meetings. As ambassador for her people, there were a million issues and problems that had to be dealt with. As the day dragged on and on, with one meeting after another, her patience was being tested to the fullest. As the trade representative went into mind numbing detail about how his agribusiness could increase the yield of Themyscira's soybean crop production, she feared tears would come from her eyes. The fact that Themyscira didn't have a soybean crop didn't seem to deter the man in any way.

She knew as Princess of her people, she had duties to perform, but this seemed above and beyond the call. Growing up the Queen's daughter, she had lived around the palace business and politics her whole life but it had never interested her. When Diana thought of her home, it wasn't the palace or formal banquets that she pictured. It was the little things, riding horses, swimming in the ocean or just walking through the natural beauty of the island that came to mind.

When Bruce took her to one of their infrequent dinners, it was always an elegant affair at the most exclusive restaurants. It was the best of everything, so she really couldn't complain, but secretly she wished for something different. The trappings of being a princess held no fascination for her. It was the everyday things that held an appeal.

Here she was a princess and ambassador, yet the most recent pleasant memory she had was of the night at Kal's farm. She had been reluctant as first, wanting to continue their discussion of when and how he was going to handle this woman Thea, but eventually she had let it go and just enjoyed the sheer natural beauty of the sunrise. They sat in silence taking in the way the light played over the golden fields. It was as if the world were waking up anew around them.

Much later they floated down and Kal made them breakfast. It was steak and eggs with strong rich coffee, nothing fancy. As they sat there just enjoying their meal and each other's company, Diana found herself as happy as she could recall in recent memory.

As she tried to bring her focus back to the meeting she was attending, another trade representative was just about to start. When he began his PowerPoint presentation, **Legumes, Nature's Miracle**, Diana had to will herself not to groan in misery.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

For once it seemed Clark's life was back to normal, well, as normal as a superhero's life could be. In the last few days, things had been going his way. First had come the news that Maxima's arrival would be delayed because she decided to do some shopping before she arrived. Lantern had tried to tell her it wasn't possible, but she wouldn't hear of it. The next piece of good news was that Aphrodite seemed to be amusing herself, so Clark was off the hook. He actually got quite a lot of work done for his job as foreign correspondent, which made the paper happy. Lastly, because of their schedules he hadn't seen Diana the whole week. It wasn't so much not seeing her, but not having to explain how things hadn't worked out as he planned with Aphrodite to her was a relief.

He had spent the week doing the usual hero things, fighting crime, helping put out fires and assisting relief efforts. It felt good to just do something normal for a change. He was in such a good mood, that when a call for help came in from one of the neighboring star systems, he volunteered. It saved the League from sending a whole team. It wasn't a major conflict, but it would help spread peace in the quadrant and promote the League as an agent for good to the rest of the known worlds. As he set off on is mission, Clark hoped that things were finally turning his way.

* * *

The Watchtower

It was a few days later on the Watchtower and the weekend had arrived. Shayera and Zatanna found themselves sitting alone in the cafeteria. They had both finished their shifts, but hadn't left the tower. They sat together nursing cups of coffee.

"It isn't fair," Zatanna started. "Here I am, young, attractive, single and a superhero! What are my plans for the weekend? Zilch, nada, nothing. I'm supposed to be living this glamorous life, yet here I am, sitting with you on a Friday night."

"Gee, thanks," Shayera sarcastically replied. "For your information you're not my dream date either."

"Still pining for Lantern," Zatanna asked.

"No!" Shayera quickly said, blushing a little. "Still nursing your crush for Batman?"

"Of course not, that was months ago. I can't believe Clark heard that."

"You're just lucky he didn't tell Flash," Shayera pointed out.

"Oh God, I'd have never heard the end of it. Diana's already not too pleased with me, can you imagine what she'd do if she heard that?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Clark's not exactly a gossip."

"I know," Zatanna nodded in agreement. "It's just that I should be out dancing and having fun, not Clark."

"That would require a date, which neither of us have. I don't get it either. You'd think guys would be lining up to ask us out," Shayera commented.

"Well, you do kind of scare people off," Zatanna mentioned.

"What? I do not! What are you talking about?"

"Well, the whole scary bird mask and mace doesn't scream friendly and available."

"I suppose you're going to say my wings are a problem too," Shayera grumbled.

"No, guys seemed to dig those. Must be an angel fetish or something," Zatanna glumly replied.

"Well, what about you," Shayera fired back.

"What about me?"

"A top hat? Really? And what's with that whole saying things backwards bit? It makes you look ridiculous." Shayera gave some of Zatanna's own medicine back to her.

"It magic! I didn't come up with it, it's just the way it works."

"It makes you sound like an imbecile," Shayera responded.

"This from the woman dressed like a giant bird. For your information, I like the top hat. I think it looks sexy."

"Apparently, you're the only one cause your sitting here on Friday night," Shayera scoffed.

"Well, so are you," Zatanna quickly pointed out.

The two of them lapsed into silence again. It was Friday night and neither of them had anything to do. As they sat there, Shayera happened to glance up and saw Jonn walking by the door.

"There he goes again," she said.

"Who?"

"Jonn and he's on his cell phone again."

"Jonn has a cell phone," Zatanna said, surprised by this.

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either. This is getting pathetic, a Martian has plans for the weekend and we don't."

"I wonder who he's talking to?" Zatanna asked, glancing as Jonn. He was standing just outside the cafeteria, chatting away and smiling.

"Superman's girlfriend," Shayera absently responded.

"What? Why is he talking to her?"

"Evidently since Clark's gone for the weekend, she asked Jonn to join her."

"She's cheating on Superman with Jonn," Zatanna asked.

"No, Jonn would never do that. I think they're just going clubbing," Shayera replied.

"Great, Jonn's going to be partying it up at the hottest clubs in Europe while we sit here. Life is not fair," Zatanna lamented.

"You know if they're just going as friends maybe they wouldn't mind some company," Shayera said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we could tag along with Jonn. Aren't you a little bit curious to see what this Thea woman looks like?"

"He did say they usually hit the hottest clubs. I wouldn't mind doing a little dancing," Zatanna said, picking up the train of Shayera's thoughts.

"Never hurts to ask, besides it can't be worse than sitting around here all weekend."

The two women were up and quickly made their way over to Jonn. He was just hanging up the phone when they reached him.

"Hey, Jonn, big plans this weekend," Zatanna started with smile.

"Yes, Ibiza! Apparently it's the peak of the party season!" Jonn responded with a big smile of his own.

"Sounds like fun," Shayera said. "You know what? How about Zatanna and I tag along?"

"Yes, the more the merrier they say," Zatanna quickly added.

"You wish to come to Ibiza with me?" Jonn asked, a little confused.

"Well, it's a little slow this weekend and we both have it off. You keep telling us how much fun you and Clark's girlfriend are having, so we thought we might join you."

Jonn seemed to consider this for a moment. Both Shayera and Zatanna found themselves rather excited at the thought of partying at a trendy resort.

"Well, I suppose, but I doubt they'll let you in with the mask and top hat on. You're going to need something more appropriate to wear," he finally said.

"We have other clothes, Jonn," Shayera retorted, a little miffed at getting fashion advice from a Martian.

"Well, then by all means, you're welcome to join us. I'll be transporting down in about twenty minutes," Jonn smiled.

"We'll be there," Shayera happily exclaimed. Jonn continued on, leaving the two women to get ready. They started for their quarters to change as quickly as they could.

"Why is everybody so down on the top hat? I think they'd see how stylish it is, if they just gave it a chance," Zatanna commented.

"Just let it go, Zatanna, its Friday and we actually have plans!"

* * *

Gotham

There is a tipping point in every relationship, a small momentary event that shifts everything. It is a signal that the relationship will flourish and grow or that eventually it will end. Unlike in the movies, it usually isn't one climatic argument that breaks it or a stirring declaration of love but something small, a gesture, a sentence or even a look, where the course of the relationship turns.

Not everyone notices it at first. Later they might have a vague sense of the day as special but never know exactly why. Then there are those that know immediately. All at once they understand the meaning of the phrase "one true love" and their life is never the same. Those are the happy, rare moments, but more often than not, the realization is that it's over. In these cases there is a stunned look that usually comes over the person's face as the blinding truth hits them.

Their reactions will vary to this realization. Some will not accept it and fight desperately to change it. Others will simply deny it or dismiss its significance. A few will understand it for what it is and sadly accept it. The actually relationship may last for weeks, even months afterwards, but it never recovers. This small moment happens to the great and small, the super and the ordinary alike.

In the first case, a whole new world is opened up for those lucky few. When they try and describe it to others, words seem to fail them. Only someone else that has experienced it can truly know that feeling. In the second case, everyone understands the feelings involved. Heartache has a universal quality to it. The moment symbolizes the underlying problems the couples has, but have never faced. Later when it's over and they are asked what happened, they use the standard excuses. They will never speak of that moment of realization, of how they knew in that instant that it wasn't meant to be, but it will always be there.

It's that one moment in every relationship that will define it forever, good or bad.

Bruce and Diana's moment came unexpectedly in the early evening of an otherwise ordinary day.

They were to meet at Wayne Manor and then go out to dinner at the latest chic eatery in Gotham. Diana was dressed casually as she arrived a few minutes early. Alfred greeted her at the door and invited her in.

"Master Bruce is just finishing a training session and will be with your shortly, Miss Prince."

"Training? What sort of training," Diana asked.

"Kenjutsu. It's a Japanese style of sword training." Alfred informed her.

"I've heard of it. Do you think it would be possible for me to watch?"

"I don't see why not, follow me," Alfred graciously replied. Diana eagerly followed Alfred through the mansion until they came to a rather large gymnasium. The sound of wood striking wood filled the air. As Diana stepped inside she saw Bruce and another man facing each other with what appeared to be wooden swords.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Diana," Bruce said, never taking his eye off his opponent.

"No hurry, I just wanted to watch, if that's all right," she asked.

"You're more than welcome," Bruce said with a smile. In the next instance, his opponent launched his attack. Each strike was a like a violent ballet of motion and Diana found herself fascinated. The skill of both combatants was obvious to the trained eye. While the technique was unfamiliar to Diana, she had enough training on Themyscira to know that both men were experts. Diana had to smile as she watched Bruce's face. It was obvious that he was in his element and enjoying this sparring immensely. In a series of remarkable blocks and thrusts the match was over and Bruce was the clear victor. The two men bowed to each other and the session was finished. The other man quietly exited the gym leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

"That was fascinating! It reminded me of my training back home,' Diana smiled.

"I don't get as many chances to train against a Master like my friend there, but I've always loved it," Bruce replied with a warm smile of his own.

"Alfred said it was called Kenjutsu?"

"Yes, it literally means the art of the sword," Bruce nodded, holding up the wooden shaft. "This is called a bokken, it's used for training and is the relative size and shape of a katana or a Samurai sword. There are other shapes and styles, but I've always preferred this form."

"From what I saw you must have had years of training. That's something we have in common. I was tutored by General Phillipus for many years," Diana said.

"So you think the Amazon training is on par with some of the great masters," Bruce playfully said.

"The styles are different, but then Amazonian training is more practical, with an eye for battle." Diana responded, catching the playful nature of Bruce's comment.

"This art form rising out of battle as well, Diana and while it doesn't have the same hack and slash element as your training, it's still quite deadly."

"I was always taught that what works is what's best, Bruce. If the simplest technique wins the day than stick to it."

"Why don't we see how this Amazon training stacks up, Princess?' Bruce dared her with a smile. He tossed one of the bokkens to her and stepped back onto the mats. Diana easily caught it and smiled as she studied it.

"Solid and well balanced," she smiled.

"Let's see what you've got, Princess," Bruce playfully teased.

"What about our dinner reservations?"

"They'll wait. After all, being Bruce Wayne does have its privileges," He smiled. "Surely the Amazon isn't afraid of a little friendly sparring, is she?"

Diana smiled and shook her head at his comments. This was a side of Bruce she saw too infrequently. His whole being seemed lighter and more open. Caught up in his mood, she slipped her shoes off and rolled up her sleeves. Picking up the solid wooden shaft, she slowly walked out to the center of the mat. Still smiling she bowed as he did and then waited for some signal to begin. She didn't have to wait long, for as soon as she straightened up, Bruce attacked. He caught her off guard and while she managed to deflect his first thrust, his second and third sent her hard to the mat.

"A little warning you were starting would have been nice, Bruce," she said looking up at him. He just smiled and stepped back to allow her to get up. Diana stood up and pushed up her sleeves even more.

"Why don't you let me know when you're ready this time, Princess," Bruce teased. Diana gave him a look and then assumed a fighting stance. She nodded to him.

"Let's begin," Bruce said, launching his second attack. Diana was ready for him this time and parried each thrust and jab as she moved gracefully backwards. There was a smile on Bruce's face as he realized that she was more skilled than he had anticipated.

"You're very good, Diana, quite skilled," he complimented her, all the while continuing to press forward.

"It's been some time since I've practiced, but it seems to be coming back to me," she smiled. They stopped when they reached the end of the mat and Bruce was truly impressed. He had honed his skills through years of practice and it was rare anymore that he was able to test them. Buoyed by this knowledge, he didn't want to pass up a unique opportunity. He moved back to the center of the mat and took up the ready stance.

"Again, Princess?"

"We're never going to make that dinner at this rate, Bruce," Diana teased, slowly moving towards him.

"I'll fly us to a city out west where it's still early," Bruce countered.

"As you wish," Diana said and took her stance. Again Bruce made the first move, but Diana parried it. Again and again their wooden swords met, neither getting through the others defenses. Instead of moving straight back, Diana varied her style and began to slide to the side. Bruce felt a rush of adrenaline and the speed of his attack increased. He rarely had to push himself like this and it felt exhilarating. Sweat began to run down his face and chest, but he didn't slow down. When he finally forced Diana back off the mat, he was breathing hard and sweating profusely.

"My compliments to that Amazon training," he said, moving back to the center of the mat.

"It has kept us safe for a thousand years, Bruce. Why don't we call it a draw," Diana suggested.

"A tie is like kissing your sister," Bruce chuckled, not moving from the center of the mat.

"What? I don't understand, you're an only child, Bruce," Diana said in confusion.

"It's an analogy, Diana, meaning it's unsatisfying," Bruce laughed. "One more round, Princess, just to see."

Diana reluctantly agreed and slowly moved towards the center. Bruce noticed that she wasn't really breathing that hard as she took her stance. He took it slow this time, moving to the side, circling. Bruce could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his temple and his shirt damply clinging to his chest. As he looked for an opening he couldn't help notice that Diana didn't seem to be sweating at all. She looked stunningly beautiful, he thought, but quickly focused his mind on the match.

For the third time, he made the first move. He was at top speed now, yet still he hadn't breached her defense. As she blocked another strike, it suddenly occurred to him that she wasn't counterattacking. He realized that during the whole match she had taken an entirely defensive posture. He wondered if this was her strategy? Let him wear himself out, wait for him to make a mistake and then take advantage. It was a brilliantly simple strategy he thought to himself. She was using his excitement against him.

A knowing smile came to Bruce's face as this revelation sunk in. As they circled each other he decided to turn her strategy back on her. As he attacked again, he left himself open. He knew the mistake would be too tempting for someone as skilled as Diana. Bruce was already prepared for his countermove, but her attack never came. Bruce was frankly a little surprised by this but quickly continued pressing forward. Again and again he deliberately left her openings yet she never took advantage of them.

He suddenly recognized what was happening. He was going full out, while she was holding back. Anger filled Bruce at the realization. He suddenly felt as if she were patronizing him, indulging him like one would a child. All his deep-seated fears and concerns about what it would mean to be in a relationship with Diana suddenly seemed to crystallize in this one moment. His anger turned into something else then, something cold and hard.

"Enjoying yourself, Diana?" He said, his fingers gripping the wooden shaft tighter and tighter.

"I sorry, what," Diana asked, surprised by how cold and menacing his voice had become. His whole demeanor had changed from just a moment ago.

"I asked if you were enjoying yourself, playing with the mortal," Bruce said, a little of his anger slipping out. "Because that's what you've been doing, isn't it? Playing with me, condescending to me? I don't need your charity, Princess!"

"Bruce, I don't understand why you're acting this way, but I don't like it," Diana responded, starting to get angry herself.

"Don't you? How do you think it feels to know you're just indulging me," Bruce bitterly asked. Diana felt her temper rising as Bruce continued to provoke her. His words were hard and cruel, as if he were trying to enrage her. The Bruce that had been so warm a few minutes ago was gone and now it was the cold stare of Batman Diana saw when she looked into his eyes.

"That's enough, Bruce," Diana warned, her voice low and controlled.

"So you don't want to talk, either, Princess? Am I making you angry? Feeling like I'm not respecting you, honey? Now you know how it feels," Bruce taunted, still coiled in the ready position.

"All right, Bruce, if you're so eager for me not to hold back, then I won't."

A hard smile came to Bruce's lips as he waited for her attack.

"Begin," he coldly said. She moved with a ferocity and speed he hadn't imagined. He was barely able to raise his bokken to block her first thrust. She shattered his bokken in one powerful move and before he could react, she managed two hard jabs to his torso. She hit directly over his heart and liver. They would have been killing blows. Pain lanced through his body and he crumbled down to the mat. As he gasped for air he looked up and Diana was standing over him, pointing her wooden sword at him. Their eyes locked and both realized it was that moment.

In that moment, Bruce knew that he could love Diana, but it would never be right. As much as he wished it so, he would never be able to overcome those basic issues that would always be between them. He would end up hating her and that was worse then losing her. He would walk away.

In that moment, Diana knew she had lost Bruce. She could struggle for years to try and get him to let her in, to try and make him understand that none of his fears really mattered if they truly loved each other. She knew she would fail. He would retreat into the darkness. That was the one place she was unwilling to go. She would make no apologies for who she was and what she was. She knew he would walk away and she would let him.

"I take it we're finished here." she said finally, dropping the bokken to the floor.

"Yes, I think we are," he replied, lowering his eyes from hers. Neither said another word, as she picked up her shoes and left the mansion.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The Watchtower

It was a week later when Clark returned from his mission. It had taken longer than he had anticipated. The two planets involved had initially been reluctant to call a truce, but Superman's round the clock efforts had finally paid off and got them to the bargaining table. All but the final details of the peace treaty were still being worked out. The Lantern Corp had arrived to take over for Clark and monitor the situation. He was tired, but Clark felt a sense of satisfaction that his efforts had paid off. As he landed at the Watchtower, his only thoughts were of a hot shower and a few hours of sleep. First, though, there was the matter of his report to file. As he entered the command center, Clark was greeted by a stoic Jonn and an excited Wally.

"Welcome home, Big Blue," Wally cheerfully said.

"Thanks, Wally, it's good to be back."

"We received a thank you message from the two combatants, Kal. It seems your mission was successful. Congratulation," Jonn commented.

"Thank you, but most of the credit goes to the two governments. I think deep down both sides wanted peace, but were afraid to make the first step. I'm just glad I could help."

"The Lanterns are keeping us apprised of the situation and they report rapid progress towards a lasting final treaty. I look forward to reading your report," Jonn replied, moving back to his command station.

"You'll have it momentarily and then if there isn't any emergency, I'm going to rest for a few hours," Clark said, sitting down at a terminal and rapidly typing out the report.

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Thanks."

Wally had been patiently listening to all of this and now made his way over to the terminal Clark was working on.

"Yeah, great job as usual and all, Supes, but let's talk about something important. I was wondering, now that you're back, how about you introduce me to this lady of yours, Thea?"

Clark's index finger nearly punched through the keyboard, he was so taken by surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"We're friends, aren't we? I've been hearing some amazing things about her. How about the next day we both have off, you introduce me? Maybe the three of us could hang out or something," Wally continued.

"What-What things have-have you heard?" Clark stammered to say, suddenly becoming uncomfortable and a little nervous. He hadn't thought of Aphrodite the whole week, as he was too busy with trying to broker the peace. Hearing Wally mention her just brought back all the anxiety from the previous week.

"Just that she's a real party girl, which is right up my alley. You know the Flash can kick it with the best of them, Clark."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Big Blue, help a player out," Wally asked. "All Shayera and Zatanna have been able to talk about is what a great time they had with Jonn and Thea. I know it's not Jonn that's the cause. No offense, Jonn, but when I think of the life of the party, Martian Manhunter doesn't exactly pop into my head."

"Shayera and Zatanna met-met Aphro…I mean Thea?" Clark asked, confused and a little alarmed at this thought.

"Yeah and all they can do is rave about her. By the way, what does 'what happens in Ibiza, stays in Ibiza,' actually mean?" Wally asked, looking from Clark to Jonn.

"It means they did some things they would rather not have everyone know, Wally," Jonn informed him.

"See! That's the kind of stuff I'm talking about! You got to introduce me, buddy!"

"How-How exactly did Shayera and Zee end up with you and Thea in Ibiza, Jonn," Clark struggled to say.

"Since you weren't here, Thea called and asked if I wanted to join her. Shayera and Zatanna asked if they could come along. I was sure you wouldn't mind, so I agreed," Jonn informed him with an innocent smile.

"You have a cell phone?"

"Yes, I've got the LG Vu," Jonn replied.

"So the four of you spent the weekend in Ibiza, together?"

"Not the whole weekend, there was a stretch of time where we lost Zatanna. I'm not sure of all the details, but apparently she made several new friends. Shayera seemed quite popular, was well." Jonn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You lost Zee?"

"Only briefly," Jonn replied. "It seems that there was some sort of contest after the upside down shots and she entered. We didn't notice her missing right off and by the time we found her again, she evidently won the contest. I still don't understand why she was soaking wet, but she seemed quite happy to be the winner. So did the crowd, by the way."

"And I missed it," Wally groaned. "Seriously, buddy, you got to introduce me! That's the sort of thing that's right up my alley! I need your girlfriend to take me to places like that! I should be soaking wet. I'm begging you here!"

"Wally, she's not a tour guide," Clark said in exasperation. He was trying to focus on finishing the report as quickly as possible and getting away to his room.

"I know that, Big Guy, but come on, I can be just as fun as Zee can! When we're talking about a party, you could hardly tell us apart."

"Except for the fact that Zee is a young, beautiful woman, you're practically twins, right," Clark absently said, putting the finishing touches on his report.

"Well, Clark, aren't you the player? You already have a hot girlfriend, but have your eye on Zee, too. You farm boys are the sly ones, aren't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Wally," Clark protested.

"I'll bet you heard about her saying how hot she thought you were and how she had some fantasies about you, huh? Keeping your options open, I get it, smart, smart." Wally chuckled, flashing a huge grin.

"She said that," Clark asked in embarrassment. He'd always thought Zee was very attractive, but had never really considered she might be interested in him. Don't go there, Clark warned himself; you've got enough problems already. The whole situation was become way too uncomfortable for Clark. He quickly scanned the report and filed it, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"So what do you say, buddy, will you introduce me?"

"Wally, I've had a really long week. Right now all I want is a hot shower and some sleep. I'll think about it, okay," Clark offered, moving towards the door.

"Look forward to it," Wally beamed, as he watched Clark leave. He turned and smiled at Jonn, giving him the thumbs up. Jonn had been looking at Wally with an odd expression for the last few minutes.

"What?"

"Why would you want to be soaking wet, Wally? I don't understand this," Jonn asked.

"Taking me too literal, Jonn, way too literal."

Jonn just shook his head and turned back to his work.

"You know, I probably should have let him know that Maxima is arriving today. Oh, well, he'll find out soon enough." Wally shrugged and dashed off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce found himself walking along one of the fashionable streets of Gotham without knowing quite how he got there. He remembered leaving the office and deciding to take a short walk in hopes of clearing his head. Glancing at his watch, he realized that was more than two hours ago. This wasn't like him, he thought, he wasn't usually absent minded, but then he hadn't felt like himself since the night in the gymnasium.

The events kept playing over and over in his mind. He'd thought about it and analyzed it from every angle, run through different scenarios, questioned each action looking at alternatives. Yet, here he was, no closer to any answers then before. Part of him knew if it hadn't been that night and that situation, it would have been another night and similar situation.

These issues would have found their way into the open sooner or later. Bruce realized that even though they hadn't said it, it was in fact, over. What disturbed him was how he felt about it. He was expecting to feel pain, regret, anger, depression, but mostly he just felt numb. He'd gone through the week like an automaton, barely registering what was happening around him. He knew he should go to Diana and try to explain, but with each passing day, he found himself not going.

He didn't know what he would say if he did go.

He'd had break ups before, but this was different. There was the overwhelming sense that he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life, yet there was another part, much smaller that felt relief. Bruce was ashamed of this part of himself. He tried to will it away, but it was still stubbornly there. It made him just lower his head and keep walking.

In a way the most disturbing part of all of this for Bruce was that it brought back the memory of that awful night so long ago. It was the defining moment of his life. In an instant, his life had been shattered forever and he was left alone. He was still alone. If anything, breaking up with Diana drove that point home. It was why he was out here walking, trying to find some answers to his questions. He knew any answers were going to have to come from within.

There would be no fatherly advice coming or a mother's sympathetic embrace to help through this. There were no brothers or sisters to commiserate with him. There was no extended family to rally around him either. He only had Alfred, his trusted friend and ally, yet he couldn't bring himself to go to him with this. Bruce loved Alfred more than anyone in the world. He could never be able to repay the kindness of the man. He hated to think of what his childhood and young adulthood would have been like if it hadn't been for Alfred. Yet for all that love, he couldn't bring himself to burden the man with this too. He'd already asked too much of him.

So here he was walking aimlessly around the streets of his city, alone.

The irony wasn't lost on Bruce that if he'd let Diana in; she would have been the one he could have talked to. He could have told her of his other dreams, Bruce Wayne's dreams, the ones separate from the Batman. He could have told her how all his life he'd wanted a family. It was the reason he'd taken Dick Grayson in. He didn't want Dick to have to go through the same loneliness he had endured.

Even after all these years the memories were still fresh in his mind. Bruce remembered how painful it had been when he was at school and the holidays rolled around. He would listen with envy as the other students would talk about family gathers and buying gifts for their parents, brothers and sisters, while he would be going back to that huge empty house. Alfred would try to make it as festive as possible, but it had a hollow feel to it.

Eventually, some family friend would take pity on him and invite him for New Years. He hated the looks he would always receive once everyone realized he was that poor little rich orphan, Bruce Wayne. He'd never wanted their pity, anything but pity. It was the reason he outwardly still disliked the holidays to this day. They reminded him that he was alone. He never let anyone know it bothered him, hating the thought they might pity him. Instead he let everyone believe it was just the dark nature of Batman. As Bruce Wayne, he was the hopeless playboy, too interested in pleasure to even notice the holiday.

They were both facades.

Deep down, though, Bruce still had memories of happy times, of rushing down the stairs to open his presents, while his mother and father sat close by smiling and watching. He remembered that big mansion hadn't felt so big as they sat around the dining table laughing and enjoying the Christmas dinner together. Bruce's secret was that he still wanted that. He wanted a family surrounding him. He wanted to watch his children's eyes light up as they tore into the gift-wrapping. He wanted to sit at the head of the family table listening to the laughter, the overlapping conversations, the good-natured fighting of his own family. Most of all he wanted a partner that understood this and shared his desire. These simple basic things were Bruce Wayne's dream.

With each passing year, they seemed further and further away from him. It was becoming harder and harder to trust anyone, to let anyone inside. He knew that was what had ultimately doomed any relationship with Diana. So here he was walking the streets, as that dream slipping further and further away from him.

It still surprised him when he realized he'd never actually considered a family with Diana. They'd never gotten that far. He realized in all the scenarios that had run through his mind about the two of them, there were never children, never a family. It seemed odd to him that he'd considered a future with her, yet it wasn't a whole future he saw. The question of why he hadn't seen that bothered him. Even if he figured out the answer to that question, it was already too late for them. So here he was alone, as he always was.

Those dreams of Bruce Wayne would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

The Watchtower

A few hours sleep had done Clark wonders. As the hot water cascaded down he could feel the last of the tension leave his body. He had the next day or so off. He intended on catching up with his work as Clark Kent. He had planned ahead and written several human-interest stories before he left, but he needed to file some real news stories as well. As he finished the shower and was getting dressed in his usual dark suit and tie, his mind turned to Aphrodite.

Clark knew he was going to have to deal with the situation eventually. He couldn't bring himself to say it was mistake. Deep down, he knew that would be a lie. They'd come together out of loneliness. She offered a temptation to him that was almost impossible to resist. She offered the chance, perhaps the one chance in all his life, of being completely himself with a woman. He didn't regret taking that chance. He was a single man, with no one in his life. She was a beautiful, alluring woman that wanted him with no strings attached. It was, what it was. He would cherish every moment of it. The sex was amazing. He'd always imagined what it might be like to just let himself go, but anything he'd imagined paled in comparison to the real thing. Even now, he had to admit to a desire for it to continue.

The problem was that as Gods and Goddesses are want to do, she had changed her mind and decided to completely alter their relationship. It was all a game to her, an adventure, but to Clark it felt like a lie. He disliked all the deception and falsehood. Aphrodite had decided it would be fun to spent time as a human and enjoy the delights this new world had to offer. It was all play-acting for her, but for Clark this was his life. He was living a parody of an actual relationship. It was time to stop the pretending and face the truth. His resolve renewed, Clark headed out of his room to transport down to Paris.

* * *

Launch Bay – Minutes Earlier.

The Javelin smoothly slipped into the docking bay and landed perfectly. As the hanger doors closed, the inner door opened and several members of the Justice League entered. Jonn, Shayera, Zatanna, Ollie, Dinah, Wally and Diana stepped inside to greet the arrivals. Originally, a rather somber Diana had just stopped in to drop something off, but hearing that Maxima was arriving peaked her curiosity. As she stood waiting for the Javelin door to open, her face was stoic and distant.

"So where's the Bats," Wally asked with a smile. "I thought even he would want to be here for this."

"Where Bruce is or isn't, is no longer my concern," Diana said coldly. This took Wally by surprise. He'd noticed the two of them hadn't been on the station much lately, but hadn't realized there were problems. Looking at Diana it was plain to see what had happened.

"Oh, Jeez, I'm sorry, Diana. This must be a tough time, right now."

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Wally," Diana said.

"I understand, but if later you do, I'll be willing to listen," Wally offered.

"Thank you, Wally," she said with a small smile, her voice much softer. Before they could say anything else, the Javelin door opened and John Stewart, Green Lantern stepped out. There was almost a sense of relief on his face as he gazed over at his teammates. His eyes stopped on Shayera, and the two shared a look.

"I thought someone wasn't pining," Zee whispered teasingly to Shayera.

"Shut up or everyone will hear about what really happened Saturday night."

"Shutting up," Zatanna quickly said, blushing a little.

John was about to take a step forward, when he was shoved out of the way from behind. He barely caught himself before falling off the staircase. Exasperation flashed across his face, but he said nothing. Standing at the top of the stairs, where John had been standing a moment ago was a tall, striking red haired woman. She wore an emerald gown that hugged every curve of her rather spectacular figure. Maxima scanned the people waiting, a dazzling smile on her face. When she didn't see the person she most wanted to, it slowly faded into a pout. John said something to her and she seemed to reluctantly agree. The two of them made their way down the steps and over to where the others stood.

"Your Highness, allow me to present the members of the Justice League," John said with pride.

"Oh, very well," Maxima glumly replied. Lantern had to bite his tongue and it took a moment before he could regain his calm.

"This is Jonn or the Martian Manhunter,' he introduced.

"Manhunter? Oh, I see, well let me assure you, I support your choice of lifestyle," Maxima said to Jonn.

"Lifestyle? I'm not sure I understand," Jonn replied in confusion.

"Right, I understand, don't ask, don't tell."

"Moving on," Lantern quickly said, leaving a bewildered Jonn and moving to Shayera.

"This is Shayera or Hawkgirl."

"A little old to be trying to pull the **girl** thing off, aren't you," Maxima said with a smirk.

"What?! How dare you.." Shayera started, but John quickly moved Maxima further down the line.

"This is Zatanna. Zatanna, Maxima."

"I like the hat," Maxima said before moving to the next person. Zee beamed at the compliment and tried not to notice how angry Shayera still was.

"May I present Princess Diana, Wonder Woman."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of you," Maxima said with a snide look. She ran her eyes dismissively over Diana and her outfit. "It's a wonder you thought you could pull that outfit off, Princess."

"Hera help me," Diana started, her face going red with anger. Her hands balled into a fists and she stared daggers at Maxima. Before she could take a step towards her, Wally stepped between then.

"I'm the Flash! Fastest Man in the World!" Wally said with a grin.

"My condolences to your spouse," Maxima said dryly and moved on. The smile on Wally's face disappeared.

Maxima turned to John and asked, "Must I meet all of them now? How many more are there, anyway?"

"Just two, your Highness, Ollie, Green Arrow and Dinah, Black Canary," John said gesturing to the two standing in front of Maxima.

"A pleasure, your Highness," Ollie gallantly said, kissing her hand.

"He's Green Arrow and your Green Lantern? So you two are brothers? He must be the one that got the manners," Maxima said, looking at John.

"We're not brothers," John replied, barely containing his temper.

"Whatever. I suppose that means this bird girl isn't related to the other one down there, either."

"No, we're not related. She's Thanagarian and I'm human," Dian politely offered.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it's all very fascinating to you," Maxima said dismissively, before turning to Lantern. "I would have expected at least some of the first string League members to be here for my arrival. Didn't you tell them I was coming?"

Before anyone could react, the door opened and Clark walked in. Maxima's face lit up at the sight of him. She pushed her way passed Ollie and Dinah and went straight for Clark.

"Superman!" she exclaimed and then pulled him into a crushing embrace. A rather shocked Clark had no time to react as she kissed him with all her desire behind it. The others just stood in amazement, watching the two of them. It took several moments, but Clark finally managed to pull out of her embrace.

"Hello, Maxima," was all he could think to say.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Watchtower

As Clark adjusted his suit jacket and tried to politely fend off Maxima's hands, he mentally kicked himself for not scanning the station before he left his room. I really have to start making that part of my routine; Clark thought to himself, it would save me from so many of these situations.

"When I didn't see you, Kal-El, I was afraid you'd forgotten about me," Maxima said with a pout. She pressed herself tight against him, batting her eyelashes with a look of longing in her eyes.

"There was no chance of that, Maxima," Clark absently said. His focus was more on keeping track of her roaming hands.

"I knew you still cared," Maxima said happily. She pulled him into another passion filled kiss. As her tongue slipped between his lips, Clark's eyes went wide. Using a little more strength then he normally would, he managed to break away from her and move out of her reach.

"I-I'm just gl-glad you're being reasonable about the transition on your home world." Clark managed to say, still a little out of breath from the blistering kiss she'd just given him. As she smiled and took a step towards him, Clark began backing up. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Zatanna. In desperation he reached out and pulled her in front of him just as Maxima was about to reach him.

"Hey!" Zatanna gasped, caught off guard by Clark's sudden action.

"Have you met Zatanna, Maxima? She's-She's a magician! That's right, magic and all, really one of the rising stars in the League. Oh, and how about Wally, have you met him?"

Clark scrambled, pulling Flash in front of him as well.

"Yes, yes, I've met your little friends, Kal-El, but I was hoping I could spend some time with you, alone," Maxima said, staring him dead in the eye with a predatory look about her.

"That-That sounds fun-fun, but right now really isn't a good time for me," Clark said, keeping Zee and Wally between him and Maxima.

"Oh, you don't want to spend time with me? With my exile and all, you were the only person I knew here. I guess I can just sit alone in whatever tiny room I'm banished to on this foreign station," Maxima said with a frown, all the while maneuvering her way around Zatanna and Wally towards Clark.

"It's not that I don't want to spend some time catching up, it's just that duty calls. You being a Queen can surely understand that? The job comes before my personal life."

"I suppose," Maxima seemed to agree.

"I thought you had the next day or two off," Wally whispered to Clark.

"How would the Fastest Man Alive like his tongue burned out by my heat vision," Clark whispered sharply.

"Gotcha," Wally gulped. Green Lantern stepped up to help Clark out.

"It's been a long trip, your Highness, perhaps you'd like to see the suite of rooms we have for you," he suggested. Maxima seemed to consider this. She glanced at Clark, who was still standing behind Zee and Wally.

"I could probably use some rest and a chance to freshen up," she admitted. "You promise you'll come and see me later, Kal-El?"

"Well, promise is such a strong word, you know, in this crazy world things change all the time and who knows what might come up," Clark rambled, not wanting to commit himself. Maxima just stared and waited.

"I look forward to it," Clark finally said with a fake smile on his face. This seemed to satisfy Maxima and she turned to Green Lantern.

"You may show me to my room now. I'm sure that it will prove inadequate, but I will try and make do."

"Right this way, your Highness," John said through gritted teeth.

As the doors slid shut behind them, Clark finally let out a sigh of relief. He eased is grip on Zee and Wally and took a step back.

"Sorry about that, Wally, Zee, it was just a instinctive reflex. Oh and sorry about the burning your tongue out comment, Wally. You know I wouldn't really do that, don't you?"

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't," Wally said, adjusting his costume. "By the way, really smooth with the Queen there, Clark. You're really lucky you're Superman, that's all I'm going to say."

"Did you really mean what you said, Clark," Zatanna interrupted before he could respond to Wally's sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you really think I'm one of the rising stars of the League," she asked, looking at him intently.

"Well, sure, I guess," Clark awkwardly said.

"Thank you, that's so sweet," Zee said with a smile. Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek.

"No-No problem." Clark stammered, blushing a little.

She turned and walked away, smiling the whole time. Wally stepped over to Clark as they both watched her leave.

"Like I said, you are so lucky you're Superman."

Clark was about to respond, when he happened to catch sight of Diana out of the corner of his eye. She was heading for the transporter, but he noticed a look of sadness about her.

"She's not a happy camper right now," Wally said, following Clark's eye.

"What? Did something happen while I was away?"

"I don't like to gossip, but I think her and Bruce broke up," Wally whispered. "Neither one has been around much this week. I think they're both taking it kind of hard."

Suddenly Clark's problems seemed to pale in comparison to his friends. He started towards the transporter door, but Flash stopped him.

"I don't think she wants to talk just yet, Clark, not even to you. You might want to give her a little time," Wally seriously suggested.

"Maybe she could just use a friend right now, Wally," Clark offered.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think she's heading back to the Embassy. I imagine she's been burying herself in work. Like I said, I think they both took it pretty hard."

Clark nodded and slowly made his way towards the transporter room. Every fiber of him wanted to go to her, but if she wasn't ready to talk he couldn't force her. He couldn't just barge into the Embassy and demand she talk to him. That was more Bruce's style. As this thought crossed Clark's mind, he suddenly wondered about his other friend. He'd known Bruce longer than anyone else in the League. Bruce would never show it, but Clark knew what this must have been doing to him. As he entered the transporter room, Jonn was back at his station.

"She's dealing with this her own way, Kal-El," Jonn softly said, as if reading Clark's mind.

"You scanned her?"

"No, but it wasn't hard to feel her pain. I tried to speak with her about it, but she wasn't very receptive. I understand that some of her sisters from the island are coming to the Embassy today, so perhaps she will talk with them."

Clark nodded in understanding. He knew Diana better than anyone. She had a support system that would help her. She would be all right. If she needed him, he would always be there for her, but right now his other friend needed him more. Bruce was a brooder. He would never talk about it, unless someone forced him to. He was also alone. He had Alfred, but Clark knew Bruce well enough to know he would never want to burden the old man with this. That wasn't Bruce's style. Bruce would brood over this and sink deeper into himself. He would pull even further away from those that cared about him. A little more of him would shift over to the Batman. Someone needed to talk with Bruce and not let that happen. Clark stepped up onto the transporter platform still trying to figure out what he would say.

"Paris, Clark,' Jonn asked.

"No, Gotham, please."

Jonn seemed mildly surprised by this, but quickly set the coordinates and beamed Clark down. Jonn hoped Clark could get through to Bruce, but part of him had doubts.

* * *

Gotham

Alfred found himself looking out the second story rear window to the veranda again. Bruce was just sitting out there looking across the south lawn. He'd been out there for almost the whole morning. Alfred was well aware of why he was out there; he just didn't know what to do about it. He'd tried to talk to Bruce in his own subtle way, but had gotten nowhere. This depressed Alfred to no end.

In many ways he thought of Bruce as his son. A father couldn't be prouder of a son than Alfred was of Bruce. Since that horrible night so long ago, it was Alfred that had raised Bruce. That he'd turned out to be such a fine figure of a man brought a sense of pride to Alfred. He knew that Bruce loved him, but there was always a line, an understanding between them that they never would cross. To acknowledge the nature of their relationship as father and son was never done. Alfred had always imagined it would seem like a betrayal of his slain father to Bruce and respected that. He had loved Thomas Wayne too and was glad the boy had honored the memory of his slain father.

Another part of Alfred wished Bruce could see that by acknowledging him it wasn't a repudiation of his father, but a simple recognition of the truth. Bruce was Alfred's son too. Right now, his son was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

The sound of the doorbell pulled Alfred away from his reflections and he made his way down to the front door. He was a little surprised to see Clark Kent standing there.

"Mr. Kent, this is an unexpected visit," the older man said.

"I just heard what happened, I wanted to see how he's doing?"

"Not well, Mr. Kent."

"Alfred, we've known each other for years, don't you think it's time you call me by my first name?" Clark said with a smile.

"Which one? You have so many names, sir," Alfred retorted. Clark had to laugh at this smooth response. Alfred was always the gentleman.

"Clark would be fine, Alfred."

"As you wish, Master Clark,' Alfred said with a sly smile.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"We shall see."

Alfred ushered Clark into the house and walked with him towards the back.

"I should warn you, he won't want to speak with you," Alfred cautioned.

"His legendary stubborn streak, I know. I wonder where he gets that from, don't you, Alfred," Clark said, giving the older man a look and a sly smile.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know, Master Kent."

"Uh-huh," Clark said with a smile. The two walked on towards the back doors. As they approached, they could see Bruce still sitting in the same chair staring out at nothing.

"How long has he been out there?"

"Several hours now," Alfred said, a note of concern in his voice. "I've tried talking with him, but …"

Clark could see the concern in the man's face as he trailed off. It wasn't the concern of a valued longtime employee, but that of a father for his son. Clark gently put his hand on Alfred's shoulder to reassure him.

"I know, old friend. Why don't you let me try? Maybe he can take some of his anger out on me, I'm invulnerable, after all."

"Any help would be appreciated."

Clark nodded and went outside. As he walked towards where Bruce was sitting, he took in the beautiful landscape of the south lawn.

"Go away, Kent, I don't want to talk to you," Bruce said without turning his head.

"Well, that's too bad. I guess we can just sit out here and admire your lawn then," Clark said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Bruce. The two sat there for several minutes without saying a word. Clark knew the direct approach wouldn't get Bruce talking so he tried a trick he'd picked up from Wally, the annoying approach.

"So what are those over there, dogwoods?"

"Lilacs."

"Must be lovely in the spring. This is really a nice yard, Bruce. Who takes care of all this for you? Do you have a staff here at the mansion or do you hire out? Don't tell me you make poor Alfred ride around on a tractor?"

"We have a service," Bruce said with a little irritation.

"What do they come around once a week? I imagine to get it looking like this, they would probably have to, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, once a week, I think."

"You must have gardeners come too. I mean back on the farm Ma raised some roses, but nothing like what you've got here. You must have a team of guys for all this. How many do you have? It must be like twenty." Clark continued.

"I don't know. It's part of the service. I'll have Alfred give you their number so you can ask them," Bruce sarcastically replied.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Clark waited for a few moments to see if Bruce would speak, but when he didn't Clark continued.

"This is nice, just sitting out here chatting. When I was growing up occasionally the neighbor would stop by and Pa and him would just sit out on the front porch shooting the breeze. They would talk about everything. I think I picked up a little of that over the years. Yeah, this is a really, really beautiful lawn, I have to say. For that matter, it's a beautiful house. I don't think I ever asked you, how many rooms do you have in this place? I imagine you've been in all of them by now. I wonder do you make it a point to at least step foot into each room once a week? I think I would, you know, just to make it feel like I was using the whole place."

Clark glanced over and could see Bruce was getting angrier. He continued his running monologue.

"I know you have a Weapons Room, do you name all the other rooms, too? Not like Bill or Ted or Linda, I mean like the Lavender Room or the Moonbeam Room? It's probably hard just remembering the names of all of them if you do. You probably find yourself in a room and start wondering, is this the Peach Room, because of the color of the walls or is this the Daisy Room, because of the floral pattern of the linen. You probably should have little placards on each door so you will know."

"Clark! Enough!" Bruce exploded, getting up and walking out towards the lawn.

"People are worried about you, Bruce," Clark called after him.

"Why don't you tell them all about your idea for naming my rooms, that should give them something else to think about. They'll probably go screaming from the room."

"I'm worried about you, Bruce."

"So is that why you're here, pity," Bruce said as he continued to walk away, not turning around.

"Pity? No, don't be such an ass," Clark responded. This stopped Bruce and he turned around looking at Clark for the first time.

"What did you say?"

"I said, don't be an ass, Bruce," Clark repeated, slowly getting up and walking towards Bruce. "What, you're the only one that gets to be a rude bastard? I've known you too long not to get that privilege."

Bruce didn't seem to know what to say at first. He was so shocked to hear Clark talk like that.

"I-I suppose you're right. Why are you here, then? The waiting is over, shouldn't you be with her, now?"

"What? Is that what you think?"

"I don't know anymore," Bruce admitted, turning away.

"Bruce, this has nothing to do with me, it's between you and Diana," Clark said firmly.

"Don't kid yourself, Clark, it always had to do with you."

"Only in your mind, Bruce," Clark softly told him.

"Clark, how stupid are you? Diana's been in love with you since you met her! I was just a second choice," Bruce said bitterly.

"Apparently, not as stupid as you if that's what you believe."

"Then you're kidding yourself."

"No, Bruce, I'm not. I think you're using me as an excuse. Yes, I'll admit there was an attraction back then. We had one date, Bruce, one. It didn't work out. I think she made it pretty clear she was interested in you. What was your excuse back then? Oh, I remember, don't mix work with personal life. Bruce, I was gone for five years. If I had found a colony or an outpost of Kryptonians, I can't say if I'd have ever come back. All that time you continued to dance around becoming involved with Diana. Why? You can tell yourself it was because of me if that makes you feel better, but that's not the truth, is it, Bruce? You were scared."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bruce snapped.

"Am I being ridiculous, Bruce? You keep forgetting we know each other better than anyone. I know your greatest fear is also your fondest wish."

Bruce turned and stared at Clark. His whole body was tense. There was a warning in his eyes, but Clark didn't stop.

"You once told me the defining moment of your life was that night in the alley."

"Shut up!" Bruce growled, his anger spilling out.

"Family, Bruce. You lost yours that night. Your fondest wish is to have a family, yet your greatest fear is that you'll lose them again," Clark said, his voice dead serious. Bruce couldn't control his anger any more and his fist launched at Clark face. Clark didn't move. He just stood there and let Bruce punch him. Bruce screamed in pain as his fist met Clark's jaw. It was like hitting granite. Bruce fell to one knee, clutching his hand.

"Feel better now," Clark said to him.

"You bastard!" Bruce shouted, consumed by his anger. "You have no right! You don't know what it's like! I had to watch them die! I was helpless! I couldn't save them, I couldn't save them."

Clark stood there for a moment, witnessing the naked pain of his friend. No one should have to endure that kind of pain, Clark thought.

"I know, Bruce, I know," Clark started, his voice softer now. "I know that night has haunted you ever since. It's the reason you never let anyone in, never let anyone get close. You think if you hold the world at arms distance, you'll never have to experience that pain again. The problem is, Bruce, it's not working. You can't hold the world away forever, people are going to get in."

"It's not the same," Bruce said, his voice quieter now.

"Because they're not your blood relatives? Bruce, I'm the only one of my kind. Are you telling me because Martha and Jonathan Kent weren't blood relatives, they weren't my family? If we went by what you're saying, you'd be condemning me and Jonn and so many others. I'm sorry Bruce, but it doesn't work that way. You have to embrace the family that comes to you. They come in all sorts of different forms, but they are still family."

Bruce got back up and looked at Clark. He had never heard his friend speak so passionately. He'd been so caught up in his own problems, he hadn't thought of Clark or Jonn. They were both the last of their kind.

"There's a man up in that house, Bruce, that loves you. Are you really trying to tell me that Alfred isn't family?"

"No," Bruce quietly said, a sense of shame coming over him.

"It took me five years in a pointless journey to realize it, Bruce. A family isn't just about the people you're related to. It's about the people you love and that love you. I think of you as my brother, Bruce. Whether you like it or not, we're family. Alfred's family, Dick's family, Barbara's family, we're your family, Bruce."

Bruce Wayne was not a man of emotions, but as he listened to the honesty in his friend's words he felt them welling up inside of him. Clark had been right. A family was Bruce's fondest desire. He was beginning to think it was only a dream for him, yet here was his friend telling him he already had one.

"Thank you, my friend," Bruce sincerely said to Clark.

"What are brothers for," Clark replied with a smile. Bruce smiled in return. The two men clasp their arms around either other's shoulders and started back towards the house. They had just reached the veranda, when Clark stopped.

"It might not be too late with Diana, Bruce," he offered. Bruce stopped and seemed to consider this.

"I would like that to be true, Clark, I really would, but it's over. I love Diana, but I've come to realize this week, I'm not in love with her. You might have been right about using you as an excuse, but the issues between her and I ran deep. She's an immortal, like her Gods. There's a reason why all the stories about Gods and humans are cautionary tales, Clark. They always end badly for the human," Bruce sadly said.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Bruce." Clark countered, suddenly remembering whom he was dating.

"In our case it does," Bruce said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Clark offered.

"Thank you, my friend. I think I'm going to sit out here for just a little longer. Thank you for coming."

"Are you okay, Bruce," Clark asked.

"No, but I will be," Bruce sadly replied.

"If you need to talk, I'm always around."

"I know and I appreciate it more than I can say."

"I'll be going then," Clark said.

"I'll see you around."

Clark was just about to leave, when he turned back to Bruce.

"I need you to do something for me, Bruce."

"Anything."

"Alfred's inside, deeply worried about you. He might never say it, but you can tell he thinks of you like a son, Bruce. He raised you, he deserves that right. Tell me, Bruce."

Bruce just nodded his head, as words didn't come. Clark watched him for a moment and then headed back into the house. As he reached the front door, Alfred was standing there holding it open.

"You were out there a long time, Master Kent," the old man ventured.

"He got some things off his chest. I think he's going to be all right, Alfred."

"That is good news," Alfred said, the relief evident on his face.

"I'm just glad I could help."

"Thank you, Clark."

This caught Clark by surprise and he whirled around to look at the older man. There was a smile on his lips and a look of appreciation in Alfred's eyes. Clark chuckled and gave the man a nod before leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Watchtower

For a man most people considered mild-mannered, Clark Kent was faced with a rather unusual dilemma. Up until his return after a five-year absence, he would never have been thought of as a ladies man. He had dated a little, with only two really serious relationships, Lois and Lana, but that had all changed. Just replaying recent events over in his mind, he was having trouble believing it all himself.

Here he was, dating Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, while Maxima, the now former Queen of Almerac had arrived and was making her desires towards him painfully clear. On top of everything else, Zatanna was being really nice to him all of a sudden. How he'd gotten himself into this mess he still wasn't sure. How he was going to get himself out of it, he didn't have a clue.

As he sat in the Watchtower cafeteria, he gazed down at the cell phone lying in front of him. Aphrodite had just hung up on him. She had called again to let him know she knew all about Maxima and wasn't pleased. This had been going on all week. Whenever he was on duty at the Watchtower, she would call to check up on him. She had even threatened to come to the Watchtower and confront Maxima in person. Clark was still a little disconcerted at the thought of that prospect.

How their fake relationship had morphed into this he was still trying to figure out. Being on the Watchtower was no picnic either. When Maxima wasn't alienating everyone, she was making passes at him. He couldn't seem to get it across to her that he wasn't interested. If she told him they were soul mates one more time, he was seriously tempted to head back to Krypton. Sure it was a shattered, dead world, but at least it was quiet. He just prayed that Zatanna's offer of a shoulder to lean on was just a friendly gesture. Just thinking of all of it made his head feel like it was going to explode.

The strange part for Clark, well, it was all strange, but the part that made it almost ridiculous, was how poorly he was handling it. He'd always prided himself on being a person in control of his life and destiny. It was part of who he was, always in control. He'd learned at a very young age he couldn't afford not to be in control. If he let it slip, even for a moment, someone could get hurt.

Aphrodite had been right that first night, he was a bull in a world made of china. Caution was the word he lived by, in everything. It's why Aphrodite held such an allure for him. The chance to not worry about maintaining his control, even for just one moment, was a powerful temptation.

With just about everyone he had ever met that had not been an option. Even with his fellow heroes in the Justice League, he had to hold back, stay in control. He doubted most of them realized just how powerful he was. If he ever really cut loose, none of them could stop him.

Well, maybe Bruce would figure out a way. He probably already had, just in case.

It concern Clark just how powerful he was. It seemed with each passing year, he just grew stronger. Time didn't seem to be noticing him either. After being away for five years, he couldn't help but notice how just about everyone he knew had aged; yet he looked remarkably the same. He'd begun to wonder if one of the side effects of his amazing abilities was a life span far beyond whatever he had considered in the past.

It was just another reminder of how totally different he was from everyone around him. In many ways he had more in common with Aphrodite than any of his friends or teammates. He'd been thinking of Bruce's comment about how all the stories about Gods and mortals always ending badly for mortals. Clark began to wonder if he really was just a mortal anymore? If you can stand toe to toe in a fight with a God, what does that make you? To know that Gods actually feared you was something most mortals never even contemplated. Perhaps that's where everything had gone off track. He'd been to Asgard, Olympus, New Genesis, Apokolips and countless other realms, yet the farm in Smallville was where he truly felt at home.

Being with Aphrodite had shown him that for all his fantastic powers, Clark wasn't a God, but a man. He came from a rather cold, logical people, but what had shaped who he was, happened on that little farm. As much as he treasured his Kryptonian heritage, Ma and Pa Kent were his family. Everything he stood for and believed had been shaped by those two kindly souls. The happiest days of his life had been spent on that little farm. It had been the reason he'd left Earth in search of Krypton in the first place. When he lost his link to that life, he'd felt adrift. Even when he'd come back the feeling was still there.

Perhaps that's why he'd given into temptation with Aphrodite. She was offering a personal connection to the world again. It was a chance to explore a side of himself he'd never been allowed to experience. As he was drawn deeper and deeper into that temptation he found it ultimately unsatisfying. He might have the powers and the lifespan of a god, but at his core he was still just Clark Kent. Those values he'd learned so long ago in Smallville were still his values.

His life had to be more than just pleasure and personal gratification. It was ingrained in him that life has to have purpose and meaning. He was part of something bigger than just himself, a community. It was made up of individuals, but each had a responsibility to his fellow man. The Golden Rule had always been Ma and Pa's guide and they had passed that message on to Clark. To live in a civilized world meant you couldn't just look out for yourself, but had a responsibility to others. The measure of a man isn't how much he has, but rather if he tries to make the world around him a better place, Pa used to say.

Perhaps that's what Clark had really been searching for all along, a connection back to those simple honest values.

It seemed sadly funny to Clark that it had taken getting involved with Aphrodite to finally remind him of who he really was. Who he was also was part of the problem with dealing with Aphrodite and Maxima. He'd been raised to respect women. In Smallville, he for the most part, dealt with regular mortal girls, so he had to be extra careful around them.

One of the worst memories of Clark's life happened when he was just a child. He was only three or four and still didn't understand his strength. He had been excited about some latest discovery and wanted to show Ma. In his haste to get her to see it, he'd grabbed her hand to hurry her along. The sound of her scream still haunted him. He hadn't even realized it, but in his haste, he'd used too much strength and dislocated her arm. The sight of the woman he loved more than anything in the world crying because of something he'd done was devastating to him. Clark had never felt so helpless and guilty in his life. He was still haunted by the memory of Ma crying because of him. It was one of the reasons to this day he couldn't stand to see a woman cry, for it always brought back that memory. It had shaped the way he dealt with women after that.

He couldn't let his passions out of control or he might hurt someone he cared for. He knew many questioned why he'd put up with Lois and her abrasive nature. Part of it was the strength she projected, her fearlessness, but the other part was he knew he couldn't lose control. One slip and he could hurt her as he had Ma, So while she ranted and railed against him, he had to remain calm and in control. Occasionally he wondered if she secretly knew this and used it against him. He was positive Aphrodite was and even as he realized it, the habit was so ingrained, his response was almost automatic.

If it made he seem weak or spineless, he would just have to live with it. The alternative troubled him too much. Because of who he was and what he was, his responsibilities went far beyond what the others had to deal with. One slip, one lapse, one mistake by him could kill. Clark always stayed in control, because there was no other option. All the others either didn't see this or realize it. They just saw bland, mild-mannered Clark Kent and that was how it had to be.

The sound of voices coming closer brought Clark out of his thoughts. Wally and Zee were walking straight towards him. Wally had a frown on his face and Zee had a strange smile on hers.

"The Royal Pain giving you a break, Big Blue," Wally said as he sat down.

"Where is she, by the way, "Zatanna asked, sitting down next to Clark. A quick scan of the station located her. She was lecturing Jonn on the substandard thread count of the sheets in her rooms.

"She's being her charming self with Jonn at the minute," Clark said.

"Seriously, dude, she's hot and all, but the attitude has to go," Wally complained.

"She's been the absolute ruler all her life, Wally. She's used to getting what she wants."

"How are you holding up," Zatanna asked with a warm smile. She lightly rubbed her hand on his shoulder as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"Ah, um, okay, I guess," Clark managed to say, wondering what this was all about. Wally seemed to notice it too and gave Clark a look. Before anyone could say anything else, Zatanna's alert went off.

"Duty calls," She said, getting up. "I just want you to remember, if you need someone to talk to or just to sit with you, I'm here for you, Clark."

As she finished saying this, Zatanna leaned in and gave Clark a light kiss on the cheek. As she stepped away she flashed him a dazzling smile and headed out. Wally and Clark both watched her leaved in stunned silence.

"What is it with you and the chicks lately? Are you wearing some new alien cologne or something?"

"I have no idea what that was about," Clark confessed.

"Well, something's got your Mojo working on overdrive, Clark. First this hot Thea woman, then Maxima, now Zee, whatever you're doing is working, my friend. I only wish I was on a roll like you are," Wally said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Wally, you might get it," Clark replied.

"If that's suppose to be some cryptic warning, you lost me. From where I'm sitting, you're on fire with the ladies!"

"Wally, you might not believe this, but its more trouble than it's worth. I'm getting constant calls from Aphr-Thea, who's jealous of Maxima. I've tried to tell Maxima every way possible I'm not interested, but she just doesn't seem to be getting the message. It's all just one big headache, if you want to know the truth."

Wally nodded in understanding. The two sat for a moment in silence.

"Still Zatanna is smoking hot, buddy." Wally winked.

"I'm not going to get any sympathy from you, am I, Wally?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

The sleek black limo pulled up in front of the Embassy and after a moment Bruce Wayne stepped out. He was dressed in an elegant black suit and tie. For a moment he seemed nervous, but that quickly disappeared as Bruce headed up the steps to the front door. He made his way over to the receptionist, who was busy filling out some paperwork.

"I'm here to see Princess Diana," he calmly said.

"Name," the woman asked, not looking up.

"Ah, Bruce Wayne," he replied with a smile. That got the woman's attention. After a series of phone calls Bruce was ushered into private room off the main hall. It was almost fifteen minutes later when the door opened and Diana stepped inside. The two of them stood looking at each other for a moment before Bruce broke the silence.

"Hello, Diana."

"Hello, Bruce," she replied, but there was no warmth behind her words.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"All right, why don't we go outside to the garden," She suggested, gesturing towards the French doors.

"Okay," he said, following her lead outside. The garden was reminiscent of Themyscira. Lush, full planets lined the walkways and fruit trees set off the garden walls. A couple of Diana's sisters were tending to the garden when they walked in. They nodded to her and quietly left, but not before giving Bruce a stern look.

"I guess I'm not the most popular person around here," he said, trying to break the ice.

"No, you're not," was the formal response she gave him. She wasn't going to make this easy, he thought, but then why should she.

"I'm not sure there's really anything to say, Bruce," Diana admitted.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted," he started.

"When," she asked. For a moment Bruce was confused. He stopped and looked at her.

"In the gym, a week ago," he said to refresh her memory.

"Bruce that was just the climax of things," Diana replied, turning to look at him. "It certainly didn't start there."

"Oh, I see," Bruce nodded in understanding. "No, no it didn't. I guess it's been building up for some time now. For that, I'm sorry as well."

"While I appreciate you coming here and apologizing in person, Bruce, I don't see how it's going to change anything."

"I know," He agreed. "It seems I have a lot of things to apologize for."

"Bruce, I never wanted an apology from you. What I wanted, what I hoped for, was something I've come to realize you can't or won't give," Diana said. A sadness seemed to fill her voice at these words. Bruce looked at her, struck by the raw emotion evident on her expression. That he was the cause of her distress only made him more determined to say his peace.

"I know it wasn't working, Diana. I've had a lot of time to think about everything. I've made so many mistakes, it's just…"

Diana cut him off before he could say more. "Please, Bruce, don't. We both made mistakes. I'm sorry, but as much as I hate to say it, I think we both know it's over."

"Yes, I understand," Bruce sadly agreed.

"Well then," Diana said, a little stunned at how final it sounded to her ears. She knew this would be difficult, but actually hearing the words was much worse than she had imagined.

"I guess there's nothing left to say," she whispered, the emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"I think I owe you an explanation."

"That's not necessary, Bruce, I don't think it will change anything."

"No, I know it won't," he said, shaking his head. "I want to explain as much for me as for you. For what its worth, it's been a hard week for me, but I think I owe you the truth. That night in the gym, I was so angry because I realized you were holding back."

"I know that, Bruce."

"Please, let me finish," he asked. Diana nodded for him to continue. "I want you to understand the reason behind that anger. It made me finally admit to myself that if we were ever really together, you would always have to hold back."

"Bruce, I can't change who I am," Diana replied.

"I know that, I do. I've thought a lot about us this week. I was forced to confront some things I didn't want to. I realized that part of the reason it bothers me so much is that you shouldn't have to always hold back. It isn't fair to you, Diana."

"Bruce, that's never mattered to me," she said.

"I found that it matters to me, Diana. The honest truth is it bothers me. Knowing that when I touch you, you can barely feel it or the emotions behind it. That if we were to make love there would always be a part, you held back, never completely in the moment. This week I realized that you deserve to feel those things, Diana. I do too. Falling in love shouldn't be about holding back, but surrendering completely to those feelings. I was being selfish, only thinking of myself. I realized that I could never truly be happy if the person I cared deeply about would never know what those feelings were like. It would eat away at me, it already was," he admitted.

"I sometimes wonder if it's my destiny to never feel those feelings," Diana sadly replied.

"I sometimes thought the same thing about myself. I thought my destiny was to always be alone. It's ironic, it took a lecture from Clark to make me realize how wrong I was."

"Kal? What-What does he have to do with this," Diana faltered, a little flustered by hearing his name.

"Nothing really, well, almost nothing. It's just that I hate to admit it, I was feeling a little sorry for myself," Bruce said with an embarrassed smile. "He just reminded me that while things aren't as I might have dreamed them, I'm not alone."

"Kal made you see that?"

"Yes, strange, isn't it? I've been doing a lot of thinking since I talked to him. Mostly I've been thinking about us, but also about my life. I came to realized that I've had this picture of the perfect life in my head for so long, that's it's stopped me from living the life right in front of me. I think I tried to fit you into the perfect life. The more I tried, the more the things fell apart. It wasn't fair to you or me. I love you Diana. You're one of the most special people I know. I treasure you beyond words, but I don't think we're that special person for each other."

"Perhaps there isn't that one special person out there for us. Maybe we just have to accept that and make the best we can," Diana sadly said.

"I don't believe that and you shouldn't either. There is someone out there for both of us, we just haven't found them yet."

"I want to believe that, Bruce, I do, but what if we never find them," Diana asked.

"Do you remember when the three of us were trapped in that dream world several years ago?"

"Yes," Diana admitted, the memory still painful for her.

"It showed us our heart's desire, Diana. I've never talked about it since, because the memory was too raw. This week as I was thinking about us and what to do, it came back to me. It tapped into our deepest hopes and dreams to give us what we wanted most. It's painful, but I still remember the overwhelming sense of happiness we experienced. In that dream, it wasn't us that fell in love, Diana. We weren't each other's heart's desire. We loved each other, but we were only friends. I've been going over and over that in my mind this last week. I will always be your friend, but I'm still not your heart's desire. I've come to realize that's something I want, to be someone's heart's desire and have them be mine. Neither one of us should settled for anything less, just because we feel alone."

As Diana listened to Bruce's heart felt words, the truth of them seemed to touch something deep inside of her. Her heart's desire, isn't that what she'd always prayed for? To meet the person that would fill that void in her and that she would fill in them? As she looked into Bruce's eyes, she saw the man he truly was. He was a good and decent man and he was her friend. Tentatively they embraced, letting go of all the pain and anger. They would be okay.

* * *

The Watchtower – Later

Zatanna was just arriving back from a mission and was surprised to see Shayera impatiently waiting for her.

"Hey, what's up," Zee said as she stepped down from the transporter.

"We need to talk." Shayera grabbed Zee by the arm and practically dragging her down the hallway. It wasn't until they were alone in a conference room that Shayera stopped

"What's the rush? What's going on?" Zatanna finally was able to pull away from Shayera's tight grip. Shayera gave her friend an odd look, as if she were a puzzle she couldn't figure out.

"I've been hearing some rather interesting gossip about you."

"Oh, really, what?"

"Superman?"

"Oh, that," Zee said with a sly smile.

"Yes, that! So what's the deal with all this 'being there for him' stuff," Shayera demanded, wanting to get to the bottom of her friend's actions.

"Well, I know he's not interested in Maxima, he said so himself."

"Are you forgetting Thea," Shayera quickly pointed out.

"No and as much as I like her, I get the impression those two aren't getting along either."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing?"

"I'm just letting Superman know that he has options. If things don't work out with Thea or Maxima, maybe he should consider someone else," Zee said with a smile.

"You really think that's going to work," Shayera said in disbelief.

"It's worth a shot."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Cannes

There was a cool breeze coming off the Mediterranean that seemed to keep the beaches of Cannes at an ideal temperature. Aphrodite had just finished a swim in the warm waters and was relaxing on the balcony of her hotel room. As she sipped a glass of champagne, she had to admit that living as a mortal had its advantages. It had been ages since she'd had so much fun. If Europe was any indication, she was definitely going to visit America. Hollywood certainly presented interesting possibilities for her.

The only dark cloud on her horizon was Kal-El. She knew he wasn't like most men; in fact that's why she'd picked him in the first place. He was a challenge and she, oh, so loved a challenge. She thought she had him figured out, but he wasn't behaving the way he should. He ought to have fallen in love with her by now, Aphrodite thought, yet he resisted. She was the Goddess of Love; no man should have been able to resist her. No man ever had resisted her before.

Perhaps it was because he was an alien, she thought to herself. She'd read up on his kind and they were apparently a cold detached people. From what she'd read they sounded like a rather deadly dull bunch to her. It seemed like a perfectly good explanation, but when they made love he was anything but cold or detached. She knew the deep passions swirled within him. His desires seemed to inflame her own and she hungered for that. It was new and a little addictive; the way love ought to be. Lately, she'd been seeing less and less of him and she didn't like it one bit. It seemed as if he was pulling away from her and there had to be a reason.

She'd heard about this Maxima and instantly disliked her. Imagine the nerve of the woman trying to steal away a man from her? Aphrodite was a lover not a fighter, but the more she thought about this Maxima the more she was reevaluating her position. Jealousy was a new emotion to Aphrodite and so far she didn't care for it. Kal-El was hers to do with as she liked and the sooner this Maxima learned that, the better. A satisfied smile came to Aphrodite's lips as she visualized the ultimate humiliating defeat of her rival.

These dark emotions were new as well. Perhaps she would have to explore them more at some point. That would have to wait for another day though. Today was going to be a special day and it promised to very enjoyable. Her excitement had been building all afternoon just thinking about it. Aphrodite was going to have a visitor soon and he represented a new and exhilarating challenge. The mortal world seemed full of them, but this one would be unique. Aphrodite could hardly wait for him to arrive.

* * *

Just outside Cannes

The sleek black limousine silently rolled down the highway towards Cannes. Sitting in the back enjoying the view was Bruce Wayne. With all the turmoil in his life lately, a small detail had almost slipped by him. In all the shock, surprise, gossip and teasing of Clark about his wild weekend with Jonn, there was a subtle detail that had stuck in Bruce's mind and troubled him. This woman, this Thea, seemed to already know who Clark and Jonn were.

Later when Bruce heard about the weekend with Shayera and Zatanna, again she seemed to know who they were without being told. If he'd been on his game at the time, that should have sent up red flags. Now his focus was back and he wanted answers. He'd already done some digging and could find nothing, no mention anywhere of her. He couldn't even find a last name for Thea. It was as if she just walked out of nowhere that day she met Clark and Jonn. That shouldn't be possible in this day and age and it made Bruce very suspicious. Who was she and how did she know so much about the League Members? What did she plan to do with this knowledge? Did she know who Bruce was? Questions upon questions filled Bruce's mind.

Clark seemed to trust her, but Bruce decided to check her out for himself. It was Clark's nature to be the trusting type. Bruce on the other hand wasn't so trusting. One can never be too careful was always his policy. He'd debated whether to see her as Batman, but ultimately decided against it. As Batman he could intimidate just about anyone he questioned, but if she knew who he was, it would throw that dynamic completely off.

So here he was, as Bruce Wayne going to see her and find out some answers. As strange as it seemed, Bruce found himself excited at the prospect. It was something new. He'd never done this, questioned someone directly as Bruce Wayne. He would have to use other skills beside intimidation this time. It posed a new challenge to him. Bruce had to smile as he found himself looking forward to meeting this mystery woman, Thea.

* * *

The Watchtower

Wally was just sitting down to enjoy his meal when Maxima walked into the cafeteria. She looked around for a moment and then started his way.

"Oh God," Wally groaned, as she made a beeline straight towards him.

"You there, Fast Man or whatever your name is, I require you assistance," She stated.

"For the tenth time, it's The Flash, not fast man or running boy. So sorry, Queen B, I'm a little busy," Wally replied, turning his attention back to his food.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Maxima gasped, her anger rising at his impudence.

"Actually, it's not that difficult, you kind of bring it out in people," Wally said before diving into his plate of lasagna. Maxima couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did this person know who she was? She would straighten him out right now.

"You had better be careful, little man, I am the Queen of Almerac! I will not tolerate such behavior!"

"Aren't you the ex-Queen of Almerac?"

"What?"

"Isn't that why you're here? Aren't you in exile or something? You're the ex-Queen of Almerac," Wally pointed out between mouthfuls of lasagna.

"It-It was my choice to leave," Maxima quickly said, caught off guard by his statements. She felt the need to defend herself. "I did it for my people."

"Right," Wally nodded, with a smirk on his face. "You did it for your people, sure. Aren't these the same people that were prepared to go to war if you didn't step aside?"

"That wasn't how it happened at all," Maxima answered. His questions had thrown her off guard and it wasn't something she was used to. This insolent little man was trying to prove some point, but she was having none of it.

"My people love me! Once the new government is established, I will return to them."

"Okay, if you say so," Wally causally replied. Maxima didn't like his tone, and felt she needed to bolster her argument.

"It's the truth! All of Almerac looks forward to my return!" She said proudly. When Wally rolled his eyes, but said nothing she continued, "That isn't the only reason I am here!"

"Oh, yeah, that whole soul mate thing, how's that working out for you?"

"Not well," Maxima admitted, slipping down into the chair opposite Wally. "Kal-El resists me."

"Maybe it's because you just assumed he would fall at your feet, Queen," Wally offered, finishing his lasagna and moving on to a pile of hamburgers. "Some guys don't go for that aggressive stuff, you know."

Zatanna had entered the cafeteria and quietly sat down near where Maxima and Wally were. She was watching with interested their exchange. Maxima pondered over his words, but didn't agree with them.

"I know Kal-El finds me attractive, all men do. I should think he would welcome my advances?"

"You kidnapped and tried to brainwash him the first time you met," Wally pointed out.

"I explained that to him and he forgave me! You can't hold one minor mistake over my head forever," Maxima protested. "Why can't people just move on? It happened, it's over. Someday we'll look back and laugh about it."

"Supes is a forgiving guy, I admit, but you kind of gave your game away."

"What do you mean," Maxima asked

"Every time you see him you tell him your soul mates. That's a little off putting to a guy, if you ask me. Do you even know him," Wally asked.

"I know his soul," Maxima softly said with a confident smile.

"Right, soul, soul mates, I get that, but what's his favorite color," Wally countered, moving on to the slices of pizza. Maxima seemed confused by the question.

"His favorite color? I speak of finding your perfect match and you speak of trivialities."

Wally just continued to eat, looking at her. After several moments, Maxima gave in.

"All right, no, I don't know his favorite color, what is it?"

"I don't know either, but then I haven't been running around telling everybody he's my soul mate. I just think you're kind of jumping the gun a little bit. You approach is kind of drastic. You basically say to him, Hi, nice to meet you, let's get married and live together forever. It seems like you're skipping a few steps to me."

Zatanna had moved silently closer to their table and was listening keenly.

"What should I do," Maxima asked with interested.

"Why don't you try and get to know Superman before you call the caterers? Find out a little about him. What's his favorite color, for example? How about what's his favorite food or book, or TV show? Find out some of the details about the guy."

"Do you think that would work," Maxima asked, mulling over this new idea.

"With me, the whole telling me you want to jump my bones is a great plan. I mean you're a major league babe, but Clark's different. He goes for all that romance stuff. He wants to get to know someone, go on dates, long walks, all that Harlequin Romance stuff."

Zatanna was now frantically gesturing to Wally to shut up, but he didn't seem to notice her, as he was still busy eating.

"If I do all those things with him, show my interested in who he is, then he will see we are soul mates and surrender to me," Maxima eagerly asked.

"It's worth a shot," Wally absently replied. Maxima leaned across the table and took Flash's face between her hands. Wally looked up in surprise just as she laid a blistering kiss on his lips. Wally's eyes went wide in shock and he was too overwhelmed to do anything. Maxima finally broke the kiss and Wally gasped for air.

"Thank you, Flash. I will take your advice," she said, turning and quickly leaving the cafeteria.

"Wow," Wally gasped, as he sat there stunned, just watching her leave. He felt dizzy and it took a moment to gather himself. When he finally pulled himself together, he looked up to see Zatanna standing in front of him. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table and she looked very angry. The look in her eyes made Wally gulp nervously.

"Hey-Hey, Zee, what-what's up," he stammered.

"SSABMUD UOY!" she scowled at him. She then jerked the table off the ground, spilling all the remaining food on Wally. Zatanna slammed the table down and stormed out of the cafeteria. As Wally sat there covered in food, Jonn and Ollie walked up.

"What was that all about, Wally," Jonn asked.

Always the optimist, Wally smiled. "I guess Clark's not the only one that has his Mojo working with the ladies."

"I think yours needs a little tweaking," Ollie said, as he picked a piece of pepperoni of Wally's shoulder.

* * *

Cannes

Bruce Wayne walked confidently into the four star hotel and headed for the reception desk. He hadn't called ahead, wanting the element of surprise on his side when he met Thea. Flashing his best smile at the young woman behind he counter, Bruce asked, "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne. You have a guest staying with you. Her name is…"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Wayne, Thea's expecting you. It's the penthouse suite. She said to tell you to go right up," The young lady said, cutting him off with a smile.

"Ah, well, thank you," Bruce managed to say, caught off guard by the news that he was expected. Add one more question to the list he already had, Bruce thought. Smiling and thanking the young woman again, he headed for the elevator. When it arrived he stepped inside and pressed the button for the penthouse. The doors closed and with a small jolt started it's climb. He'd already lost the element of surprise, so Bruce tried to prepare himself for anything. There were no stops on the ride up and quickly he was at his destination. The doors opened and music filled Bruce's ears. Nina Simone was playing somewhere in the hotel room.

"Do come in, Mr. Wayne," a lyrical voice said. Bruce moved slowly into the penthouse suite. His eyes scanned over the entire layout taking in every detail. Expensive clothes, magazines and other assorted items were haphazardly lying all over the place. Well, she's certainly not a neat freak, Bruce thought to himself, that must drive Clark crazy.

That brought a question to mind that had been bothering Bruce. He knew Clark Kent probably as well as anyone. From everything he'd heard about this Thea, she certainly didn't seem like Clark's type. Dancing, clubbing, parties, those didn't conjure up Clark in Bruce's mind. Jonn had said the woman was attractive, but Clark never seemed that concerned about looks. It all made Bruce wonder just what Clark saw in this woman.

"Would you like a glass of champagne, Bruce," Aphrodite said, stepping in from the balcony. As he turned towards the voice to answer, Bruce suddenly understood exactly what Clark saw in her. It was the same thing every man would see in her, she was absolutely stunning.

Bruce had dated his share of beautiful women, but the woman standing in front of him was of another magnitude entirely. Golden locks tumbled down around her absolutely flawless features. Her sensual smile was dazzling. Her skin was a golden brown and set off by the white swimsuit she had on. It left very little to the imagination. She might be as near to perfection as any woman Bruce had ever met.

"Yes, champagne would be lovely," he was able to say, his voice controlled and neutral. Her smile grew even larger at his answer. She poured another glass and then slowly walked towards him. As Aphrodite handed him the glass, she gazed directly into his eyes.

"To new experiences," she offered. Bruce returned her gaze and took a sip of the champagne. As alluring as this woman might be, he wasn't going to let himself be pulled in.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Thea. Oh, I'm sorry, I never did catch your last name."

"You're a sly one, Bruce," she said with a smile, "why don't we just keep it on a first name basis for now."

"As you wish," Bruce replied.

"So why don't you tell me why the famous Bruce Wayne came all the way across the world to meet me," she asked, slipping down into the couch. She extended her hand offering Bruce a seat. He took the chair opposite her.

"Can't I just want to meet the woman in my friend's life?"

"But he doesn't know you're here, doesn't he, Bruce," she countered.

"I didn't think I needed permission."

"A handsome man like you, alone with another man's girlfriend? Most men might not like that. Some men might even be jealous," she smiled.

"Clark's not most men," Bruce replied.

"No, he isn't."

They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Bruce realized she liked playing games and this was a game to her. He liked games, too, especially winning games. If it was a match she wanted, he was more than happy to comply.

"So why don't we get to know each other better, Thea," he started easily with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Greece."

"Oh, really, which part?"

"You might say all over, really."

"Moved around a lot?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Still have family there?"

"Yes."

"They moved around a lot too, or do they stay in one place?'

"The former."

"Interesting," Bruce nodded.

"I must say, Bruce, I'm disappointed," Aphrodite said with a teasing little pout. "Are you going to ask?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," Bruce replied.

"The answer is, yes, I know," she said. Bruce was even more on guard now. Outwardly he remained calm, but inside his mind was going a million miles an hour.

"And you would know what exactly," he said carefully.

"Batman."

"Who are you," he asked, alert and ready for anything.

"I've already told you, you can call me, Thea."

"I can call you that, but that's not who you really are," he countered.

"Oh, good, now you're being the detective I've heard so much about," she gleefully said to him. "Go ahead, do some more of it."

"It's not a circus act," he replied.

"No need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive," Bruce said, getting up and starting to pace back and forth across the room.

"Would it make you feel better to know I have no interest in exposing your secret? I'm not a threat to you, Bruce," she said to him.

"I only have your word for that," He replied.

"Kal-el trusts me. Is his word good enough for you?"

" Of course, but that still doesn't explain how you know what you know?"

"Magic," she offered.

"I don't buy that."

"You're not a trusting soul like you friend, Jonn, are you?"

"I'm not as good a dancer either," he quipped. Aphrodite laughed at this and despite himself, Bruce had to chuckle too. Looking at her again, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Somehow she had been ready for him and knew just what to say to throw him off his stride. The first round goes to the lady, Bruce thought. Taking another sip of his champagne, he changed tactics.

"Since we both know why I'm here, why don't we get the questions out of the way?"

"If I answer most of them, will you take me to dinner," Aphrodite playfully dared him.

"You already know the answer to that one, Thea," he replied with a smile.

"Then ask away."

Bruce said back down and looked at her for a moment. Whoever she was, she liked a challenge. That was obvious if she was seeing Clark. Bruce liked a challenge too and this one was just starting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Cannes

Dinner had been like a chess match with each player maneuvering for position. One moment this woman seemed capricious and flighty, but then the next she was razor sharp. Bruce knew she was playing with him, trying to manipulate him and keep him constantly off balance. Several times she had succeeded, but he had stayed focused on achieving his goal. Through little slips now and then, he gained information about her. He still didn't know who she was, but he knew who she wasn't. Thea wasn't human and she wasn't an alien either. She was too versed in human mannerisms and they came too naturally to her.

That left magic. As absurd as it sounded, Bruce had seen too many unbelievable things in his life to dismiss the idea. Magical beings were reported in all cultures for the beginning of human history. The League itself had more than one member rooted in magic. He had been taken over by Deadman, on several occasions, so he had personal experience with extraordinary beings.

As he looked at the stunning woman across from him, he wondered what her real form looked like? Was she some hideous hag or vile monster in her natural form? No being could be as near to perfection as Thea was; it had to be illusion she had taken on. Was Clark fooled as easily as Jonn and the others were?

It seemed one answer spawned ten more questions in Bruce's mind.

It was a relief to find out she posed no threat to the League. During their dinner he was frankly surprised by how little she seemed to care about the League or most of its members. The one thing she did care about and had made quite clear, was Clark. Most of her slips happened when he was the subject. The dynamic at play fascinated Bruce. When she spoke of Clark there was a possessive quality that was hard to miss. She spoke of Clark as a child would of a toy that wouldn't do what the child wanted. Bruce could tell in her mind, Clark was hers. This set off warning bells for Bruce. The thought of someone having power or control over Clark was a very dangerous notion.

Yet he had dealt with Clark several times recently and knew he wasn't under some spell or incantation. He seemed flustered and a little spineless, but that was normal for Clark with women. He was arguably the most powerful man on the planet, yet completely clueless when it came to dealing with women. Bruce had often wondered about when Clark was with Lois, why he put up with her more abrasive qualities. Yes, she was a beautiful and interesting woman, but she could also be a major pain in the ass. There must be something behind why Clark acted that way, but Bruce hadn't been able to figure it out.

Then again, there were many things about Clark that remained a mystery to Bruce. The public at large feared the Batman and he was only an ordinary man, yet somehow Clark had been able to get them to not only trust him, but to admire and like him. It was an amazing feat when you think about it. An all-powerful alien comes to Earth and becomes its symbol. Even the way his fellow heroes refer to him, Boy Scout, farm boy, were non-threatening, Bruce thought. He had to admit even he was sucked in by it, for here he was questioning Clark's girlfriend to make sure she was on the up and up. How did he do it, Bruce wondered.

Putting that set of questions aside, Bruce turned his focus back to Thea. From what he'd been able to gather, She wasn't a threat to anyone but Clark and Maxima. Bruce wasn't worried about Maxima. She could handle herself, and just about everyone that met her seemed to dislike her. Most of the time Thea reminded Bruce of the spoiled rich girls he use to date. Her only interests seemed to be shopping and pleasure. It would be easy to discount her for this, but Bruce sensed there was more, much more to her than she was letting on.

He would have to speak with Clark the next chance he got. If Clark knew who she really was, Bruce wanted to know, as well. He also wanted to warn Clark about her. As charming and beautiful as Thea seemed, Bruce sensed that she could be very dangerous if you made her unhappy. From everything he'd gleaned from dinner the one person that could make her very unhappy was Clark.

"Thank you for dinner, Bruce," Thea said, pulling him out of his inner reflections.

"It was my pleasure, Thea."

"I know you have to leave soon so you can do your little stroll around your city," she said with a smile.

"It's a patrol," he quickly corrected her.

"You're so defensive, Bruce, you really need to work on that. So, did I pass the test?"

"Excuse me," he said.

"You've been probing and watching my reactions all through dinner. It really wasn't that hard to figure out what you were doing. I found the whole idea of you testing me fun and cute, but I should warn you some women don't. Wait, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"What do you mean," Bruce said with a little more edge than usual. If she was referring to what he thought she was, it was still a sore point for him.

"Don't get mad, Bruce," she said with a little pout. "I found you very entertaining so far, don't ruin it."

"Certain subjects are off limits, Thea. I imagine you can understand that," Bruce replied.

"I was only going to tell you she wasn't the one, Bruce. It still hurts but I think you're starting to see that," Thea offered.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Bruce coldly said to her.

"If you say so," she absently replied, "Oh, but now I've made you angry. I was just trying to help you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"She's still out there, Bruce," Thea said to him.

"Who?"

"The one,' she replied as she turned her attention to her vibrating cell phone.

"The one?"

"The one you were meant to be with Bruce. Excuse me, I have to take this call," Thea said, answering her phone. "Hello? Oh, Marco, it's so good to hear from you! What's that? A party? Of course I'll come! I'll see you in a little while!"

Bruce just sat there not quite believing what had just happened. Thea seemed to jump from one subject to the next with no transitions. She hung up the phone and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now, Bruce. Dinner was lovely. I hope I passed your test or whatever it was. You should try the strawberries before you go; they serve them with the most delicious handmade whipped cream. Have a safe flight back to Gotham," Thea rattled off, as she was gathering up her things and preparing to leave. As she stood up, the owner came over to see how her meal was. She told him it was delicious and the man beamed. He told her it was always a pleasure having her. Thea told him he was cute and he went away happy and blushing.

During all of his, Bruce just sat there stunned. Just as she was about to leave, Thea stopped and turned back to Bruce. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the one you are meant to be with, you already know her. I thought that might make it a little easier for you. Good night, Bruce!'

With that she was gone, leaving Bruce to just sit and wonder.

* * *

The Watchtower

"So what is your favorite color, Kal-El?"

"Blue."

"Like your eyes. Favorite book?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"Never heard of it. Favorite meal?"

"I guess steak."

"Steak, I see, let me write that down. Favorite movie?"

"It's a Wonderful Life."

"Good, good, I don't know what a movie is just yet, but I will certainly keep that one in mind."

"Um, ah, Maxima, is that a list of questions you have,' Clark asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you have a list of questions and why are you asking me them?"

"To get to know you better, Kal-El. It was pointed out to me by Flash that if we are to be soul mates, I should know more about you. So I made a list of questions to ask you," she explained.

"You say Flash gave you this idea?"

"Yes, although making the list was my idea," she said proudly.

"I see. Well, this has been fun, but I should probably go report for duty."

"I have more questions, Kal-El," she said.

"I'll just bet you do and I'd love to answer all of them, but duty calls."

"Perhaps we could sit down again and I could ask you some more questions?"

"That sounds like a plan. We will have to do that soon. I should probably thank Wally personally for giving you the idea."

"I look forward to asking you more questions, Kal-El," she said with a big smile.

"Can't wait," he replied, already starting for the door.

"Do you feel like we are getting to know each other better, Kal-El," she called after him.

"That's one way of putting it," he said over his shoulder. As Maxima watched him leave, she smiled. The questions had been a success, she thought, I'm one step closer to my goal. Picking up her pen, Maxima began to write down more questions for the next time they spoke.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana had just finished sitting through the last of her official meetings for the day and her patience was near an end. With all the turmoil in her life recently she found herself depressed and tried immersing herself in her work. It hadn't helped. While it was good that Bruce and her found some closure to their relationship, it just reminded her that she was once again alone. She wanted to believe Bruce when he said there was someone out there for both of them, but she was having her doubts. For the last week she prayed to her Goddess, Aphrodite, asking her to send her a sign, but she received no answer. Even her Gods apparently had doubts about her finding that special someone. So here she was, continuing her mission alone, always alone. As she looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk, she saw her assistant walking towards her.

"Ambassador, there's someone to see you. I showed him into the garden to wait for you."

"Very well, thank you," Diana managed to politely say, even as she was dreading seeing another representative wanting to do business with Themyscira. Seeing no point in delaying, Diana got up and headed for the garden.

She didn't see anyone as she entered the garden, so she announced her presence.

"Hello? I understand you wished to see me?"

"Hey, Diana," a familiar voice said behind her. Diana knew instantly who it was and a smile lit up her face as she turned around. Standing there in his usual suit and tie was Clark Kent.

"Kal!" she exclaimed, surprised and happy to see him. Before she could stop herself, she rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Wow! No wonder this embassy is so popular, if this is how you greet every guest," he playfully said.

"Oh, shut up! I'm just glad to see you," Diana told him.

"It's good to see you too, Diana," Clark truthfully said, returning her embrace. As he held her in his arms, the thought crossed Clark's mind of just how good she felt in is arms, how right it felt. As soon as the thought registered, Clark quickly pulled away from Diana and out of the embrace. She looked at him confused, but didn't question him. Clark took a few steps back before he looked at Diana again.

"So are they keeping you busy here," he offered, wanting to shift the topic from the one playing in his head.

"Yes, it seems my duties never end. One long meeting leads to another. If it's not meetings than its state dinners or fund raisers," Diana lamented.

"I see, meeting world leaders, having elegant dinners with the rich and famous, sounds like torture to me. How do you stand it, Diana," Clark teased. This earned him a slap on the arm from her.

"Hey," he said in mock outrage.

"I warned you about teasing an Amazon, Kal," Diana said with a smile.

"You know for someone who's suppose to be my friend, you seemed to hit me an awful lot, Diana. I thought diplomats were supposed to be nicer."

"Are you implying that I'm not nice, Kal," Diana asked, a mischievous warning behind it.

"Will you hit me again if I say yes?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then I would never imply such a thing, Madame Ambassador," he said with a smile.

"You're learning, Kal," Diana replied with a smile of her own.

"I guess if you hit me enough it sinks in."

"I'll remember that," she playfully said.

"I just bet you will," Clark said with a laugh. Diana smiled as she listened to his laugh. He always had a way of making her feel better. There was just something about him that lifted her spirits.

"So what brings you here today, Kal," she finally asked. He was still smiling as he turned to her, but there was a look of concern in his eyes.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said gently.

"Oh," was all she could think to say, understanding immediately what he meant.

"I imagine it's been a difficult time for you, Diana, but if you want to talk, I'm here and I'll listen," he offered, placing his hand over hers.

"Thank you, Kal," she said, blushing a little at the contact.

"I'm your friend, Diana, I'll always be here for you," he said to her.

"I appreciate that, Kal, I do, but I don't think there's anything to say," she admitted, pulling her hand away from his and standing up. "It just didn't work out. It never works out for me."

Clark heard the anguish in her voice and walked over to her. He turned Diana around to look at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he did the only thing he could think of. Putting is arms around her, Clark pulled her into a gently embrace. Diana hesitated for a moment, but then put her arms around him and let him comfort her.

"It will be okay, Diana, I promise," Clark whispered to her, holding her tight. They stood there, just holding each other for several minutes. Finally, Diana ended the embrace and walked slowly over to a bench and sat down. Clark followed and sat next to her. He waited for her to speak, not wanting to rush her.

"Why is it so hard, Kal? It should be so simple. You like someone and they like you, so you two get together," she said.

"I guess it's all the baggage each of us brings along. The mistakes we've made in the past and the fears we all bring to a new relationship can make it difficult."

"It seems so many let those fears stop them from pursuing what they really want," she replied, the sad note clear in her voice.

"Sometimes you don't realize a mistake until it's too late to correct it, Diana," Clark said, his mind drifting to his own past.

"It's never too late to correct a mistake, Kal," Diana said, looking him directly in the eye.

"You're probably right," he said, looking down at his hands, wishing that was true. Diana was watching him closely. She felt like she wanted to say something. It was just on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know what it was. The moment was lost as Clark started speaking again.

"I'm probably not the best person to be giving advice on relationships," Clark admitted.

"You're still having problems with this woman, Thea, Kal?"

"Not at the moment, but Maxima is another subject. You wouldn't believe what she did just before I got here."

"What," Diana said with interest.

"She made a list of questions to ask me," he told her with a sad smile.

"A list of questions?"

"Yes, apparently Wally told her it would be a good idea if she got to know me better. I still have to thank him for that, by the way. She came to the conclusion that if we know each other better, I'll realize she's my soul mate. So she decided to write down a whole list of questions and quiz me on them."

"What sort of questions," Diana asked.

"Crazy stuff, almost like some internet dating questionnaire. What's my favorite color?"

"Blue," Diana instantly said.

"Yeah, it is. Another question was what's my favorite movie?"

"It's a Wonderful Life."

"Yes, how did you know that," he asked, surprised by her.

"It was the first movie you loaned me when I arrived in the Man's World, Kal," Diana replied.

"Okay, another was what's my favorite food?"

"Thai."

"No, steak," Clark corrected her.

"It's Thai, Kal," Diana insisted.

"I think I know what my favorite food is, Diana."

"Apparently not, if you think it's steak."

"I think you're confused, Princess, Thai is your favorite," Clark countered.

"Because you're the one that introduced me to it, Kal. I remember distinctly you saying I should try it because it was your favorite. And don't call me Princess or I'll hit you, Kal."

"I don't remember that."

"Obviously, but that's what happened," Diana said with a smug smile.

"You seemed to think you know me pretty well, don't you," Clark asked.

"Better then you know me,' Diana replied with a playful smile.

"Now you're just talking crazy talk, Diana. I know you better than you think I do. I know lots of little things, embarrassing things that no one else does," he said with mischievous smile of his own.

"I doubt that," Diana said in a mocking tone.

"All right, how's this for an example? I happen to know that you cried at Titanic."

"I did not!" Diana exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you did. I saw the tears myself, Diana."

"I told you, I had something in my eye," she protested.

"In both eyes, Diana?"

"It was a romantic movie," she reluctantly admitted

"See? I told you I know you pretty well," He said with a smile.

"That's one and I'm not admitting anything."

"How about you throw like a girl?" Clark joked and received a punch in the arm for his troubles.

"You don't hit like a girl," he added, rubbing his shoulder.

"I am a girl, if you haven't noticed, Kal," Diana said to him, folding her arms in front of her.

"I've noticed, Diana, hard not to. Not likely to miss that," he absently said, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Joke all you want, Kal, you're just proving my point," Diana said.

"All right, if you want me to be serious, I will. I know you think you're attractive, but you have trouble accept it when others call you beautiful. You are, by the way."

Diana blushed at this comment and Clark continued.

"When you read the paper, you always stop for a moment to see if any of the clues in the crossword puzzle are from Greek Mythology. When you try not to laugh, you always bite your lower lip. Lilies remind you of home. You eat your M& M's in the same order, every time, darkest to lightest. You actually know all the words to The Piña Colada Song, why I don't know."

"It's sweet," she explained.

"It's about a guy trying to cheat on his wife, Diana," Clark explained.

"It's catchy."

"It's terrible, Diana, a really bad song."

"That's your opinion," Diana countered.

"I think I made me point, or would you like me to go on? I know some really embarrassing stuff I haven't mention."

"If you do, there's a few things I could mention too," Diana warned.

"I give."

The two of them smiled. They sat there for a while, just sharing the moment.

"So, I imagine you probably have to get back to work," Clark finally said.

"No, I finished my last meeting just before you arrived," Diana replied

"Well, then, would you like to have dinner with me," Clark offered as he stood up.

"Only if it's your favorite," Diana smiled.

"Steak it is," Clark cheerfully said and started for the door. Diana was right behind him.

"It's Thai, Kal. You know that's what I meant," she protested.

"My favorite food is steak, Diana," Clark said, opening the door for her.

"It's Thai," Diana replied, walking past him and going inside.

"I think I know what my favorite food is, Princess," Clark said as he followed her, letting the garden door closed.

"Kal! I warned you!" Diana shouted, her voice mixing with Clark's laugh as they headed out of the Embassy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Watchtower

Shayera and Zatanna were standing in the doorway of the cafeteria curiously watching Maxima. She was sitting at a table in the back, furiously writing for quite some time and had filled the table with paperwork.

"What the hell is she doing," Zatanna asked.

"I don't know, but she's been in there for hours," Shayera replied.

"Someone should go over and ask her," Zee suggested, giving Shayera a look.

"Yes, someone should," Shayera, said, returning the look.

"Well, I'm not going to."

"Neither am I."

"But you're good at that sort of thing," Zee offered.

"What sort of thing?"

"You know, being pushy."

"I'm not pushy! How can you say that," Shayera gasped offended her friend would even say such a thing.

"Well, pushy wasn't the right word, I meant direct," Zee countered.

"Why do I get the feeling they mean the same thing?"

"Come on, aren't you dying to know what she's doing?"

"Yes, but I don't think she likes me. I also don't want to get into a fight with her," Shayera said. "How would it look if I beat up an asylum seeker here on the station?"

"Well, you certainly think a lot of yourself, don't you," Zee said with smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You really think you could take her? She'd kill you."

"I most certainly could beat her! I'm a warrior, Thanagarian trained," she said proudly.

"And she's a pissed ex-Queen that's like ten times as strong as you. She battled Superman, remember? She'd wipe the floor with you," Zee said dismissively.

"You are crazy if you think I couldn't take her! I don't care who she's fought."

"She'd probably take your mace away from you and beat you to death with it,' Zee thought aloud. "Have you noticed she doesn't like birds very much."

"Yes, I have, but I'm still telling you I could take her," Shayera stated.

"Okay, you keep thinking that, but it's not getting us any closer to finding out what she's doing. If you won't and I won't, we need someone crazy enough to just walk right up to her."

"Wally," Shayera instantly said.

"Exactly," Zee agreed. They headed off to find the Flash.

Moments later they were back in the same spot, except now Wally had joined them.

"So what is it you want to know," he asked.

"What's she doing? She's been in there writing for hours."

"Why don't you just ask her," he suggested.

"Well, she doesn't like us very much," Zatanna, said

"She doesn't like anyone very much, except Clark," Shayera added.

"So why pick me?"

"This is right up your alley, Wally," Zee said, buttering him up. "You're a straight shooter, she respects that."

"And because you're so fast, you can always run away from her if she gets mad," Shayera snidely added.

"Don't mind her, Wally, Shayera's delusional today. She actually thinks she could take Maxima in fight," Zatanna offered.

"No way, she'd kill you," Wally immediately said. He chuckled at the very thought.

'What? You're against me too? What am I, the Watchtower pushover? I'm a trained warrior of the Than…"

"Give it a rest, we've all heard about the Thanagarian training," Zee cut her off. "So what do you say, Wally?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." He immediately started for the table Maxima was sitting at. Shayera and Zee quickly followed.

"Just remember I told you so if something happens, Zee," Shayera whispered to Zatanna.

"Oh, please, you didn't even bring your mace."

Shayera was going to protest, but they were already at the table.

"Hey, Maxima! What are you working on," Wally said, diving right in.

Maxima stopped writing and looked up to see the three.

"I'm following your suggestion, Flash," she said with a smile.

"My suggestion?"

"Yes, you said I should get to know Kal-El better and then he would realize I'm his soul mate."

Zatanna turned and gave Wally a harsh look, but didn't say anything.

"I-I suggested that," Wally asked, feeling Zee's eyes on him.

"Yes, you did. I too was surprised a good idea would come from you, but I imagine it's the exception that proves the rule."

"But why all the paper," Shayera chimed in, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"That part is my idea! I thought about Wally's suggestion, but that could take months, years. I already know Kal-El's my soul mate, so why wait that long? I thought a better way would to write down every question I could think of and then ask him. That will cut down the time considerably."

The three sat down now, looking at all the papers.

"These are all questions," Zee asked.

"No, just those piles over there. The rest is information about me for him. If I have to get to know him, then he will naturally want to know more about me, so I wrote down what he needed to know. It should only take a week or so, but once the two of us finish with all of this, nothing should stand in our way."

"What weapon would you use to cut out a thief's tongue," Wally read off one of the pages. "Seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Yes, but sometimes a monarch must meter out justice," Maxima replied.

"Would you consider changing your name from Kal-El to Kal-Maxima once we are married," Shayera read off another page.

"It's just a idea. I think it has a ring to it, don't you?"

Zatanna had picked up one of the fact sheets that Maxima had prepared about herself. As she read down the page, Zee began to blush.

"You can do it that long and bend like that?"

"Yes," Maxima replied with a lascivious smile.

"Let me see that one, Zee," Wally immediately said, reaching for the paper. Zee smacked his hand away giving him another look.

"Those pages are mostly for after the wedding. I wanted Kal-El to know that since we are genetically compatible, children are an option. With his strength he probably worries about these things. I wanted him to know that my womb can withstand his…"

"STOP!" Wally frantically said, a look of horror on his face.

"This one says you're near his equal in strength, are you sure about that,' Shayera asked with a doubting look on her face.

"I believe so, why do you ask?"

"She was wondering if she could take you. We tried to tell her you'd kill her in a fight, but she doesn't want to admit it," Wally smiled. It was Shayera's turn to glare at Wally.

"A fight? Between me and you," Maxima said with a laugh. "Your friends are correct, it wouldn't be much of a contest."

"I'm a trained warrior of the Thanagarian military," Shayera protested.

"What does your training say to do if I rip your wings off?"

"You might have a point," Shayera said, the look in Maxima's eyes making her a little uncomfortable.

"Wow, you go into a lot of detail on some of these questions, Max. I don't even think Big Blue's girlfriend Thea knows most of this," Wally observed. Both Zee and Shayera looked at Wally in shock. They couldn't believe he had just said that. Slowly they shifted their eyes over to see Maxima's reaction. The smile had left her lips and there was a very intense look in her eyes. The steel pen in her hand suddenly shattered into pieces.

"Girlfriend?!!"

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana again found herself standing on the roof the Embassy staring into the night sky. It was becoming a habit with her. She had still not received an answer to her prayers from her Gods, but now she thought perhaps she had found one for herself. It had been so unexpected, that it caught her completely off guard. It was such a small moment, but it would be with her forever. It happened during dinner with Kal. She was enjoying herself more than she had in ages. Being with him was so different from everyone else. She never worried about being herself with him. In fact, she realized, he was the only person she could be herself with, really herself.

It was during one of the few quiet moments of their dinner that the moment materialized. She was just looking at him, thinking how much she cared for him, when it happened. He looked up into her eyes and suddenly she knew. Those impossibility blue eyes never failed to take her breath away. No words were spoken, but it was their moment. In that brief instance she realized she was in love with Kal and probably always had been. She had pushed those feelings away long ago, first because of Lois and then because he disappeared.

Now sitting across from him, they all came rushing back. She knew he was seeing someone, but didn't think it was the real thing. She wouldn't do anything until his situation changed, of course. She wasn't even sure how he felt about her. Yes, they were friends, good friends, best friends, but what she was feeling was something much more. Did he share these feelings, she wondered? Did she risk putting her heart out there again? If she put herself out to him and he didn't share her feelings she wasn't sure she would recover.

Perhaps Bruce was right, love shouldn't have restrains on it, Diana thought as she stood alone. She realized she would always have to restrain herself with just about any one else. She never worried about anything like that with Kal. With him, she didn't have to be Princess Diana of Themyscira, Ambassador of her people or even Wonder Woman, she could be just Diana. That was a rare thing for her. With him she was just Diana, the woman. With Kal she never felt alone. All her life she had wanted that feeling and now she knew why it had never come with anyone else. Kal was her heart's desire. As she stood there, she could only pray that she was his as well.

* * *

France

Clark Kent was deep in thought as he sat on the beach looking out over the water. Aphrodite had dragged him here for another in a seemingly endless string of parties. He hadn't seen much of her in the last week, so he agreed to go tonight. She was having a wonderful time as usual, but Clark had felt distracted all night. As he watched the people dancing and drinking, he realized his heart just wasn't into it. Whatever allure a party like this might once have held for him, it no longer did. He'd pretended for Aphrodite's sake to be enjoying himself, but after awhile he couldn't keep up the illusion. Clark quietly slipped out and came down here to think.

As he sat down on the fine sand, he realized this wasn't working. Fundamentally Aphrodite and he were too different. At first those differences were exciting and captivating, but as time went on the novelty wore off. The truth was they had nothing in common besides sex. She had been right that first night, Clark realized, when she said neither of them had any illusions about what this was. When it had turned into something else it lost whatever truth and reality it had. He wasn't in love with her and it wasn't right to let it continue. Clark chided himself for letting it go this long. He also realized he'd been lying to both of them, but mostly to himself.

He was in love with someone else and had been for a long time. He'd only just realized whom his heart belonged to. Diana. There was a moment when they were having dinner that it suddenly hit him. It had been the most pleasant evening he'd had in a long time. They had laughed and talked for hours. There was a lull in the conversation where they were both silent. Clark had absently glanced up from his coffee and met Diana's eyes. Neither of them said a word, but in that instance he knew. He'd been denying it and making excuses for so long, but in that one moment he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He was in love with Diana. He didn't know how she felt about him, really. They were friends, best friends. He probably had his chance when they first met and had blown it. He didn't think he could do anything right now, with her still getting over Bruce, but maybe he had a second chance. Even if he couldn't be with her, it still wasn't right to let things continue with Aphrodite. The best thing, the honest thing to do was end it. Clark made up his mind that this time he wouldn't let tears or guilt stop him. If he didn't do it for himself, than he would do it because there might be a chance, a second chance for something much, much more.

As he made his resolve, Aphrodite came walking down the beach towards him. Even now he had to admit she was a vision of loveliness, but he couldn't let that distract him from the truth. When she got closer she leapt into his arms and heatedly kissed him.

"I should be mad at you for leaving the party, but I will forgive you this time," she smiled.

"I didn't want to spoil your good time."

"I'm sure there's some way you can make it up to me," she teased.

Here goes, Clark thought to himself, don't let her distract you.

"Aphrodite, we need to talk."

She saw the look in his eyes and slowly pulled back.

"About what," she said, the smile disappearing from her face.

"About us,' he said.

"Oh."

"Aphrodite, I've been giving this a lot of thought and I'm afraid this isn't working …"

"Wait, I almost forgot! I have something to tell you too," she hurriedly said, interrupting him. "Let me go first!"

Clark sighed, but saw no point in arguing about it.

"Okay, go ahead."

Aphrodite stood up and moved directly in front of him. There was a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father, Kal-El!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Watchtower

The tower seemed abuzz as Wonder Woman reported for her shift. Something was going on, but she could seem to find out what. It was as if everyone was avoiding her. She would walk into a room and it would go silent or people would suddenly have to be somewhere else. Even Jonn seemed strangely reluctant to speak with her. She began to wonder if it was some bad news that no one wanted to break to her. What could it be, she wondered? Had someone been injured? What there some new threat that related to her specifically?

Then in an instant, she realized it had something to do with Kal. Diana's heart started beating wildly as horrible scenarios raced through her mind. Was he hurt or badly injured? Then a terrible thought entered her mind, was he dead? No, don't even think about that, she told herself. Now Diana had to know. She began to move through the tower looking for someone that would fill her in on what had happened. She found Shayera, Zatanna and Wally in the gymnasium and confronted them. When they saw here all of them seemed very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hey-Hey, Diana, how's it going," Wally nervously said.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean," Zatanna said, not meeting Diana's eyes.

"Just tell me," Diana said firmly to them. "I know something bad has happened, but everyone's avoiding me. Is it Kal? Is he hurt or …"

Diana trailed off, not wanting to say the words. The three heroes facing her looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's nothing like that, Diana. As far as we know, Clark's fine, well, yeah, fine," Zee nervously said.

"That what is it," Diana demanded.

"You know I think my blood sugar is a little low, I should probably pop over to the cafeteria for a snack," Wally said and starting towards the door.

"Nobody's leaving until I get some answers," Diana warned them. "Wally, don't even try to zip by me. I'm not in the mood. Somebody just tell me what happened?"

The three looked at each other, but none them wanted to be the one to break the news to her. Just when Diana was starting to get really frustrated and ominously walk towards them a voice form the balcony called out.

"Diana, maybe we should talk."

They all turned and looked up. Standing on the ledge was Batman.

"Fine, Bruce, let's talk," Diana said, even as the others were trying to quietly slip out the door before she saw them.

"You're not going to like the news, Diana. I want to warn you," Bruce said, his voice much more gentle than anyone could ever remember Batman sounding. He pulled back his cowl to reveal his face. There was concern in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Please, just tell me,' Diana urged. The other three had just got to the door when it came flying open. Maxima came storming in. She quickly looked around and spotted Wally and Zee. Grabbing them both, she menacingly asked, "Is it true?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Wally stammered automatically.

"Is what true," Diana asked. Maxima released Wally and Zee and turned to look at her. The anger was plain on her face.

"Kal-El has a girlfriend and she's pregnant!"

The world seemed to go out of focus for a moment to Diana. Her mind couldn't seem to process what Maxima had just said. She just stood there unable to move or speak. She had heard Maxima clearly, yet the words made no sense. It was only when a hand gently touching her arm that she was able to move. Her mouth open in confusion, Diana turned towards the hand to see Bruce standing next to her. She hadn't remembered seeing him move from the balcony.

"Diana? Are you all right," he gently asked, the concern plain in his eyes. She stood there still not able to speak, looking at him. It was as if she were standing outside of herself, watching this and not comprehending the words being spoken. She realized Bruce was speaking to her again, but she didn't hear it. Finally, she managed to say one phrase, "I don't understand?"

"What's to understand," Maxima bellowed. "He cheated on me! His soul mate! We're not even married and he's already cheating!"

Diana turned and looked at Maxima. Suddenly she was pulled back into her body and into the moment.

"Kal? Thea? Pregnant," she managed to say.

"It seems so, Diana, I'm sorry," Zee said to her, the sympathy plain in her voice.

"We don't know all the facts yet, Diana," Bruce said quickly.

"How? How do you know this," Diana asked.

"Thea called Jonn, Shayera and me to tell us the news," Zee softly said.

"We only have her word for it, Diana," Shayera weakly offered.

"Where's Kal," Diana asked.

"Nobody's seen him, Diana,' Wally said.

"It's a good thing, too! He has a lot to answer for. I will not accept this insult lightly," Maxima railed.

"Will you shut up," Zee snapped. "This isn't about you!"

Maxima made a move towards Zatanna but Wally and Shayera quickly stepped in between them.

"Let's all calm down, shall we," Wally said. "I think we already have enough excitement going around for one day."

Maxima looked at him and then glared at Zatanna before turning and storming out.

"I thought she was pissed before," Wally absently said. The others had turned back to Diana. She still looked stunned and they were starting to worry about her.

"Maybe you should sit down, Diana," Bruce offered.

"I want to speak to Kal," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Nobody knows where he is, Diana," Zee said.

"I can't stay here," Diana said, starting for the door.

"Diana.." Bruce started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, Bruce, not now. I can't stay here right now."

He was about to say something, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

"All right, Diana, if that's what you want.'

She didn't reply and walked slowly out of the gymnasium. The others watched her leave and the concern was clearly written on their faces.

"Oh, this is bad, really bad," Wally said.

"She seemed to take it so calmly," Shayera said in surprise.

"I know, I thought she'd react more like Maxima did," Zee replied.

"No, she's in love with him. Her reaction was what it looks like when your heart's breaking," Bruce sadly said. The others looked at him, surprised by the emotion behind his words.

"Someone should find Clark and talk to him. Let him know," Wally said.

"Yes, someone should," Bruce responded, a look of determination on his face.

* * *

Paris

Clark was just sitting in the small cramped apartment the paper had rented him, staring out the balcony doors at the city. A half empty bottle of Vodka sat next to him on the table and there was a glass in his hand. He was in his shirtsleeves and suit pants, but the jacket and tie were long gone. Sadness permeated the whole room. There was a lost look in his eyes that spoke of things both past and future. He'd been here most of the last two days, trying to make sense out of all of it.

He was like the main character in his favorite novel, The Great Gatsby. He'd been so close to that dream, that green light at the end of the dock, only to watch it all taken away from him. He had almost been able to touch it, but now it would be forever out of his grasp. New realities and responsibilities were his now to deal with. He should be happy about the news. One of his fondest wishes was to have a family, but this wasn't how he pictured it.

Bruce quietly slipped into the room and stood in the shadows looking at his friend.

"I figured you'd be the one to come," Clark flatly said.

"I didn't think you heard me come in," Bruce replied, stepping out into the light.

"I always hear you, Bruce."

"Congratulations are in order, I hear," Bruce said.

"Thanks," Clark said, but there was no emotion behind it. "How did you find out?"

"Apparently Thea wanted to share the good news, so she called Jonn, Shayera and Zee.'

"So everyone knows," Clark asked. By everyone, Bruce knew he really meant Diana.

"Yes."

"Oh," was all Clark said, taking another sip from his glass.

"Vodka? I always pictured you as a whiskey man," Bruce said, looking at the bottle.

"Neither one really effects me. Why don't you have a drink with me, Bruce? To congratulate me," Clark sadly said.

"For a man that just found out he's going to be a father, you don't seem very happy about it," Bruce said, pouring himself a drink and sitting down across from Clark.

"Did you want a celebratory cigar? I have a box of those somewhere around here."

"Clark, how did this happen," Bruce asked.

"Pretty much the way it always happen, Bruce. Basic biology 101, a man and woman have sex…"

"That's not what I mean, Clark," Bruce cut him off. "How did this happen with you? We both know this shouldn't be. A regular human woman shouldn't be able to have a child with you."

"Well, she's certainly not an ordinary woman," Clark said with a shake of his head.

"I know, I've met Thea, Clark."

This caught Clark by surprise, but only for a moment did Bruce see any spark in his eyes.

"I should have guessed you would get around to that sooner or later."

"She's not a human, is she, Clark? I don't know what she is, but she's not mortal," Bruce observed.

"Human, yes, mortal, no. How did you figure it out?"

"No mortal is that flawlessly beautiful. I assume it's some sort of spell or incantation that's enhanced her looks," Bruce offered. This actually brought a sad chuckle from Clark.

"You find this amusing?"

"No, just ironic. The magic is that she toned down her looks, Bruce."

"Who is she, Clark? What is she?"

Clark seemed to think about this for several moments. Reluctantly he turned to Bruce.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Tell me anyway," Bruce responded.

"Thea is actually Aphrodite," Clark said, taking another drink from his glass.

"So she's using an alias, that doesn't surprise me."

"No, Bruce, _The_ Aphrodite," Clark clarified.

"You mean the Aphrodite from mythology? The Goddess of Love? How much of that have you been drinking, Clark," Bruce said incredulously.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Sometimes I don't believe it," Clark said.

"Aphrodite? Aphrodite as in Zeus, Apollo, Ares, that Aphrodite?"

"That's the one."

"You're telling me you slept with a Goddess and now she's pregnant?" Bruce said, still not believing it. Shaking his head he sat back and poured himself another drink. He looked over at Clark in wonder. He knew his friend was well beyond anything mortal, but the notion that he bedded a Goddess and got her pregnant was just too much. He had read his mythology as a young man and knew the stories of Gods taking mortal form to bed human women. The Hercules myth was one example. In all the stories and legends, it never worked the other way around. Bruce was speechless, his mind running a million miles an hour with question after question popping in. Then suddenly another fact hit him. Aphrodite was one of Diana's Gods.

"Clark, you're in deep trouble," Bruce said without thinking.

"Thanks Bruce, I hadn't realized that until you pointed it out," Clark sarcastically said.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I have to do the right thing, I can't shirk my responsibilities in this," Clark said.

"What? Are you going to marry her? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

"She's a Goddess out of mythology, Clark. I can't even imagine how you would work it out."

"What choice do I have?"

"Something about this doesn't seem right, Clark," Bruce said, as the whole story seemed to rub him the wrong way. "Are you sure she's pregnant?"

"She says she is. Its' not like we can pop down to the local clinic for some tests."

"Have you scanned her?"

"The magic that makes her appear mortal shields her," Clark said, shaking his head.

"So you only have her word for it, that's she's pregnant," Bruce pointed out.

"Yes, but why would she lie about something like that?"

"I can think of a million reasons, Clark, it's done every day."

"Not by a Goddess, Bruce," Clark sadly said.

"That's probably true," Bruce admitted.

"I know I should be happy, Bruce. I never really thought I could have children. This child, boy or girl, I will love with all my heart, but I'm not in love with Aphrodite. The sad part is I was just about to break it off when she gave me the news."

"You were going to break it off with a Goddess," Bruce said, not quite believing it.

"Yes, because I realized I was in love with someone else and I think have been for years."

Bruce knew immediately that Clark was talking about Diana. He could see the anguish written all over his friends face.

"I thought, I hoped I might actually be getting a second chance, but now I know there are no second chances. Maybe it's better not to find that one, the one for you. I think it's worse knowing that you missed your chance at it, then never having it at all."

"I'm sorry, Clark," was all Bruce could say.

"Thank you, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I have to look towards that life I helped create. Maybe the love I feel for that child will be enough," Clark said, finishing his drink and pouring another.

"Is that enough," Bruce asked.

"It will have to be."

* * *

Cannes

Aphrodite was just coming in to change from a party before she headed out to another when she saw him. He looked like most of the other mortals, but there was no mistaking the certain something extra that surrounded him. He didn't move a muscle as she walked over to him. Dionysus stood by the railing dressed in an all white suit. There was an androgynous look, but he would have been beautiful as a woman or a man. As Aphrodite slowly walked up to him, he smiled.

"Good to see you, sister," he charmingly said.

"It's been a long time, brother."

"Yes, imagine my surprise when I happened to visit home and didn't see you. The others didn't seem to have noticed that you were gone, but I did. That made me curious. You haven't been to the mortal world for ages."

"Yes, but it's changed so," she said, smiling. "I find it most fascinating."

"Apparently you find the Kryptonian quite fascinating as well."

"Haven't you been a busy little bee? Here I thought you only cared about wine, women and song," she teased.

"That's what happens when you get a reputation," he joked.

"I am beginning to see why you visit home so little," she commented. "The pleasures of this world are many."

"The Kryptonian seems to be your chief pleasure, Aphrodite," he laughed.

"That's the second time you've brought him up, Dionysus, are you trying to tell me you don't approve?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I approve? I seek pleasure in all it's forms, I wouldn't deny that to another."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled.

"I do find this little game you're playing interesting, though," he said.

"It's not a game, Dionysus," she said, the smile leaving her face.

"But it started out as one, didn't it?"

"Yes, so?"

"You've started to have feelings for this mortal, haven't you?"

"I enjoy his companion," she said defensively.

"I may be half drunk, Aphrodite, but even I can see it's more than just enjoyment," he smiled.

"Did you come here for a reason or just to ruin my fun?"

"Just to give you a brotherly warning. This game you are playing could get very dangerous. The parties involved are not your ordinary humans, Aphrodite. Someone's going to get very hurt in this. I just hope it's not you," he said, in almost a serious tone. She laughed now and stood looking at him with a wide smile.

"You underestimate me, just like the others, brother. They always have, but I guess I hoped for more from you. You think I'm just recklessly thrashing about in this, don't you? How little you know me. I don't do anything without a reason, Dionysus."

"Very ruthless, I must say," he smiled. "I think you've been hanging around Ares too much. Well, I've delivered my message, so that's done. Now tell me about this party you're going to?"

The two of them smiled as they walked towards her hotel.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Paris

The last few weeks had been surreal to Clark. After she had broken the news that she was pregnant to everyone, Aphrodite had decided they should live together as a couple. It seemed her new fascination was with human newlyweds. She had read some articles and seen some shows and found it appealing. For the baby's sake she told Clark they should say they were engaged. By this point, Clark had little fight left in him and so he agreed.

He had come to the conclusion that despite the situation between Aphrodite and himself, his first responsibility was to their child. Even in the depression he was feeling the one bright spot was the notion that he was going to be father. His own desires and dreams would have to wait. He had given up the thought of having children years ago, but now, faced with that reality, old feelings long put away came rushing back.

He'd been thinking of Jonathon Kent a lot lately, hoping he could be half the father he had been. Daydreams of watching his child take their first steps or teaching them how to ride a bike filled him with joy. He would catch himself during the day as his mind would wander off into visions of playing catch or helping with homework over took him. It was those moments that made the rest tolerable.

Aphrodite had insisted on a ring. The one she picked out would have bankrupted him, but luckily he could use his powers to create one even bigger. This satisfied her and she moved on to other aspects of domestic life. She found them a small place in a fashionable neighborhood just outside of Paris to live. Apparently she was a domestic Goddess too, for soon she was consumed with decorating and fixing the place just so.

Where all the money came from he didn't ask, just relieved it wasn't from his salary or he would have been in the poorhouse. He had to admit, Aphrodite seemed happier than he had every seen her out of bed. Clark pretty much went along with it all, too depressed to put up much of a fight. He was just walking through his days, going through the motions. When he was alone the sadness would overtake him. Guilt and regret were always there, but there was nothing he could do. Some mistakes can never be fixed.

So here he was, his life out of control and the only shimmer of light was that he was going to be a father.

He had finished a story on another diplomatic conference and was heading back to the new place. Aphrodite had insisted he call it home, but that was the one point he didn't' budge on. He could put up with living in this TV Land world, but that was asking too much. As he walked up the front path towards the door, he could only guess what new aspect of domestic life Aphrodite had discovered. As he reached for the front door, it suddenly opened and there she was.

"Honey! You're home," she said with a big smile. Aphrodite then gave him a heated kiss as they stood on the doorstep. From behind them Clark heard a voice calling to them.

"Excuse me, Thea? I have that recipe I promised you," a woman said. Clark turned to see a young attractive woman walking up the walk towards them smiling.

"OH, this must be Mr. Kent. How nice to finally meet you. You're American," the woman asked.

"Um, ah, yes, yes I am," Clark replied, wondering who she was.

"Wonderful, just wonderful, it gives me a chance to practice my English. I'm Helen Richards from down the street."

"Nice-Nice to meet you, Helen," Clark offered.

"And you. I'll let you two lovebirds alone. I just wanted to drop this recipe off with Mrs. Kent," Helen said with a smile.

"Excuse me," Clark asks, caught off guard by her remark.

"Oh, thanks, Helen, I'll be sure to try it this week! See you Thursday!" Aphrodite cut in. Helen smiled and was on her way.

"Mrs. Kent," Clark asked.

"Well, I had to tell her something when she asked my last name. Besides, you wouldn't want our neighbors to think we're living in sin, would you?"

Clark could feel the headache starting just above his eyebrow. Not wanting to argue, he just let it go.

"Whatever."

"Well, come inside and relax," Aphrodite said with smile. She pulled him into the house and set him down in one of the oversized chairs. Curling up in his lap she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"So how was your day?"

He was used to this one and knew it was just a pretext for her to tell him about her day.

"Fine and how was your day," he said, playing his assigned role.

"Wonderful, I had so much fun. I met some of the people from the neighborhood and they all seemed very nice, very quant, the way mortals can be. Helen, you've already met, but I'm sure you'll just love the rest of them. Anyway, we all got to talking, and they were so interested in everything about us. I ended up showing some of the other wives around our house and they all raved about it. One of them said I should have a housewarming party to show it off to all our friends. That got me thinking, none of your little superhero friends have been here so why don't we invite them all for a housewarming party?"

"Why-Why would we-we do that," Clark stammered, not liking the idea one bit.

"Don't you want them to see where we live," she said with a small frown.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm sure they're all too busy to come just to see the house."

"Are you embarrassed to have them here," she said, a small tear starting down her cheek. Clark was on to her about the crying now. Even though it ripped him up inside to see any woman cry, he knew she was doing it to manipulate him. He held fast.

"No, not embarrassed," he said.

"So it's just me and the baby you're embarrassed about," she pouted.

That got him. He knew it was just a new form of manipulation, but he was already feeling guilty about not being in love with her and yet having a child together.

"You don't want them to think of our child as a bastard, I understand," she said, slipping off his lap and slowly walking away. Clark completely caved at that moment.

"All right, if you want to have a few people in to see the house, I guess it would be okay."

"Marvelous! Now don't worry about doing anything, I'll take care of all the details," she said, moving back to his lap. She kissed him and in the back of Clark's mind he was thinking this was a horrible mistake, but again he was powerless to do anything about it.

"I think our baby's a boy, Kal-El," Aphrodite whispered in his ear. All other thoughts vanished from Clark's mind at this news. He would have been happy with either a girl or a boy, but knowing just made his heart ache even more. A son, he thought, feeling himself getting chocked up at the very thought. As Aphrodite leaned in to kiss him again, all the joy he was feeling about the news he directed at her. Dinner was forgotten and they spent the rest of the night in their new bedroom.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne was walking down one of the more fashionable districts of the city just enjoying the day. For some reason he had woke up in a good mood. There had been few days like this recently and he didn't feel like sitting indoors and wasting it. The temperature was mild and the sun was shining. Life felt good to Bruce at that moment. As he entered the restaurant district, he smiled as he saw couples sitting outside on the patios having lunch and also enjoying the day. Absently he scanned the next patio and found himself looking right at Selina. She was sitting alone having coffee, but when she saw him, she took off her sunglasses and smiled. Bruce found himself smiling in return.

"Well, hello, Miss Kyle," he said, genuinely happy to see her.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," she replied.

"Bruce, remember?" he said, flashing his best smile.

"I remember, Bruce and its Selina," she countered.

"Are you meeting someone," he asked, suddenly hoping she wasn't.

"No, I'm just sitting here alone."

"Would you care for some company?"

"Please," she said, gesturing to the seat opposite her. Bruce slipped into the chair. The waiter was immediately by his side, obviously recognizing Gotham's well-known son. Bruce ordered a coffee and the man quickly moved away to get his order.

"Do you always get service that quickly?"

"I have a reputation as a good tipper," he joked.

"That's not the only reputation you have,' she quipped back.

"It is the only one I actually earned."

"Now you're just being modest, Bruce. It doesn't suit you," Selina observed.

"Not really being modest, it's just if you're rich and single, you're either gay or a playboy in the media. I've found they like to be able to categorize people," he said.

"That's sounds like you rehearsed it," she smiled.

"Too quick for an honest comeback,' he playfully asked.

"Too smooth," she responded.

"Smooth? I actually like the sound of that."

"No, Bruce, too smooth, it's not a compliment," she corrected.

"Probably part of that reputation you were referring to," he quipped.

"Undoubtedly."

His coffee arrived and they sat there for a moment without talking. Bruce found himself draw to her in a way he hadn't anticipated. Yes, she was beautiful, but he'd met hundreds of beautiful women. There was something more, different than any other woman he knew.

"You're staring, Bruce. I' d be flattered, but it's so intense," she said.

"Sorry, I guess my mind wandered there for a moment."

"Enjoying my company that much, huh," she teased.

This got a laugh from him.

"I'm afraid whatever I say now, will come off as too smooth again."

"You don't seem like the type to be worried about a little risk, Bruce."

"I'm not. I guess I was just wondering what the chances of you having dinner with me tonight are," he said.

"I like you, Bruce, I really do, but I don't want to be just another in a long line of women you pursue," she said a little more seriously then she intended.

"I seriously doubt you'd ever be just another anything, Selina" he responded, before he could stop himself. Selina smiled at this, but said nothing. Bruce felt just a bit awkward at how honest he'd been and decided to try and play it off.

"Did that come off as too smooth, too," he asked

"No, actually that sounded sincere. Thank you,' she smiled.

The two of them sat there for almost two hours, playfully chatting. As she got up to leave, Bruce suddenly realized he hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time. He didn't want to leave it like this, hoping for another chance encounter.

"I know what it would look like if I asked if I could call you, so I was wondering, would you consider calling me," he offered, holding out one of his business cards. Selina seemed to consider it and then finally took the card.

"I'm not promising anything, but you never know. I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other, Bruce," she said, as she started to leave.

"I hope your feeling is right,' he said.

"Oh, my feelings are hardly ever wrong, Bruce," she playfully added as she started down the street. Bruce just stood there watching her leave. He hoped her feelings were right, too.

* * *

The Watchtower

The cafeteria was full, as Jonn entered and began to hand out envelopes. Shayera, Zatanna, Wally, Dinah and Ollie were sitting at one table watching with interest as Jonn made his way around the room. Theirs was the last table he came to.

"So what's up with you playing delivery man, Jonn," Ollie asked.

"These are invitations for each of you," Jonn said, handing each of them an envelope.

"What's it some kind of Martian shindig," Wally asked.

"No, they're from Thea. She asked me to hand them out to all the members."

"Clark and Thea Kent request the honor of your presence for a housewarming party," Zee read the invitation.

"A housewarming party, seriously,' Dinah asked.

"Apparently so," Jonn replied.

"I didn't even know they had a house," Shayera said, reading her invitation.

"Yes, from what she told me, they have a beautiful place just outside of Paris," Jonn offered.

"Wait a second, what's with the Clark and Thea Kent business? Did they get married without anyone knowing about it?"

"I don't believe so," Jonn said.

"Wow, Clark's really in deep," Ollie absently said.

"I hear you, brother," Wally quickly agreed.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean," Dinah asked.

"Come on, one minute they're just having some fun, the next minute she's pregnant, setting up house and introducing herself as Mrs. Kent. Kind of a whirlwind courtship, don't you think?"

"I think she trapped him," Wally offered.

"Wally! I don't believe you," Shayera exclaimed.

"Wouldn't be the first time a woman pulled it. Am I right, brother," Wally said, holding up his fist to Ollie. Ollie glanced at Dinah and saw the look on her face.

"You're on your own with that one, buddy."

"Wally, did it ever occur to you it might be mutual," Dinah asked.

"I' m just saying it seems really fast, is all. Are you honestly saying you don't find the whole Thea Kent thing a bit much?"

'Well, that's not the point," Dinah said, trying to avoid answering.

"Sure it is. Imagine if Zee and I were dating. You wouldn't think it weird if she started introducing herself as Zatanna West," Wally asked.

"Let's not imagine that, I'm trying to eat," Zatanna quickly said.

"It was just an example."

"Well, don't use me in your examples. Pick someone else, Shayera for instances."

"Hey! I don't want to be in his examples either," Shayera said.

"You two realize I'm sitting right here, don't you," Wally said.

"Jonn, you said there were invitations for everyone," Ollie asked, changing the subject.

"All the members, yes," Jonn replied.

"All the members? Are you sure that's wise,' Ollie said.

"She might now take too well, Jonn. I think she's having enough trouble dealing with this as it is," Dinah offered.

"Yes, I know, but Diana's a grown woman. It's not for me to decide what she can or cannot handle. As her friend I owe her that much respect."

"I suppose you're right," Ollie reluctantly agreed.

"This must be eating her up," Zee said. "With everyone invited she'll feel obligated to attend."

"The only person not invited was Maxima. Thea was very specific that she not be invited," Jonn said.

"The kitten has some claws," Wally said with a smile.

"It's a miracle you ever get a date, Wally," Dinah said.

* * *

Later

Wally was just finishing his shift and was heading towards the cafeteria again for something to eat. As he rounded the corner, a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him into a side room. Before he knew it he was pressed up against the wall, staring at Maxima.

"Hey-Hey, Maxima, long time, no see," he nervously said.

"I understand there's going to be a party," she asked.

"A party? Really? I wouldn't exactly call it a party, more of a small get together, really."

"You were invited?"

"What's that? Invited? Me? Well, I guess you could say that," Wally struggled to say.

"Your invitation allows you to bring a guest, does it not," she asked, holding him a foot above the floor.

"Well, yeah."

"Good, I will be your guest for the party," she informed him with a cold smile.

"You know, I already sort of have a steady girl that I was going to ask. She likes this sort of thing. Besides, I doubt you'd have much fun at the party. Well, it's not a party, really. You know, maybe we could go to a movie some other time or something," Wally nervously babbled.

"You are taking me," she repeated. There was an unspoken threat in her tone.

"I'm taking you," Wally nodded, too nervous not to.

"Good, I look forward to it. Try not to embarrass me," she said, letting him drop and walking off.

"Well, that's could have gone better."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tartarus

The gates of Tartarus opened and standing there was Ares. His arms and legs were bound with chains, but the fury still burned in his eyes. The Hecatonchires, the guards of the gate to Tartarus, released him and closed the gates again. Lounging near the gates, waiting for Ares was Dionysus. His black tux was rumbled and he was drinking from a wine bottle.

"Well, you don't seem any worse for wear," Dionysus said with a playful smile.

"Shouldn't you be face down in gutter somewhere," Ares hissed, rubbing his wrists where the chains had been.

"Still the charming fellow you always have been, I see."

"Did you come here for a reason, drunk, or don't you remember," Ares spat at him.

"Temper, Temper, I came with an invitation to a party," Dionysus smiled, holding a white envelope in his hand.

"I don't have time for your foolishness, Dionysus. I certainly don't want to go to any parties," Ares replied.

"I think you'll want to go to this one," Dionysus said pointedly. He held out the envelope for Ares, who snatched it from his hands. Tearing it open he quickly read it.

"Thea," he asked in confusion.

"That's the name she's going by," Dionysus said, taking another drink from the wine bottle. The meaning of his words slowly registered with Ares.

"Is she now and with the Kryptonian," Ares grumbled, the fire practically shooting from his eyes.

"And rumors have it she's in a family way," Dionysus added.

"What?" Ares gasped.

"That's the rumor."

"You were right. I do think I will attend this party. Perhaps you're not just a useless drunk after all, Dionysus."

"Such a flatterer. Why in heaven's name would Aphrodite ever want anyone other than you," Dionysus sarcastically asked.

"Why are you telling me this? You know I don't care for you. I'm sure you have little love for me, either," Ares asked, suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'll do anything to make a party more interesting. Oh, wear something nice. I believe it's dressy casual."

With that, Dionysus disappeared, leaving Ares to ponder his next move.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana was sitting in her room just staring at the invitation. She'd run through the gambit of emotions since Jonn handed it to her; just as she had since she first heard the news. It made no sense to Diana. Something about the whole situation bothered her; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Regardless of her own feelings, the one thing she was certain of was that she knew Kal better than anyone. From their talk at the farm, she got the impression he was looking to end the relationship with this woman, Thea, not rush it along. When she'd last spoken to him at dinner, his mind seemed more concerned with what he was going to do about Maxima, then this woman.

As she looked at the invitation again, it was obviously in Thea's handwriting. If this had been Kal's idea, he would have delivered it himself or at least put a little personal note in it for her. The whole Clark and Thea Kent part irritated Diana too no end. The woman was implying something that wasn't true. He would have talk to Diana if he were getting married. When he was with Lois, Diana was the person he came to vent with. This woman couldn't mean any more than Lois had to Kal, of that Diana was sure. So what was it? The baby? Diana knew Kal was the last of his race, but somehow she doubted he would rush into something just because of a chance to procreate. The Kal she knew was cautious and careful. It irritated her sometimes when he seemed to take forever to make a decision. So why would he rush into this one? Questions whirled around in Diana's mind but she couldn't find any satisfying answers.

The answers she wanted only one person could give her, Kal. That was the other part that bothered her. Since their dinner together, she had not seen him once. It was as if he were avoiding her. It wasn't like when he'd first come back, eventually she'd figured out that the distance was because of her and Bruce. This felt different, as if he was having trouble facing her. That she couldn't understand. Diana had gone over every second of their dinner many times, but there was nothing to indicate any of this. It felt like a lifetime ago, yet in the same breath it felt like only a moment ago.

To her the dinner had been magical; for it was the first time she realized he was the one. She still felt a rush of emotions just thinking about the moment. She'd almost given up hope that she would ever find someone just for her, and then suddenly there he was right in front of her. He was her heart's desire.

Part of her feared she'd been too obvious about her feelings that night and he'd pulled away not wanting to hurt her. Even as that horrible thought crossed her mind, it didn't ring true with her. She'd never actually said anything to him, never told him of her feelings. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be sitting here now. She'd been afraid, she admitted to herself. If she'd put herself out to him and he'd not shared those feelings, Diana wasn't sure she could recover from it. Now it seemed her moment had passed.

Glancing down at the invitation again, Diana knew she would attend. She knew the others were worried about her, she could see it in their eyes. They didn't understand why she was going to go. They assumed it was obligation, but actually it was curiosity. She needed to know, to see for herself. Diana wanted to look into this Thea's eyes, to see if it was true. Most of all she wanted to hear it from Kal, face to face.

He'd never lied to her. It wouldn't be real until she heard it from him. Part of her prayed she didn't hear those words. The Gods couldn't be so cruel as to finally let her find her soul mate and then deny her of being with him. She knew there was a chance she would hear those words from him and she had to prepare herself. Diana was an Amazon; first and foremost, she would not show weakness.

* * *

Gotham

It was nighttime in the city and most of the employees of Wayne Enterprises had gone home. In the executive suites, a single light was still burning. Belying his image as a playboy, the owner of the company was here tonight reviewing everything that his company was involved in. Bruce took one night a month to keep in touch with the business his family had founded. It was his way of paying respect to his father and mother by making sure the company they built was being true to their vision.

Tonight it was harder to focus on business than usual. Bruce sat at his desk, trying to go over all the facts and figures, but his eyes kept returning to that white envelope. Picking it up for the hundredth time, he wondered again just what the hell Clark was doing?

Since Bruce had found out that Thea was actually Aphrodite he'd told no one. It was still hard for him to wrap his head around it. He had always imagined Clark was powerful, even accepted it when people referred to him as a Demi-god, but this was too strange. The idea that Clark was playing house with a Goddess made Bruce's head spin. The implications that he'd gotten her pregnant on top of everything else posed too many troubling questions. What would the offspring of a Goddess and the most powerful man on Earth be capable of? What wouldn't that child be capable of? Would the child be raised on Olympus or on Earth?

Question after questions came to Bruce that he knew he would have to find answers. The thing that troubled him most was he knew Clark wasn't in love with Aphrodite. How that was possible, he wasn't sure about either. Bruce had only met her in her mortal guise and had been mesmerized by her. He could only imagine what she must be like at full strength. He'd read his mythology and knew even the Gods feared what her beauty could do. Yet mild mannered, Clark Kent seemed immune to her. How was that possible, Bruce wondered, but even as he question came into his mind, the answer quickly followed.

Diana.

Bruce had always suspected it, even if they didn't. They were in love with each other, always had, and always would be. The very things that had bothered him so much when he'd been dating Diana, Bruce knew were the reasons that Clark was her perfect match. Lois and his disappearance had been obstacles, but they always seemed meant for each other. They say opposites attract, but that's just a short-term thing. How could Clark and Diana not find each other? They were so unique and yet alike. Bruce had known Clark the longest, but even he realized Diana knew Clark better than anyone. They were the great love of each other's life, no matter how many others might come between them. In the end they would always end up together.

The sound of his private cell phone ringing brought Bruce out of these thoughts. He checked the number before answering, but it was unfamiliar.

"Hello?"

"I decided to take you up on your offer, Bruce," a sultry voice said in his ear.

"Selina, I was hoping you'd call," Bruce said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Well, if it's just dinner, I decided I'm interested."

"How about tonight?"

"Isn't it a little late?" she asked.

"I'm sure I can make a call to your favorite restaurant and get it to stay open for us," he offered.

"That's sweet, but I don't need to be shown how beneficial it is to go to dinner with you, Bruce. Why don't we make it for tomorrow? My treat," she said.

"Tomorrow," Bruce said, glancing at the envelope again.

"If that's a problem, we can always do it another time," she said, a hint of disappointment creeping into her voice.

"No, actually tomorrow would be perfect," Bruce quickly replied, suddenly not wanting to miss this opportunity.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

"All right," Bruce chuckled, caught off guard by her suggestion. "Do you know where my house is?"

"Bruce, everyone in Gotham knows where your house is."

"It is kind of big," he admitted.

"I won't hold it against you," she playfully teased. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I look forward to it."

"Goodnight, Bruce."

"Goodnight, Selina."

As he hung up the phone, Bruce had a smile on his face. He glanced at the invitation again. It was for tomorrow as well. As much as he was interested in seeing what happened, he found he was more interested in having dinner with Selina. For once he would let others worry about their own lives and concentrate on his own.

* * *

Outside Paris

The open house was underway and guests were still arriving. Aphrodite looked stunning in a light summer dress that showed off her figure to full advantage. She had decided it should be a barbeque and had appointed Clark as grill master. He felt like a jackass wearing the World's Hottest Chef apron, but had given in and putting it on. The chef's hat was just too much; he had put his foot down and flatly refused to wear. He stood preparing steaks, salmon, burgers and hot dogs for the party. As the members of the Justice League arrived they were all in civilian clothes. Jonn had been the first to show and had gotten the tour of the house. Zatanna and Shayera had shown up and after trying not to laugh at Clark's outfit found their way to the open bar. One by one the guests arrived. Aphrodite as Thea was the prefect hostess, seeming to revel in the whole concept.

"He must be in love if she got him to wear that apron," Shayera commented with chuckle.

"At least he's not wearing the hat," Zatanna pointed out.

"I thought you were into hats?"

"We've been over this, a top hat, okay? A top hat is stylish and sexy. A chef's hat is one step above wearing a hairnet."

"Someone's a little defensive," Shayera said.

"Maybe a little. It's just that it's part of my costume and … Oh, My, God!" Zatanna gasped, nearly spilling her drink.

"What? What's the matter," Shayera asked in concern.

"Look who just walked in!"

Shayera turned and gasped herself. Standing at the patio door was Maxima dragging a very reluctant Wally West by the arm.

"I don't believe it!"

"This is going to be trouble," Zatanna said, finishing her drink.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's get another drink and find a good spot to watch," Zee suggested.

"It's moments like this when I remember why we're friends," Shayera said with a wicked smile. The two of them quickly poured themselves a refill and started to move closer.

Clark had seen Maxima enter as well, and knew this wasn't good. He'd been talking to Jonn and tending the steaks when he saw here.

"I can't catch a break," he absently said.

"I understood that Thea specifically didn't invite Maxima. She made that very clear last time I spoke with her," Jonn said turning his attention to Wally and Maxima. "You don't think Wally asked her to be his date, do you?"

"By the look on his face, I seriously doubt it," Clark commented. Just as he made this remark, Aphrodite appeared from the house.

"Oh, no, I better head this off,' Clark quickly said, handing the cooking tools to Jonn and starting towards them. As he made his way over, Clark could see that Aphrodite and Maxima were standing facing each other. Neither had said a word yet and Clark feared fists would start flying. Wally seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but the spot he was at.

"Welcome to our home," Aphrodite finally said with a big smile. "I'm Thea."

"Um, ah, hi, I'm-I'm Wally West," The Flash said, his eyes nervously going back and forth between the two women. Aphrodite turned to look at Wally.

"Oh, the Fastest Man Alive! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Wally," Thea said, turning her 1000-watt smile on Wally.

"Yes! Yes I am," Wally suddenly beamed. Where as he had been trying to get away from this pair, now he was fully engaged with talking to Thea. He reached out his hand to shake hers. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Thea."

Aphrodite took his hand and then laid her other on top of it. "I'm sure it's nothing as exciting as your heroics, Wally."

"Wow, Clark a lucky bastard," Wally impulsively said as he was mesmerized by her. An elbow to his ribs reminded him that Maxima was standing next to him.

"Ow! Oh, um, ah, yeah, Thea, this-this is Maxima," he nervously said.

"Queen Maxima of Almerac," she corrected him.

"Isn't it ex-Queen of Almerac? Didn't you step down as monarch? That's why you're here imposing on the League's hospitality, isn't it," Thea said, smiling the whole time.

"That is only temporary and I have other interests here as well," Maxima said, a cold smile on her face.

"Well, good luck with those. I hope you have as much success as you did as Queen."

Maxima's face started to turn red at this remark, but before she say or doing anything, Clark was there.

"Well, everybody's getting to know everyone, good, good. Wally, lots of food coming up, so I hope you brought your appetite," Clark said with a forced cheerfulness.

"Look who's here, honey," Aphrodite said. "Your former kidnapper."

Clark could feel the headache starting again above his eyes.

"So this is the little woman, is it, Kal-El," Maxima finally responded, still smiling. "You must have been very lonely before I arrived."

Both women stared at each other, smiles still on their faces, but a cold anger in their eyes. Wally stood there watching all of and gave a little gulp in fear.

"Why don't I show Maxima the house," Clark said, taking her by the arm and ushering her away from Aphrodite and Wally.

"Yes, go ahead, show her around our house. Perhaps she'd be interested in the front door," Aphrodite said coldly.

Clark ushered Maxima into the house and then stepped back outside to speak with Aphrodite.

"Let's not have this in front of everyone, please," he said quietly.

"The nerve of her to show up at our house," Aphrodite said, some of the anger slipping through.

"You have nothing to worry about," Clark said, reassuringly.

"She thinks she's my rival for you," Aphrodite said, looking at him.

"I'm not in love with Maxima. She's not your rival, trust me," Clark said, holding her gaze. Aphrodite looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Happiness swept through her and a radiant smile spread across her lips.

"I believe you," she said softly.

"Good, now just let me show her the house so I talk to her. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Clark gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then headed back to the house. One fire put out, now he needed to address the other. Aphrodite turned to Wally and took his hand.

"Come on, Wally, let me show you some of the delicious food I've had made special just for today."

"I'd follow you anywhere," Wally said without thinking. He blushed as he realized he'd said it out loud.

"You're cute," Aphrodite said and then ushered him towards the food table.

Zatanna and Shayera had been watching all of this with keen interest.

"Round One goes to Thea," Zee said, finishing her drink.

"Almost a knockout," Shayera agreed. "I did like the lonely comment from Maxima, though."

"Sorry, trumped by the kidnapper comment, just too little, too late," Zee said, shaking her head.

"Another drink before round two?"

"Let's."

As they made their way back to the open bar, they noticed an unfamiliar man standing by the bar. He was handsome, in an androgynous way, and wore a peach colored tailored suit. He looked like he'd already had several cocktails.

"Can I interest you charming ladies in another cocktail," he said with a smile.

"Sure," Shayera said, returning it with one of her own. Zatanna nodded as well.

"I know just the thing," he said, stepping behind the bar and starting to mix ingredients.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Zatanna and this is Shayera," Zee said to him.

"A pleasure," the man smiled. "I'm Dionysus or Dion for short."

Both ladies shook hands with him.

"So are you a friend of Thea's?"

"Yes, we go way back," he replied, finishing up the drinks and presenting them. "Here, try these, it's like liquid velvet."

Both heroes took a sip and nodded in agreement.

"That's delicious, what is it," Shayera asked.

"Family secret," he smiled. "So are you two enjoying the show, so far?"

"What do you mean," Zatanna asked.

"Oh, come on now, I saw you two getting a better seat for the confrontation, so don't deny it. I think Thea won that one easily."

"There's always round two," Shayera laughed, blushing a little at being caught.

"Yes, but that won't be nearly as interesting as the main event."

"The main event? What's that," Zatanna asked with interest.

"Here she comes now," Dionysus said, gesturing towards the door. Shayera and Zatanna turned to see Diana step hesitantly out onto the patio. She seemed to be looking for someone and a little nervous.

"Oh, my, Thea, Maxima and now Diana, you'd better make us a double, Dion," Shayera said, but when she turned around he was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he was standing right there a moment ago," Zee replied.

"At least he made us another drink," Shayera said.

* * *

Inside the house, Clark was showing Maxima around, stalling for time as he tried to figure out what to say to her.

"Your female seems to have lovely taste, Kal-El. I'm sure she's very domestic," Maxima snidely remarked, looking dismissively at one room after another.

"Why did you come here today, Maxima," Clark finally asked, knowing he had to deal with her.

"I wanted to see who you foolishly thought could replace your soul mate," she boldly said.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but you're not my soul mate, Maxima," he said firmly.

"Yes, I am, just as you are mine," she countered.

"No, we're not soul mates, Maxima. I'm sorry, I know you want it to be true, but it's not."

"You think she is your soul mate," Maxima defensively asked.

"This isn't about her, Maxima, it's about you and me. You are a beautiful woman and I'm flattered you are attracted to me, but it can't happen," he said as gently as he could.

"Kal-El, your infatuation with this woman, Thea is just a momentary thing. Once you've had time to see the truth, you will know I'm right," she said to him.

"No, I'm sorry, Maxima, if there was no Thea, it still wouldn't be us. I'm sorry, but that's never going to happen. We can be friends, but nothing more is going to happen between us."

Maxima seemed to take this hard, not sure what to say to him. He had been her dream for so long. She knew she had made a mistake with him the first time, but she believed that their love would overcome it. Now, he was saying her dream wasn't going to happen with him ever.

"So your heart belongs to another," she finally asked. Clark wasn't looking at her as he thought about her question. All he could say was, "yes."

"You might change you mind," she offered weakly, still not wanting to give up.

"Even if I did, which I won't, Thea's having my child, Maxima. What sort of man would I be if I walked away from my responsibilities? Is that the sort of man you'd want," Clark asked.

"No," she had to admit. One of the reasons she did love him was because of his honor. She understood now, that no matter what she might want, his honor dictated he accept his responsibility as father to the child he'd created. If it were her child, she would do no different. Sadly, Maxima realized she was going to have to accept his decision, as much as she might hate it.

"I understand, Kal-El, and I will not stand in the way of your happiness," she said to him. Clark smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Maxima."

"If things change you will let me know, won't you," she said with a small smile.

"If they change, we'll see," he said returning her smile. She pulled him into a hug, stealing herself against the emotions rushing through her.

"Hey, why don't we go back out and enjoy the party? You know you're welcome and you're with friends," Clark offered.

"You-You go ahead, I'll be out in a minute," she said, trying to appear as if everything was all right.

"Okay, I should probably get back to the grill anyway. I'll see you out there," Clark said, starting towards the door.

"Kal-El?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course."

"Then as a friend, I have to tell you that you look like an ass in that apron. You should be embarrassed," Maxima quietly said.

"Tha-Thank you. I appreciate your honesty," Clark managed to say, before heading back out. As he made his way through the house back to the patio, he quickly ditched the apron. I knew that looked asinine, Clark said to himself, I'm never going to hear the end of it. As he opened he back door and started to step out onto the patio, Clark froze. Standing ten feet away from him was Diana. She was talking to Aphrodite.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Outside Paris

Most of the guests at the party seemed to freeze when they saw Diana step tentatively out onto the patio. She was dressed simply in a black dress, but she was still stunning. Nerves were still a little on edge from Maxima and Thea meeting and now they had more reason to be frayed. No one seemed quite sure how the meeting between Diana and Thea would play itself out. If the guests were concerned about tension building, they needn't worry, for Aphrodite immediately went straight up to Diana.

"Hello, and welcome," she said, offering a slender elegant hand and smiling. Diana was a little caught off guard by this and automatically took the woman's hand.

"You must be Diana. I'm Thea, and thank you for coming," Aphrodite said sincerely.

"Ah, um, ah, thank you for inviting me," Diana stammered.

"I'm sorry Clark wasn't here to greet you, but I'm sure he'll be happily surprised when he sees you."

"Surprised? Why?"

"Well, I have a little secret to tell you," Aphrodite whispered, moving closer to Diana.

"What," Diana responded, very interested in hearing it.

"He doesn't know you are coming. I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you two are very good friends, so I'm sure he'll be happy to see you here."

"He doesn't know I was coming," Diana said, a little confused and off balance with this woman.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Now, I know you know everyone, so please just enjoy yourself. If you need anything, just ask," Aphrodite said, being the perfect hostess.

"Thank you, I-I, ah, will," Diana responded, completely thrown off by this woman. Aphrodite smiled at her for a moment and then shifted her attention to someone behind Diana.

"There he is, the man of the house! Clark, look who's here, Diana," Aphrodite happily said, seeing Clark standing at the patio doors. Diana turned as well and saw him looking at the two of them. There was a strange look on his face and for a moment he seemed unsure what to do.

"Hello, Diana," he finally managed to say. Clark nervously took a few steps outside, the shock of seeing her here still running through him.

"Hello, Kal," Diana said. She continued to look at him, a little nervous being here.

"I'm glad you came," He finally offered.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Are you two sure you're friends," Aphrodite asked, a little surprised by how awkward they appeared with each other.

"Yes," they both said at the same time. As soon as they realized it, they both blushed. Aphrodite stared at them, wondering what was going on with them. Before she could indulge her curiosity more, Maxima came back outside. The look Maxima gave her, made Aphrodite experience emotions that had nothing to do with love. Just when she felt she might act on those emotions, she reminded herself that Kal-El had told her that he wasn't in love with Maxima. She knew the truthfulness of his words and realized she had nothing to worry about. Still, there was just something about the woman she disliked.

"Diana, why don't we get a drink? Shayera and Zatanna seemed to have found the open bar, why don't we join them," Aphrodite said, taking Diana by the arm and gently leading her towards the others.

'All-All right," Diana said, confused by this woman's actions. As she turned to go with Thea, Diana couldn't help noticing that Clark seemed to stiffen as he watched them together. Something was going on here, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I still don't like her, Kal-El," Maxima said to him. "She's too pretty."

"You promised, Maxima," Clark warned softly.

"I didn't say I was going to like her," Maxima replied, her eyes watching Aphrodite the whole time. She moved off towards the food, leaving Clark to stand there wondering what he was going to do. He questioned his sanity for allowing this, but knew he had little choice but to just ride it out. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back over to the grill.

"You seem tense, Clark. Is everything all right," Jonn said to him.

"Other than the fact that the three women I never wanted to see in the same room together are here, I'm doing okay, Jonn."

"I'm sure things will work themselves out, Clark," Jonn offered, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder reassuringly.

"That's what I'm worried about," Clark said, his eyes darting from Maxima to Aphrodite and finally to Diana.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were sitting a quiet table having dinner. She looked radiant in a simple pale blue dress. They had been talking for almost an hour and Bruce found himself enjoying being with her immensely. As coffee was served, he decided he had to ask something that had been on his mind since that night in the alley.

"Selina, if you don't mind, I've been wanting to ask you about the rumor that you've gone straight," he started.

"Oh, that's the rumor, huh?"

"Yes."

"And you want to know why, is that it," she said with a smile.

" I admit, since I heard about it, I have been curious," Bruce said.

"Since you heard, okay, we can play it that way," she said with a chuckle. "Let's say, for now, I'm trying the straight side."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the change," Bruce seriously asked.

"Lots of reasons," she said, deflecting the question.

"Such as," he persisted.

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," he honestly said. Selina seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I didn't exactly have an easy childhood, Bruce. Let's just say I learned the hard way that no one gives you anything without wanting something in return. I figured out at a young age, if I wanted something, I had to get it myself."

"A hard life is no excuse for being a criminal, Selina," Bruce said.

"No, I suppose not," she admitted. "Although, until you're faced with poverty, hunger or brutality, you never know how you will react. I made a choice, Bruce, if I needed something I would take it. I took it from those that could afford to lose it. I know that seems like a fine distinction, but it was enough for me at the time."

"A crime is still a crime, Selina," Bruce said, his tone very serious.

"I suppose in your world it is, but let me ask you, if a man is starving and he steals some bread, is that the same as a man that beats an old woman to steal her purse?"

"That's not a fair comparison. Everything has degrees, Selina."

"Yes, but I'm not trying to excuse what I did or justify it. I was a thief; I'm not denying it. I'm just trying to explain why I've made a change. At first I stole because I had to. Survival is a powerful motivator. Later I began to steal because I wanted things I couldn't get. I guess in my mind I always thought if I was stealing from those that could afford to lose it and no one was getting hurt, then it was okay."

"So what changed," Bruce asked.

"I guess things changed when I realized that someone was getting hurt, me. People looked at me the same way they look at Joker and the others. I suddenly realized they didn't see any distinction between the horrors he commits and what I was doing. I never expected people to fear me. Respect me, yes, but not fear, never fear," Selina admitted, the weight of her words showing on her face.

"I'm sorry, Selina, but at one time or another you've worked with all the worst criminals in Gotham, even Joker. What did you expect people to think of you?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just came to understand that wasn't me. I didn't climb my way out of the gutter to willingly go back down into it. I realized I'm a grown woman and where my life goes from here is my decision. The reasons I started no longer apply. I have money, more than enough. It's legal too, in case you were wondering," Selina said with a smile.

"Nice to hear."

"I've even bought stock in your company, Bruce. You've made me quite a nice profit over the years."

"I'm always glad when the stockholders are happy," he smiled.

"Well, since this seems to be turning in the long version, let me finish answering your question. I found myself at a metaphorical fork in the road. If I continued on as I was, I'd be no better than the others. Probably worse, since I knew it was needless and senseless. I'd become a cliché. What future did that offer? I've seen Luthor, he's one of the richest men in the world, yet he's hated and reviled by the people. What's the use of money, if the only people that will associate with you are criminals? That road offered no real future. I want a future, a real future, so I took a look at the other path. I'm still young; perhaps I can do something else with my life. I don't know, but that's your answer," Selina said, looking down at her coffee.

"Why the crime fighting? I've heard you've foiled several robberies in the last month,' Bruce asked.

"Maybe for the same reason ex-smokers are the worst on current smokers," she smiled.

"I'm not buying it," Bruce shook his head.

"It sounded good," she shrugged.

"Why, Selina," he gently asked.

"Because I need to make up for some of the things I've done," she said seriously.

" So this is your penance?"

"Bruce, while I never killed anyone, I've been there when people were killed. I stood by as others mindlessly killed innocent people and did nothing. Those faces still haunt me. I keep thinking if I'd just said something, done something, they might have been saved. I guess that's what it comes down to, Bruce, I realized I'm not an evil person. I don't want to be one, but if I didn't change that's what I would become."

Bruce sensed the pain behind her words and reached over to take her hand. He understood the horror of watching innocent people die more than most. He realized sitting there he had always thought of her differently from the rest. It was never life or death with her, like it was with so many of the criminals in Gotham. With her it was a challenge, a game of cat and mouse between them.

Listening to her simple yet elegant explanation, Bruce found himself more drawn to her than any woman he could remember. He'd made the journey to understand the criminal, but had never become one. Selina had made the same journey and had realized she didn't want to be one anymore. It was as if he had just met a kindred spirit. He seemed to understand her better than he would have ever guessed.

"Thank you, Selina, for telling me," Bruce gently said to her. When she looked up into his eyes, Bruce felt a pull from her like nothing he'd experienced before. She was a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman, yet she'd been willing to reveal herself to him.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Bruce. I like you, well, more than like you. I'm very attracted to you and I'm interested getting to know you better."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bruce said, smiling at her words.

"I'm glad. I mean that," she smiled back. "But I know this is different, so I have to be honest up front. I don't want anything left unsaid now, to ruin things later. If what I'm about to tell you changes your feelings, I'll understand. I don't want any doubts or suspicions between us."

"All right," Bruce said, unsure where she was going with this.

"I know you're Batman, Bruce."

* * *

At the Party

Diana was suspicious. There was something about Thea that seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. She had to admit, the woman was extraordinarily beautiful. Perhaps that's why Kal had been drawn to her, yet Diana realized something by talking to Thea. When she offhandedly asked if they were going to move to the farm once the baby was born, Thea didn't seem to know what she was talking about. If they were in love, as Thea kept saying, then why hadn't he told her about the farm in Smallville?

Questions seemed to multiple the more Diana was around Thea. There was something very strange going on here, Diana thought. Diana heard Thea say how much she loved Kal and how much they were in love, yet she'd never heard him say it. For that matter, Thea didn't seem that interested in discussing the baby, either. Diana had met a few expectant mothers since she arrived in the Man's World and knew there was little else most of them wanted to talk about.

For that matter, how could she be having Kal's baby if she was just a mortal woman? Was Thea holding her pregnancy over Kal to keep him with her? Diana hadn't had a chance to speak with Kal alone yet, but whenever she glanced at him, he seemed to be watching her. He was nervous about something, Diana realized. Was there something he wasn't telling her? It obviously had to do with Thea, but Diana couldn't figure out what. If her guess was right and Thea wasn't a mortal, then who was she? Is that what's making Kal so nervous? Had he lied to her, Diana wondered. He'd never lied to her before. Just the thought that he might lie to her made Diana angry. She wasn't leaving till she got the truth.

Aphrodite's mood had shifted up and down throughout the party. She had been happy at the beginning, but then Maxima had shown up. Anger at the woman seemed to grow with each encounter. When Kal-El told her she had nothing to worry about because he wasn't in love with Maxima, Aphrodite had truly been happy. For weeks she had been troubled by the very thought of the woman. Aphrodite knew that Kal-El wasn't in love with her, and worried that he had feelings for this Maxima. As hard as it was to admit to herself, Aphrodite had come to love Kal-El. Being on Earth in mortal guise, she had grown to love being in a relationship. It was all so new and exciting to her.

On Olympus there was always suspicions and worry. The other Gods both feared her and dismissed her. While she had come to Kal-El as a challenge, something to spice up her life, she had surprisingly grown to care for him, deeply. Emotions she was unused to dealing with surfaced the more she was around him. She'd even begun to think about a future between them. Marriage had entered her mind. Other Gods had lived mortal lives on Earth, why couldn't she? When she found out that Maxima held no sway over Kal-El, her heart soared. Aphrodite was as happy as she could remember.

These new found dreams seemed to be taking shape, but then in an instant they turned to ashes. She had been so concerned with Maxima; it hadn't entered her mind that Kal-El might be in love with someone else. At first she didn't see it, but then as the party went on, Aphrodite slowly began to realize the truth. The two of them hadn't even spoken, yet the way they looked at each other told Aphrodite everything she needed to know. Clark and Diana were in love with each other. How ironic she thought, what the Goddess of Love couldn't capture, the naïve little Amazon had already conquered.

Maxima had been indulging in the free bar for most of the party. With each drink she felt herself getting madder and madder. How could Kal-El prefer that little slip of a woman to her, a Queen? Just look at her, Maxima thought, she's too pretty, her smile is too wide and bright, her hair too golden, her body too perfect. That's what she was, too perfect, Maxima thought to herself. It was obvious she had seduced Kal-El. That had to be the reason, Maxima thought.

"Little whore," she mumbled, as Thea walked by. If she heard her, Aphrodite didn't stop. As the party went on and the drinks began to pile up, more nasty comments began to slip from Maxima's lips.

"Hey, Maxie, you might want to take it easy on the booze there, honey. Getting a little nasty with the comments," Wally nervously said, as her remarks were getting louder and louder.

"Why? Do you think I've offended our little hostess?"

"Maxima, you lost, try and lose gracefully, huh," Wally said, hoping to head off a scene.

"I lost because she seduced him. I'll bet she let herself get pregnant so she could hang on to him, the little tramp!"

The party suddenly got very quiet, as Aphrodite slowly walked over to Maxima. The smile was gone from her lips and there was a cold fury in her eyes.

"I would have expected better manners from a Queen,' she said. "Perhaps that's why your people decided to rid themselves of you."

"How dare you!"

"Okay, let's everybody just cool down, all right. Let's not let things get out of hand," Wally said, stepping between them. Maxima looked at him and then Aphrodite and smiled.

"You're lucky he stepped in or you would regret your words, little girl," Maxima cruelly said.

"What I regret is not doing this sooner," Aphrodite said, taking her glass of champagne and tossing it in Maxima's face. Maxima's eyes went wild in shock and anger. She causally tossed Wally out of the way and stepped towards Aphrodite. Clark was moving quickly through the crowd but he wasn't going to make it in time.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson, you little bitch," Maxima snarled and then hauled off and swung at Aphrodite.

"No," Clark shouted, but it was too late. Maxima put all her strength behind the blow and aimed it at Aphrodite's beautiful face. Aphrodite made no attempt to move out of the way. Just as Maxima's fist was about to make contact, Aphrodite raised her hand blinding fast and caught the fist, stopping it. Maxima looked at her in shock and surprise, as Aphrodite held her fist immobile. She gave a squeeze with her delicate fingers and Maxima screamed in pain. Slowly Aphrodite increased the pressure until Maxima was on her knees. Tears began to roll down Maxima's face as the pain shot throughout her body. Aphrodite leaned down, still holding her grip on Maxima's hand.

"I don't think you'll be teaching any lessons today, Maxima. I suggest you leave my house now or the flames of Tartarus will seem mild to you," Aphrodite said to her in a calm, cold voice. She gave Maxima's fist one last squeeze before she released her and walked away. As Maxima knelt on the ground gasping in pain, everyone stood stunned by what had just happened.

"I think I need a drink," Zee absently said to Shayera.

"Let's make it a double," Shayera replied.

Diana had been watching all of this. At first she was shocked like everyone else, but when Thea said the words Tartarus, something clicked inside Diana's mind. She slowly made her way over to Clark and took his hand. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"I need to speak with you alone," she said. Her voice was very even and eerily calm. Before he could object she pulled him into the house. Once they were in the main room, Diana turned and stared intensely at him.

"Who is she, Kal," Diana demanded. Clark could see the anger building inside Diana. This was the moment he'd been trying to avoid for so long. There was no escape now, and the truth wasn't going to set him free.

"Aphrodite," he softly admitted. Diana's eyes opened wider in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

"Diana, please, let me explain," he started to say, but she cut him off.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Diana roared and then swung with all her might.

Outside the crowd was still abuzz over what Thea had just done to Maxima. A rumbled caused everyone to turn towards the house. The wall seemed to disintegrate and then Clark came crashing through.

"What the hell," Zatanna gasped, spilling her drink as she watched Clark fly across the patio and crash against the food table. Her eyes shifted back to the house as Diana stepped through the hole in the wall. Rage was plain on Diana's face as she stared at Clark.

"You looked me right in the eye and lied to me, Kal! I thought you were different, special, but now I see you're just like all the others! I trusted you!" Diana screamed at him, the fury boiling over.

"And you!" she shouted, turning her gaze on Aphrodite. "Aphrodite! My own Goddess! You were supposed to be one of my patrons! I worshipped you! I prayed to you for guidance! You never answered and now I know why! Well, now you have each other and I hope you both burn in Tartarus!"

With one more glare at Clark, Diana took off, flying rapidly away from the house. There was sadness in Clark's eyes that seemed to spread through his whole body as he watched Diana disappear.

"I think the party's over," Wally said, as he surveyed the area.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Outside Paris

All the guests were gone and only the mess remained. Aphrodite sat on the patio steps watching Clark silently pick up the trash. The day hadn't turned out, as she wanted. It should have been another wonderful day, but now it was ruined. It didn't seem fair to her. She was a Goddess and getting her way had become something of a given. When she'd decided to try being a mortal, she assumed it would be the same. It had been until today. Perhaps she could still save it, she thought.

"Clark, I'm sure Diana will get over it," she said.

"No, no she won't," he softly said, not even turning to look at her.

"I could talk to her," Aphrodite offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Aphrodite. You're probably second on her list of people she never wants to talk to."

There really wasn't anything else to say. Aphrodite told herself this was just a momentary thing and that soon he would be back to his usual self, but she had doubts. As she watched him move around the backyard, something seemed missing in him. She sensed no anger or bitterness, only sadness, an all-consuming sadness. It was an emotion she wasn't used to dealing with and she found herself at a lose as to what to say or do. In the end, she did nothing, just say and watch him.

Clark picked up the paper plates and cups from the yard on autopilot. It was as if his body had shut down for fear the emotions would overwhelm him. He could still see the look of betrayal and hurt in Diana's eyes. He realized he'd probably lost her forever and there was nothing he could say that would change that. Sadly, he realized he'd been right when he told Diana that some mistakes can never be fixed. Now he would just have to soldier on and put those dreams away.

At least the lie was over.

It was ironic really, everyone thought of him as some sort of Boy Scout that never told a lie, yet most of his life was a lie. Everyday, he lied about who he was to practically everyone he knew. He'd done it most of his life. He could justify it by saying it was to protect those closest to him. There was some truth in that, but deep down he wondered if the real reason was that it was just easier. Maybe it was so easy to lie, because he didn't really know who he was himself. Was he Kal-El, last son of Krypton? Was he Clark Kent, farm boy from Smallville and reporter in Metropolis? Or was he Superman, symbol of truth and justice? At times he felt like all three, but at other times he felt like none of them.

They were all masks he put on, depending on the situation. He'd been doing it so long; he wasn't sure who he was behind the masks anymore. The easiest mask was Superman. Fighting super criminals or galactic menaces was simple and straightforward. A madman threatening to blow up innocent civilians had no grey area. Yet even as Superman he always had to be careful. He could never really use the full extent of his gifts. People didn't see Superman as someone they could relate to, either. Superman was someone to be awed by or held in reverence. He was the ultimate superhero.

Then there was Clark Kent, the mask he wore the most. It was the most familiar to him. Most of his values and beliefs had some basis in this persona. Clark Kent was as much a lie as the others, though. It was his way of fitting in, dealing with regular people. It was his most controlled persona. He'd started at an early age, hiding his gifts and talents. When he was a teenager, he had all the desires of most teenagers. He would have liked to play on the sports teams, to show just what he could do, but that wasn't really an option.

He was always mild mannered, Clark Kent. He'd gotten so good at it, that it was hard to think of any other way to describe that persona besides mild mannered. He had deliberately become the blandest of the bland. This too was about control. Clark couldn't take on a persona such as Bruce Wayne's that would invite drama and attention. Like all other areas of his life, he had to hold himself back, always remain in the background. Even with Lois, the woman he'd been desperately in love with, it had been Superman she'd really adored. Later, she'd come to care for Clark, but he'd always sort of knew the sequence would never happen the other way around.

Where other heroes could let themselves go, give rein to their emotions that was never an option for him. Control and restrain were his watchwords, and thus the Clark Kent persona was born. It was another mask that didn't always fit.

Finally there was the mask of Kal-El, last son of Krypton. He was the single survivor of some long dead alien race. While Clark had the whole Fortress of Solitude dedicated to his home world, there were times when it seemed as alien to him as everyone else. In some ways it was like visiting the hall of presidents at Disney World and after seeing the animatronics, thinking you understood Lincoln.

He knew all the facts and figures about his dead world, but simple things like what made them laugh were a mystery to him. His father Jor-El had all these ideas and plans for him, but as sophisticated as the computer in those crystals was, it would never really know him. So Clark carried the legacy of his race with him, yet he would never really know them. It was just another mask for him to wear.

He'd realized today, looking at Diana that underneath all those masks was just a man. He was a man in love with a woman. It should have been simple, yet those masks had gotten in the way. Now he would go back to playing the parts those masks assigned him, but he would always remember the truth.

"I should probably take all this trash out to the bin," he absently said to Aphrodite and headed out through the house.

Aphrodite watched him slowly walk out and said nothing. Seeing him like this made her unhappy. She didn't like this feeling and sat down to try and figure out why. As a Goddess, she'd never been touched by human emotions, yet now that she'd been in this form for so long, it seemed they were starting to appear. Was she truly in love with this quiet, extraordinary mortal? Is this what it felt like to be in love? As the Goddess of Love she had only experienced the good side, the overwhelming happiness, the sheer bliss of love. Did all mortals go through this, she wondered? How could she fix this and make the sadness go away?

She was pulled from these troubling thoughts by the sound of movement in the backyard. As she looked up, she saw Ares standing looking at her.

"Well, isn't this a cute little picture. I guess I'm late for the party," he sneered. "Playing house with a mortal, Aphrodite? Were you so bored while I was away, you had to stoop to this?"

"What are you doing here, Ares?"

"I heard congratulations are in order, that you're carrying the spawn of the Kryptonian. Where is he, by the way? I'd like to congratulate him personally." The menacing tone was plain in Ares voice.

"Leave him alone, Ares, he's done nothing to you," Aphrodite warned.

"That's where you're mistaken, Goddess," he countered. "He has offended me greatly. That he would have the hubris to think he could bed a Goddess and not suffer my wraith. You're mine, Aphrodite, I will not allow a mere mortal to take you from me."

"I was never yours, Ares, and it was my decision to be with him."

"Then you both will pay," he threatened.

"Here all this time, I thought you were just the God of War, Ares, but now you act like the Ruler of us all. I will do as I please and there is nothing you can do about it," she said defiantly.

"Nothing? I wouldn't be too sure of that." Ares slipped a knife from his waistband and held it in front of her. "I will not allow this abomination to continue."

"You-You wouldn't…" Aphrodite gasped, clutching at her stomach. She could see the murderous look in Ares eyes. She knew more than anyone, what he was capable of.

"First the spawn, then the creator," Ares hissed at her, as he menacingly drew near.

Another new emotion gripped Aphrodite, fear. She knew Ares was deadly serious. He would cut her open and then kill Kal-El afterwards. She knew she had to make a decision, one that would affect everything.

"Have you been away from me for so long, Ares," she said with a smile. Aphrodite stepped away from him and slowly started to walk towards the house. "Am I not allowed to have some fun? You have come to the mortal world countless times, yet I'm not permitted to do the same? Zeus and the others take mortal guise to enjoy these mortals, why can't I?"

"They didn't allow a mortal to impregnate them, Aphrodite. Their bastard spawn may roam this world, but I will not allow yours and the Kryptonian to do the same. It's an insult to our own children, Aphrodite," Ares angrily said to her.

"Suddenly you care for our children," Aphrodite laughed.

"At least they are not mongrels," Ares said, moving towards her with the knife raised.

"I'm not pregnant, Ares," she quickly said.

"You lie to save the offspring."

"NO," she quickly shouted. "I was bored and wanted to try living in this new world. I thought it would be fun to see what it's like to be a human for a while. It was all just a game, Ares, just a game."

He stopped to consider this. It made sense to him, far more than the alternative. The thought that she might be in love with a mortal and the Kryptonian at that, made his blood boil.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Aphrodite?"

"Yes, but not this time," she quickly said with a seductive smile.

"So it's just a game," Ares said, returning her smile.

"Yes, all a game. I thought it would be fun to play at being a mortal. You know how dull Olympus can get. I wanted something new."

Ares laughed now, and lower his knife. "I should have known! You're even crueler to these humans than I am. So it was all a game with the Kryptonian?"

"Yes."

"I should still kill him for his insolence, but perhaps that can wait for another day," Ares said. Aphrodite smiled in relief.

"Why wait," a low hard voice said from the patio. Both Aphrodite and Ares turned to see Clark standing there looking at them.

* * *

Themyscira

Diana had come home. She'd left a message with Jonn and informed the Embassy to change her schedule and then left the Man's world for the island. Her mother had been overjoyed to see her, as had the rest of her sisters. She put up a brave front for all of them, at least until she could be alone. After changing into a tunic and sandals, Diana went for a ride on her favorite horse. It felt good to be back, surrounded by the calm, peaceful world of home. How long she rode, she wasn't sure. She wanted to rid her mind of any thoughts about Kal or Aphrodite. Finally she sensed her horse needed a rest and she reluctantly stopped on a secluded beach. As she sat down on the fine white sand and gazed out at the blue of the ocean, she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. One tear turned into two and then the floodgates opened. Her whole body was raked by sobs, as she cried as never before. It took a long time, but slowly she began to regain her control.

"Do you feel better now," a voice behind her said. Diana jumped to her feet and turned quickly, only to see her mother, Hippolyta standing there.

"Mother! What-What are you doing here?" Diana managed, embarrassed at being caught like this. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

"A mother knows when her child is unhappy, Diana. I knew as soon as you arrived," Hippolyta said softly. Diana nodded, but turned away, looking out at the ocean. Hippolyta came up next to her and gently put her arm around Diana's shoulder. She stiffened for a moment, but then leaned into her mother's arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag this all back here. I came to get away from it," Diana explained.

"Diana, this is always your home. Whatever the problem, you're always welcome here."

'Thank you."

"Come on, sit down and let's have a little talk," Hippolyta said. She ushered her daughter back to a spot on the sand. She might be Queen of the Amazons, but right now she was just a mother trying to comfort her daughter.

"So it's been a long time since I've seen you cry. What has happened," she softly asked. Diana wasn't sure where to start and just shook her head as fresh tears came to her eyes. Hippolyta sat, comforting her, waiting until she was ready to talk. After a few minutes, Diana's tears slowed and she wiped her eyes again.

"Here, this is much better than using the back of your hand," Hippolyta said, handing her a white handkerchief. Diana mumbled thank you, as she wiped her eyes and face.

"Now take a drink of this, it will help calm your nerves," she said, handing a wine skin to her daughter. Diana took a mouthful and let the cool, fruity tasting liquor slide down her throat.

"I was such a fool," Diana finally started. "I should have known from all the Amazon history that they are all the same."

Hippolyta knew what the problem was now. She had tried to warn her daughter about men, but the young have to learn some lessons themselves.

"Do not blame yourself, men can be very deceiving when they want to be."

"I thought he was different," Diana sadly said.

"You're trusting, Diana, probably too trusting. Men will try and take advantage of that."

"I know, I just didn't think he would be like that."

"So tell me, how did this Batman hurt you? If you give me the word, I will lead your sisters and hunt him down. He will pay for making you unhappy."

"What? No, no, it wasn't Bruce," Diana said. At first she was confused by her mother's words, but then understood.

"I was under the impression he was courting you," Hippolyta replied.

"He was, well, sort of, but that's over. I ended that."

"And this is why you're upset?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him. I realized it would never work between us and we ended it."

"So what man has caused you this pain? Tell me his name and I will gather your sisters."

"Kal," Diana practically whispered. "Superman."

"Oh," Hippolyta said, caught off guard by this. "Well, that does pose more of a problem, but I stand by my offer, give the word and we will hunt him down. I will do my best to make him pay.

"No, mother, I don't want you to do that,' Diana shook her head.

"Well, the offer stands if you change your mind."

"Thank you."

"So did Superman cheat on you? You two haven't slept together have you? You're not pregnant?" Hippolyta grew more alarmed as possible scenarios ran through her head.

"No!" Diana gasped. She blushed that her mother had even said that. "We haven't even dated, Mother!"

"He's not courting you?"

"NO!"

"Perhaps you'd better tell me everything, Diana, I'm afraid I'm not following this at all."

"He-He lied to me," Diana stammered, trying to keep from crying again.

"He told you he was in love with you?"

"No."

"How did he lie to you?"

"He looked me right in the eye and told me his girlfriend was someone other than who she really was."

"You're upset and angry, because he lied about his girlfriend," Hippolyta asked, not following this at all. As she picked up the wine skin, she wondered if perhaps she'd been too long away from the Man's world to understand it any more.

'Yes, he knowingly lied to me," Diana replied.

"And you found out who she was, I take it."

"Yes."

"Who was she," Hippolyta asked, taking a mouthful of wine.

"Aphrodite," Diana answered. Wine sprayed from Hippolyta's lips as she gasped in shock. She began to cough as some of the wine went down the wrong way. Diana looked at her in concern, handing her the handkerchief and gently slapping her on the back.

"Mother, are you okay,' she asked.

"Cough, cough, um, ah, yes, yes, just caught me off guard with that," she managed to say. Hippolyta finally got her coughing under control and looked up at Diana in shock.

"Aphrodite? The Goddess? Our Goddess?"

"Yes."

"I knew he had the looks and power of a Demi-God, but Aphrodite, really," Hippolyta asked, still not believing it.

"Yes, Mother, Aphrodite, okay," Diana said, getting a little perturbed at her mother's reaction.

"I'm sorry, Diana, it's just a little hard to take, is all."

"How do you think I feel," Diana responded.

"I'm sorry, of course, you must be devastated."

"I've been praying to her and she never answered, and then I find her in his arms," Diana said sadly.

"Why were you praying to her, Diana?"

"I thought, I mean, I hoped that…"She trailed off.

"You're in love with him," Hippolyta said, not as a question, but as fact.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my child. This is the sort of thing I hoped to shield you from. Well, not exactly this sort of thing, I mean I never expected the man you fell in love with to be in love with the Goddess Aphrodite too. I just mean the general situation is what I've tried to shield you from."

"Mother, you're rambling," Diana pointed out.

"Yes, I guess I am," Hippolyta admitted, taking another swig from the wine skin. She glanced over at Diana and saw just how miserable her daughter was. She had always feared the attraction between Diana and Superman. They were so much alike, and he reminded her so much of Heracles. She worried he would hurt Diana just as she had been hurt, and now it seemed her fears had been realized. Still, the idea of a mortal and the Goddess was a shock to her. She knew of it happening the other way around, but had never heard of a female Goddess taking a mortal as a lover.

"So he lied to you." Hippolyta said, trying to focus back on her daughter's problem.

"Yes. He never lied to be before. I always thought he was the one person I could always trust. Now I know that he's just like all the rest."

"I know it must be hard to find out the one you care for is in love with someone else, Diana."

"That's just it, I don't think he is in love with her," Diana admitted.

"He's not in love with Aphrodite?"

"No, although they have slept together, but I think he's with her because of her being pregnant," Diana absently offered.

"Preg-Pregnant?! The Goddess is pregnant? By a mortal?" Hippolyta gasped, shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, though I never heard him say he was in love with her. She certainly made it a point to say how much she was in love with him. She practically told everyone," Diana said derisively.

"He's not in love with her, but she's in love with him," Hippolyta repeated. "I think I'm a little faint."

"Mother? Mother, are you all right,' Diana said, glancing at her mother and seeing her sway a little. "Here, take another drink of wine, it should help."

Hippolyta took a large swallow from the wine skin and just sat there stunned for a moment.

"Mother? Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in a once," she managed to say.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, it's just as a Mother, you expect your daughter to come to you with her troubles, but this one wasn't one I was prepared for."

"No, I don't imagine so," Diana replied. A small smile crept on to her lips as she looked at her stunned Mother. Hippolyta caught this and couldn't help smiling herself.

"It couldn't be something simple like the Batman cheating on you, could it," she said with a laugh. Diana had to laugh herself, and soon they were both laughing.

"I'm sorry, my child, I know this isn't easy for you," Hippolyta finally said. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's in love with you?"

"How could he be? She's a Goddess, Mother. How can I measure up to her?"

"You'd be surprised, Diana, the human heart has a funny way some times."

"It doesn't matter, now. I can never forgive him for lying to me."

"Why do you think he lied to you, Diana," Hippolyta asked.

"I don't know, he never has before," she admitted.

"So what makes this different?"

"Aphrodite."

"If he cares for you, perhaps he was worried about how you would react," she offered.

"I never expected you to defend a man, Mother," Diana said sourly.

"I'm not defending him, Diana. I think you know my feelings on the subject of men in general. I would hope you'd learned to steer clear of the whole lot of them, but you haven't. You've fallen in love with this man. That makes me wonder about the whole situation."

"It's too late now, any way," she replied.

"Other than lying about Aphrodite, has he done anything else to hurt you?"

"He didn't trust me, Mother! We were suppose to be best friends, more than friends, yet he didn't trust me enough to be honest with me. If he would lie about this, what else has he lied to me about? I can never trust him again."

"And if you can't trust him, how can you give your heart to him?"

"Yes," Diana softly admitted.

"Except you already have," Hippolyta commented.

"Yes."

"May I ask, why don't you think he's in love with her? She's the Goddess of Love, after all."

"We spoke about it. He was trying to get out of the relationship, yet she tricked him into staying with her."

"She tricked him? Why would she need to trick anyone?"

"I imagine she knew he wasn't in love with her," Diana offered.

"How did she trick him?"

"She cried."

"I sorry, what," Hippolyta asked, not sure she understood.

"Kal has this thing where he can't stand to see a woman, any woman, cry. I think it has something to do with his childhood, but he never will say what. When he tried to break it off with Aphrodite, she started to cry. He ended up getting deeper involved with her."

"Have all men grown so weak since we were last in the world?"

"No, just Kal," Diana admitted.

"And now you say she's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's been telling everyone."

"You said you thought that's why he was still with her. Do you believe that?"

"Yes," Diana replied.

"If you could, would you wish him to break it off with her and come to you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter what I want, I know him. He would never abandon his own child, no matter what the circumstances."

"So he's an honorable man," Hippolyta remarked.

"Yes, of course he is," Diana quickly affirmed.

"Now who's defending him," Hippolyta asked, with a smile.

"I'm not … I mean, I just know him, is all, but, you're missing the point! He's just like those men that attacked you and my sisters all those years ago! You were right, men can't be trusted, and he can't be trusted."

"Diana, he might be many things, but he's not like the men that brutalized our sisters. I know he's hurt you deeply, but I don't have any easy answers for you. I would say pray to the Gods for help and guidance, but with Aphrodite involved I doubt they would help. I don't know what to say to make this better, my daughter."

"I know." Diana softly replied, the sadness coming through in her words. Hippolyta reached over and pulled her daughter into a hug. They sat there for a long time, just embracing each other.

"I love you more than life itself, Diana, if I could take your pain on myself, I would gladly."

"Thank you and I love you too, Mother," Diana replied.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce stood at the window in his study just staring out at the city. Since Selina had dropped her bombshell on him he had been in turmoil, unsure what to do. The sound of the door opening made him turn to see who it was.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, Master Bruce. Is something troubling you," Alfred said to him. Bruce's first instincts were to tell him that everything was all right and not to worry, but then something Clark had said that day came back to him. If he wanted people in his life, he was going to have to let them in. Who better than Alfred to start with?

"Yes, something has been troubling me, Alfred, why don't you come in," Bruce said to him. If this surprised the older man, he gave no outwardly appearance of it.

"Will you have a drink with me," Bruce asked, holding up the Scotch bottle.

"Of course, Master Bruce, but if we are going to discuss a woman, I'd prefer Irish whiskey, Tullamore Dew, the 12 year old is best."

Bruce chuckles as he switched bottles and poured the man a drink.

"What makes you think it's about a woman, old man," he asked, handing the glass to Alfred.

"It has been my experience that when you see a man drinking alone, just staring out the window, its safe to assume a woman's involved."

Bruce gestured for him to sit down and then took the other chair himself. He wasn't use to doing this, so Bruce wasn't sure how to start. As always, Alfred came to his rescue.

"So I take it I was correct, Master Bruce, you're troubled about a woman?"

"Yes."

"And who might it be this time," Alfred asked.

"Miss Kyle."

"Oh, yes, I can see that. A very interesting woman, quite beautiful too."

"Yes, she is, and much, much more, I'm coming to realize," Bruce admitted.

"So what would be the problem?"

"She told me tonight that she knows I'm Batman."

Alfred seemed to think about this for a moment. He took a sip of his whiskey before replying.

"If I may be so bold, in what context did she tell you this?"

"How do you mean," Bruce asked.

"Was it a threat or…"

"No, nothing like that," Bruce cut in. "We were having dinner, a very enjoyable dinner. Near the end she told me she was interested in me, perhaps more than interested in me. I told her I felt the same way."

"It all sound very encouraging so far," Alfred added.

"Yes, but then she said something like she didn't want to start anything with secrets between us. If we were to pursue this any further she didn't want to cast doubts on it later. It was then she told me she knew I was Batman."

"What was your reaction," Alfred asked.

"I tried to play it off, to deny it, but she wasn't buying it," Bruce admitted.

"I'm afraid I'm lost, Master Bruce, what exactly is your dilemma?"

"I would think its obvious, Alfred, she knows my secret," Bruce said, a little surprised by the older man.

"Excuse me, sir, but she told you she knew and gave you the reason why she was telling you. I think she made her wishes rather plain," Alfred said, taking another swallow from his drink.

"But what if I pursue a relationship with her and it doesn't work out? She would have that over my head," Bruce said.

"And if you don't pursue it, you would still be in the same position. It sounds to me like she told you so you'd know she wasn't holding it over your head. I don't think that's what she's interested in, Master Bruce."

"I suppose, but that still leaves me with what to do," Bruce admitted.

"I don't have your analytical mind, Master Bruce, but I guess I would ask, are you attracted to her?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you have your answer," Alfred said, finishing his drink and standing. "Thank you for the drink, Master Bruce, I'm sure you have phone calls to make, so I'll leave you alone."

Bruce watched the older man walk out of the room and had to smile. Maybe this letting others in thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Paris

Clark was coming back in from dumping the trash when he sensed something was wrong. Focusing his hearing, he realized Ares was outside with Aphrodite. As he listened to Ares' words, Clark felt an anger building up within him. Just as he was about to step outside and confront the God, he heard Aphrodite say she wasn't pregnant.

It stopped him in his tracks. As he listened to them continue to talk, something gave way within Clark. The last shred of hope he'd been clinging to for weeks was suddenly brutally stripped from him. She'd been manipulating him the whole time. He'd never wanted to believe she could be that cruel. He had even begun to think that perhaps once the baby was born he would grow to love her, but now that thought turned to ash in his mouth. He felt as if his whole body was just collapsing in on itself. Sadness beyond anything he had known welled up inside him. In the space of a few hours, Aphrodite had managed to crush all his dreams, first Diana and now this.

Clark slumped down to his knees as the pain washed over him. Just as he didn't think it could get worse, he heard Ares mocking him. Suddenly all that pain became something else, rage. Rage began to build within him; it was cold and hard, without mercy. Slowly he got up from his knees and started to walk outside. As he stepped outside, he heard Ares smug voice say, "I should still kill him for his insolence, but perhaps that can wait for another day."

"Why wait," Clark said, his voice so cold, it was almost brittle. They both turned to look at him. Ares had a cruel superior look on his face, while Aphrodite seemed shocked.

"Kal-El, I-I didn't hear you come back," she said nervously.

"Yes, I imagine so, but I heard everything,' he said, looking coldly at her. She seemed to flinch under his gaze.

"Please, let me explain," she started, but Ares cut her off.

"You need explain nothing to this mortal. So you heard, well, now you know the truth. Did you really imagine you were worthy of a Goddess, Kryptonian? Perhaps it is a good day to teach you your place," Ares menacingly said, pulling his knife.

"No, please, don't do this," Aphrodite implored him, but Ares wasn't listening.

"You picked the wrong day, Ares," Clark said, starting slowly down the steps towards him. Ares smiled and then thrust his knife at Clark. It never reached its target. Effortlessly, Clark grabbed his hand and stopped it. He then reached for Ares throat and picked him off the ground and just held him there. Ares struggled, but couldn't break his grip. Pain lanced through him, as Clark continued to squeeze. In one incredibly fast motion, Clark slammed Ares to the ground with such force it knocked the wind out of the God. As he easily held Ares down, Clark slowly forced Ares other hand, which still held the knife, towards his throat.

"This isn't possible!" Ares screamed, dismayed by what was happening to him. "I'm a God!"

"Then today a God dies," Clark whispered to him. His eyes showed no emotions, as he continued to force the knife closer to Ares throat. Looking into those cold, dead eyes, Ares felt fear for the first time. Panic set in and he began to thrash wildly trying to break the hold. Terror gripped him as nothing he did stopped the slow advance of the knife towards his throat. He had always known the Kryptonian was powerful, but this was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. As the knife finally pressed against his throat, Ares stopped thrashing. The realization that his life was about to end hit him and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Don't, please, don't kill him." The soft desperate voice of Aphrodite pleaded with Clark. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then pressed the knife harder against Ares throat. Blood began to trickle down the side of Ares neck from where the knife began to bite in.

"Remember who you are, Kal-El, you don't do this, you don't kill ever. Don't let him win. Don't give up who you are," Aphrodite beseeched him. Her fingers caressed his cheeks, urging him not to continue. At the last moment, Clark stopped. He stared down at Ares, his eyes burning with rage, yet he didn't continue. Grabbing the knife, he let out a scream and tossed it into the air with such force it vanished instantly. His scream was primal, filled with anger and sadness. Clark released Ares and staggered over and slumped down on the steps of the patio.

"Leave Ares and don't come back," Aphrodite told him.

"You should probably go with him," came a soft sad voice from Clark. Aphrodite whirled around to look at him in shock.

"Please, Kal-El, just let me explain," she begged, starting towards him. Clark raised a hand to stop her.

"No, I don't think there's any need for explanations, Aphrodite. I heard your words earlier. This is all a game to you; something to play with while it amuses you. The illusion is over now. I can't live like this; I'm not like you. You're careless Gods smashing up people and things and then retreating back to your mountaintop, while others are left to clean up the mess. If I stay with you, I'll become just like you and in the end it would destroy me. Its over now, let's just leave it at that."

"Please, Kal-El, don't do this!" Aphrodite pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's over, please, just go," he softly said. She stood there looking at him, wanting to say so many things, but it was too late for all that. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Ares next to her. She could see he was visibly shaken by what had happened.

"Let us leave this hellish place. We don't belong here."

With one last look at Clark, Aphrodite nodded in resignation. The two of them vanished leaving Clark alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Paris

It had been twenty-four hours since Clark's life had come crashing down on him. He was still sitting in the same spot he had been in when Aphrodite and Ares had vanished. His mind had been replaying everything that happened over and over. He had thought nothing could feel worse than the day Martha Kent had died, but now he knew that wasn't true. He felt as if he'd been brutalized, yet there was no anger left within him. He knew that ultimately, he was responsible for everything that had happened. There was sadness and pain, but even when he thought of Aphrodite there was no more anger. Yes, her cruel lie still stung, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He still remembered her words that first night.

"_With me you can be who you really are, all of you, without fear or worry. It might be the one chance in all your life to experience that. Are you really going to let a chance at knowing what that's like slip through your fingers?"_

Now he knew it probably was his one chance and he couldn't deny how glorious it was. It had been a Pyrrhic victory though, but he'd made his choice and now would have to live with it. Slowly, Clark stood and started cleaning up. Others would want this house and there was no sense in them having to deal with his mess.

Jonn found Clark still at work later that day. Most of the damage had been repaired and if Jonn hadn't been there he wouldn't have known how much punishment the little house had taken.

"The repairs seem to be coming along nicely," Jonn began.

'Sooner or later you have to clean up your mess," Clark said, his voice flat and lacking emotion.

"Where is Thea or should I say Aphrodite," Jonn asked, getting right to the point.

"Gone."

"When will she be back?"

"She's not coming back, Jonn," Clark said, finally turning to look at his friend. "I ended it."

"I'm surprised by that," Jonn admitted.

"She's not pregnant, Jonn."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Jonn said, a little shocked by the revelation. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. I don't think I'm ever going to be all right, Jonn," Clark admitted.

"If there's anything I can do," Jonn offered.

"Thank you, my friend, but this is all my fault. I'm just going to have to live with it."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, Clark. I was fooled, as were the others."

"That's the point, Jonn, I wasn't, not really. I knew who she was the whole time. Even in the beginning I somehow knew this was wrong, but I gave into temptation. I lied to everyone, even the person I care about most in this world," Clark said, lowering his eyes at the thought. "Now I've lost everything that mattered to me. Some mistakes can never be fixed."

"Clark, we all make mistakes, even you. As for Thea or Aphrodite, don't be too hard on yourself. I didn't see who she was, because I didn't want to," Jonn told him. "That weekend we all shared together was the first time I felt part of this world. I knew there was something more to her than she was saying, but I didn't care. You see, you're not the only one that made a mistake with her."

"If she helped you feel apart of Earth, then something good came out of all of this," Clark said with a sad smile. "You know I've always wondered about my people, the Kryptonians. From everything I've found out about them, they were a cold, emotionless people. I always wondered why such an advanced race would turn away from that part of life. I think I understand now. They must have known how unbearable the pain is. Maybe they were right all along."

"No, Clark, they were not," Jonn said forcefully. "I know the pain you speak of, the intolerable heartache, yet I never regret a moment I had with my family. By turning away, your people turned away from life."

"I don't know anymore, Jonn," Clark admitted. "I need you to take me off the active roster. I'm not in any shape to deal with any of that right now. I need to get away, to think for a while. If you really need me, I will come, but hopefully, you won't."

"Don't do this, Clark, don't pull away as your people did."

"I don't know what else to do, Jonn, I'm sorry."

Jonn realized he wasn't going to talk Clark out of his decision. He understood what it felt like to lose everything. Jonn remembered almost going mad when his family and then his people died. No words could console him then, and he doubted any would console Clark now. Reluctantly, he had to accept his friend's wishes.

"I disagree with what you're doing, Clark, but I will respect your decision."

"Thank you, my friend," Clark said, barely managing a smile.

"I am your friend, Clark," Jonn said seriously. "Remember, you are not alone."

Clark just nodded and then went back to fixing the house. Jonn stood there for a moment, but knew there was nothing left to say. He beamed out with grave concerns.

* * *

The Watchtower

As Wally and Zatanna stepped down from the platform, they were both shaking their heads.

"I take it the mission to stop Grundy and the others was successful," Jonn asked.

"Yeah, sort of Jonn," Wally offered. Behind him, Lantern, Shayera and Maxima appeared. Maxima had a big smile on her face, while the other two looked unhappy.

"That was just what I needed," Maxima said. 'Don't hesitate to call me if any more of those villains pop up. I could use the exercise."

"Beating Copperhead to a pulp isn't exactly the Justice League's style, Maxima," Lantern said gruffly.

"It worked, didn't it? It seems to me without Kal-El around you can use all the help you can get," Maxima said as she exited the room. The others stood glaring at the door as it closed behind her.

"What a bitch,' Zee immediately said.

"Yeah, I know," Wally nodded. "I'm starting to rethink some of the fantasies I've had about her."

The others turned to look at him.

"What? She's really hot and single," Wally defended himself.

"She's also a psycho," Shayera offered.

"This from the woman that goes around screaming and hitting people with a mace," Wally absently replied.

"Are you comparing me to her," Shayera shouted. Lantern quickly put up a barrier between them.

"This isn't helping, people," he warned.

"Just calling them like I see them," Wally said, giving Shayera a smirk.

Shayera glared at him, the force field barely holding her back.

"Hey, Wally, I heard there's a batch of fresh donuts in the cafeteria," Zatanna whispered to him.

"What? Donuts? Hey, wait a second, are you trying to get me to leave, Zee," he asked wearily.

"Yes."

"Okay," Wally shrugged. "Donuts do some good."

In an instance, he was gone from the room. Lantern lowered the force field and Shayera looked at Zatanna angrily.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not. I just think we have enough problems right now, without adding a new one."

"Zatanna is right," Jonn said. "With both Superman and Wonder Woman gone, we are being stretch to our limits."

"Well, Diana is back from Themyscira today, so maybe that will ease the strain," Lantern offered.

"We have no idea how she's feeling, John. I think finding out about Clark and Aphrodite really hurt her," Zee said. "I can't imagine what it must be like to find out the man you love is involved with one of your Gods."

"Who said she was in love with Superman?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Of course she's in love with Clark! He's in love with her, too," Shayera said, looking in shock at John.

"Maybe his disappearance will make it easier for her to come back," Zatanna said, wanting to shift the subject.

"His disappearance worries me," Jonn confessed.

"Does anyone know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jonn admitted. "Even Batman has had no luck locating him."

"Are we even sure he's still on the planet," John asked.

"Yes, there are still reports of him helping out around the globe and he's still filing stories as Clark Kent," Jonn replied. "Although I've notice a change in the style of those stories that disturbs me."

"Why," Lantern asked. "I've read those stories, they seem very precise and accurate."

"There's no humanity in them, John," Zatanna observed. "There's a cold, detached feel to them."

"Yes," Jonn agreed. "It's as if his humanity has been stripped away. Before his writing always managed to show the human side of events, but now that's gone."

"Well, I wish he would just get over it," John commented. "The League needs him. Having to use Maxima on these missions is dangerous. She likes breaking things a little too much."

"Breaking things," Jonn asked.

"Cars, Buildings, people," replied Shayera.

"Unfortunately, her strength is needed. Plus, she seems more than willing to help. I have received a message from Lobo offering his assistance," Jonn said.

"NO!" Shayera quickly shouted. "Maxima is bad enough without that obnoxious loud mouth being added to the mix."

"I was just reporting the message, Shayera," Jonn said with a smile. "I declined his offer."

"Good, we'll just have to manage as it is until things get back to normal."

"All this over a couple of women," Lantern observed. "Superman's the most powerful guy on the planet, yet three women can bring him down without a punch. So much for romance if that's what happens to you. I'll never understand it or women for that matter."

"Apparently not." Shayera coldly said to him and then stormed out. The others watched her go. Zatanna turned to John and looked at him for a moment.

"You know, I used to think Wally was the clueless one."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce pulled up in front of Selina's apartment building and shut off the car. He turned to her with a smile.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Selina."

"Yes, I did to, Bruce," she responded with a smile of her own. "I'm glad you called."

"I wasn't sure I was going to for awhile,' he admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"I had a talk with an old friend and he pointed out if I didn't I might be missing out on something special."

"Remind me to thank this old friend," Selina replied. She leaned over and kissed Bruce. He responded, deepening the kiss. Bruce had found himself becoming more and more attracted to Selina the longer he was with her. Her soft full lips felt right against his, in fact everything about her felt right at that moment.

"You're getting better and better at that." She playfully teased, when they finally pulled back from each other.

"Practice makes perfect," he smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you like me to walk you to your door,' He offered hopefully.

"Yes, very much, but I think we'd better call it a night right here. This is new to me, Bruce, I don't want to rush anything," Selina admitted.

"I understand and I'm willing to take it slow," he reassured her.

"Slow can be good too," she said with a smile.

"Definitely," he replied, leaning over and kissing her again. When they finally broke apart, both leaned back and just looked at each other for a moment. The connection between them was obvious to both. Neither had ever felt it this strongly before. It scared them a little, but not enough to want to stop.

"Good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Selina."

With another quick kiss she got out of the car and started for the door, when a thought crossed Bruce's mind.

"Selina," he called after her.

"Yes," she said, turning around to look at him.

"I need a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes."

"All right, Bruce," she said, still a little surprised.

"I need to see a friend tonight, but that means leaving Gotham. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on things for me?"

Selina was completely shocked by his request. He had never said it, but she instinctively knew that being Batman was one of the most important parts of his life. Asking her to take his place, even for a night meant that he trusted her. No words could have touched her more.

"It would be an honor, Bruce," Selina seriously said and then smiled. "I'll try not to let the Batman down."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I get back."

"I'll make sure the city's safe while you're gone."

They shared another moment and then she turned with a smile and walked into her building. Bruce sat there watching her, knowing they'd just taken a rather big step in their relationship.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana had arrived back earlier in the day. There had been countless appointments and meetings waiting for her. She managed to make it through all of them, but her heart wasn't really into it. Her mind kept drifting to Kal and Aphrodite. Every time she thought of it, her heart broke all over again. Her mother had tried to comfort her and help her get over it, but it was no use. Diana couldn't put into words how betrayed and hurt she was. She felt mortally wounded and it was wound that would never heal.

So here she was again on the rooftop of the Embassy looking up at the stars. She wasn't praying tonight. She hadn't prayed to her Gods since the day she found out about Aphrodite. That was the other part that hurt so much. All her life she had worshipped them, tried to honor them, yet they had stood by and done nothing. They had abandoned her when she needed them most and now she truly felt alone. She had come back to the Embassy, because she knew she had responsibilities to this world and her people. She would move on with her life, but there would be no joy or happiness for her.

"So are you back for good, Diana," a low voice said from the shadows.

"Yes, Bruce," she coldly said to him. She hadn't heard him arrived and was startled by his voice. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"I'm glad to hear it. The League needs you."

"I don't know if I'm going back to the League, Bruce," she said, still not turning to look at him.

"Diana, I know you're hurting, but there are things bigger than us. The world needs Wonder Woman," he gently said to her.

"I know that, Bruce and I'll do my part. I know my responsibilities."

"I hope the League is part of those responsibilities."

"Why so concerned, Bruce? You, yourself aren't even a full-time member," she asked.

"That's true, but I've come to realized how important the League is. It's a symbol, Diana, a symbol of hope to the world. It's a symbol to all those ordinary people that not everything is vicious and cruel, that perhaps they aren't going to always be powerless. The League gives them hope, Diana."

Diana turned to look at him. She had never heard him speak so passionately about the League before and it surprised her. Even as she thought this, her mind flashed on Kal and her heart sank again.

"The League will get along without me, Bruce. There are others that represent that symbol more than me," she said softly. Bruce knew she was referring to Clark. The pain was obvious.

"Clark's left the League, Diana, he's disappeared," he said flatly. If this surprised her, she didn't let him know.

"He'll return."

"I'm not so sure this time, Diana."

"Why don't you have Jonn contact his girlfriend to find out where he is," she said bitterly.

"He broke it off with Aphrodite, Diana," Bruce responded.

"What," she said, shocked by the news.

"She lied to him. She wasn't pregnant."

The news stunned Diana. She had her suspicions all along, but actually hearing it was overwhelming. Her heart instantly went out to Kal, knowing how that must have hurt him, but then she remembered how he had hurt her.

"I guess now he knows how painful it is to be lied to by one you trust," she said coldly.

"Don't Diana," Bruce said, stepping closer to her. "I know he hurt you deeply, but don't let it turn into hate. I've been done that road and it only leads to sadness."

"I-I don't want to, Bruce," she admitted. "But it hurts so much. I trusted him, more than anyone. He betrayed him with a lie."

"He lied because he cares about you, Diana," Bruce responded.

"You believe that," she said dismissively.

"Yes."

"He has a funny way of showing it, Bruce," Diana commented. "He sleeps with one of my Gods and then lies to my face about it. That doesn't sound like someone that cares to me."

"He made a mistake, Diana," Bruce said.

"Some mistakes can never be forgiven, Bruce," Diana sadly said.

"You don't believe that."

"I didn't, but now I don't know," she admitted.

"Do you know why he lied to you, Diana," Bruce asked.

"Probably because he doesn't trust me," she offered. "What does it matter now?"

"It matters. He didn't tell you, because he's in love with you."

"I don't believe that," Diana quickly responded, even as her heart fluttered at the thought.

"Don't you?"

"No. If he cared at all he wouldn't have betrayed me."

"You're in love with him, aren't you, Diana," Bruce asked, stepping closer.

"That doesn't change anything," she defensively said.

"It's amazing," Bruce chuckled. "Here you two are the most powerful beings on the planet and you're both clueless."

"How dare you," Diana said, her anger starting to rise.

"I dare it, because I'm both of your friends, Diana. You two have been in love with each other since the moment you met. Everyone saw it, even if you two denied it."

Diana didn't say anything. She crossed her arms defiantly in front of her and turned her back on Bruce. He gave a sad smile as he saw this, but then continued.

"Diana, do you remember that day when I came to see you here at the Embassy?"

"Yes."

"I mentioned that dream world we were all trapped in as one of the reasons why I didn't think we would work out. I was your friend in there, Diana, not your heart's desire. What neither of us said that day, but we both knew was that Clark was the one. In your perfect world, he was the man you were in love with, not me. He's your heart's desire, Diana.

She turned to look at Bruce again, and there was a tear in her eyes.

"You forget, Bruce, that was my perfect world, not his and not yours. In the real world, this world, things are different. Some lies can never be forgiven."

Bruce could see he wasn't going to convince her. The pain was too deep and still too raw for that. It would take time, but he hoped perhaps he could make just a small dent in her pain.

"I guess I'll leave then, Diana. I hope you reconsider about rejoining the League. You have a lot of friends up there, don't punish them for what Clark did."

"I'll-I'll think about it, Bruce," Diana said.

"Thank you," Bruce said, and turned to leave. He stopped and turned back to her as one last thought came to his mind. "While you're considering that, Diana, consider one other thing. I know it's always troubled you how others perceive you. They look at you as something beyond the rest of the heroes, as something of a Goddess on a pedestal."

"Yes, I know." Diana admitted.

"And yet, isn't that what you're doing to Clark? He's Superman, with these Godlike powers, yet he's not a God. He's a man, Diana, just a mortal man when you get right down to it. Mortals make mistakes. If you want others to take you down from that pedestal, then perhaps you should let him come down from the one you've put him on. Forgive him, Diana."

Bruce turned away and disappeared into the night, leaving Diana to ponder his words.

* * *

Split, Croatia

The party in the small club had been going on for hours. Singing and dancing could be heard outside on the street. Sitting in one of the private rooms in the back was Dionysus. He was having a wonderful time as the drinks flowed and women danced around. Suddenly the door flew open and standing there was Aphrodite. Everything stopped as the crowd saw her. She was still in her Thea persona and was breathtaking. The crowd saw no joy in her expression; her eyes were red and angry.

"Get out," she ordered. The crowd hastily complied. When the last person exited, she slammed the door and turned on Dionysus.

"It was you, wasn't it," she demanded.

"Nice to see you again, Aphrodite, although you ruined the party," he said with smile.

"I ask you a question!"

"Yes, it was," he calmly said, taking another drink.

"Why," she asked, the pain clear in her voice.

"Diana," he replied, looking her in the eye.

"Diana? What does she have to do with this?"

"Diana's special, Aphrodite, you know that. You're one of her patrons."

"I know! That doesn't explain anything," she shouted.

"Diana is a noble innocent, Aphrodite. She prayed to her Gods for guidance and help, yet none of them answered her. She prayed to you, but you didn't listen."

"So you went against me," Aphrodite snapped. "I know it was you that told Ares!"

"Yes, it was. He's so predictable, it's sad really," Dionysus chuckled.

"You still haven't explained why, Dionysus," Aphrodite asked, her temper barely contained.

"I told you, Diana. One of us owed it to her to answer her prayers. I don't usually get involved, but since no one else was going to, I decided to step in."

"You took her side against me? Why," Aphrodite demanded.

"Because she deserved it. She's always been our champion and never asked for anything from us. You and the rest on Olympus take her for granted. You didn't care for her, so I did."

Aphrodite stared at him for a long minute. Even in her anger she was a vision to look at. Slowly she began to regain her control. When she spoke to Dionysus, there was no trace of anger, only a shape, knife-edge brittleness.

"I told you once before you underestimated me, just like the others, Dionysus. Now you have hurt me, deeply. You think you can ruin my plans so easily? You will learn the error of your ways," she said and then left the room. Slowly the crowd came back in, looking at Dionysus nervously.

"Would it help if I said I'm buying?"

A cheer went up and the music started again. The party was back at full tilt in minutes. Dionysus sat sipping his drink and laughing, but his mind was miles away occupied with other things.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Gotham

The light filtering through the window slowly brought Selina out of her slumber. As she let her eyes slowly adjust, she felt the now familiar warmth of Bruce next to her. A smile crossed her lips as she looked over and saw his sleeping face. It was two weeks since they had decided to take it slow. They had both agreed, saying it was the rational, safe thing to do. The only problem with that perfectly reasonable idea was that the next time they saw each other neither one of them felt like being very rational or safe.

Being together felt wild and dangerous, as both knew the other was getting under their skin. For the first time in Selina's life she wasn't just having sex, she was making love. Before Bruce, she had always imagined that making love would make it seem safer some how, less exciting. Now she knew how wrong she had been. It wasn't the lights out, close your eyes variety she had always assumed it would be. This was the steamy, hold each other's gaze, reveling in every sensation you gave each other until it seemed neither one of you could stand another moment. Passion she had realized she possessed seemed to engulf her when they were together. Even after completion they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. It was addictive and they both seemed to crave more and more.

They'd spent every night together since that first time and it only seemed to be getting better. It was a little frightening at first, feeling so vulnerable and open with someone else. She knew neither one of them were the most trusting people, but when they were together, all that was stripped away. They seemed to know each other so well, that it was easy to see through any defenses the other might attempt to put up. As she looked over at his chiseled features, Selina realized she was in love with him, not Batman or Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, but Bruce, just Bruce the man.

The only problem they had encountered so far was that she was a habitual early riser and he was a notorious late sleeper. As she slipped out of bed and put on one of his shirts, she smiled thinking if that was the worst problem they faced, she could live with it. Silently she crept out of the room and started down the hallway.

She still got lost in his huge house occasionally, but had at least learned how to find the kitchen. She had mentioned once to Bruce that he had so many rooms he should put placards up on them so you could tell them apart. He'd roared with laughter. When he finally regained his breath he told her another friend of his had suggested that as well. Selina still didn't understand why it was so funny; it seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea.

As she neared the kitchen she could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing. Pushing open the door she smiled.

"Good morning, Alfred."

"Good morning, Miss Selina," he said over his breakfast. She stopped and just stood staring at him. A minute passed and then two, till finally Alfred spoke up again.

"Good morning, Selina."

"Thank you," she smiled and then went over to pour herself a cup of coffee. It had become their morning test of wills and he always gracefully gave in. She sat down across from him, savoring the delicious taste of his coffee.

"I think I'm becoming addicted to the coffee in this place," she casually said.

"Among other things, I imagine," he replied with a knowing smile.

"Feeling frisky today, old man," she laughed, teasing him.

"Not that old, young lady," he countered.

"I'll just bet your aren't at that," she smiled. "So what's your secret?"

"A gentleman never tells," he teased back.

"Not even for me, Alfred," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Shameless flirt." He commented, turning back to his breakfast and morning paper. She laughed at this and could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a sly smile. For the next hour they sat there, bantering back and forth, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The Watchtower

It had been two weeks since Diana had returned to full-time duty with the League. The first days had been a struggle, with everyone offering their sympathy and asking if they could help or if she wanted to talk. She had graciously thanked them all, but declined anything further. Everyone seemed to get the message, the subject of Clark and Aphrodite was off limits. Things were starting to settle back into a routine for her.

It felt nice to be around her friends again, but always in the back of her mind were thoughts of Kal. He hadn't been seen by anyone since Jonn last spoke to him. Part of her was relieved he wasn't around, afraid if she actually saw him, she wouldn't be able to contain her anger. The other part wondered if he was okay. She knew him so well; she could only imagine how much it had hurt him to find out Aphrodite had lied about the pregnancy.

Even in her anger, Diana couldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, even Kal. Everyone else seemed baffled as to where he was, but Diana thought she knew. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, preferring to just let him be.

In her absence, it seemed Maxima had jumped into the roll of hero, much to everyone's chagrin. Her style seemed to be, destroy the village to save the village. Everyone was growing increasing concerned and outwardly Diana shared their opinion. Secretly, a part of Diana envied Maxima for being able vent her anger so freely. Diana had destroyed more than her share of training drones in the last week or two, but it wasn't the same. She almost felt a kinship with Maxima, as the same man had hurt both of them.

The only hindrance to a friendship between them was that Diana still couldn't stand Maxima. She wasn't alone in this, as the woman had a way of alienating just about everyone. Wally, surprisingly, was the only one that Maxima seemed to actually like. She even remembered his name and only occasionally insulted him.

The person she irritated the most, by far, was Bruce. Gossip had started about him and Selina aboard the station. Even Diana had to laugh watching him squirm under the teasing of Zatanna and Shayera. If Kal was a private person, Bruce took it to another level. As others started to join the good-natured kidding, Bruce at first wasn't sure how to deal with it. When Maxima caught on and joined in, that was just too much for him. The famous Batman glare usually silenced most people, but Maxima seemed impervious to it. Diana smiled when she thought of seeing Bruce coming out of the cafeteria earlier in the day. Maxima's loud laugh seemed to be following him.

"Don't tell me she's getting to you, Bruce," Diana said with a smile.

"I think this is Clark's revenge for not consulting him about letting her come here," he grumbled.

"It was your idea as I recall."

"Don't remind him," he shook his head. "You'd need the patience of Job to put up with that woman. That laugh is like fingernails on a blackboard, Diana."

"Is it only her, or do the others bother you as much?"

"Mainly her, but I'm not exactly pleased with the others, either."

"I seem to remember you laughing along when it was directed at Kal," Diana pointed out.

"That was different," he quickly defended himself.

"How so?"

"Because it wasn't directed at me," he said in exasperation. "Just wait till I get my hands on Zee and Shayera, and don't even get me started on Wally."

"They're your friends, Bruce," Diana pointed out. "They're just having a little fun with you."

"Do I strike you as the sort that enjoys that, Diana?"

"No, but that's what makes it so fun," she smiled.

"Don't you start," he warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," she reassured him. "I was curious, though. I take it the rumors are based on the truth? You are seeing Selina?"

"Yes," he reluctantly admitted.

"I'm happy for you, Bruce," Diana honestly said. "I hope things work out."

"Thank you," he replied. "I think they just might."

"Really?"

Bruce seemed to debate saying more, but then his actually happiness came out.

"I think I'm in love with her, Diana."

Diana was shocked and stunned to hear this from Bruce, of all people. She stopped in the middle of the corridor and just stared at him.

"What? Is that so hard to believe," he said defensively.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just a little surprised you would admit it."

"I guess I am too," he replied, his posture relaxing. "When you and I broke up, I didn't think I would ever feel this way. It happened so fast, it completely caught me off guard."

Diana smiled at her friend; glad he had found someone that made him happy. Certainly he deserved it as much as anyone.

"I'm happy for you, Bruce. I'm glad found the one for you."

"Thank you, Diana, I do appreciate it," Bruce said with a warm smile.

"I hope you let Selina in, Bruce," Diana said seriously.

"I think she already is, Diana. I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to."

"Have you told her yet? That you love her," Diana asked.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to get used to the idea myself," he admitted.

"If she's the one, Bruce, don't wait, tell her," Diana said, thinking of her own experience. Bruce saw the sadness pass over Diana's features and wanted to say something, but he knew she didn't want to hear it now. Even in his happiness, he was still bothered by the distance between Diana and Clark. He finally knew what it was like to find that special person and it was tragic these two couldn't get together. Just as he was about to speak, Wally came racing down the hallway.

"Have you heard the news? Almerac has asked Maxima to return!"

Neither Bruce nor Diana knew what to say and just stared at him.

"I'm serious, they want her to come home," he said to them. Bruce stepped over and hugged Wally. Diana was just as shocked as Wally by this.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me, Wally," Bruce said, pulling away with a smile. He started down the hallway with a bounce in his step, leaving a stunned Wally and Diana behind him. Just as Bruce was about to enter one of the computer rooms he turned and looked at them.

"If anyone hears about what just happen, I'll make sure you two regret it," he said in his most intimidating Batman voice. He gave them a hard cold stare and then vanished into the room.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

The Embassy was quiet after another long day of meetings and engagements. Diana slowly made her way through its halls. It was late, but she hadn't been able to sleep and had finally given up trying. Her mind had been going over and over Bruce's revelation from earlier. She was truly happy for him, but as the day had worn on it only seemed to remind her of her own situation. She thought she had found the one for her in Kal, but then he'd betrayed her. She could feel the emotions welling up as she thought of him, but she promised herself she wasn't going to cry again. She had resolved to move on and put him behind her.

The problem with that was she knew she was still in love with him. She found herself almost by instinct looking up towards the heavens to ask her Gods for help, but then she stopped herself. They had made it perfectly clear they were not going to get involved. She was more alone than she had ever been in her life. It seemed there was nowhere to turn for help, so she just continued to walk through the silent Embassy in sadness.

As she happened to pass one of the windows that looked out onto the street, Diana's casually noticed a man standing across from the Embassy. It wasn't unusual for tourists to come by, but at this late hour it seemed strange. She couldn't make out his face at this distance, but he was well dressed, in a fine pale yellow suit. She stopped and looked at him for a moment wondering what he was doing there.

He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a flask. As he tipped his head back and took a long drink from it, Diana found herself thinking; great, now the drunks are hanging out in front of the Embassy. Anger flared inside her at the man's rudeness and she quickly turned around and made her way towards the front door. As she pulled the large door open to tell the man to move on, she was surprised to see he had disappeared. She stepped outside and glanced up and down the street, looking for any trace of him, but found none. Slowly she closed the door thinking how odd that was. She made sure the door as locked and the alarms were set, before deciding to go back to her room and try again to get some rest.

* * *

The Watchtower

Bruce silently slipped into the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee, hoping he could avoid any more embarrassing questions or teasing. It wasn't that being with Selina embarrassed him; he just hated people knowing his business. He almost didn't get his coffee, when he glanced over and saw Maxima sitting with Wally, Zatanna, Shayera and Dinah. They had been merciless, knowing how uncomfortable it made him. Thankfully, they seemed to have other matters on their mind. Slipping into the shadows, he listened to see what new torture they were cooking up.

"It will be glorious to be back among my people," Maxima said, smiling as she thought of it all. "How terrible they must have felt without me all this time."

"So when are you leaving," Zee said pointedly.

"I haven't decided. I feel like I have unfinished business here," Maxima admitted.

"What you need is a party," Wally offered. "A going away party."

"A party does sound nice," she said.

"Sure, you have a few laughs, a few drinks, say your farewells and then off to Almerac!"

"That does sound good," Shayera commented.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Wally has a good idea," Dinah said.

"It would have to be a grand affair, befitting my station," Maxima pointed out.

"I'd certainly be willing to dress up to see you leave," Zee said with a smile.

"Count me in, too," Shayera agreed.

"I would want all the Justice League to be there. Since I stepped in and saved you all from ruin, I've come to like some of you. Even the little people, like you four would have to come."

"You just have a way with words, don't you," Zee commented, a fake smile on her lips.

"I think we have a plan," Wally said, getting excited. "We'll throw one big party for you and then shoot you off to Almerac in style. All the League will come."

"I would want Kal-El to be there."

"That might be a little tough to pull off, since no one knows where he is."

"Surely, he would come if he knew I was leaving," Maxima said.

"I know I would," Zee replied.

"I suppose we could leave a message on his cell phone letting him know," Dinah offered.

"Yes, I know he would. He says he's not my soul mate, but he's still an honorable man. He said he was my friend."

"So we have the plan, a big party, now when would we hold it?"

"As soon as possible," Zee quickly said.

"Absolutely," Shayera nodded in agreement.

"Let's say this Friday," Dinah suggested.

"Sounds good, sounds good," replied Wally. 'Now where should we have this shindig?"

"Here, on the station?"

"This place is nice, but it doesn't really scream party, if you know what I mean."

"We could rent a hall," Shayera suggested.

"There's a VFW hall right down the street from me,' Wally offered.

"It's not a bowling league dinner, Wally," Zee said dismissively.

"Besides, I think we would draw too much attention," Dinah pointed out. 'We could use Ollie's place, but it's not really that big. Certainly not big enough for all the members."

"I insisted they all be there, or there's no party," Maxima said adamantly.

"I guess I could check around," Wally replied.

"If I must stay longer to insure the proper place is found, that's just what I'll do. My people will just have to wait a little longer; besides, I'm really starting to enjoy this superhero business. Perhaps it is my true calling. Maybe not being able to find a suitable place for the party is an omen telling me to stay and join the League," Maxima theorized.

"NO!" A voice shouted from the shadows. The whole table turned to see Batman step forward. "I mean, no, I don't think that's what it means at all. You need to go back to Almerac, as soon as possible."

"Not without a proper farewell, Dark Horse," Maxima said, shaking her head.

"Knight, Dark Knight, it's not even my name and you get it wrong," Bruce mumbled under his breath. "We'll have a party, the whole works this Friday and then you can leave."

"Where are we going to have it, Bruce," Shayera asked.

"We can have it at my house, if it means she's leaving," he quickly said.

"Wow, that's really generous of you, Bruce," Wally said with a smile. "Don't you have to ask you_** lady**_ first, though?"

The others smiled at this, while Bruce just stared at Wally.

"I imagine running would be a lot more difficult with one leg, don't you, Wally," Bruce replied, his eyes boring into Wally's.

"Ah, um, yeah, I imagine it would," Wally gulped.

"So I guess we're having a party Friday night," Zee said with a smile.

"Won't your little kitten be jealous, Batman," Maxima teased and then let out a loud raucous laugh. Her laugh seemed to cut right into Bruce's nerves and he winced.

"Please, just give me strength," he muttered.

* * *

Wayne Manor – Friday Night

Alfred, as usually, had taken care of everything. The grand hall was decorated for a party, but tastefully so. The caterers had brought all the food and the open bar had been set up. Because of who was coming, it would be a more of a help yourself style event. A sound system had been set up and Wally had graciously offered to be DJ for the evening. The guests were due to arrive any moment and everything was ready. Alfred had checked and rechecked everything. Now he was faced with his most difficult task, trying to calm Selina down.

"Do I look all right, Alfred? Be honest," she said to him.

"You look lovely, Miss Selina."

"Oh, please don't do that, I'm too nervous to wait you out tonight."

"Selina, you look perfect," he calmly reassured her. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"No reason? Yeah, right, the place is just going to be filled with all of Bruce's hero friends. What if they don't like me, Alfred? I know they're all important to Bruce. I mean he's gone into battle countless times with all of them. Probably half of them will look at me as a criminal. Maybe I should just leave," she nervously rambled. Alfred stepped forward and gently took her by the shoulders.

"Selina, you have nothing to worry about. It's only a party. As for them not liking you, I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think I'm telling you anything you don't know, but you've already captured the heart of the only one that really matters," he said with a kind, gentle smile. Selina blushed as she looked at him and then smiled.

"Bruce," she softly said.

"Actually, I was referring to myself, but I imagine Master Bruce's hearts been captured too," he said with a sly smile.

"Now who's the shameless flirt," she laughed, feeling some of the tension ease.

"You look beautiful, Selina," Alfred said, seriously. "The guests will see that you and Master Bruce are in love. Keep that in mind as the night goes on."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're most welcome," he warmly replied. "Now I must go greet the guests."

With a smile he turned and headed towards the front door.

* * *

Gotham

The limo Wally, Maxima, Jonn, Shayera and Zatanna were riding in was almost at Bruce's house. They were all dressed in formal wear and looked elegant. The women especially looked gorgeous. There was an excitement in the car as they were all looking forward to the party. Suddenly Jonn's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was a text message. As he read it, Jonn began to frown.

"What's a matter, Jonn," Shayera asked, seeing his mood shift.

"I just received a text message," he said.

"So? What's it say,' Wally asked.

"Save a dance for me. See you at the party."

"Who's it from?"

"Thea or Aphrodite," Jonn said, looking at all of them in confusion.

"What?" the others exclaimed, shocked by the news.

"How did she even find out about the party, Jonn," Zee asked.

"I have no idea," he honestly replied.

"I do." Maxima said with a wicked smile. "I invited her."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gotham

The others sat in stunned silence, just staring at Maxima. They couldn't believe what she had just said.

"You-You asked Aphrodite to come," Zee finally managed to say.

"Yes."

"Why? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I feel we have some unfinished business," Maxima explained.

"You're not going to fight, are you," Wally nervously said.

"You never know," Maxima smiled.

"This is not good, Maxima,' Jonn interjected. "You have been invited as a guest here tonight. Nothing good can come from fighting with Aphrodite."

"I didn't say we were going to fight, just that it's a possibility. I want to speak with her," Maxima explained.

"About what exactly," Shayera asked.

"That's between the two of us," Maxima quickly said. She saw the look of concern in the others eyes. "Oh, don't worry so much. It's going to be an interesting night."

"That's what we're afraid of," Zee quickly said.

"Oh, we're here!" Maxima exclaimed. "Let the party begin!"

The door opened and she quickly got out. The others reluctantly followed.

* * *

Inside Wayne Manor

Selina stood at the top of the stairs nervously watching as the guests filed in. She hadn't really met most of them before but was sure they knew of her by her reputation. What really made her nervous was she wanted to make a good impression. These were heroes and friends of Bruce's that made them important to him. What if she embarrassed him or they didn't like her? How would that affect their relationship? She was starting to realize just how hard it was going to be on this side of the law.

"You look stunning tonight, Selina," Bruce said, coming up behind her.

"Are you sure about this," she turned and anxiously asked. "I mean I know they're already teasing you about us being together."

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I can put up with the teasing, don't worry about it."

"What if they don't like me?"

"I really don't care," Bruce said. "Besides, you'll be fine, just stick close to me."

"I can do that," she smiled.

"Come on, let's do this," he smiled, offering his hand to her. Selina took a deep breath and then nodded, clasping her hand in his. As they started down the steps together, she leaned over and whispered, "I hope there's an open bar as this thing."

"Of course, just look for Zee and Shayera."

* * *

Smallville

Clark just finished another article for the Planet and faxed it off to the paper. It had been a difficult few weeks for him, but he tried to keep himself busy with work. If he kept himself occupied, he didn't have time to think of Diana or the mess he'd made of his life. Unfortunately, even Superman couldn't stay that busy and inevitably his mind would drift to thoughts of her. His heart still ached every time the image of when he'd last seen her came to mind. She looked so hurt and betrayed. Sadness seemed to invade his every pore and weight him down.

After Paris he'd gone to the Fortress to try and pull himself together. In a strange sense of Nature versus Nurture, he thought perhaps if he embraced his roots maybe he could push the pain away. He listened again to Jor-El and his advice on avoiding entanglements with humans. For Clark there was a strong urge to follow his long dead people's way, to close off the emotional side of himself. It hurt too much and he feared the sadness and pain would engulf him if he didn't do something to stop it. There were tears in his eyes as he sat in the cold, isolated tomb dedicated to the Kryptonians.

It wasn't until the third day he realized it wasn't working. For all the advanced technology the crystals represented, the voice wasn't really that of his father, Jor-El, but a construct made to emulate him. It was an illusion. While it was meant to guide and teach him, it was really a false choice. It had been based on a Kryptonian worldview, while Clark had been raised on Earth. The real Jor-El hadn't watched him grow up, hadn't been there for him during his struggles to become a man. That had been Jonathon Kent. If he were going to find some answers, it wouldn't be here in the Fortress.

Clark knew the League would be worried about him, but he couldn't face them right now. Everything was still too fresh, too raw for that. Before he could deal with the League, he needed to find some peace with himself. He left that day for Smallville and had been there every since. It felt so much better to be back at the farm, with life all around him. As he occupied himself with work, memories of his early life kept filtering through.

It seemed Jonathon Kent was always trying to teach him lessons about life. Clark remembered as a teenager how he used to dread those talks they always seemed to have when he made a mistake. Sometimes he just wished he's just punish him and be done with it, instead of making him sit through another life lesson. Now he wished Pa were here so he could help him figure out what to do. That wasn't going to happen; he was on his own this time.

* * *

Gotham

Bruce and Selina had just welcomed Maxima to the party. Selina could see him wince as Maxima's cackle rang through the main hall.

"Why are you having a party for her again," Selina whispered to him.

"It's the only way to get her to leave."

"I think I understand why Superman disappeared now." Selina replied, shaking her head as she looked over at Maxima elbowing her way through several of the other heroes at the buffet. Before Bruce could answer, Wally came up with a big grin.

"Hey, Bruce, great party!" Wally said, and then turned his attention to Selina. "Hi, you must be Selina, I'm Wally, I'm sure Bruce has told you all about me."

Selina shook his hand with a smile and then her brow seemed to furrow as if she were thinking.

"It's nice to meet you, but I'm sorry I don't remember Bruce every mentioning you."

"What," Wally said in surprise, looking back and forth from Bruce to Selina. "Well, I'm sure you two have been busy, if you know what I mean, but surely you've heard of me anyway. Fastest Man Alive?"

"I thought that was Superman," Selina replied.

"No! I beat him in a race! I'm the fastest man alive," Wally quickly defended himself. The look on Selina's face said that she was dubious, so Wally turned to Bruce. "Come on, Bruce, tell her."

"It's true, Selina, Wally beat Superman. It was the same day that the news Maxima was coming happened," Bruce told her.

"Well, that explains it, Superman was probably distracted about hearing she was coming. I know I would be, but congratulations anyway, Willy,' Selina said with a smile.

"Wally, and no, no, it was a legit race. I won," Wally said defensively.

"Well, if you believe it, that's good enough for me," Selina smiled. 'Bruce, I'm going to have a drink, will you join me?"

"Of course," Bruce said and they walked away leaving a flustered Wally standing there. As they moved off towards the bar, Bruce leaned down and whispered to Selina. "I told you all about Wally, what was that about?"

"Isn't he one of the ones that teased you?"

"Yes, so?"

"I just thought I'd return the favor," Selina whispered with a smile.

"Is it any wonder I'm in love with you," Bruce chuckled. Selina stopped and stared at him, her mouth open in shock.

"What," Bruce said, looking at her. "Oh, come on, it's not like you didn't already know that."

"You're serious?" Selina managed to say.

"Yes," Bruce replied. "I'm in love with you Selina."

"I love you too, Bruce," she instantly said. The two of them stepped closer and shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Maxima bellowed as she walked by. Bruce and Selina pulled away from each other embarrassed that everyone was now staring at them. Maxima saw this and started to laugh even louder.

"You promise she's leaving, right," Selina said to him.

"Not soon enough," he replied.

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana had been debating attending the party all day. She really didn't feel much like a party, but everyone was going to be there and it was Maxima's farewell, so she felt obligated. She doubted Maxima would miss her, but the others would notice and wonder why. The last thing Diana wanted was more questions about whether she was all right. Finally she just decided she would go. She'd make an appearance, wish Maxima a safe journey and then slip out and be back home before too late. It was formal, so she knew she had to dress up for it. That was one thing she had never care for in the Man's World, the constant need for special clothes for each occasion. She wished she could just go as she usually dressed back home, but that wasn't an option. She settled for a basic black silk dress, heels and a string of pearls. Hopefully this won't be too bad, Diana told herself and headed for Gotham.

* * *

Smallville

Clark listened to the voicemail for the tenth time. It was Maxima, telling him of her return to Almerac. She went on to say that the League was throwing her a party for saving them after he disappeared and her fondest wish was to see him one last time before she left. As if to guilt him into attending, she added that if he really was her friend like he said, he would be there.

I've really got to get a handle on this getting guilt tripped into things by women, Clark thought to himself.

The last thing he wanted to do was go to a party, but her voice saying if he was really her friend, he'd show kept coming back to him. Okay, Clark told himself, one last time and then that's it. It was formal, so he had to dust of his tux for it. He hated getting dressed up, preferring something simple, but it was part of the deal. He'd been wearing suits most of his adult life as Clark Kent, but he always preferred just jeans and a shirt when he was by himself. Changing into his tux, Clark decided he would just drop in, wish Maxima a safe journey and then slip back out. He didn't want to hang around and have to deal with the questions or offers of sympathy from his teammates. The pain was still too fresh for that just now. Hopefully, this won't be too bad, Clark told himself and then headed for Gotham.

* * *

Gotham

The party was in full swing, as most of the League had arrived. Wally had been so thrown by Selina's comments, he didn't feel like being the DJ anymore and Shining Knight had jumped at the chance to fill in. Much to everyone's surprise, he soon had the place rocking. Jonn was on the crowded dance floor with Zatanna and Shayera, showing off the latest moves he'd picked up. The drinks were flowing and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Come on, thou keep it going! Let thee kick it old school!" Shining Knight hollered over the sound system, as he put on Bust a Move. The heroes formed a Soul Train dance line as the music began. Mr. Terrific started it off with a very passable break dance. He was followed by S.T.R.I.P.E. not in costume, doing a surprising robot. Ollie and Dinah strutted their stuff next, as the party atmosphere continued to climb. Maxima was caught up in it and grabbed Flash and pulled him into the line.

"Come one, Bruce, let's give it a try," Selina said smiling, taking his hand and urging him towards the line

"I don't think so," Bruce shook his head.

"Oh, come on, it looks like fun."

"Selina, I have a reputation to consider," Bruce defended himself.

"Screw your reputation, it's a party," she replied, dragging him towards the dance line. The song had just switched to "Doing it to Death" by James Brown as Bruce and Selina got into line.

"Are you lost, Bruce," Zee playfully said to him, as they swayed back and forth in the line.

"Very funny," Bruce coldly replied.

"I don't think you can waltz to this, Bruce," Shayera laughed.

"You two have no idea what I'm capable of,' Bruce said.

"Come on, Bruce, why don't you sit out until they play something slower," they teased him.

"Watch and learn,' Bruce said with a smile. It was his and Selina's turn and they stepped up.

"Let's show them how it's done, Bruce," Selina smiled. Catching the beat, Bruce twirled Selina into his arms. Much to everyone's astonishment, they proceeded to show moves few expected they had. As they reached the end of the line, Bruce dipped Selina and held her gaze for a moment.

"You're a man of many surprises, Bruce," she whispered.

'A man's got to have a few secrets,' he playfully whispered back.

While this was all happened, the front door opened and Diana walked in. To say she was surprised by what was happening would be an understatement. She had been to parties at Bruce's house before and they had always been rather conservative affairs. She could hardly believe it as she watched Bruce and Selina expertly pull off some rather suggestive moves. When Maxima and Wally followed, Diana was sure she'd come to the wrong place. Maxima was a surprisingly good dancer, even if she took the lead away from Wally. As she twirled him around her body, the others cheered encouragement. Diana found a spot off to the side and stood watching all of this. As the dancing continued, it was Shayera that finally spotted Diana and came over.

"Hey, you made it," Shayera said with a smile.

"Yes, although I'm starting to wonder if this is the right party," Diana replied.

"It's the right party. Why don't you come join the dancing?"

"I don't think so," Diana said, shaking her head.

"Diana, you look like someone that could use a little fun right now," Shayera said.

"Not right now, maybe later, Shayera," Diana weakly replied. Shayera looked at her for a moment but decided not to push it.

"Okay, Diana, for now, but I expect to see you out there dancing before the night's over. You don't want to end up like Lantern."

"Where is John, I don't see him," Diana asked.

"That's because he's not here," Shayera replied. "He's too busy to actually have some fun."

"Well, don't let me hold you, go have fun, Shayera," Diana told her.

"Okay, but I don't want to see you sitting over here all night," Shayera warned.

"Yes, maam," Diana smiled.

* * *

Outside the Mansion

A white stretch Hummer limo pulled up in front of the door and stopped. The driver quickly climbed out and raced around to open the back door. A long, shapely leg stretched out. Aphrodite stepped from the limo and smiled. She was still in her human Thea form, but she was breathtaking. She could hear the music playing and saw all the other cars crowding the driveway. She just knew Kal-El would show up to this and it would be her chance to get him back. Tipping the driver, Aphrodite headed into the party.

* * *

Inside the Mansion

Bruce and Selina were standing at the bar having a glass of champagne after their dance. Zatanna came up smiling.

"Who would have guessed you were such a good dancer, Bruce," she started.

"I have my moments,' Bruce replied.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna," she intruded herself to Selina.

"Selina, nice to meet you."

"I think we have you to thank for getting him out there," Zatanna said with a smile. "I was expecting something a little more conservative tonight."

"What? Like Mahler," Selina asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Zee agreed.

"I like Mahler," Bruce said defensively.

"Thus the point, Bruce, not exactly party music,' Zee replied. "You make a cute couple. Nice to meet you Selina."

"You too," she said, smiling in return. Zee got a drink and headed back towards the dance floor.

"I like her," Selina commented.

"And she apparently likes you too. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Oh, no," Bruce suddenly said, his eyes focused on the front door.

"What? What is it?'

"Not what, who," he replied. Selina followed his gaze and saw Aphrodite standing at the front door.

"Wow! Who's the beauty," Selina asked, amazed by the beautiful woman standing at the door.

"That's Aphrodite," Bruce glumly said.

"The Aphrodite?"

"That's the one."

"She's the most beautiful woman, no, person I think I've ever seen," Selina commented.

"I think I better head this off," Bruce said, starting towards the front door.

'What? What's the problem,' Selina asked.

"Maxima hates Aphrodite," Bruce said over his shoulder.

"This should be interesting," Selina said to herself, taking a sip of her champagne.

Diana saw Aphrodite at the same time as Bruce. Anger welled up inside of her as she stared at her Goddess. Before she could take a step towards her, Jonn was at her side.

"Diana, I know you're upset, but now is not the time," he said to her.

"What is she doing here, Jonn?"

"Maxima invited her."

"What? Why," Diana gasped in surprise.

"She said she just wanted to talk to her, but I fear that is not the whole truth."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Diana commented. "Maybe Aphrodite will get what's coming to her."

"Don't let anger cloud your judgment, Diana,' Jonn advised.

"Anger's not clouding it, Jonn, it's driving it. Excuse me," Diana said, her voice low and menacing. She began to walk towards Aphrodite, with Jonn right behind her.

"Diana, please," Jonn beseeched her.

"Stay out of his Jonn."

As Diana made her way towards Aphrodite, everyone stopped what they were doing. Aphrodite turned and looked at Diana as she approached. As Diana got to her, Aphrodite smiled.

"Hello Diana," she pleasantly said.

"What are you doing here," Diana demanded.

"I was invited."

"You have some nerve showing up here after what you've done," Diana spat out at her.

"I know you're hurt, Diana, but that wasn't something I planned. Why don't you think of it as a lesson learned," Aphrodite offered.

"How dare you," Diana gasped, her anger starting to boil over.

"Stop," Bruce shouted, stepping in between the two women. "This is my house and I won't have this!"

"Bruce, you know what she did," Diana exclaimed, surprised by him.

"I know, Diana, I know, but fighting isn't going to solve anything," he said, turning to Diana.

"It might," she fired back. Bruce and Jonn both stepped between them now.

"Walk away, Diana, this isn't the time," Bruce seriously said to her. Before Diana could respond, a voice came booming across the now quiet room.

"Where is she," Maxima shouted, stepping through the crowd. When she laid eyes on Aphrodite, she stopped and stood there for a moment. Aphrodite turned and started back at her.

"You!' Maxima bellowed, her lips turning up in a menacing smile. "I didn't think you'd have the nerve to show up!"

"I couldn't pass up the chance to see you leave, Maxima," Aphrodite countered with a cold smile of her own.

"You had me at the disadvantage last time, Thea, or should I say Aphrodite. I know who you are now, I won't make the same mistake," Maxima said, stepping closer. Aphrodite took another step as well, smiling the whole time.

"You talk boldly for a mortal."

"Ladies, this is not the way," Jonn implored, stepping between them.

"Get out of the way, Jonn," Diana said, stepping towards both women.

"This is none of your business, stay out of it or you might get hurt," Maxima dismissively said to her.

"I'm making it my business, Maxima," Diana said, her anger clearly showing now.

"I have no wish to hurt you, but I will if you get in my way," Maxima fired back at her.

"You can try," Diana replied, her voice hard and cold. The three women moved closer to each other, the anger plain on all of their faces. The others heroes gathered around, unsure what to do. None of them had the kind of power these three possessed, so there was little chance they could actually stop them. Just as a fight seemed inevitable, another voice was heard.

"Stop, right now!"

Everyone turned to see Clark Kent standing in the doorway.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Gotham

Everyone turned towards the door to see Clark standing there. He had just arrived and heard the commotion from outside. As he stood there, his eyes naturally went to Diana, but trying to talk to her would have to wait.

"Wow, Superman shows up to save the day," Selina said to Zatanna.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. It's kind of his thing," Zee replied.

Clark walked over to the three women, trying to think of some way to head this off.

"What are you doing here, Aphrodite," he asked. His tone was as serious as it ever had been.

"She invited me," she replied, pointing at Maxima. Clark turned from the woman that had caused him so much heartache to the woman that that drove him crazy.

"What? Why would you invite her, Maxima?"

"I wanted to see her again," Maxima innocently explained.

"Why?"

"So I could do this," Maxima said and then tossed her glass of champagne at Aphrodite. Clark's hand shot out to stop her, but he only managed to deflect her aim so that both Aphrodite and Diana were splashed with champagne.

"Oh no," Clark groaned, as she saw the looks on the two women's faces. Diana's fist was already heading for Maxima's face and Clark could only think of one way to stop it. He stepped in front of Maxima at the last moment and received a perfectly placed shot to his chin. He went staggered back into Maxima and they both fell to the floor in a heap.

"Kal-El," Aphrodite cried in shock. Her beautiful face went from shock to outrage in an instance. Diana was so surprised by hitting Clark she didn't even see the backhand from Aphrodite.

"How dare you hit him," Aphrodite growled at her. Diana stumbled back from the force of the blow and then fell as her heel broke. She looked up at Aphrodite with fury in her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to hit him! At least not yet," Diana shouted back. She pulled off her high heels and slowly stood to face Aphrodite. Wally moved over to try and stop the fighting. Maxima climbed out from under a stunned Clark and rose to her feet.

"Come on now, let's all be adults about this," Wally started, but was cut off when Maxima tackled both women. As the three women went tumbling to the floor, Diana's foot came up and inadvertently caught Wally in the worst possible spot.

"Man down," Wally groaned as he collapsed to the floor. Clark was shaking off the cobwebs from the punch he'd taken and gazed over to see the three going at it. The others didn't know what to do and most were reluctantly to get involved. Zee and Shayera were standing the closest and there was an odd look on Shayera's face.

"Of all the times to forget my mace," she exclaimed, in frustration.

"You really need to get laid," Zee said, turning to look at her incredulously. "Too much tension going on with you, if you want to get in the middle of that."

The sound of punches and clothes tearing filled the room, along with the screams and cries of the three women. Anger flashed across Clark's face as he looked at them. He'd had enough. Walking over he grabbed Aphrodite and picked her up with one arm, while flipping Maxima over his shoulder with the other.

"Enough!" He shouted, but even as he did, he saw Diana wildly take another swing. "Diana, no!"

It was too late, as she connected solidly with him, sending him and the two women he was holding flying backwards. Diana brushed the hair from her eyes just in time to see the three go crashing through the front door and out into the parking lot. She took a step to follow, but Bruce and Jonn stepped in front of her.

"That's enough, Diana," Bruce seriously said to her.

"Step aside, Bruce," Diana coldly said to him.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"The only person I hit was Kal,' Diana exclaimed in frustration.

"We can't allow this fighting to continue, Diana," Jonn added. "Will you fight all your teammates?"

Diana looked around and saw the others were stepping up behind Bruce and Jonn.

"This isn't your business," she angrily said.

"It's in my house, Diana, that makes it my business!"

"You've already incapacitated Wally, Diana, how many more will it take before you stop," Jonn asked. Diana turned to see Wally on the floor in the fetal position. This both surprised and shocked her. Momentarily forgetting the fight, she quickly went over to him.

"Wally, I'm sorry! Are you okay," she asked, bending down next to her friend.

"I think my life is flashing before my eyes," he managed to say, and then added when he saw her worried expression. "It's okay, Diana, it only hurts when I breath."

"Perhaps some ice would ease the pain," Diana offered.

"Or an epidural," Wally replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Wally, I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know, just an accident, I understand," Wally winced.

"Let me help you up." Diana offered, reaching down to pick him up off the floor.

"No! I mean, that's okay, I think I'll just lay here for a little while." He groaned.

"Will you fight all of us, Diana," Jonn asked. She looked up at him and then saw her teammates behind him. As frustrating as it was, she knew she couldn't continue.

"No, Jonn," she reluctantly admitted.

* * *

Wayne Manor - Exterior

Outside, Clark, Maxima and Aphrodite landed on the pavement. The two women were still going at it. Being in the middle, Clark was getting the worse of it.

"Oww!!! No hair pulling, Maxima! " He shouted. "Aahhaaa!!! No biting either, Aphrodite!"

His tux was ruined, torn in several places. He'd taken two of Diana's best shots and was still a little woozy. He struggled to stand, even as Maxima and Aphrodite continued to inadvertently hit him instead of each other. These weren't ordinary women so the punches, kicks and slaps were taking their toll on him. Absently he thought he hadn't taken this much punishment fighting Darkseid. Once again he stepped between the two trying to put a stop to the fight.

"Now hold it," Clark started to say, but just as the words left his mouth, both women swung with all their might at the other. Being in the middle, the two punches landed flush with Clark's jaw. As they realized what had just happened, both women stared in shock as Clark swayed for a moment and then his eyes rolled back into his head. It was almost in slow motion as Clark started to collapse and then fell backwards, knocked out by the two women. He landed with a thud and just lay there.

"Kal-El!" Both women cried, as the stared down at him. Aphrodite dropped to her knees and pulled his head into her lap caressing him. Maxima went to her knees as well, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"This is all your fault, Aphrodite," Maxima shouted, never taking her eyes off Clark.

"You started it," Aphrodite fired back, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"You stole my soul mate," Maxima accused.

"Oh, please, you had no chance. He was already in love with Diana even before the two of us got together," Aphrodite derisively said.

"What," Maxima gasped, looking up from Clark for the first time.

"You came here for nothing, Maxima," Aphrodite snidely said to her, "Even if he leaves me, which isn't going to happen, he won't go to you. He'll go to Diana."

Before either could say any more, Clark groaned and they both turned their full attention back to comforting him.

Some of the League members were now tentatively gazing out through the ruined front door to see what was happening.

"Can you see anything," Dinah asked.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Zee said, moving further outside.

"What the hell do that even mean," Ollie asked.

"Just shut up," Zee fired back. "Or make yourself useful and go out there and see what's happening."

"No thanks, I saw what happened to Wally. I want to have a family some day," Ollie begged off.

"OH, MY, GOD!" Zee exclaimed. "They've knocked out Superman!"

"What," the others gasped. Bruce pushed forward, with Selina right behind him

"That's not good," Bruce said, seeing Clark laying on the ground with the two women kneeling over him.

"You think," Zee said, turning to give him a look.

"At least they stopped fighting," Selina offered.

"They're lucky they did, or I was going to have to get involved," Shayera confidently said. The others turned and looked at her incredulously.

"What? I'm a trained warrior!" Shayera defended herself.

"You really need to get laid," Selina offhandedly replied.

"You too," Shayera accused.

"I told her that earlier, but she didn't believe me," Zee said to Selina.

"Do you think we could focus on the two women that just knocked out Superman, please," Bruce complained. Shayera wanted to protest, but the looks everyone was giving her made her hold her tongue.

* * *

Outside, Clark was just coming to. Aphrodite and Maxima were both nursing him and smiled when they saw his eyes open.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"What happened," Clark groaned, slowly sitting up. He had an unbelievable headache that seemed to extend throughout his body.

"She hit you," Maxima quickly said to him, rubbing his shoulders.

"She hit you, too," Aphrodite defended herself.

"I was trying to hit you," Maxima countered, slowly standing up again. Aphrodite followed her lead and they were face to face again.

"Take your best shot," Aphrodite challenged.

"Stop! Nobody is hitting anybody," Clark groaned, getting back to him feet. He felt shaky, but didn't let that stop him.

"But she started it, Kal-El," Maxima protested.

"And I'm about to finish it, as well," Aphrodite threatened. Clark reached out and held Aphrodite's shoulder, keeping her away from Maxima.

"No you're not! Stop it, both of you," Clark said. "If you can't behave then leave, now!"

"But the party," Maxima protested, suddenly remembering why they were there.

"The party's over, unless you two can be civil. Is that what you want," Clark asked.

"No," Maxima reluctantly said.

"Is that what you want," Clark asked Aphrodite. She saw how seriously he was and knew if the party ended, she would miss her chance to win him back.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Good, cause otherwise, I'm leaving and you two can slug it out to your hearts content."

Neither woman wanted that, so they reluctantly agreed with him.

"I want you both to promise there will be no more fighting," Clark said to them.

"I promise," Aphrodite said, sullenly.

"I promise," Maxima reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you,' Clark said with relief. "Now I think you both owe Bruce an apology for wrecking his front door.

"That was Diana, Kal-El," Aphrodite pointed out.

"Yes, she's the one that hit you and sent us through the door," Maxima agreed.

"Then just apologize for fighting in his house, please," Clark groaned, his head throbbing. Both women nodded and the three of them headed back towards the house.

The others stood nervously at the remains of the front door as the three walked up.

"Is everything okay, Clark," Bruce asked wearily.

"The fights over, if that's what you mean," Clark replied.

"That's good news," Ollie added.

"I think you two have something to say to Bruce, don't you," Clark said to the two women.

"Sorry about the fighting," Maxima glumly said.

"My apologies as well," Aphrodite added.

"Well, I guess other than the door, no real harm was done," Bruce said in relief.

"That was Diana," Maxima quickly replied.

"Maxima," Clark warned.

"Sorry."

"If you're still up for it, Bruce, it would be a shame to stop the party," Clark offered with a smile.

"I suppose it would," Bruce agreed. They all seemed to take a deep breath and then headed back into the house.

* * *

Diana had been hovering over Wally, feeling ashamed at injuring him. As she happened to look up, she saw Maxima and Aphrodite walk back in with the others. Her fists clinched and she was about to start for them, when Jonn spoke up.

"The fight is over, Diana, both parties have agreed."

"But I didn't get to hit anyone! They both took their shots at me," Diana protested.

"I think Clark and Wally might disagree with you," Jonn pointed out. "In either case, the fight is over."

"Oh, all right." Diana agreed, frustrated and still angry.

Shining Knight started the music again as everyone headed towards the bar. Clark hung back, still feeling a little woozy. Alfred came up to him.

"Is there anything I can get you, Master Kent?"

"A couple hundred aspirin," Clark replied, rubbing his aching head.

"I believe we have a few in the kitchen, I'll see if I can find them."

"That's all right, Alfred, I get them. I'm not really in the party mood at the moment and could use the quiet."

"If that's what you want, sir." Alfred pointed the way towards the kitchen. On shaky legs, Clark started in the direction of the kitchen.

Maxima came over to Wally, who had managed to make it to a chair.

"What happened to you?"

"Little accident," Wally managed to say, still trying to get his breath back.

"For someone so fast, you'd think you could have gotten out of the way," Maxima pointed out.

"Thanks," Wally sarcastically replied.

"I feel like dancing," Maxima said, paying no attention to his tone.

"I'm not really in much shape for," he started, but then found himself being pulled out of his seat and practically dragged towards the dance floor.

Bruce was just pouring himself a drink as Aphrodite walked up.

"Champagne, Goddess," he said to her.

"Please."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"You have a lovely house, Bruce," she said, taking a sip of the champagne.

"So lovely you decided to smash it up a bit," he sarcastically said.

"That wasn't my intention, I apologize again."

"What are your intentions, Aphrodite," Bruce asked.

"Always the detective, aren't you," she smiled.

"You didn't answer the question," he pointed out.

"My intentions are between me and Kal-El, so you needn't worry," she told him.

"I think you missed your chance with him."

"So you fall in love and now you're the expert," Aphrodite laughed.

"I didn't say that," Bruce defensively replied.

"By the way, I'm glad you found her, Bruce. I told you in Cannes you would, remember," Aphrodite said to him.

"What are you saying, that Selina and I were predestined to be together," Bruce suddenly said very seriously.

"No, Bruce, I'm not saying that," she shook her head.

"You seemed to imply that Selina and I are what? Soul mates?"

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Bruce," Aphrodite said, leaning in towards him.

"Yes."

"That whole soul mates thing, really isn't the way it works most times," Aphrodite smiled.

"Oh, really," Bruce replied incredulously.

"Yes, the truth is, love is really kind of simple. You meet someone, you like them, they like you and you see where it goes. If there's a spark between you then you fall in love."

"You said that the one for me was still out there in Cannes,' Bruce pointed out.

"Yes, and you found her."

"That implies there's only one, a soul mate," Bruce added.

"There you go making it complicated," Aphrodite said, shaking her head. "Bruce, the man you are right now happened to intersect with the woman Selina is right now. A year ago it wouldn't have worked, but now you both are in the same place. Think about it Bruce, why didn't you and Diana work out? You had this perfect ideal in your head and it got in the way. With Selina you let it happen naturally. If you start thinking about all that soul mate stuff, you'll ruin it. That's why Maxima's destined to be unhappy," Aphrodite said, finishing her glass of champagne and pouring another.

"Why is she going to be unhappy?"

"She's searching for her soul mate, someone to complete her," Aphrodite started. "Another person can't complete you, Bruce, only you can do that for yourself. They can enhance you or the two can become more than the individuals, but they don't complete you. She measures everyone to that impossible standard, so they're always destined to fail. You're beginning to understand that, aren't you? You and Selina are enjoying this moment, right now, not worrying about what might happened ten years from now. There's really only this moment, Bruce, relish it," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"An interesting idea, I have to admit," Bruce said.

"I am the Goddess of Love, Bruce," she giggled.

"If I follow your line of thinking, doesn't that mean you missed your chance with Clark?"

"That's different," she said, the smile slipping from her face.

"How so?"

"Kal-El's special, he's one of the few that does have a soul mate," she replied.

"I stand corrected," Bruce said with a bow. Aphrodite didn't want to continue talking about this and slowly walked away. Bruce watched her letting his mind ponder her words.

"She's right, you know," a voice said behind him. Bruce turned around to see a stranger pouring himself a drink, smiling at Bruce.

'Who the hell are you?"

"Dionysus, pleasure to meet you," he said, offering his hand.

"Dionysus? As in…" Bruce trailed off.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Tell me you're not here to cause trouble," Bruce hesitantly asked.

"No, no, I'm a lover not a fighter," Dionysus said, shaking his head. "I just came for the party and the fight, of course."

"That's all?"

"Well, there was one other thing, but I think that will work itself out," Dionysus said, finishing his drink and making another.

"What did you mean, she's right," Bruce asked.

"Clark does have a soul mate, it's just not who she thinks it is."

"Who is it?"

"Oh, come on, you're the detective," Dionysus said, giving Bruce a look.

"Diana."

"I knew you'd figure it out," Dionysus smiled. "Drink?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Clark had already taken two aspirin and now had an ice pack against his throbbing head. As he sat down at the table, Selina walked in.

"How's the head," she asked with a smile.

"It feels like I've been beat up by three really pissed super powered women," Clark offered. Selina laughed at this and sat down across from him.

"So do you always have that effect on women?"

"God, I hope not," Clark said with a sad chuckle.

"You probably wouldn't survive if you did," Selina laughed.

"Thanks for the optimism," Clark sarcastically replied.

"So what are you going to do about them?"

"I should probably talk to all of them and set things straight," he admitted.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," he smiled and started to get up. As Clark got to the door, he stopped and turned to Selina. "Oh, by the way, congratulations."

"On what?"

"You and Bruce being in love. I'm happy for you," he smiled.

"How did you know," she asked in surprise.

"I can see the way you two look at each other,' he said. "Its pretty obvious. Plus, Bruce actually seems happy, so something had to be up."

Selina laughed and Clark joined her. He gave her a smile and then headed out to deal with the three women.

Diana stood watching Aphrodite and Maxima fuming. She would dearly love to take her anger out on both of them, but the moment had passed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kal emerge from the kitchen and head towards the dance floor. Her anger only grew as she saw him head straight for Maxima.

Wally was in agony as Maxima continued to force him to dance with her. All he really wanted to do was sit down and maybe gets some ice. Just when he thought things were hopeless, a ray of hope came in the sound of voice saying, 'mind if I cut in?"

He looked up to see Clark standing there.

"No! No, not at all," Wally quickly said, disengaging himself from Maxima.

"I brought you some ice, Wally," Clark said as he took Wally's place.

"Bless you," Wally groaned and then slowly walked off the dance floor.

"I knew you would come to me, Kal-El," Maxima said with a huge smile.

"We need to talk, Maxima," he said to her.

"Can we talk while we dance?"

"I suppose so," he relented. Taking her in his arms, Clark began to waltz with her.

"This feels right, doesn't it, Kal-El? It's like we were destined to be together."

"Maxima, we've been over this. I care about you as a friend, but that's all."

"So you'll go back to her, Aphrodite," she said in disappointment.

"No, but that still doesn't change things between you, and me" Clark replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because our paths lead in different directions," he told her. Other couples were now joining them on the dance floor, but Maxima was only looking at Clark.

"Perhaps our paths can changed," she offered.

"Your people need you, Maxima. Almerac is your home; it's a part of you. My path lies here on Earth. I can't go there and you can't stay here. If you did, you'd regret it, maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life. We'll always be friends, if we'd lost that, we got it back when you came here."

"But what about us?"

"We'll always have our time on the station, but you have to go back home," Clark gently said to her. Maxima seemed to consider his words and then reluctantly agreed. Clark leaned down and kissed her. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Maxima."

A tear came to her eye and she nodded.

"Thank you, Kal-El, now if you'll excuse me a moment," she said, slipping out of his arms and walking off the dance floor. As he watched her make her way towards the ladies room, Clark felt someone nudge him. He turned to see Zatanna dancing with Jonn.

"Did you just paraphrase Casablanca to end it with her," Zee asked.

"Shh, she hasn't seen the movie," Clark said with a small smile. Zee laughed and continued dancing with Jonn. Clark looked around and saw Aphrodite standing by the bar watching him. The pain she had caused him was still fresh, but the anger was gone. There was no reason to put this off any longer. Taking a deep breath Clark started towards her.

Diana had been watching Clark the whole time. She felt the anger building up inside her as she watched Clark first dance with Maxima and then kiss her. She guessed he was ending things with Maxima, but it bothered her that he hadn't at least tried to apologize to her first. She was the one he'd betrayed; yet now as Diana watched him, he made his way towards Aphrodite. This stung even worse than seeing him with Maxima. I'm third on the list; Diana thought to herself. He must think he can take me for granted. First he lies to me and betrays me and now he insults me! Her anger continued to grew as she watched him start talking Aphrodite.

Aphrodite had been watching Clark as well. She was extremely unhappy as she watched him dance with Maxima. When she saw Maxima leave the dance floor she knew he had ended it with her and felt relief. Now as she saw him heading her way, a sense of excitement filled her. He was coming back to her.

"We need to talk, Aphrodite," Clark said, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"I was hoping we would, Kal-El. That's the real reason I came tonight," she said with a radiant smile. "You were so angry in Paris, I couldn't talk to you there."

"I wanted to thank you, Aphrodite," Clark said, surprising her.

"Thank me? Why," she asked.

"You let me experience something I never thought I would and for that I will always be grateful," Clark earnestly told her.

"It's only the beginning Kal-El, there's so much more we can experience together!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean," she asked him.

"I mean no, our time is over."

"No, don't say that," she exclaimed. "You need to let me explain everything!"

"Your explanations won't change things, Aphrodite. We both knew when this started it would someday end and now it has. You're a Goddess and this world is something to explore and enjoy. It's all something to play at for you. Even if none of the last few weeks had happened, eventually you would have tired of this. You've had fun being a mortal, going to parties and events, but that isn't what mortal life is really about. Being a mortal is paying bills, going to work and a million other small tedious things. Can you honestly say you'd be able to do that?"

"I might," she replied.

"We both know that's not true," he gently sai., "We were honest with each other that first night. We were both bored and lonely and help each other feel less so. When it became something else, it lost the only honest part of it. It was an illusion, Aphrodite, a beautiful illusion. For a while we could pretend it was more than that, but we both know the truth. I will always cherish you and what you gave me, but it's over now."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

"Please, Kal-El, I have something to tell you! I'm …" she started to say, but he stopped her.

"No, don't, please don't," he said to her. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this."

In that moment, she realized she'd lost him. No matter what she said to him now, he wouldn't believe her. She hugged him and started to cry as she felt his arms around her. First the first time in her existence, Aphrodite knew disappointment and lose. She knew it was really over. She should have been angry with him, but as she held him tight, she couldn't bring herself to feel that. She loved him, so she would let him go. When he finally pulled away from her, she gazed up into his eyes and saw the man she had been so attracted to in the first place. He was special and created so many new and extraordinary feelings within her, but it was not to be.

"Good bye, Aphrodite," he said to her, his voice full of emotion.

"Good by, Kal-El," she softly replied, knowing this was the end. As he turned away, she couldn't take being there one more moment and vanished.

Diana had watched all of this, and her fists clinched, her nails digging into her palms. She had never been this angry before in her life and it was all directed at Clark. As she watched him head towards her, every part of her being wanted to strike out at him. She wanted to hit him with all her anger and hurt behind it, but she had promised Jonn and Bruce she wouldn't fight anymore tonight. As she watched him draw closer she thought she saw sadness in his eyes, but she quickly pushed that thought away. He finally gets around to me, Diana thought. Well let him apologize, I won't accept it. Why had it taken so long for him to do it in the first place, she wondered. I thought you were my friend, Kal, my best friend, she thought. I even foolishly thought we might be more, but you've shown me the truth tonight. I will never forgive you.

Clark's eyes were locked on Diana's the whole way across the room. Most of the others had been discreetly watching him since he danced with Maxima and there was a sense of unease as they looked from Clark to Diana. He looked weary, worn down, while she looked ready to explode. There was a sense this wasn't going to end well. Clark stopped directly in front of Diana.

"So it's finally my turn, Kal," she dismissively said.

"I know I've hurt you deeply, Diana," he started.

"Yes, you have, more than you'll ever know," she replied, some of her anger starting to spill out. "So now you've come to apologize, is that it?"

"Yes."

"How lucky for me," she said, her voice cold and forbidding. Clark stood there looking at her. His heart was breaking as he saw the anger in her eyes. Nothing he said now was going to have any effect on her. He'd hoped, wished that she might let him explain everything, but he saw she wasn't going to listen to anything. The pain, the hurt and the anger she was feeling were too much to overcome.

"Well, go ahead, Kal, apologize," she demanded.

"No, I don't think so," he softly said.

"What?"

"I thought, I hoped, you'd be willing to listen, but I see that's not going to happen. I can't do this," he said, his voice sounding defeated. Diana stood in shock as he turned around and walked away. She couldn't believe it. How dare he? As he vanished through the hole where the front door used to be, Diana found herself unable to move, still not believing what had just happened.

Outside, Clark stood as the pain and sadness washed over him. He had to get away from here, as fast as he could. Slowly at first he began to rise off the ground, but with each foot he gained speed, rising higher and higher. He was like a missile in reverse, flying straight up until he vanished into the night sky.

Diana was still standing in the same spot, staring at the opening. Bruce finally made his way over to her and softly said, "He's gone, Diana."

"I'm not finished with him, yet," she growled.

"He's gone, Diana, no one knows where he went," Bruce said.

"I do," she said, and then headed out the same opening that Clark had disappeared through a moment before. As soon as Diana got outside she launched herself into the air, heading straight for the place she knew Clark would be.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Smallville

The sun was just coming up as Clark landed at the farm. He left the party and just flew around for hours letting everything sink in. His tuxedo was ruined, much like his life. As he slowly walked up on the porch he couldn't help but notice the front door had been ripped off. Stepped inside the house, he saw Diana just standing there waiting. She was still wearing the same dress from the party. It had taken it's share of damage as well, but she still looked gorgeous in is eyes.

"You could have knocked," he weakly said to her.

"I did," she replied coldly.

"Well, make yourself at home, Diana," Clark said, heading towards the kitchen. She was right behind him.

"You owe me an apology, Kal," she fiercely said to him.

"Is that why you came?"

"Yes."

"All right, I apologize, Diana. Now you have what you want, you can leave. I'm going to have some breakfast," Clark said, opening the fridge.

"You bastard!" she gasped, her anger rising again.

"Just go, Diana, I don't want to fight with you, I'm tired of fighting."

"And to think I thought I knew you," she bitterly said. "I thought you were my friend, but you're just like all the rest."

"Oh, shut up," Clark said in annoyance, slamming the refrigerator door shut. The poor appliance shuttered under the force.

"You dare," Diana hissed, her hands balling up into fists.

"I made a mistake, Diana. I'm truly sorry I hurt you, but that's what it was a mistake." Clark stood and stared at her. Most other times he would have just apologized and practically begged forgiveness, but he was tired of all that. All his life he was the one that had to sit and take it from everyone. He let everyone vent their anger at him, because he was Superman, supposedly strong enough to carry the world on his shoulders. As he looked at the woman he was truly in love with, he knew it was time to stop. He couldn't do this; he could be gracious about letting her have her rant so she could find closure. Closure meant an end, a turning of the page. As he looked at her he realized he wasn't a big enough man to give her that. It hurt too much right now to deal with an ending.

"I've lost my appetite, I'm going for a walk," he sadly said, starting for the door.

"You're not just going to walk away from me, Kal," Diana said, grabbing his arm to stop him. If he noticed this, he didn't acknowledge it, just kept moving towards the door. Diana wasn't going to let go, even as he began to pull her along. She braced her foot against the wall to stop him, but as he continued the wall gave way and she found herself outside, still clinging to him. Her warrior instincts kicked in and with a swipe of her leg at his knees she brought him down. Diana was on her feet quickly, waiting for his response. Clark slowly got up, dusted himself off and then continued to walk away from the house and her.

"I told you you're not going to walk away from me, Kal," she shouted in anger and then tackled him. He didn't struggle against her, even as she pinned him to the ground.

"I'm not going to fight you, Diana," he softly said, just lying there.

"Damn you," she scowled down at him, her anger growing with each moment. She saw him looking up at her, his eyes filled with sadness, but her own pain continued to swirl through her. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered just how much he'd hurt her. She wanted to lash out at him, but he was denying her even that.

"I hate you," she said, her voice a mix of sorrow and anger. The words cut through him like a knife to the heart. He could take almost anything, any pain, but not this, not her hatred.

"I love you, Diana," he found himself saying, if only once, at least he had said it out loud.

"Liar!" She shouted, slapping his face. She pulled off of him and stepped away, trembling as the emotions rushed through her. "How easy those words seemed to come to your lips, Kal, just as easy as the other lies you've told me."

He heard the bitterness and hurt in her voice. Slowly rising to his feet he could think of nothing that would convince her.

"If you believe that, Diana, I guess we have nothing left to say."

He turned and started walking again, but Diana found she couldn't let this go. She couldn't let him leave without knowing why. All the tears and sadness of the last few weeks seem to crystallize in that one question, why? Rushing after him, she grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"Why," she asked with such intensity he expected her to hit him again.

"What does it matter now, Diana? You don't believe anything I say?"

"I want to know!"

When he still didn't answer, Diana slapped him hard across the face, once, twice and then a third time. As she raised her hand to hit him again, Clark reached out and stopped her.

"Enough!"

"Than answer me," she shouted at him.

"I was afraid, all right! Are you satisfied," He finally said, some of his own pain and anger slipping out.

"You were afraid? Of what," she asked, surprised by his answer.

"Of this, Diana," he said softly to her, looking deep into her eyes. Clark released his hold on her arm now. It was as if saying the words took the last bit of energy from him. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and just sat there. As he ran his fingers through his thick black hair, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He'd been holding it back for so long, he couldn't do it any more. As Diana stood watching him, she felt some of her anger disappear. When she saw the tears roll down his cheek, her heart sputtered and her own sadness seemed to wash over her.

"Why, Kal? Why did you lie to me," she asked. Her voice softer as the hurt came through.

"I didn't start out to, Diana," he said, not looking at her. "It just happened, I found myself facing you and couldn't think of a way to tell you."

"So you lied."

"Yes, Diana, I lied," Clark admitted. He slowly started to rise, wiping his eyes.

"Why her, Kal, why did it have to be her," Diana asked.

"Because she offered me something I never thought I would have a chance at," he said, looking into her eyes now.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter now, it's over," he said, shaking his head.

"No, tell me, Kal," Diana insisted, grabbing his arm again so he wouldn't walk away.

"She offered me the chance to be completely myself, Diana."

"I don't understand. Are you saying you couldn't be yourself with me," Diana asked.

"No, but that didn't seem like an option at the time," Clark said, blushing a little.

"What do you mean, Kal," Diana asked, confused by his reaction. Clark tried to think of a way to put this delicately, without having to come right out and say it.

"My whole life, Diana, I've always had to be in control, in every situation. I could never just let myself go and enjoy the moment, so to speak," he awkwardly said.

"That still doesn't explain why her? What did she have to offer you that was so tempting, Kal," Diana ventured.

"Sex, Diana, sex," he finally just blurted out, wondering why he always seemed to get in these situations. Diana found herself blushing, as she finally understood what he was talking about.

"Oh," she softly said, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Diana," he gently said to her.

"No, what? Me? Embarrassed, no, no," she stammered, her face getting redder as she tried to play it off. Clark felt the awkwardness between them and decided to change the subject.

"I think I will have that breakfast after all, why don't you join me, Diana."

"What? Oh, breakfast, okay, I guess," she responded, still a little thrown by his answer. They walked silently towards the house, both deep in thought. Clark went into the kitchen and Diana followed him. As he took out some eggs and a couple of steaks, she stood there watching him. His answers had caught her totally off guard and she wasn't sure what to make of them.

"There's orange juice and coffee, help yourself," he said, setting both on the table. As she started pouring herself a glass of juice, she found she had to ask him the question that was turning over and over in her mind.

"So this was all about sex for you, Kal?"

He really didn't want to have this conversation with her, but knew if they were going to get passed this, he owed her the truth.

"No, Diana, not entirely, but it was an important part," he admitted.

"Oh," she said softly, not looking at him.

"Diana, do you remember after I returned, when we finally talked on the station?"

"Yes."

"I told you how alone I felt before I left, but what I didn't tell you was that I still felt that way when I came back. It seemed there was no place for me. I don't mean as Superman, but as me, just me," Clark told her.

"You had friends, Kal, you could have gone to them," she offered.

"You'd all moved on, Diana," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, that isn't it. I'm just trying to explain, so you'll understand, so you won't hate me."

Diana swallowed as emotions threatened to engulf her again. She looked into his eyes and saw a deep sadness.

"I-I don't hate you, Kal," she told him, knowing it was the truth. "I just don't understand."

"I was lonely, Diana," he admitted. "I know it probably doesn't make sense, but that's what it was. It seemed like I was destined to always be alone or at least that's the way it felt. It's something I've struggled with my whole life. Even when I lived here with Ma and Pa, I felt it. I've always felt different, apart from everyone around me, yet I wanted the same things everyone else did. I know that probably doesn't make any sense to you."

"No, it does, Kal," she admitted, sitting down at the table. "I've felt that same loneliness and I too, thought I was destined to be alone. That's why it hurt so much when I found out about you and Aphrodite."

"Then I'm even sorrier than I was before," he gently said, sitting down across from her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. It's just that I was lonely and bored and things seemed rather hopeless the first night she came. I was vulnerable and she tempted me. I'm not trying to say she tricked me, or I didn't know what I was doing. That would be a lie. I knew it was wrong, but for that one night I didn't care. It was a chance to feel something, to be myself without worrying about staying in control. I've always been so careful, every moment of every day in my life. Can you imagine what it's like to be offered a chance to not worry?"

"Yes, I can."

"I thought finally I could let myself go and nobody would get hurt. I know now that was an illusion, someone always gets hurt," as he admitted this, the sadness came rushing back. He couldn't look at Diana and turned away. He went back to the stove and finished with the breakfast. He made two plates and set them down on the table in silence. Neither one of them had any appetite so they just picked at the food. It was Diana that spoke first this time.

"All my life, Kal, I've felt different, even on Themyscira. I knew my sisters and mother loved me, but I could tell they thought of me differently then anyone else. It was one of the reasons I wanted to come to the Man's World. I hope that out here I might find someone that would make me feel like I wasn't alone. It took a long time and several mistakes but I finally thought I found that person. That night we had dinner together it was as if my eyes were opened for the first time. I finally admitted to myself that it was you I'd been looking for. Then when I heard about Aphrodite, it just felt like a cruel joke being played on me. Even my Gods had abandoned me and I found myself more alone than ever. The sadness was worse than anything I'd every imagined. I was so angry at everything and everyone, but especially at you. That's why your lie hurt so much, because I realized I was in love with you," she admitted, her voice low and vulnerable. When she finally looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes and in his as well.

"I love you, Diana. I think I have since the moment I met you. I've been fooling myself all this time that we were just friends. I didn't let myself believe it was possible, because of Lois and Bruce and so many other reasons. It was at that same dinner when I looked at you over our coffee that I couldn't deny it any longer. I went to Aphrodite the next day to end things, but you know what happened after that."

Diana felt her heart ache as he described the very moment when she too had realized. It seemed it was their moment after all.

"What now," she asked, looking into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for several moments and then he slowly rose and leaned across the table. Diana sat there as if frozen as he leaned in and kissed her. She felt a rush of heat and passion as his lips felt so good against hers. She seemed to respond instinctively to him, but then pulled away before she lost herself in the kiss.

"No, we shouldn't," she weakly said, shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry, Diana, I know I've hurt you terribly. I would do anything to take your pain away," he said, pulling back from her. She was confused by her feelings, as the kiss had felt so good, but she still had so many doubts.

"Kal, I'm not Aphrodite," she started, trying to say what was running through her head. "I'm not the Goddess of Love. I can't compete with her. She's as near to perfection as you can find, while I'm just an Amazon warrior."

"No, that's not true, Diana," he said, taking her hand is his. "You're so much more than that. You're courageous and honorable, honest, noble, self-sacrificing, kind, talented and caring. You're very special, Diana."

"But she's a Goddess," Diana protested, blushing from his compliments.

"And you're the beautiful, alluring woman that's captured my heart like no other. I'm not in love with Aphrodite, Diana, I'm in love with you,' he said, with all the emotions he was feeling behind it.

"You still slept with her," Diana replied, trying to deflect her embarrassment at all his compliments.

"I'm more than willing to rectify that, Diana," he said with a smile.

"And they say Bruce is the smooth talker," she answered with a smile of her own. He laughed at this, feeling as if some of the weight had been lifted from him. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Both could feel the pull the other had on them. As he slowly stood up, she joined him. He stepped over to her and they were only inches apart.

"I love you, Diana, with all my heart."

"I love you, too, Kal, with all my heart," she replied. Tentatively he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but it was filled with hope. Diana found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for more. One kiss leads to another and another. With each one it seemed to grow in intensity and passion. Diana found herself being lost in his embrace, as this felt so different than any kiss she had ever had before. Where kissing Bruce had been pleasant and nice, this, this was so much more. This was intoxicating and mesmerizing. This is what she always dreamed it could be and she hungered for more. It was Clark that finally pulled away. This surprised, Diana, and she was more than a little disappointed.

"What? Don't you want to,' she asked, pressing herself against him.

"Yes, yes, more than you know," Clark fumbled to say, as she was having a major effect on him. "I-I just think we should take this slow, Diana."

Clark managed to step back just enough so their bodies weren't in contact.

"Why," Diana asked, unhappy in his stopping.

"I don't want to mess this up, Diana, it's too important. I want to make sure it's right."

"It felt right to me," she said with a small smile. "You seemed to like it too. Am I wrong?"

"No, no, I definitely liked it, a lot," he admitted, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Then I don't understand, Kal," she said to him. "You say you're in love with me and I've told you I'm in love with you. So what's the problem?"

"Diana, a little while ago you wanted to beat me up. You told me you hated me, remember," he said in exasperation. "Don't you think this is a little fast?"

"I was angry," she said, letting her arms slip from around him. "I said some things out of that anger. I don't hate you, Kal, you know that. I could never really hate you."

"I'm glad to hear that, really I am. I want you more than I can put into words, I just think we should take it slow is all," he offered.

"Why," she asked again.

"Diana, I'm not going anywhere. I know this will be your first time and I want you to be sure about it. I want it to be special," he offered gently.

"If it's with you than it would be special, Kal," she pointed out.

"Diana, I'm trying to be a gentleman, here," he said.

"You're making it complicated is what you're doing," she snidely retorted.

"Don't pout, Diana," he said to her.

"I'm not pouting, I just think you're being unreasonable," she fired back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I think I'm being very reasonable, considerate even," he defended himself.

"I'm an Amazon, Kal," she said to him. "We believe in keeping things simple. I love you, you love me, and we both know what the next logical step is. Simple."

"I doubt your Mother would agree with you on that," he absently said, wondering how got himself into this conversation.

"Mother doesn't trust any man, so that isn't a fair point, Kal," Diana responded.

"Well, out here in the real world it's called being considerate when you don't want to rush the woman you love," he pointed out to her.

"You didn't seem to have any problem sleeping with Aphrodite that first time," she sarcastically said to him.

"Oh, great, throw that in my face," Clark grumbled. "I can see you're not going to ever let that one go."

"I was making a point, Kal," she defended herself.

"It sounded like an accusation to me, Princess," he said under his breath. She punched in the shoulder as she heard this.

"Still don't hit like a girl," he winced.

"I am a woman, Kal, which you obviously seemed to keep forgetting," she fired back. Clark looked over at Diana and saw she was annoyed. She stood there with a frown on her face, her arms cross in front of her, tapping her foot.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," he said, shaking his head.

"I can't either," she responded. "I thought you'd want to be with me."

Clark stepped over and put his arms around her. She looked so beautiful to him, even as she pouted.

"Hey, look at me," he said gently to her. Diana reluctantly looked up into his eyes, her mouth still in a frown. "I do want to, Diana, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I just believe we should wait. This is all new to both of us and I don't want to mess it up. I love you, Diana. You're my heart's desire."

She softened against him at his words. A smile came to her lips as he said the words she'd so long wanted to hear.

"You're my heart's desire, as well, Kal," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her and she felt her body come alive against him. As the kiss deepened, all other thoughts seemed to be swept away. When they finally came up for air, both were breathing heavily.

"Are you sure we have to wait, Kal," she said with a tempting smile.

"Ye-Ye-Yes," he barely managed to say, feeling the desire growing within him.

"How long," she whispered, her lips temptingly close to his.

"Wh-What," he groaned, as she was causing strong reactions within his body and mind.

"How long do we have to wait? A month, a week, a day, an hour, how long, Kal?"

"A-A week," he said and the groaned as she pressed herself harder against him. "May-Maybe a day."

"We've known each other for years, Kal, what would waiting another day accomplish?"

"It would-would give us both time to be sure," he offered, feeling his resistance slipping.

"I'm already sure, Kal," she whispered, kissing along his neck.

"Please, Diana, just a day, one day, is all I'm asking," he begged, not sure how much more he could take.

"Oh, fine," she said, pulling away and looking very unhappy.

"Thank you," he softly said.

"I don't like it, Kal. For someone who says he's in love with me you certainly seemed to be able to resist me," she sourly said. Clark smiled at this and pulled her close.

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done, Diana," he said with a grin. "I promise you it won't happen again."

"Be careful what you promise, Kal, we Amazons have long memories," she playfully replied.

"I stand by my promise," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. She felt so good in his arms that he never wanted to release her. He could feel her passion with each kiss and it only enflamed his more.

"Maybe we don't have to wait a whole day,' he whispered between kisses. Diana smiled at this and kissed him even deeper. She had a feeling she would get her way in the end.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Smallville

Diana rolled onto her back; breathing hard, sweat glistening off her naked body, her eyes opened wide in wonder.

"Wow! We are definitely doing THAT, again!" she said with a huge, radiant smile.

"Glad to hear it," Clark laughed, feeling extraordinary. He pulled her close and kissed her again, enjoying the afterglow. Diana wrapped her arms around him feeling completely happy for the first time in her life. When she had practically pulled him upstairs to the bedroom, she had intellectually understood what they were going to do, but was still a little nervous. The desire and hunger she felt was beyond anything she had experienced before. She knew it would hurt the first time, she had read all about it, but Clark had been as gentle as possible.

Diana blushed, remembering virtually tearing his clothes off, having waited so long for this moment. When he had eased her tattered dress off her body, she had felt surprisingly shy under his gaze. As an Amazon she wasn't ashamed of her body, but this was different. This was the first time the man she was in love with was looking at her completely bare. She felt vulnerable and nervous, but he kissed her reassuringly. As they slowly began to explore each other's bodies, she was both excited and amazed. She knew her looks effected how people reacted to her, but now she was learning how her body had an incredible impact on Clark.

A smile crossed her face as she admitted to herself that his certainly held sway over her as well. After the initial pain, it had slowly transformed into something new. As he slowly moved over her and inside of her, Diana began to experience new and unfamiliar sensations. Her body seemed to instinctively respond to his, catching the timeless rhythm. Desires of the most primal nature began to stir within her, sending wave after wave of heat and passion through her system. She felt an almost greedy hunger for this pleasure she was experiencing. As she looked up into his handsome face, Diana realized he was still holding back, being careful not to hurt her. The pain had long since passed and she didn't want anything to hold him or her back. Flipping him over so she was on top, Diana leaned down and kissed him, sensually whispering, "I'm not made of china, Kal, there's no holding back for either of us, now."

He groaned as she passionately ground herself down harder on him, shuddering as astonishing sensations rippled through him. He seemed to surrender to the moment then, allowing his own passions full reign. He doubted he could have held them in check much longer as he gazed up at the extraordinarily beautiful woman above him. A smile crossed his lips as he realized how truly happy he was at that moment. Diana felt dizzy from the breath-taking sensations. She had dreamed and fantasized about this moment for so long, but none of those had matched the actual feelings she was experiencing. There was an earthy, carnal nature to it and as they continued she wanted more and more. Diana kissed him hard and demanding, their bodies writhing against one another. It seemed their hands couldn't stop touching and exploring each other, which only added to their mutual passion. It was as if they were connecting beyond just the physical, at an almost elemental level.

Diana felt as if a spark had been ignited within her and with each passing moment it grew and grew. As the spark expanded into a flame, she became more aroused. Diana was a woman of strong emotions in just about everything. What little inhibitions she had were slipping away as this whole new intoxicating experience enthralled her. Clark's lips and fingers caressed every inch of her body and it was as if electricity flickered through her with each touch. She reveled greedily in all the sensations, pushing them both further and further. The spark had grown into a roaring wildfire within her aroused body. Her lips trembled, trying to form words, but none came.

It was as if the blood were rushing to her brain making her dizzy as they continued. Diana felt something building within her, growing with each glorious moment. She was sweating, tossing her hair wildly around, her body gyrating in the most sensual manner. She could hear his labored breathing and it matched her own. This was beyond anything she had imagined or expected. The sensations coursing through her overtaxed system were breath taking. Just as she thought she would faint from sheer bliss, the flames consumed her. She barely heard Clark gasp below her as she wrapped her arms around him crushing their bodies together.

"Kal," she managed to moan, even as her body shuddered under the incredible wave of pleasure. He joined her just as she was peaking and this set off another wave of startling reactions through out her. Time seemed meaningless, as it was both just a moment and infinite as well. Diana had never felt so connected to another being in her life. For the first time the idea of two becoming one suddenly made sense to her. She couldn't tell where he began and she ended. As she dreamily gazed down at Clark she knew in that moment she would never love another as much as him. Slowly they both came down from that peak, kissing and caressing each other passionately. Every cell in her body felt alive as if an electrical current were skimming over her. They were both gasping for air, their bodies erotically sliding against each other as sweat poured off of them.

Diana lay in his arms feeling wonderful. It had been worth the wait she happily thought. Even as she felt satisfaction, she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him. Now that they were together, his body and the reactions she could so easily cause mesmerized her. It both excited and aroused her to know she had this effect on him. When she leaned over and gently kissed his powerful chest, a smile came to her lips as she heard him groan in response. As her breathing slowly came back to normal, she noticed for the first time that he had several bruises all over. They looked fresh and suddenly the thought that she'd hurt him during their lovemaking flashed through her mind.

"Kal?" she tentatively whispered.

"Um-hum," he quietly replied.

"You're hurt. You have bruises all over your body. I didn't, I mean, when we were, I didn't, did I?"

She felt his chest rumbled as he silently laughed.

"No, Diana, most of those are from last night at the party. A couple of them might be from when you knocked me through Bruce's front door, but the rest are from Maxima and Aphrodite."

"They hit you," she said, leaning back to look into his eyes. "Why?"

"You hit me too, as I remember it," he smiled at her.

"That was an accident," Diana blushed.

"Pretty good aim for an accident, especially two accidents," he observed.

"I was trying to hit them, you just got in the way," Diana defended herself.

"Yeah, there was a lot of that last night. I learned a valuable lesson, don't get in the middle of three super powered women when they want to fight."

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you," Diana said with a teasing smile.

"I'll give it some thought," he smiled back. She kissed him softly, running her hands through his hair. As things were starting to progress a nagging thought came to Diana's mind.

"Kal?"

"Yes?"

"Was I? I mean was it good," she stumbled to say, nervous and embarrassed but wanting to know his answer.

"You were amazing, Diana, it was amazing," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I know it was my first time and you've been with other women that have more experience, especially Aphrodite. I hope you weren't disappointed?"

She had cooled down and was feeling a little vulnerable.

"Hey, look at me," Clark said, gently tipping her chin up to look in her eyes. "This was my first time too, Diana. It was sex before, but with you it was making love. You're the first woman I've made love with. So I should probably ask you, how was I? Was it good for you?"

"It was better than I ever imagined, Kal," she smiled brightly, his answer wiping out any lingering doubts.

"Kal?"

"Yes?"

"I think I understand now why it was such a temptation for you with Aphrodite. I think if it had been anyone but you I would have held back and not even realized it. That's part of what made it so incredible. I was completely myself, without worrying about hurting someone. I've never felt this open or free before," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I hope you feel that way every time, Diana." He smiled at her and gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. The flames began to stir within her again and she pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. Having done it once, Diana was eager to do it again.

"You know, Kal, I've heard that it gets better each time you do it," she seductively whispered to him, letting her hands wander over his body.

"Now?" He groaned. "I think the spirit is willing, Diana, but the flesh is weak."

"You did make a promise to never refuse me, Kal," she smiled as him, sliding her body on top of his. She felt him respond to her and her smile grow even brighter.

"I always keep my promises, Diana," he managed to say, as a renewed desire spark within him.

* * *

Gotham

Selina found Bruce in the library just staring out the window. It was the early evening and he'd been quiet all day.

"Are you okay, Bruce," she asked, as she walked over to him.

"What," he said, as he realized she had spoken to him.

"I ask if you're okay, but by your answer I can tell you're not," Selina said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "What's bothering you so much?"

"I'm just worried about Clark and Diana," he admitted, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sure they'll work it out."

"I hope so," he said. "I've never seen her that angry before. I just hope they don't kill each other."

"They are Superman and Wonder Woman, Bruce, I'm sure we'd have felt the shock waves by now it they were fighting. I think they probably worked it out."

"I hope so," Bruce smiled. "He's probably making her a root beer float, as we speak."

"A root beer float? What is he twelve," Selina questioned, giving Bruce a sarcastic look. "You realize he's an adult, right?"

"Clark's a little clueless when it comes to women, Selina," Bruce laughed.

"Is he now," she said incredulously.

"The original Boy Scout," Bruce smiled.

"Bruce were you here last night?"

"What? Of course I was, you know that," he said, not following her question.

"So you saw that the guy you just described as clueless had three of the most powerful and beautiful women in the world fighting over him, right? One of them was a Goddess, Bruce. If that's clueless, we should all be that lucky."

Selina gave him a kiss on the cheek and chuckled as she left the room. Bruce just stood there stunned as her words sunk in.

"How does he do that," Bruce wondered aloud. "Clark had me worried about him. I'm as bad as all the rest; he fooled me into thinking of him as that hayseed in over his head just like he does everyone else. Here I'm supposed to be the playboy and he's got three women after him. Not just women, Wonder Woman, the Goddess Aphrodite and an alien queen, Maxima. How does he do it?"

Bruce turned back to the window, shaking his head in wonder.

* * *

The Watchtower

A week had passed and finally the day of Maxima's postponed departure had arrived. Not surprisingly, all the members were there to see her leave. Green Lantern was reluctantly taking her back, as the Lantern Corp wanted to update the League on the progress of the peace treaty. The other members were standing in the launch bay waiting to see her go. The doors opened and Maxima, dressed in her finest stepped through.

"It will be glorious to see the happy faces of my people again, but I will miss many of you here," she said to Lantern.

"Well, everybody turned out to see you go, your highness," John said, holding his temper.

"Yes, but I should remind you, we need to make a few stops before we get back to Almerac. I can't have my people see me in just any old rags," she said to him.

"It's going to be a long trip," he grumbled.

If she heard him, she paid no attention, but went over to the members that were there to see her off.

"Safe journey, Maxima," Jonn said to her with a slight bow.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I hope you find that man you are hunting," she said with a smile.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, Maxima, I'm not.." Jonn began to explain.

"I told you, your secret is safe with me, but I would advise changing your name. The Martian Manhunter really kind of spells it out for people."

"Moving on," Lantern said, wanting to get this trip started as soon as possible.

"Bird girl," Maxima said to Shayera. John could see Shayera grind her teeth and was afraid what might happen next.

"I like the mace, nice touch," Maxima said with a smile. This caught Shayera by surprised and all she could think to say was, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Maxima replied, moving on to Zatanna. Maxim looked at her for a moment.

"I've changed my mind, the hat looks ridiculous," she dismissively said, and then move to Clark, who was next in line. Zatanna smile turned into a frown as she looked at Maxima.

"Bitch," Zee said under her breath. Maxima was already focused on Clark and paid no attention to Zatanna or her comment.

"Have a safe trip home, Maxima," Clark smiled nervously, glancing from Maxima to Zatanna on his right and then Diana on his left.

"I will miss you, Kal-El," Maxima said and then pulled him into a forceful hug. Clark at first returned it, but as it continued he began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Uh-hum," Diana coughed in irritation. Some of her annoyance was slipping through as she glared at Maxima. It took Maxima an extra moment to notice this and then she just smiled at Diana and finally released her strangle hold on Clark.

"Good-bye, Princess, I hope things work out for you," Maxima said with a cold smile. The disingenuousness was plain.

"Don't worry, they will,' Diana replied with a cold smile of her own.

"No hard feelings," Maxima said, offering her hand to Diana.

"No hard feelings," Diana replied, accepting the gesture. The two women stood there staring at each other, as both began to squeeze the others hand. The smiles slipped from their lips as they exerted more and more pressure.

"Diana, Maxima, enough," Clark finally had to say. Both women finally broke the grip and stood there looking at each other.

"Not a bad grip for a bathing beauty," Maxima said sarcastically. Diana was about to step towards her when Clark put his arm around her.

"Diana," he whispered in a pleading voice to her.

"Oh, all right," she reluctantly said, and stepped away from Maxima. "You owe me, Kal."

Maxima was now in front of Wally and a strange look came over her. Before anyone could react she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Wally was so flustered he didn't know what to do. When she finally released him, he gasped in shock.

"I will miss you, my friend," she said and then pulled him into a hug. The others members stood there in stunned silence at this. Maxima whispered something to Wally and he whispered in response, still a little dazed by her display.

"Be safe," she said, pulling away from him and slapping him on the arm. The blow nearly knocked Wally to the ground, but he quickly regained his footing.

"You-You too, Ma-Maxima," he barely managed to say. Maxima smiled at him and then moved over to Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Ah, the archer and the songbird," she said with a big smile.

"Good luck back on your planet, "Dinah said, as Ollie kissed Maxima's hand.

"Thank you, but I have to admit, I really didn't remember who you two were. Wally told me, but the names mean nothing to me. Good luck on becoming real heroes."

Before they could respond, she stepped away to the last person waiting, Batman.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here today," she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you go for anything," Bruce replied.

"I'm touched."

"I've always thought that," he said with a fake smile.

"That you would take time from playing with your kitten and that dreadful city of yours to see me off means so much to me, Blackman," Maxima said with emotion.

"It's Batman, Batman not Blackman," he said, grinding his teeth. Bruce flashed a scowl down the line as he heard Zatanna and Shayera starting to laugh.

"A rose is a rose," Maxima said and then turned to all of them. "I must say I've come to like several of you, even if you are my inferiors. There's no need to thank me for saving you all while Kal-El was making his tragic mistake in judgment. I'm a giver. That all of you would show up to see me off, even the ones I have no clue as to whom you are, touches me. I'm tempted to stay and help you out, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional." Maxima wiped a tear from her eye. "I must go to my people for they need me, but I promise you all, I will return!"

"Oh, no," Bruce groaned.

"All right, Green Black Lantern, I'm ready to leave, don't take all day," she said, starting up the stairs to the Javelin. John dropped his head and put his hand over his eyes.

"I'm going to kill her and there will be an intergalactic incident, I swear."

Wally zipped over to Lantern and handed him a small gift.

"Take good care of her, John, she's special," Wally seriously said.

"What the hell is this," John asked, looking down at the box.

"It's just a little something for her to remember me, I mean us, by," Wally said, blushing a little. "Excuse me, I think I have something in my eye."

Wally stepped away, brushing a tear from his eye and glanced up at Maxima as she entered the Javelin.

"I've got to get out of here," John said, shaking his head and starting up the stairs.

* * *

The Cafeteria

A few hours had passed since Maxima had departed and the heroes were sitting around the cafeteria talking. It was a slow day and so far there hadn't been any major crisis. Jonn was sitting with Zatanna, Shayera and Wally.

"So what's the deal with you and Maxima, Wally," Shayera asked.

"I guess we just had a connection," he offered with a smile.

"Sure you did," Zee sarcastically said.

"Maybe it takes a discerning eye to see what most miss," Wally replied.

"Did you just insult me," Zee asked in surprise.

"You know I think I would have made a greet consort on Almerac," Wally speculated. "I could have really inspired the people there."

"That must have been some kiss to make you this delusional," Shayera joked.

"Laugh if you want, but I think we shared something special," Wally defended himself.

"It's not too late, Wally, I'm sure you could catch up to them," Jonn offered.

"No, it wouldn't be right, Jonn, I've got responsibilities here. Some loves were never meant to be," he said sadly.

"Have you been drinking," Zee asked him.

"Laugh if you want, but I don't see any alien royalty kissing you," he pointed out.

"He has a point there," Shayera agreed.

"Hey! You're a fine one to talk, last time you went anywhere was with Jonn and me," Zee fired back.

"That's different."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I was wondering if you two were doing anything this weekend," Jonn broke in.

"What? Ah, no, I don't think so," Zee said, caught be surprise.

"Me neither," Shayera admitted. "Why Jonn?"

"Well, before everything happened, Thea, well, Aphrodite and I discussed attending a festival in Berlin this week. I find myself still interested in going and was wondering if you two would like to join me?"

"A party?"

"Yes, quite a large one from what I understand," Jonn offered. Zatanna and Shayera looked at each other and smiled.

"Sounds like fun, Jonn, count me in," Shayera said.

"Me too," Zee agreed.

"Hey, how about me tagging along, Jonn," Wally asked with a smile.

"You wish to come," Jonn asked.

"Sure, party's my middle name," he replied.

"Won't you be pining away for Maxima," Shayera mocked.

"A guy has to move on, Shayera. We can't all mope around like you over Green Lantern forever."

"Wally!" Shayera shouted, her temper rising.

"You may come if you wish, Wally," Jonn quickly said.

"Sounds great, see you there!" Wally smiled and then zipped over to get something to drink.

* * *

Diana and Clark were sitting at a table by themselves. Since that first time, Diana had become more and more sexual in nature. True to her warrior upbringing, she was also becoming more aggressive when it came to these new feelings and desires. She had read that new couples often go through a phase where they can't keep their hands off of each other and now she understood why. Each time they made love it got better and better. It seemed to be on her mind constantly. Just looking over at Clark she felt herself getting aroused. Smiling to herself, Diana slipped her hand under the table and brushed her fingers along Clark's thigh.

"Diana, wh-what are you doing," Clark gasped, as her touch sent shivers through his system.

"I thought it was rather obvious," she seductively whispered, leaning closer to him.

"We can't, Diana," he said, pushing her hand away.

"Why not," she asked, disappointed by his reaction.

"Well, for one, we're on duty in two hours and for another there's a room full of people."

"You promised to never refuse me, Kal," she pointed out. Her hand moved back to his thigh, stroking a little higher.

"I know, but we have to be discreet," Clark nervously said, taking her hand in his. Before she could respond, Wally zipped up to the table.

"Thought you might like an iced mocha, Diana," he smiled.

"Thank you, Wally, that was very thoughtful of you," Diana beamed.

"You know you seem in a really, really good mood, Diana," Wally offered.

"I'm in a glorious mood, Wally."

"What happened, you get laid or something," he joked, ready to dash off at the first sign of her irritation.

"As a matter of fact I did, Wally, several times and I was thinking of doing it again right now," Diana honestly said to him with a smile.

"Wh-Wh-What," Wally gasped in surprise.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha, she's becoming quite the kidder, isn't she," Clark nervously laughed, trying to cover for her statement. Wally looked at Clark, then at Diana and then smiled in relief.

"You really had me going for a second there, Diana. Who knew you had such a wicked sense of humor," he laughed and then headed off. As soon as he was gone, Clark turned to Diana and whispered, "What the hell was that?"

"I prefer not to lie, Kal, you know that," Diana honestly said to him. "Besides, I'm not ashamed of what we're doing, are you?"

"No, it's just I'd prefer not everyone know about it just yet."

"Why, we're in love, why not let everyone know about it?"

"Diana, do you remember all the teasing I got when they found out I had a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"It would be a hundred times worse when they find out about us. Do you really want to deal with that right now," Clark asked.

"No," Diana said as she thought about it. "I don't like lying, either."

"I'm not suggesting we lie, just that we be discreet for now."

"If you say so, Kal," Diana smiled, slipping her hand under the table again.

"That's not exactly discreet, Diana," he quickly said, catching her hand in his.

"You promised, Kal," she replied, smiling even wider now.

"All right, but at least can we go some place where we're alone," he practically begged.

"As you wish," she agreed. 'Why don't you follow me to my room?"

"Okay."

Diana felt herself getting excited at just the thought and smiled enticingly at him as she got up and made her way towards the exit. Clark couldn't help noticing there was more of a suggestive sway to her hips as she walked away. As she reached the door, Diana gave him a smoldering look and then slipped out of the cafeteria. Clark felt his own desires rising as he got up from the table.

"A promise is a promise," he said to himself, smiling as he headed for the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Paphos, Cyprus – Two Years Later

Dionysus leisurely walked along the shoreline. His jacket was off and his trousers rolled up. The gentle waves lapped against his bare feet as he made his way towards an isolated cottage in the distance. He smiled to himself as he gazed on the picturesque scene in front of the house. A beautiful young mother was laughing and playing with a small child in the waves. It seems so innocent, so full of joy that it could have been a picture postcard. It was deceiving though, for as he stepped closer, the mother suddenly whirled around to face him. She was poised and ready for trouble, a golden dagger glimmering in her hand.

"What are you doing here," she demanded, ushering the small child protectively behind her.

"I came to see you, Aphrodite," he said with a warm smile.

"Who else knows I'm here?"

"No one. They all believe you are hedonistically indulging yourself in the mortal world."

"Why would they think that," she asked wearily.

"Well, on one of my infrequent visits, I might have given them that impression," he admitted.

"So you've told no one I'm here?"

"No."

Aphrodite seemed to relax at this, but didn't lower her weapon.

"I should make you pay for what you did," she warned.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I don't think you want the little one to see you gut her uncle, do you," he asked with a smile. Aphrodite seemed to relax now, as she gazed down at her tiny daughter peaking out from behind her. She put the dagger away and picked up the child.

"No, I would never want that," she said softly, a warm smile spreading across her lips as the child wrapped its little arms around her neck. Dionysus had to admit Aphrodite surprised him. Here she was adorned like the women in the small neighboring town's fish market in a simple white linen dress and sandals, her golden curls pulled back into a ponytail, her skin tanned from the sun, yet he didn't think he'd ever seen her looking so radiant. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. His eyes shifted to the small child in her arms and a smile came to his face. She had inherited all of her mother's beauty, yet when she shyly looked over at him, he saw those sky blue eyes that signaled who her father unmistakably was.

"And who is this little one," he said, tickling the little girl. The most innocent, happy giggle came from her lips as she wiggled in her mother's arms.

"This is Chara," Aphrodite laughed.

"Ah, Chara, Greek for Joy, how appropriate."

"More than you know," she said, looking down at her child. "You're my little bundle of joy, aren't you sweetie?"

Aphrodite tickled the child under the chin.

"Mama," said a little voice between the giggles. Dionysus watched Aphrodite's face light up like he'd never seen before at that one simple word spoken by the child.

"Are you going to introduce me," he asked. Aphrodite looked at him for a moment and then whispered to her daughter.

"This is your uncle Dionysus, Chara. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Chara said and then buried her face in her mother's shoulder bringing a laugh from both Dionysus and Aphrodite.

"She's a shy one, isn't she," Dionysus commented.

"Yes, she is, she doesn't see too many people way out here."

"She doesn't get that shyness from her mother, does she," he asked.

"No, no she doesn't," Aphrodite quietly said. They stood there for a moment, neither saying anything, until she finally broke the silence.

"Well, since you're here, why don't we go up to the house?"

He nodded and then followed her as she strolled up the sand. When they reached the front steps, Aphrodite set the little girl down.

"Mommy's going to talk to your uncle for awhile, so why don't you go play," she said to her daughter. The little girl smiled and started towards the water on wobbly legs. "Not too far! Stay where I can see you, honey!"

If the little girl heard her, she made no acknowledgement and began to dig in the moist sand. Aphrodite smiled and then gestured for Dionysus to have a seat on the steps. He spread his coat out on the top step and then sat on it, as she gracefully went up to the porch and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses. Her eyes never left her daughter for a minute. Aphrodite sat down next to him and raised the wine bottle.

"Do you even have to ask," he said and she poured them both a glass. They sat there watching the little girl play, the only sound was the waves rolling gently in.

"You seem happy," he finally ventured.

"I am," she replied.

"I take it she has a lot of do with that," Dionysus added, pointing to the little girl.

"More than you could ever imagine."

"You, frankly, surprise me, Aphrodite."

"Why?"

"All this," he gestured around them, "living as a mortal out here."

"This is close to the location that I arose from the sea."

"That explains why you came here at first, not why you stayed," he pointed out.

"I suppose," she admitted.

"And why as a mortal?"

"We've lived countless lives by mortal standards. Living one as they do doesn't seem that much of a hardship," she replied. "Besides, the life span of a mortal is just a blink of the eye to us."

"You're never done it before," he commented.

"No, but I never had her before," she countered, her eyes still locked on her daughter.

"You've had other children," he countered.

"The offspring I had with Ares are monsters, I think we both know that. I'm as much to blame as he is, but it's still the truth. Chara's different, she's an angel," Aphrodite said, smiling as she mentioned her daughter's name.

"So she's the real reason you're here."

"Yes, you know Olympus is no place for her or any child, for that matter. Plus her life would be in danger and I couldn't risk that, ever."

"You seem different, some how, more mature, I guess," he observed. She laughed at this and looked at him for a moment.

"I suppose," she agreed. "It's ironic, really, I came here because this is the place I rose from the sea, fully grown. I was never a child, so I always just assumed I was acting like an adult. When I held Chara for the first time, I realized how selfish and childish it all seemed."

"You aren't the only one among us that's acted that way," Dionysus gently said.

"I suppose, but when I look at her, it all seems so unimportant."

"You sound like you're in love," he smiled.

"I am, desperately, with her," she said, her voice filled with emotion. He watched her, sipping his wine, waiting for her to continue.

"I've been the Goddess of Love for eons, yet it wasn't until I lived as a mortal that I truly understood it. I've always been worshipped and adored; yet I never knew the heartache and sadness that sometimes comes. I was loved, but I was never in love before. When I look at her I feel unconditional love towards her and from her. When she looked up at me that first time and smiled I felt as if my heart were going to burst with joy. I had tears in my eyes I was so happy. Now that I have her, I can't imagine a life without her."

"She's a beautiful little girl, Aphrodite and she's happy. You're a wonderful mother."

"I'm still working on that," she laughed. "I don't know how mortals do it. It's so much work and worry."

"You seem to be managing," he replied.

"You should have seen me those first months," she said with a shake of her head. "No one told me about diapers. I thought I would pass out the first time I had to change one."

"You're a Goddess, remember? Why didn't you just magically change it?" He laughed.

"No, I decided that I wanted her childhood to be as normal I could make it. I had to take the good with the bad, just like a mortal would. I needed to experience all the frustrations, pains, worry that any other mother did."

"That seems rather earthy to me," Dionysus said, making a face.

"It is," she admitted with a laugh, "but it makes the other moments so much better."

"Does this have anything to do with who her father is," he gently asked. She looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Yes, but not the way you think. He has all the powers that you and I have; yet he's nothing like us. He's humble, honest and cares for mortals far more than any of us on Olympus ever did. I believe that comes from how he was raised. He had a regular childhood growing up as a mortal would. I found that's something I want for Chara, to grow up normal."

"But she's hardly normal, Aphrodite," he pointed out.

"True, she will have all of his gifts and none of his weaknesses, but right now, she's just a little girl. All those other worries and concerns will come eventually, but right now I want her to just be a happy little girl."

"What about her father," he said, broaching a sensitive subject.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to tell me about her?"

"Eventually, when she's older, yes," Aphrodite said.

"He would want to know."

"I understand that, but I wanted to give him and Diana some time together alone."

"You're not angry with her," Dionysus asked.

"No, you were right, even though I hate to admit it," Aphrodite said, smiling at him. "She's been our Champion, yet we took her for granted. I was her patron, yet I didn't hear her prayers, as I was too caught up in my own desires."

"That's quite the enlightened view, I must say."

"It didn't happen overnight, believe me," she admitted. "I was hurt and angry when Kal-El chose her over me. I couldn't accept it at first, but over time I've come to see the truth of it. They were in love from the moment they meet. He never lied to me about his feelings and she was always honest with hers, so I couldn't stay angry with them. I'm not Ares or Zeus; I can't hold a grudge forever. I couldn't punish them for falling in love. After all, I still am the Goddess of Love, remember?"

"I never forgot it," he smiled.

"I want them to be happy. They have a long life together ahead of them, probably much longer than they realize. Let them cherish these first few years together and revel in their love. Conflicts and challenges await them, but the bond they form now will get them through," she said to him.

"She's still angry at you, Aphrodite," Dionysus gently said.

"I know, and she has a right to be. I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. I have tried to make amends for that," she said.

"How?"

"I've lifted the magic that doesn't allow her to have children. After I had Chara, I knew I could never deny Diana that," she informed him. He watched as a smile spread across her face and then felt something wet against his hand. Looking down, Chara was standing in front of him, holding out her tiny hand towards him.

"For me," he smiled, opening his hand to receive her gift. A clump of wet sand and three seashells were dropped into it as if they were the most valuable jewels in the world.

"Thank you," he managed to say, his heart filled with happiness as he gazed down on the beautiful, innocent child in front of him.

"What do we say, Chara," Aphrodite gently whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Welcome," her little voice said. Dionysus beamed, as he began to understand the joy Aphrodite had been talking about. He felt a lump in his throat as Chara giggled and then raced as fast as her little legs could carry her back to play in the sand.

"We have to make sure she's safe, Aphrodite," he seriously said, looking from the daughter to the mother.

"I know," she nodded, her own eyes wandering to the little girl.

"Does anyone, I mean anyone else, know about her and that you are here?"

"I told Hephaestus, but he is the only one," she answered.

"Your estranged husband? I'm surprised you would confide in him, why?"

"I needed a weapon," Aphrodite explained, drawing the golden dagger out again. "A weapon that could kill a God."

"Why would he make such a weapon for you? As I recall, you two aren't on the best of terms," Dionysus asked.

"That is true and at first he declined. I was desperate to have this, so I brought him to see Chara. He relented and crafted this. I swore him to secrecy and he pledged to warn me of any dangers that might come," she said.

"I must admit that is unexpected he would do that for you," Dionysus replied.

"I don't think he did it for me, Dionysus, he did it for her. I believe my daughter has captured his heart," she admitted with a small smile.

"I can understand that," he said, gazing down at Chara.

"It's actually quite amusing really. He stops by occasionally in mortal form to play with her. I'd never heard him laugh before, yet when he's around her he seems transformed."

"Well, now you have two protectors of the little one," he told her.

"What? You," she said in surprise.

"If you'll have me."

Aphrodite leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. A smile spread across her beautiful lips and a tear threatened to spill from her eye.

"Thank you, brother," she sincerely said to him.

"Well, a lame God and a drunk God, aren't much, but it's a start," he joked.

"I couldn't ask for better patrons for her."

The both smiled warmly and then turned to watch Chara innocently play in the sand. They both knew the dangers the little girl's existence posed from others, but silently they pledge to do everything in their power to protect her.

"So what now," he softly asked.

"Now it's time for dinner," Aphrodite said, standing up. "Chara, time for dinner! Come on, honey!"

As the little girl came racing back towards the house, Aphrodite turned towards Dionysus.

"I would invite you to stay, but I'm sure you have some party to go to."

He watched Aphrodite's smile grow as she held out her arms for her daughter. The little girl joyously giggled as her mother picked her up into her arms and kissed her.

"I think I could skip a party tonight if the invitation is still open."

"Of course, but I must warn you, I don't make any of the fancy things you're used to," she informed him.

"You cook," he said in surprise.

"Barely," she admitted. "It's just simple things, salad, lamb with rice, that sort of thing."

"Well, then this is your lucky night, Aphrodite," he smiled. "I'm not just the God of Wine and Song, but also of the Feast. I don't get to use those gifts much, but if you allow, I will prepare dinner for all of us."

"No magic, none around Chara," she said.

"I don't need magic to create something wonderful," he laughed.

"Well then by all means," she replied, with a laugh of her own. "If it's any good, it might get you invited back more often."

"You won't be disappointed," he joked, tickling Chara as they went inside. Her laughter was the only thing besides the gentle waves that could be heard. For tonight, it seemed all the dangers and issues were a million miles away as the three shared dinner together like countless other mortals were doing.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He sleeps on an ebony bed in a dimly lit cave, surrounded by poppy flowers. Morpheus, the Greek God of Dreams, long had the special responsibility for the dreams of kings and heroes. This evening he has a special task in a small farming community called Smallville. Two of Earth's greatest heroes are just surrendering to sleep's comforting embrace. Knowledge needs to be conveyed to them that will change the course of their lives. Few know of this information, but nothing is hidden in our dreams. Morpheus had no feeling one way or the other about the consequences of his revelations; he is only a conduit for its passage. He understands that in dreams all outcomes are possible and only in the waking world must choices be made. He begins his task, as he has so many nights, with a whisper.

* * *

Smallville

It's the first night Diana and Clark have been able to share together in a week. They had talked of dinner and movies, but when they were finally together those thoughts were put aside. One look into each other's eyes and there was no doubt what was going to happen. As they moved into each other's arms, passions and desires ignited. Forgotten was the Thai takeout food and the DVD's as they raced each other up the stairs to the bedroom. It was two years since they had first been together and if anything, their desire for each other had grown and deepened. There was an addictive quality to their passion. Just the sight of the other stirred their need. And so tonight, a week's worth of waiting played out the same way it had countless times before. Many, many long hours later they were both exhausted and gave into the demand for sleep. Still entwined in each other's arms, they began to dream.

Kal-El, a voice barely discernable came to him. As Clark lay with Diana, his mind began to drift as random images morphed one into the other. The voice touched his mind like a feather against his skin, barely grazing it, but drawing his attention. A door appeared out of thin air and he felt an overwhelming need to open it. As he stepped through it, the world changed around him. Everything was muted colors, predominantly blacks and grays. Clark was in a town that was both foreign and familiar. It was raining and he could feel the cold shower soak through his suit and chill him to the bone. He ducked under an awning of the closest building.

Figures moved here and there, but he couldn't make them out through the downpour. Trying to get his bearings, Clark scanned the streets trying to take in the details. The buildings all had a timeless, Art Deco style to them. The street signs only had numbers and seemed in a random order. As he stood, wondering why he was here, a tour bus came around the corner and rolled silently up the street. He glanced at the placard of the bus to see what it's destination was, but only one word was displayed, Chara. An almost irresistible urge suddenly gripped him to stop it and get on. As he stepped back into the rain to signal the bus, a gust of wind came up, causing him to turn his back to it. The bus didn't stop, but splashed him as it sped by. He started to run after it, but couldn't seem to gain any ground. The bus turned a corner and disappeared from his view. Clark ran harder, trying to catch up, but as he turned the corner it was gone.

He stood there in the middle of the street; the rain drenching him. An overwhelming sense of sadness filled him that he'd missed it. Despair over which way to go on the nameless streets gripped him. The first signs of panic could be seen on his face. Just when he thought he would scream in frustration, a child's laugh drifted out from behind him. Clark whirled around but saw no one. Slowly he started in the direction of the laugh.

Shops lined the street, but they were all closed. A clock in the window of one shop said the official time was noon, yet all the other clocks were two hours ahead. The next window he looked into was filled with rocking horses and porcelain dolls ranging in size from a tiny baby to a young child. They all had sky blue eyes that seemed to stare at him as he looked for signs of life in the store. The next store was a travel agency. In it's window were posters advertising exotic locations, yet they seemed faded and worn.

One stood out to Clark, it was of a lonely beach and in the distance a mother and child were walking away. He couldn't see their faces, yet the child seemed to waving goodbye to some unseen person just out of the frame. There was something so familiar about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His breath fogged the window and as he wiped it off the mother and child seemed to get further and further away.

His hair was soaked, as the rain continued. As he reached up to wipe his eyes, movement to his left caught his attention. A red ball bounced through the puddles and headed down the next side street. Frantically he began to run after it. He didn't understand why or what compelled him, but deep down he felt he needed to get to the ball. He turned the corner and started down the hilly slope, the ball continuing to bounce away from him. His lungs burned as he ran full out, desperate to catch up. Clark's saturated suit weighted him down and his legs felt as if he were running in cement. He pressed on, finally gaining on the ball. As it reached another intersection, he could almost touch it.

The sound of a horn filled his ears and he turned to see the tour bus barreling towards him. Desperately he dove out of its path, barely escaping getting hit. The horn seemed to fill the air as the bus rolled by. He landed hard on the pavement, pain shot through his shoulder and wrist. Clark could taste blood in his mouth as he struggled to stand.

There was silence again except for the sound of the rain. He glanced around, but the ball had vanished along with the bus. Trying to clear his eyes, lost and confused, he spied a neon sign blinking in the corner store window. Close to exhaustion, Clark slowly made his way towards the sign. Alitheia was the name on the small shop and in tiny print it said, "curios and objects for those that seek." As he made his way to the front door, he saw that it was open. A small bell rang as Clark opened the door further and stepped inside. Warmth washed over him as he closed the door and looked around. It seemed an odd assortment of objects packed every available space in the stop. Music boxes, snow globes, magic eight balls of all shapes and sizes surrounded him.

"Hello," he called out, hoping whoever owned the store could help him. At first there was no response, but as he took another step, a music box began to play, Beautiful Dreamer. Clark turned in its direction and found himself face to face with another porcelain doll. It was the size of a small child, and the detail was extraordinary. It had the same sky blue eyes as the other dolls he had seen, but also golden curls tumbled down around its face. The tiny arms were reaching out towards him and there was an innocent smile on the doll's face. He found himself mesmerized by the doll and took a step towards it. The music suddenly stopped and a toy merry-go-round came to life. Garish lights and music blared from the toy filling the small shop. As suddenly as it started it stopped and silence filled the room.

"Papa," a tiny distance voice said. Clark turned around to find the doll he'd been so close to was now further away. The arms were still outstretched, but the smile had turned to a frown. Again he stepped towards it, but as he did, he knocked a magic eight ball off one of the stacks. He quickly reached down to catch it before it hit the floor. He barely managed to save it and as he looked at it he saw the floating dye whirl inside and then come to a stop.

"If you seek, you will find," the message said. He'd had one of these as a kid and didn't remember that message ever coming up. Confusion filled his mind over the message. He set the eight ball down and then noticed a snow globe where the fake snow was wildly swirling around inside. Carefully, Clark picked it up for a better look. The flakes seemed to shift and move in no discernable pattern. Slowly the tiny blizzard began to relent and he could just make out an image inside. Staring intently, Clark watched as the snow finally stopped and revealed the likeness of Aphrodite staring directly at him. He jumped back in surprise, but bumped into something. Spinning around in fright he came face to face with the doll. Those sky blue eyes were weeping as they stared at him. He reached out for the doll, but just as his fingers touched it the doll began to fade away.

"NO!" Clark shouted, desperate for the doll not to disappear. Nothing had ever felt so important as getting to the doll and Clark bulled his way through the overstuffed tables and shelves. Snow globes and music boxes smashed against the floor as he made one final lunge to reach the doll. The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Clark crashed through the front window. As he looked up in desperation, he felt the rain and saw the last glimmer of the doll disappear.

"Papa," came as a whisper to his ears and then blinding light filled his vision. Getting to his feet, Clark turned towards the light. It was the tour bus and it was heading straight for him. There was no time to react, as it was too close. The instant before it hit him, Clark saw the name on the bus again.

"Chara!" he screamed, sitting straight up in bed. His eyes frantically darted all around him, not knowing where he was. Slowly he realized he was in his bedroom at the farm. Cold sweat was pouring off him as he gasped for breath. Clark was shaking as he sat on the edge of the bed, his dream still vivid in his mind. Somehow he knew this wasn't just an ordinary nightmare, but a message. Running his fingers through his hair, Clark knew what the dream was telling him. A child, his child was out there. Chara was her name. How he knew this, he didn't know, but he was certain she existed. Aphrodite had really been pregnant and given birth to his child. As this stunning realization sunk in, he realized he'd already missed two years of his daughter's life. As he sat there he vowed to miss no more of it. An urge to tell someone gripped him and he reached over to wake Diana, but her side of the bed was empty.

"Diana," he called out, wondering where she was. He got no response and finally scanned the house with his vision. He found her sitting alone on the porch, her arms wrapped around her knees. Slowly he got up and headed downstairs to see what was the matter.

* * *

Diana had been awake for twenty minutes and her thoughts were in turmoil. Like Clark she had been exhausted in a good way and had easily fallen asleep. Dreams were rare for her, so when she heard her name whispered she eagerly followed the voice. There was fog everywhere as the voice seemed to echo and drifted out of reach. Tentatively she made her way forward until the fog slowly began to lift. Diana found herself in a forest of tall, twisted trees. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't place it. As she moved through the dense foliage, she suddenly heard a sound above her. Glancing up, Diana saw a stork fly over carrying something in its beak. Keeping one eye on the bird she began to track it, stumbling her way through the undergrowth. The bird seemed to vanish and appear, as tree limbs blocked her view. Faster and faster she ran, trying to keep up with it. Her foot caught on a root and Diana stumbled and then fell down a steep embankment. Over and over she tumbled, picking up speed as she bounced off trees and rocks. At last she broke through the dense woods and came to a stop in a clearing. She felt sore and a little bruised but otherwise unharmed.

Looking up Diana saw an amusement park in the distance. She knew instantly it was Mordred's "magical kingdom". Glancing down Diana saw she was still an adult. Strange, she thought, as she started towards the lights. She could hear children laughing in the distance, but the closer she got the more it changed into crying. Walking silent she was on guard for an attack. Something moved incredibly fast to her right and Diana lashed out on instinct. A wail went up as she made contact. Turning towards the sound, Diana gasped as she saw a baby dressed as the Flash. She immediately went to pick the child up and comfort it, but as she did another baby dropped down from above. She barely managed to catch it and was stunned to see it was dressed as Batman. Suddenly as she looked around her more and more babies began to appear. They were all dress in the outfits of the League members and they were all crawling towards her. Diana felt something pulling on her boot and as she glanced down the baby Flash was grasping her leg. The baby looked up at her with tears in its eyes and said, "Mama!"

This caused the baby dressed as Batman to say Mama too, and soon all the babies crawling towards her were calling Mama. Diana reached down and picked the baby Flash up, trying to get him to stop. Both babies were now clinging to her, as more and more babies appeared. She felt something tug at the top of her bustier, and glanced down to see the baby Flash and Batman trying to get at her breasts.

"Hey! Stop that," she shouted, pulling the infants away from her body and setting them down on the ground. They immediately began to cry and were joined by the other babies that were still crawling towards her. The sound was deafening, and Diana stumbled backwards, covering her ears. More and more babies appeared and all of them headed right for her. Panic began to set in and Diana started to move backwards faster. Suddenly she ran into something and turned to see a door. Desperate to escape all the babies, Diana opened it and stepped trough. She was falling through nothingness, tumbling and turning with nothing to slow her down. She closed her eyes, afraid of never stopping. Suddenly she landed on a soft green lawn. The smell of earth and jasmine were in the air, as she slowly rose to her knees.

"Well, there's the guest of honor," a happy voice said. Diana looked up to see a large group of well-dressed women smiling down at her. Standing up, she scanned the crowd recognizing no one. It suddenly hit her that all the women were pregnant. They ranged from barely noticeable to practically ready to burst; yet all were smiling at her.

"Don't you look just lovely," the woman closest said to her. Diana gave her a strange look wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Pretty as a princess," the woman smiled. Diana glanced down and then noticed she was no longer wearing her uniform, but a formal gown. Her boots had been transformed into high heels that she could barely see under all the layers of soft silk her gown seemed to be made of. Something else felt different and as she raised her hand to her head, she noticed she was wearing long evening gloves. Confusion filled her mind as she realized her tiara had changed into a crown. She looked in shock at the women standing in front of her. The all began to clap and smile, as two stepped towards her and placed a sash around her like they did in a beauty pageant.

"Welcome to the club," they all cheered and clapped louder. In a daze, Diana glanced down at the sash and saw that it said, new mother.

"There-There must be some mistake," she stammered, as panic began to set in.

"No mistake, you're one of us now," the lead women said, gesturing to a sign. Diana hadn't noticed it before, but now her mouth dropped open as she read it. The sign said, "Future Mothers of the Aphrodite Society."

"No, no! I can't, it's not possible," Diana exclaimed.

"That prohibition has been overturned, honey, you're as fertile as the rest of us!"

Before Diana could respond, one of the women groaned and then her stomach expanded. Diana watched in horror as the belly grew and grew until it exploded and babies began to pour out. She screamed in horror as the babies continued to come, one after another, all the while the mother laughed and laughed. Staggering backwards, Diana shook her head no, no, but the women just nodded yes, yes. Desperate to get away from them she ripped the formal gown off herself and then launched into the air. Her boots and tiara reappeared as he began to glide through the sky twenty thousand feet up. She was just beginning to calm down when she felt something rumbling in her stomach. An overwhelming pain shot through Diana's body forcing her to double over. The first wave passed, but the rumbling still remained. As continued to fly, suddenly she felt something happening to her Girdle of Gaea. Glancing down, Diana's eyes went wide in shock as the girdle opened as if on hinges. She heard a warning buzzer and then screamed in terror as tiny babies in parachutes began to jump from her belly. Diana's mind was in chaos, as one after another the babies jumped out, their little chutes popping open. She desperately tried to close the girdle, but it wouldn't budge. The parachuting babies began to call mama, mama to her and Diana shrieked in horror. She was so frozen in fear that she forgot to maintain her attitude and suddenly began to plunge to the earth.

She landed hard on the marble ground. It took her a moment to realize she was at the Embassy. In a daze, Diana climbed to her feet. She was shaking all over. One of her assistants came out of a door and started towards her. The woman came up and started running down Diana's itinerary for the day. Meeting, meeting, meeting, baby, meeting, meeting, baby, baby, baby, came the words from the woman's mouth. Diana was speechless, too stunned to talk as the woman began to usher her down the hallway. Before she could think, Diana was in a conference. As she listened the speaker go on about some product or other, she tried to pull herself together. The presentation ended and just as Diana was about to speak, the doors opened and her Amazon sister, Artemis walked in. She was dressed in a business suit and was carrying a briefcase. She informed the entire room she would be taking over as the Ambassador was in the family way. Diana began to protest, but Artemis only smiled and pointed. Diana glanced down her was horrified to see her stomach begin to grow right before her eyes. When she looked up, the meeting had already resumed without her. Two of her Amazon sisters came in and wheeled her out, as she was already too big to walk. Diana was protesting as they ushered her down the hallway. She glanced up to see her mother Hippolyta giving her Wonder Woman uniform to her younger sister.

"Mother, no! I'm Wonder Woman," she protested.

"Diana, darling, how can you be Wonder Woman if you're having a baby?" her mother replied. Queen Hippolyta began to laugh and as Diana screamed in terror all the rest of her sisters began to join in laughing, louder and louder. She glanced out the window only to see the tiny baby parachutes drift by. Diana quickly looked away, but now all the Amazons were moving towards her laughing. She struggled, but do to her new girth she couldn't escape them. Closer and closer they came, their laughter mocking her. Hands reached for her, and then twisted into gnarled spikes that dug into her skin.

"No!" Diana screamed, and then tumbled from the bed. She looked around wild eyed, not knowing where she was. In desperation she clutched her stomach, only to find the flat toned muscles that were always there. Diana was shaking like a leaf as she sat on the floor. Reality drifted into her rattled mind and she realized she was in Kal's bedroom. It had all been a bad dream she told herself, yet something about it nagged at the back of her mind. Gazing over at Kal, he was still sleeping, yet he seemed to be tossing and turning. Slowly Diana got to her feet and wrapped a robe around herself. She was too unsettled to go back to bed and drifted down the stairs and outside to the porch. It was quiet, as if the whole world were asleep. She sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her legs up to her chest. Her nightmare plagued her and she knew it was a sign.

All her life Diana had lived with the knowledge that she could never have children, so she'd never given them much thought. On Themyscira she had always been the youngest. Since coming to the outside world, she had met pregnant women and mothers with small children, but had never had much interaction with them. As far as babies went, she had never even held one, never mind actually taken care of one. They had always seemed rather messy and needy to her. In her readings, the whole process of being pregnant sounded horribly uncomfortable and painful. Yet as she sat there, portions of her dream came back to her. Somehow the magic that prohibited her from having children had been lifted. She didn't know how or why, but deep down she knew something had changed.

Suddenly a whole new set of options and possibilities were presented to her. The thought of being a mother scared Diana. She was just making her place in this world, starting to make headway on several of the causes she cared about most. She had so many responsibilities already, what would a child on top of them mean for her? What if she wasn't ready to be a mother? What if she had twins, or octuplets like that woman in the news? She would never get any sleep again! A shudder went through her as she thought of all that crying and feeding and diapers. Diapers! Hera help her, she would be waist deep in their waste! With her being an immortal and Kal's unknown lifespan they could conceivable have hundreds, thousands of offspring. She would become a baby factory for the rest of time! I'm not ready! I can't do it now! I'm never having sex again, Diana frantically told herself, pulling her knees up even tighter against her body.

Diana was so shaken she didn't hear Clark step out onto the porch and walk over to her. Her mind was in chaos as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Diana?"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, flinching away from him, her eyes wild with fright.

"What the hell," was all Clark could think to say.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Smallville

Clark had never seen Diana so afraid. Worry shot through him and he gently eased himself down to his knees. She was the most fearless person he'd ever met so this must be something big.

""Hey, easy, Diana, it's me," he whispered to her, taking her hand tenderly in his.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry, Kal, it's just…" she said, faltering as tears came to her eyes. She was shaking all over, as her mind was in turmoil.

"What's the matter, you can tell me," he said to her.

"It sounds crazy, but-but I had a dream or a nightmare, really," Diana said, shaking her head in confusion. A chill went through Clark as he recalled his own dream. It couldn't possibility be the same dream I had, could it, he thought to himself.

"Tell me about it," he asked. In a series of starts and stops Diana began to relay the terrifying images she had dreamed. They seemed so vivid, that Clark could almost picture them. He watched her eyes intently and could tell how deeply the nightmare had shaken her.

"So you believe this is some kind of warning or message to you," he asked, wanting to hear her thoughts.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but it was so real. Somehow the prohibition over me having a child has been lifted," she told him. As a thought came into her mind she shivered. "I'm scared, Kal, what-what if I'm already pregnant?"

"Let me check, okay," he asked. Nervously Diana nodded. He did a quick scan and then looked into her eyes. "You're not pregnant, Diana."

"Thank Hera for that," she gasped, as relief washed over her. He moved up to sit next to her and put his arm around her. Dian stiffened immediately.

"It's okay, Diana, I don't think you can get pregnant just by having my arm around you."

"Great, Kal, my life's been turned upside down and you're making jokes," she replied glumly. She crossed her arms in front her, but didn't push him away.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Why don't you tell me why this upset you so much?"

"Cause-Cause I don't know what to do, Kal. I'm not prepare for this," she hesitantly started.

"Women have been dealing with this forever Diana, I'm sure they're all nervous about it, at first," Clark offered.

"You don't understand, Kal, it was never an option before, so I never even gave it a thought. I was raised on an island of immortal women and there weren't any children there. Some of the Bana left the island to mate with men, but I was never exposed to them or around any children. None of my sisters ever had a child. I didn't learn about it in school or from friends like most women in this world. This is all brand new to me and it's frightening. I don't know the first thing about having or raising them. I don't even think I know anyone that has children. I have other concerns as well, besides the whole act of being pregnant. I'm just starting my career, what would a child do to that? I have so many questions, and I don't know the answers."

"I know it all seems overwhelming right now, but it's okay, Diana. You don't have to make all these decisions tonight. You have plenty of time," he offered. "We'll get through this together."

"I keep having these horrible thoughts like what if I had children and they turned out to be monsters?"

"We're not going to have the Children of the Corn, Diana," Clark smiled. "We'll make mistakes, but I think our kids would turn out okay."

"Our kids," she asked in surprise, looking up at him.

"Last time I checked it takes two to get pregnant. Unless there's someone else you haven't told me about, I'd be the one responsible, Diana. For the record, I'm not even sure that would happen," he tried to reassure her. "I'm an alien, remember? As far as we know, my genes aren't compatible with yours."

"But what if they are, Kal?"

"I guess that's something we should check out."

"Right, I should call Ray or someone right now."

"Diana, I think it's a little late at night for that. You're upset and worried, I understand that, I do. Nothing is going to change before tomorrow."

"I suppose, it's just that I feel helpless not doing anything," she admitted.

"It will be okay, Diana and I'll be right with you ever step of the way."

"You'd want children, wouldn't you," she asked.

"I guess I'm a little like you, Diana, up until recently I never gave it much thought. I just assumed I couldn't have them," he admitted.

"And now," she continued.

"I don't know, is the honest answer. I'm in love with you and if it happened I'd love our child as well, but it's not something I've really given any thought about."

"What if I don't want children, Kal," she nervously asked him.

"If that's your decision, I'd respect it."

"You wouldn't be disappointed?"

"No, I don't think so. What would disappoint me is if you didn't do what you thought was right for you. I love you; Diana and I want you to be happy. If you decided you don't want to have children that's okay, as long as we're together."

"I always want to be with you too," she said with a smile of her own. "This is all just so new and unexpected. My nightmare was so real."

"I know what you mean, Diana, I had one too," Clark admitted, knowing he was going to have to tell her about the message he received in his dream. He was a little nervous about telling her, but he'd learned his lesson the last time with Aphrodite. He had promised to always be truthful with her, and he meant to keep that promise.

"You had one, too," she asked in surprise. "What was it?"

"I don't think you're going to like it," he told her.

"Tell me, please."

Clark slowly began to tell her his dream, skipping nothing. Diana gasped at several points as the meaning of the dream sank in. When he was finished they just sat there for several minutes in silence.

"We need to find Aphrodite, Kal,' Diana finally said. "She was in both our dreams, that can't be a coincidence. She must have the answers."

"You're probably right," he agreed. There was another long silence before Diana asked the question that was on both their minds.

"What of your daughter, Kal?"

"I'll love her, Diana, what else can I do? She's my responsibility as much as Aphrodite's and I can't walk away from that."

" I know, I would have been disappointed in you if you didn't," Diana told him.

"How are you handling this news," he asked.

"It's a shock. I never really believed it back then. Something never seemed right about it, plus the whole idea of a Goddess having a child by a mortal was foreign to me. I would never ask you not to be in her life, Kal," Diana said honestly to him.

"If she's in my life, Diana, that means she's going to be in your life too," he gently pointed out.

"So it seems I'm going to be around children whether I'm ready or not," she sadly smiled.

"If it helps, I'll handle all the messy parts," he offered with a smile.

"I never doubted that, Kal. I'm trying to be supportive, but even that has its limits."

"Duly noted and just for the record, I think you'd make a wonderful mother, Diana."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, but I'm still not sure about any of it," she admitted.

"Take you time, Diana, there's no hurry, neither one of us is going anywhere."

He gave her a gentle hug, trying to reassure her.

"I think there's nothing more we can do about this right now, why don't we head back to bed?"

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Kal," Diana immediately answered.

"I think I can control myself this once, Princess," he replied with a chuckle.

"I'm going to let that one go, Kal, but don't call me Princess," she told him.

"I'll remember that. I was just suggesting we get some sleep, that's all."

"I don't know if I can. What if I have another nightmare," she fearful asked.

"Then I'll be right there with you, Diana, I promise," he said reassuringly. She kissed him and then they slowly headed back into the house. Just before they reached the bedroom, Diana stopped and faced Clark.

"There is one other question we haven't thought of," Diana said to Clark.

"What's that?"

"Our dreams were meant as messages to us, that seems clear, but somehow I doubt it was Aphrodite's doing. So that means someone else wanted us to know," she told him.

"And you're wondering just who that someone is," he continued.

"Yes."

* * *

Lan Kwai Fong Street – Hong Kong

The party was in full tilt as expatriates from all over the globe gathered to drink and dance. The center of the party this night was Club 97. Just coming off the dance floor was Dionysus and he was in high spirits. He ordered another round and leaned against the bar taking in the crowd. He'd been partying for two days straight, but his senses were still on alert. He just had one of those feelings and as his eyes turned towards the front door, he realized why. Entering the club was Ares and he didn't look happy. The two Gods spotted each other and held each other's gaze. Dionysus made no move and just stood at the bar as Ares tossed mortals out of his way to get to him.

"Where is she," Ares demanded, as he stood three feet away from Dionysus. The music stopped and everyone seemed to be waiting nervously for the drama to play out.

"At this moment, I don't know," Dionysus replied, pouring another drink. Before he could taste it, Ares knocked it from his hand.

"Don't play games with me, drunk. I'm not in the mood."

"Take a hint, Ares, she doesn't want to see you," Dionysus replied, taking a step back.

"I was hoping you'd be stubborn," Ares smiled. "Now I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Dionysus reached to the bar and grabbed a bottle smashing against the rail. He held the jagged edge towards Ares to ward him off.

"Are you so drunk you think a mere bottle can stop a God, Dionysus?"

"No, but it can slow you don't long enough," he replied.

"For what?" Ares laughed. He felt something tap against his shoulder and turned to see a Hephaestus standing there holding a cane pointed at him.

"He's waiting for me, Ares," the God in mortal form said. "Walk away, now."

Ares looked at the lame God and a wicked smiled came to his face.

"So you think a drunk and a cripple, armed with a broken bottle and a stick can stop me? Have you lost what little mind you had Hephaestus?" Ares mocked him.

"Looks can be deceiving Ares," Hephaestus said, his voice low and calm. "You merely see a walking stick, but I see a blade."

With the touch of a button, a six-inch razor sharp blade snapped out from the end of the cane and was right against Ares throat. Ares could feel the magic coming off the blade and knew it could kill him. Hephaestus was the blacksmith of the Gods and weapons were his specialty.

"Walk away, Ares," he whispered, "and leave Dionysus alone. He's under my protection. That goes for Aphrodite, too."

Ares slowly moved away, backing towards the door.

"You win this round, but this dance is far from over. You've grown bold over the years, cripple, you will learn your place," Ares said and then vanished. The whole club exhaled and with a gesture from Dionysus the music started again. Hephaestus limbed over to the bar, snapping the blade back out of sight. Dionysus was looking at the broken bottle sadly.

"Such a waste," he said, shaking his head and then ordered another.

"It served a purpose, that's what all objects are for," Hephaestus remarked, pouring a glass of whiskey.

"There's no poetry in your soul, my friend," Dionysus replied. "Its purpose was enjoyment, not defense. I should thank you for your assistance, anyway."

"Never liked Ares much, always such an ass," Hephaestus said.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Dionysus smiled. "That's a clever little gadget you have there. Where did you come up with the idea?"

"Saw it in a James Bond movie."

Dionysus laughed and poured them both a drink.

"That calls for a toast."

"Ares won't give up, he'll not stop until he finds her," Hephaestus seriously said.

'I know, that's why I've taken the precaution to enlist reinforcements," Dionysus replied.

"Who?"

"In time, my friend, in time," Dionysus answered. "Let's just say they will be highly motivated to stop Ares."

"I'll drink to that," Hephaestus said.

"A toast!"

"To what?"

"To dreams!"

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Clark was starting the search and while Diana wanted to join him, he convinced her to resume her duties until he made some progress. Reluctantly she had agreed and went back to work. It had been a long hard week, but Diana had done her best to push forward her agenda. Thoughts of pregnancies and babies seemed to plague her. She vowed to return to Themyscira later in the day to speak with Epione about her new situation. Surely the healer had something that would prevent any accidents. It would have to wait, though, as she still had what seemed like endless paperwork to finish. As she went over the day's schedule she noticed a small item that caught her attention. A group of diplomat's wives were taking a private tour of the Embassy today. It seemed like a golden opportunity to get some of the answers she'd been wanting. Contacting her secretary, Diana had the ladies ushered into one of the sitting rooms after their tour was over. She greeted them and went through the usual small talk before finally getting down to what she really wanted to know. She decided she would approach the subject as if it were Embassy business, so he women wouldn't gossip later.

"So I was hoping you ladies could help me with some information. As you know there are no men on our island, so issues of children and maturity leave never came up. Alas, things are different in this world. I was hoping you could help me by answering a few questions so I could understand what I might be facing with some of my staff."

The ladies were flattered and more than glad to answer any questions Diana had.

"I understand that sometimes when a woman gets pregnant she experiences something called morning sickness. What is that," Diana started. The ladies laughed and all seemed in on a private joke.

"Did I say something funny," Diana asked.

"No, Madame Ambassador, it's just that we've all been through it," one of the wives offered.

"So you felt sick in the morning?

"In my case, only for the first few months," the woman replied.

"Months?!" Diana nearly gasped.

"Yes, it was the worst time of the pregnancy for me. I would just smell certain foods and feel nauseous."

"You were lucky," another woman said. "I think I spent half the first four months in the restroom throwing up."

"Only four months?" Another woman chimed in. "It was the whole time for me."

Once the women started they seemed to rise to the conversation, almost playing can you top this.

"Anything spicy set me off."

"Grease used to just make me gag,' another woman offered. The women all agreed.

"I had it so bad, even a picture of food did it for me."

As Diana listened to the women's stories, a rising sense of horror filled her. She sat there for an hour as the women went from morning sickness to swollen ankles and feet. One lady even said her nose started to grow doing her pregnancy. Diana appeared outwardly calm, but she was barely managing to control herself. Her knuckles turned white as the women proceeded to the weight gain some experienced and the mood swings. Fear gripped Diana as they started talking about the birth of their children. The general consensus was that the first thought all of them had when the baby was delivered was, thank God it was over. The tipping point came for Diana when one wife started telling around the tearing involved in her delivery.

"Thank you! That's more than enough," Diana almost shouted to stop the woman from continuing. Somehow she managed to thank all the wives and then quickly ran to the portal home. She told her aid to cancel all her appointments and then stepped through to Themyscira. Her sisters were surprised to see her, but she barely noticed them as she headed straight for the healing island. She found Epione with her mother. They both were surprised to see her.

"Diana, what's wrong," Hippolyta asked, concerned for her daughter. Diana frantically told them off her dream and what it meant. She went on to relate the stories the wives had told her. Both Hippolyta and Epione had a hard time masking their horror at some of the tales. When she finally finished, Hippolyta walked over and embraced her daughter, trying to calm her down. It was several minutes before Diana felt better and then they sat down with Epione to discuss what they could do.

"How may I assist you, Princess," Epione asked.

"I was hoping you had something that could prevent that from happening," Diana nervously asked.

"Of course," the healer said and then went to her stocks of potions and remedies. She came back holding a vial of bright orange liquid.

"Take this and you should be safe for ten times you are with your man," the healer explained. Diana looked at the vial thinking it didn't seem like very much.

"Do you have any more," she asked.

"Certainly, how much do you require?"

Diana did some figures in her head of how often she and Kal made love.

"A gallon," she finally said. "No, make it two."

Both Epione and Hippolyta looked at her in shock.

"What?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Paphos, Cyprus

Aphrodite sat alone on the beach just watching the waves roll gently in. One day seemed to slip into another, as she went about the business of raising her daughter. It was a good life and Chara was happy, but since Dionysus's last visit, Aphrodite had been thinking of Kal-El more and more. Part of her still loved him, but knew it wasn't meant to be. Being the Goddess of Love meant you couldn't fool yourself when it came to matters of the heart. His belonged to Diana and always had. Aphrodite was happy for both of them. She knew she was going to have to tell Kal-El about Chara and hoped he would look past any anger he might still be harboring. Her daughter deserved to know whom her father was. It wasn't that Aphrodite didn't believe a single mother could raise a daughter up right. There were countless examples of that to prove that they could. She had come to believe that as her daughter grew and was trying to find her way in the world, her father would be able to help guide her through the process.

Part of Aphrodite wished she could keep her daughter as she was, her baby, but already at her young age she could see her sharp mind excited about exploring the world around her. It would only grow over time and their little sanctuary on this island wouldn't be enough for her. For Chara to grow into the woman she could be, she would eventually have to leave here and go out into the world. Aphrodite wanted that for her. She knew Chara would face heartache, struggles, difficult choices ahead, but those would mold her into a woman. To deny her would be forcing her to be a permanent adolescent, never letting her become an adult. Her father had made part of that journey already, so he would be able to help her far more than Aphrodite could.

There was also the matter of her gifts. Chara hadn't manifested any of them yet, but it was only a matter of time. Even Aphrodite wasn't quite sure what all they might be. She guessed that Chara would have the same skills and powers as Kal-El, without any of his weaknesses, but her daughter would always have her gifts as well. Unlike any of the Demi-Gods before, Chara wasn't the combination of a God with an ordinary mortal, but of a Goddess and a Godlike alien. That combination might one day prove to be far more than any being to ever exist. She would need someone to help her learn to use her powers as they grew and Kal-El had the experience of his own powers to help her. The time was coming that she would have to tell him, but not today.

Today she just wanted to spend with her daughter relishing her innocence. The sound of Chara's gleeful laugh came to Aphrodite's ears as she glanced over to see her playing at the edge of the waves. She was trying to pick up a stick that had washed up but each time she reached for it the waves would come in and she would raced back up the beach trying to avoid them. This innocent game went on for several minutes before she finally timed it just right and claimed her prize. With a triumphant smile the little girl raced over to her mother to show her. Aphrodite felt love wash over her and she smiled radiantly as she listened to her daughter excitedly tell her of her victory. All other thoughts vanished as she was completely in this moment.

* * *

Smallville

Clark sat on his porch waiting for Diana to arrive. She'd called from the Embassy to ask if he'd made any progress in locating Aphrodite and his daughter. He hadn't and his mind had been turning over the problem all night. He blamed himself for this, knowing he had been so hurt and angry with Aphrodite that day outside of Paris that he didn't want to hear anything else from her. When she had told Ares she wasn't pregnant and it had all been just a cruel joke it had crushed him. Clark still hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Diana about that day. It still frightened him when he thought of how close he'd come to killing Ares. His pride and honor had been brutally assaulted that day and he'd lost control. Ares had almost paid the price for that, but now Clark knew it was himself that ultimately paid for it. He'd lost two years of his child's life, that he could never get back. Part of him still didn't believe it, not wanting to hope again in case it turned out to be another cruel joke. He'd barely recovered the last time and wasn't sure he could take it again. He tried to just focus on finding them, but other thoughts kept slipping through.

From his dream Clark had a vague scene of what his daughter looked like, but it was like seeing her through an out of focus lens. He wanted to see her with his own eyes, to hold her, to feel her breath against his cheek, to watch her smile and then he would believe, only then. Emotions seemed to whirl through him at the thought he had a child. If he was honest with himself, fear was the most prevalent. Being a parent meant he would be responsible for who and what his child would one day be. There seemed to be so many pitfalls. What if he wasn't any good at it? What if in his care he screwed the poor little girl up for life? What if he spoiled her too much and she became a horrible little bitch like the girls he'd seen on that show Sweet Sixteen? There seemed endless ways he could mess things up and each one ran through his mind. Clark found himself wishing that Jonathon and Martha Kent were still alive to give him advice and tell him what to do. They had been through all of this when they adopted him and seemed to know just what to do. He'd been trying not to think of all these things since the night of the dream, but now that he'd started, he couldn't stop himself. As more troubling questions about his daughter came to mine they were joined by other issues.

What about Diana? He knew she was frightened about the prospect of being a mother. Nothing in her life had prepared her for it. In time he knew she would be able to deal with it and come to grips with the change, but she wouldn't get that chance. Because of her relationship with him, she would have a child thrust on her. Also, a daughter meant that Aphrodite would be in their life for the foreseeable future. How would Diana handle that? It was still a sore subject with her, his relationship with one of her Gods and this certainly wasn't going to help it. Part of him wouldn't blame her if this was all just too much for her to deal with and she walked away. Clark hoped desperately she wouldn't, but he could understand if she did.

Diana found Clark deep in these thoughts as she landed in front of the house and walked up the steps.

"Kal," she said to him. He seemed surprised when he looked up to see her standing in front of him.

"Diana, I didn't hear you arrive," he finally said.

"Here I thought I was the only one preoccupied these days," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Clark gave her a little smile, but just sat there looking down at his hands.

"Have you had any luck locating Aphrodite," she asked, sitting down next to him.

"No, I've gone over every place I could think she might be, but so far, nothing."

"You still don't believe she went back to Olympus,' she asked.

"No, it would be too dangerous for her and a child there," he said, shaking his head.

"Surely they would welcome her back," Diana offered.

"No, I doubt that's the case."

"Why, Kal," she asked.

"That day outside of Paris when you found out," he started. "After everyone left, Ares showed up. He'd found out she was pregnant and threatened to cut her open to kill the child," Clark said, the memory still painful to him.

"Ares, I should have known," Diana said, anger obvious on her face.

"I doubt he's changed his mind and he might not be alone among the Gods in his view."

"Why do you say that?"

"You know the stories even better than I do, Diana. They have always been a little afraid of Aphrodite and what her beauty might cause. If you add to that, they're less than fond of me it doesn't take a huge leap to think they might not like the idea of a child between us."

"That does make some sense," Diana admitted, leaning back to think. Clark glanced over at her and couldn't help noticing a change in her.

"You seem a little calmer tonight than you've been lately," he observed. Diana smiled and then laughed.

"I guess I've been feeling a little overwhelmed these past few days," she said.

"What changed?"

"I talked to these Diplomat's wives about being pregnant and they told me the most horrible stories. I guess I was a little panicked after that, so I went to Themyscira."

"Those must have been some stories," he observed with a smile.

"Blood curdling," she admitted.

"So what happened on Themyscira?"

"I went to see Epione to ask her for something that would prevent my getting pregnant. While I was there, my mother and I had a long, long talk."

"That couldn't have been pretty," he frowned.

"I told her everything and while she wasn't pleased, she did managed to calm me down. She was able to put things in perspective for me and ease some of my fears," Diana told him.

"How not pleased, was she," he tentatively asked.

"Very," Diana said, looking him in the eye. "Oh, and she wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Well that should be fun," he said, letting out a sigh. Diana had to smile at his reaction.

"Well, you did corrupt her daughter, Kal," Diana teased.

"Excuse me," he said in surprise.

"I was pure and innocent until you bewitched me."

"I bewitched you? Is that what you told your mother," he gasped. "She's going to want run me through with that magical sword of hers."

"Probably castration is more likely," Diana smiled, teasingly.

"Oh, don't use that word even in teasing," he said, a shudder going through his body.

"What word? Castration," she asked.

"Please, Diana, you don't know what that word does to a guy," he grimaced.

"Well, it is the penalty for corrupting an Amazon, Kal," she continued, enjoying his discomfort.

"Maybe Queen Hippolyta might be interested in hearing the truth about her innocent little sun and stars," he countered.

"What's that suppose to mean," Diana asked.

"Well, as I remember it, I tried to be a gentleman, but a certain Amazon, who will remain nameless, was too wanton to wait," he said with a smile of his own.

"Wanton? I was not, you seduced me," Diana exclaimed.

"I seduced you? That's a laugh," Clark replied. "It was you that beguiled me with your feminine ways."

"You can't tell my mother that," Diana gasped. "I'll never be able to go home again!"

"Hey, a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do to avoid being …. I can't even say the word," Clark grimaced.

"Well, if you tell my mother that, she won't be the only one you have to worry about, Kal," Diana warned.

"First you seduce me, now you threaten me? So much for being pure and innocent, huh, princess," he teased.

"It's my word against yours, Kal, who do you think my mother is going believe," she countered with a smile.

"Good point," he admitted and raised his hands in surrender.

"Maybe if you're nice to me, I could put a good word in for you," Diana offered, putting her arms around his neck and leaning in close to him. Clark kissed her lightly on the lips and then sat back and smiled at Diana.

"You'll have to be nicer than that, Kal."

"I take it Epione had the magical potion you wanted?"

"Yes, and I stocked up," Diana smiled. She sensually moved closer to him, pressing her body temptingly against his.

"You're doing it again, Diana, you're trying to seduce me." Clark groaned as she was having a definite effect on him.

"It must be something I learned since you corrupted me," she countered, slowly kissing her way along his neck to his ear.

"You always were a fast learner," Clark gasped, and then pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Diana gave him a devastating smile and started to pull him into the house.

"The best way to learn, Kal, is by doing," she teased, leading him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"Education is a wonderful thing," Clark murmured as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

Hours Later

It was early morning when they finally surrendered to exhaustion and the need for sleep. Diana was curled up against Clark, a smile on her face as sleep overtook her. Clark was lazily thinking about the last few hours and how good it was to be with her again. Just as he was about to join her in slumber, a thought came to his mind. Something about their conversation earlier stuck out in his mind. Diana had said she was frightened and feeling overwhelmed at the Embassy and immediately went back to Themyscira. In essence, she went home. Aphrodite must have been feeling the same way when she had the baby, so where would she go? She couldn't go back to Olympus, so where on earth would she feel at home. Clark knew that here on the farm was where he felt at home. It was the place where his life began, much as Themyscira was where Diana was born. What if Aphrodite returned to the place she was born? Suddenly Clark was fully awake, as the idea took shape in his mind. He remembered from his studies that Aphrodite rose from the sea fully grown, but other than somewhere in Greece, he couldn't remember where.

"Diana, wake up," he said, nudging her sleeping form.

"I'm too tired now, Kal, we can do it again in the morning," Diana mumbled, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Not that!" he groaned. "By the way, really romantic, princess. I think I know where Aphrodite is."

Diana was still not fully awake and just buried her head in the pillow.

"What?"

"I said I think I know where Aphrodite is."

"Where?"

"That's why I need you awake. You know all the stories of the Gods, what part of Greece did Aphrodite rise from the sea at?"

"She didn't rise from Greece, she rose from Cyprus, Kal," Diana replied.

"That's where we'll find her, Diana, Cyprus."

Diana was finally awake and turned to look at him.

"Why would she be there?"

"When you were in trouble, where did you go? Themyscira, your birth place," he said with a smile.

"That's pretty thin, Kal," Diana countered.

"Think about it, she can't go to Olympus, so she would want to go someplace that reminded her of home. What better place to raise her daughter than the spot where she was raised from the sea?"

"I guess that makes some sense," Diana admitted, coming fully awake. Clark leaned over and kissed her before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab a quick shower and then head out."

"You're going to Cyprus, now?"

"I can't wait, Diana," he seriously said to her. "I might have a daughter out there right now. I have too many questions I need answers to for me to wait."

Diana thought about what he said and realized she had questions too. She would find those answers when they found Aphrodite. Tossing the sheet aside, Diana got up from the bed.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay, I'll try and save you some hot water," he said with a smile.

"Kal, you know we could probably save time if we showered together," Diana suggestively said.

"I thought you were too tired?"

"I'm awake now, so it's technically morning, Kal," she smiled, moving towards him.

"Some how I don't think this is going to save us any time, Diana," he replied, pulling her into an embrace.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Paphos, Cyprus

To the locals they appeared to be just another handsome young couple on vacation. They asked about the beautiful young woman that lived alone with her daughter and several people gave them directions. Clark and Diana were dressed in civilian clothes as they walked along the beach. Holding hands, they walked in silence. Both were nervous, but tried not to show it to the other. Answers they weren't sure they were ready for lay just around the next outcropping of rocks. Whatever came, they had agreed to face it together. They weren't Superman and Wonder Woman today; they were just Clark and Diana.

As they cleared the outcropping they got their first glimpse of the small beach house. It had none of the frills you might expect in the home of a Goddess. Form followed function and there seemed to be no wasted space in its simple utilitarian design. To the side a young woman was hanging the washing on a line, as the gentle breeze made the clothes flutter in the air. Diana gave Clark's hand a squeeze and he nodded in return. Together they headed closer. When they were within a hundred yards the woman turned and looked at them. Surprise registered on her face, as she stepped away from the clothesline.

It was Aphrodite. Her simple dress and lack of adornment only emphasized her extraordinary beauty. She could be the idolized image of the Earth Mother, yet a picture wouldn't do her justice. The three of them stood there in silence, knowing what this moment was about. Before any of them could speak, the sound of small feet running came from the house and then a little girl appeared in the doorway. She stopped on the top step and gazed at the newcomers, her eyes drawn to the large man.

Something gave way inside of Clark in that instance. He had pictured this moment in abstract, wondering how he would react, but nothing prepared him for seeing her. A raging storm of emotions swept through him. He had been trying so hard not to let himself hope, to dream, but now there she was right in front of him. His child, his daughter, those words reverberated around in his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her slowly moved down the steps and over to her mother. His hand instinctively reaches out for her, wanting to touch her to make sure she was real.

"Hello, Kal-el, Diana," Aphrodite said to them, picking her daughter up and moving closer. He felt frozen to the spot; unable to process everything that was going through him. It was the gentle tug of Diana that finally made him look away.

"Kal, come on, let's go meet you daughter," she softly said to him with a smile. She gave his hand a light squeeze to urge him forward.

"O-Okay," he barely managed to say, finally able to take a step forward. They slowly walked towards each other until they were only a few feet away. The little girl never took her eyes off of him.

"Chara, this is your father," Aphrodite tenderly said. "Remember? I told you about the man from the stars?"

"Daddy," the little girl asked, looking from her mother to Clark.

"Yes, yes that's right," Clark smiled, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Hi," Chara said, smiling in return as she clung to her mother's neck.

"Hi," Clark laughed, more tears coming to his eyes. Joy rushed through him until he thought it would shoot out his fingertips.

"And this is Diana. Can you say hi to her, Chara," Aphrodite asked.

"Hi,' the little girl smiled, looking at Diana for the first time.

"Hi, yourself," Diana smiled in return.

"Chara, do you want to show Daddy your sand castle,' Aphrodite asked. The little girl looked from Clark to her mother and nodded. Aphrodite set her down and she immediately went over to Clark and stretched out her little hand to him. Clark swallowed, afraid his emotions would spill over. He looked at Diana who was smiling at him.

"Go,' she said. He mouthed thank you and then ever so gently took his daughter's hand.

"We can talk later, Kal-El, go with your daughter,' Aphrodite said to him. Clark nodded and then let Chara pull him along down the beach. Diana stood watching him in amusement, as he practically bent in half holding the little girl's hand as she dragged him down the beach.

"He always had trouble saying no to a pretty girl," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I know," Aphrodite responded. Diana turned to look at her and some of her amusement let her countenance. As if reading Diana's mind, Aphrodite gestured towards the porch.

"Why don't we go up and sit down? We can keep an eye on them and talk."

"After you," Diana formally said. The two striking women made their way up to the porch, their eyes continuing to gaze over at Clark and his daughter. Aphrodite poured two glasses of ice tea and handed one to Diana.

"Thank you," Diana stiffly said, and then took the offered chair.

"You're still angry with me," Aphrodite started.

"Yes."

"I deserve it," she admitted. "I wasn't much of a patron to you. For that I apologize."

"Why him," Diana found herself asking.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that," Aphrodite smiled.

"But of all the men in the world, why the one I was in love with?"

"You didn't know you were in love with him back then, Diana," Aphrodite pointed out. "If it helps, I didn't start out to fall for him. It just happened."

"It just happened? I find that a little hard to believe, Goddess," Diana replied.

"You give us too much credit, Diana," she sadly smile. "In some matters even the Gods are surprised."

"So the pregnancy wasn't all part of your plan?

"No, that was a big surprise. I was as shocked at anyone when I found out," Aphrodite admitted. "I did use it later to keep him, though. I find myself ashamed of that now."

"You? Ashamed," Diana asked, not quite believing her.

"Diana, this is the first time in a millennium I've walked the Earth in mortal guise. I've been worshipped and adored for countless centuries by countless names. Imagine my surprise to find myself falling for a mortal? It never happened before and I reacted badly. I'm the Goddess of Love, but I'd never been in love. The old saying that love makes you do crazy things turns out to be true," she said with a sad smile.

"So are you angry with us?

"With him, yes, I was for a while, but never with you, Diana," Aphrodite told her.

"Then why are you punishing me?"

"Punishing you? How am I punishing you," Aphrodite asked, surprised by Diana.

"You lifted the prohibition over me having children. Surely, you must have know how that would effect me," Diana said, getting to the heart of the matter.

"I did that as a gift, Diana."

"A gift? You call turning my whole life upside down a gift," Diana gasped.

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"When I had Chara, Diana, something changed for me. Living on Olympus we Gods have become detached from humans, taking them for granted, as if they existed for our pleasure and amusement. Having Chara and living as a mortal made me realize the truth. The Gods exist because of mortals, not the other way around. Being immortal means nothing if you waste it on selfish, capricious whims. If there's not purpose to our immortality than it just becomes existence. You slowly fade away until you just become another legend that only a few remember. I found my purpose with Chara. When I look at her I understand and feel the love that countless ordinary mortals do everyday. It's a rare gift that shouldn't be wasted."

"I don't understand? What does that have to do with me," Diana asked.

"I realized we'd taken you for granted too, Diana," Aphrodite said to her. "You were our gift to the Amazons. Their champion and ours, sent out to the world as a symbol. We never considered that you were also a young woman, too. The thought that you might have hopes, dreams and desires of your own never occurred to us. When I had Chara I realized what we were keeping from you. You deserve the same chance at happiness as everyone else. Life isn't all duty and honor; it's pleasure and fun as well. By taking the choices away from you we were in effect trying to keeping you the same forever, never growing, never maturing, an adolescent forever."

"But what if I'm not ready to make those choices," Diana asked.

"That's part of growing up, Diana," Aphrodite smiled. "I know it can be frightening and confusing, but at least the choice is yours now. That's my gift to you, Diana, to let you be an adult woman in control of all of her life. In time I'm sure you will make the right decisions."

"But what if I don't," Diana said, the impact of Aphrodite's revelation stunning her.

"Then you will have to deal with that too,' Aphrodite answered. "Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like Hera here."

The two women smiled and slipped into silence. Slowly their eyes turned to look at the two on the beach.

Clark sat on the wet sand, mesmerized by the little girl in front of him. Happiness like he'd seldom experienced in his life consumed him. He sat there just grinning as his child happily told him all about her little sand castle and what she'd done today. His child, his daughter, he didn't think any words sounded so lovely as those. He was almost afraid to touch her in case he might injury her. She was so tiny, so precious, he felt like a hulking clod around her. Even if he couldn't understand half the words she was saying, it was still like music to his ears. He suddenly understood the look Jonathon and Martha Kent used to get in their eyes when they looked at him. It was love, total, unqualified love. His daughter was the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen. He had often wondered how parents could say that when they showed him pictures of their kids. They had always just looked like ordinary everyday kids to him, nothing special, but now he understood. If he had a mirror he knew he'd have the same look in his eyes those parents always did. This was his flesh and blood, his child, like none before. Every parent must have thought these same thoughts and they were all correct. When Chara said the word Daddy to him, his heart fluttered.

"Yes," he softly said to her. "That's who I am, I'm your daddy."

* * *

Gotham

Bruce Wayne woke up in his bed with a smile on his face. After all the darkness in his life, he'd finally found the light again. Selina Kyle had his heart. There was no other way to put it; he was completely in love with her. The last two years of waking up with her everyday had been the best of his adult life. He'd always worried that being with someone might compromise his mission as Batman, but had surprisingly found just the opposite was true. It had just added another reason for why it was so important. He wasn't just trying to make sure no other child went through the trauma he'd experienced, now he had another reason to fight for a better future in Gotham.

With her by his side, hope began to grow within Bruce and made him fight the darkness even harder. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow now. Slipping out of bed, he made his way down to the kitchen. He knew Alfred and Selina had been up for hours, so he had the place to himself. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he spied a white envelope on the counter. He had his name printed on the front in what was obviously Selina's handwriting. Setting his cup down he opened it. It was a short message, it said, "Bruce, when you finally get up, meeting me in the garden." He smiled to himself, wondering what this was about. Even after being with her two years, Selina was still a mystery to him.

Picking up his coffee cup, he made his way back through the house towards the garden. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms, but knew none of the workers would be around today. Stepping outside, he felt the sun warm his skin. Taking a deep breath he glanced around and saw her pacing by the gazebo.

"Selina," he called, walking down towards her. She was fully dressed, in a rather expensive suit and she had a serious look on her face.

"I was starting to think you'd sleep all day," she smiled.

"Late night," he offered, as he leaned in and kissed her. 'What's with the note?"

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing towards the bench inside the gazebo.

"All right," he said, his curiosity peaked by her serious manner. Once he sat down, she began to pace again as if she were trying to find the right words to begin.

"Selina?"

"Are you happy? I mean, are you happy with us, Bruce," she turned and said to him.

"Very," he answered with a smile.

"Good, good," she said, starting to pace again.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"No, why? Is something wrong with you," she quickly asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with me, but you seem a little edgy this morning."

"It's the afternoon, Bruce and shut up, cause I've rehearsed this and want to get it right."

His eyebrows went up in surprise, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm in love with you, Bruce," she said, stopping right in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too, Selina."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about us, Bruce and I've come to a realization," she said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Selina?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bruce. Will you marry me," she asked, pulling a small box out of her inside jacket pocket.

"What?"

"Marry me, Bruce," Selina said, opening the box to reveal a single platinum wedding band.

"Is this some kind of joke," he gasped, not believing what was happening.

"You don't want to marry me," she asked, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, of course I want to marry you, but this isn't the way it's done," he replied, still in shock of her proposal.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm the one suppose to be doing the asking," he said in exasperation.

"Details, details, yes or no, Bruce," Selina said, brushing aside his objections.

"Well, yes, but…"he started, but was cut off by her kiss.

"No buts, Bruce, it's time I made an honest man out of you," she sultrily said to him. He laughed and then kissed her passionately.

"Could we at least tell people I ask you?" He said with a smile. Selina didn't answer, just smiled and started to kiss him.

* * *

Paphos, Cyprus

They had all just finished a picnic lunch at which Chara had crawled all over her father, much to his delight. Diana and Aphrodite laughed through most of it, watching Clark with his child. They were just starting to clean up, when he spoke.

"Here, I can take care of this. Maybe we should have the talk now, Aphrodite."

"What about Chara," she asked.

"Diana can watch her," he said, handing his daughter over.

"Wh-What," Diana stammered, suddenly finding herself holding Chara out at arms length. Watching him play with her was one thing, but being responsible for her was another.

"You don't have to give birth to her, Diana, just watch her," Clark teased.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Kal, who knew you were such a comedian," Diana replied with a frown.

"Please, Diana," he said seriously now.

"Oh, all right,' she relented.

"One other thing, Diana," he said.

"Yes?"

"Her legs work, you can set her down instead of holding her away from you like she's radioactive," he teased again. Diana set Chara done and waited until she started to run towards the water, before giving Clark a punch in the arm.

'Hey!"

"No teasing the Amazon, remember, Kal?"

"I certainly do now," he responded and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Kissing still allowed, isn't it," he playfully asked.

"I haven't decided yet," she said, turning and heading down to where the little girl was playing. Clark had a big smile on his face as she watched her walk away.

"You're truly in love with her, aren't you," Aphrodite asked.

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you."

"Are you," he asked, turning towards her.

"Yes, why do you ask," Aphrodite responded.

"I know things didn't end on the best terms between us. I couldn't blame you if there was some resentment," he offered.

"Maybe at first, but many things have changed since then," she replied, heading on to the porch.

"You do seem different," Clark observed, following her, carrying the dishes.

"Having a child tends to do that," she said, pointing him towards the kitchen. He started the water and began washing the dishes, considering her response. Aphrodite came up to him and began to dry the dishes he'd finished washing.

"Were you ever going to tell me about her," he asked, handing a dish to her.

"Yes, Kal-El, in time."

"Why not at once?"

"Maybe some of that resentment," he admitted. "Also Chara was such a revelation to me. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw her, so you know what I mean. I've never loved anyone as much as I do her."

"I can understand that, I can, I just wished you'd told me."

"I did tell her about you, all the time. I just wanted to have her all to myself at the beginning. I thought I might be helping you and Diana by giving you both time to get to know each other. There were a million reasons why I didn't tell you. Lately I've been thinking about it more and more. I had made the decision to tell you soon, but then you showed up on the beach today."

"I want to be part of her life, Aphrodite,' he said, holding her gaze.

"I know and I've come to want that too," she smiled. They were quiet for a while, as they finished up the dishes. Clark helped her put them away and then watched as she went around the front room picking up her daughter's toys. He had to smile to himself.

"You've turned out to be a wonderful mother, Aphrodite," he honestly said.

"I don't know about that, it's all pretty overwhelming sometimes," She admitted.

"Our daughter is happy. That's clear to anyone," he told her. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I hope that never changes."

"If I thought it would, I'd walk away rather than ever make her unhappy, Aphrodite. I'd like to help you keep her happy, but it's your decision," he humbly said.

"I'd like that," she smiled

* * *

Out on the beach, Diana nervously watched Chara play in the sand. She kept glancing back at the house, wondering how long they were going to be in there. While she'd come to terms with the change in her life, she still had no real practical experience with children. As she glanced at the little girl, she seemed too tiny and fragile as if a gust of wind could knock her down. Diana had kept her distance; afraid she might accidentally hurt the little girl. Several times when she thought Chara might be swept into the ocean by a wave she had started for her, but at the last minute the child managed to evade danger. It was all so nerve racking, how did Aphrodite stand it day after day?

Diana turned her attention fully on the little girl for the first time. She had to admit Chara was a beautiful child, but then with her parents how could she not be. When she looked over and smiled, Diana found herself returning it. The phrase cute as a button came to Diana's mind and she still didn't understand it. A button was a dull, utilitarian thing, so how could it possibly be a compliment to compare a child's cuteness to it? Weren't you actually saying the child was average looking, ordinary like a million others? Even having been in the Man's World for many years, some of their sayings and ways still made no sense to her. Why did intelligent adults feel the need to talk gibberish when they were around small children? Yes, Chara's linguistic skills were minimal but they weren't going to improve if everyone talked in the same childish manner that she did. She had an excuse; she was a child, what was the adult's problem? If I ever had a child, I'd insist everyone speak to her in a proper manner, Diana thought to herself.

While these thoughts were running through Diana's head, Chara had found the stick she had plucked from the ocean earlier. She began to toss it at the bucket that was lying a few feet away in the sand. It was a new game and she wasn't having much success at it. Again and again, Chara would pick up the stick, take several steps away from the bucket and then try and throw the stick and hit the bucket. She tried several ways, overhand, underhand, sidearm, two handed, but was having now luck at all. Diana had been watching all of this and could feel the little girl's frustration at her lack of success. It reminded Diana of when she was young, and the hours of practice with the javelin she had gone through. Before she knew it, she was walking over to the little girl.

"Hey, Chara, come here, honey, let me help you," Diana said. The little girl immediately came over to her and handed her the stick.

"What you want to do is aim the stick along your arm, like this,' Diana said, demonstrating for her. "Keep your front hand pointed at the target, as well as you eye. Here, now you try."

Chara followed Diana's instructions as best she could, but still wasn't getting near the bucket. Diana got down on her knees right behind the girl and gently helped her with her positioning.

"Okay, now point our fingers at the bucket. That's right, very good. Now keep your eyes on the target as you bring your other arm back. No, honey, keep both eyes open, good, good," Diana patiently explained. "No, let your arm bring the stick forward and toss it right at the bucket."

Chara followed Diana's guidance and this time the stick hit the side of the bucket. The little girl squealed in triumph and then jumped into Diana's arms giving her a big hug.

"You did it! You did it!" Diana laughed, returning the hug. As Chara raced over to get the stick and try again, Diana couldn't help but notice how amazing the simple hug from the little girl made her feel. Maybe children aren't so scary after all, she thought to herself.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Paphos, Cyprus

Ares stood on the beach facing Dionysus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. He was prepared for battle this time. He gave them an evil smile as he scanned the three. They were no match for him and they all knew it.

"What a motley crew of protectors we have here," he laughed. "A cripple, a drunk and a woman against the God of War. It doesn't seem quite fair."

"You could always go away," Dionysus suggested.

"I am feeling generous today. I will only sacrifice the child and allow you three to survive for awhile longer."

"You will have to kill me first, Ares," Aphrodite spat at him, holding her dagger posed.

"None of us will yield, Ares," Hephaestus growled.

"So be it, Deicide it is," Ares laughed and launched his attack. As the God of War, Ares had no peer with a sword and shield. Effortlessly he blocked their blows while inflicting brutal damage on all three. He knew Hephaestus was the most skilled, while Aphrodite was the most desperate. Moving constantly, he gave them no angles or openings for attack. They were forced into defensive posture as he took to the offense. It wasn't one blow that shifted the tide towards him, but the accumulation of smaller injuries. Blood from all three stained the ground, but they didn't surrender.

"You show courage, but it won't be enough," he told them, continuing to press them further and further back towards the small house. All pretenses of mortality were dropped and their true selves were revealed. Again and again their swords clashed. Each time, Ares inflicted more damage on the three. He had a smile on his face the whole time as he toyed with them, allowing the drama to stretch out before his final triumph.

From her hiding place Chara peaked out to see what was happening. A few minutes ago her uncles had appeared and then her mother rushed her inside and put her in this hiding place. The sounds of metal against metal and the cries of familiar voices were too irresistible for her to not take a look. Fear gripped her young mind as she saw her mother and uncles being hurt by the big scary man. He had just appeared on the beach and she could tell he was bad. A tear came to her eye as he watched him cut her mother's arm and then smack her to the ground. Chara could see the blood running down her uncles' bodies and knew they were hurt badly. She wanted to help them, to stop the man but he was so big and she was so small. Her young mind was so afraid of what was going to happen. Someone had to help her mother fight the man. Suddenly the image of her daddy and Diana came to her. They would stop him. Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. As she suddenly focused on her father and Diana, the air around her began to shimmer and then glow. Deep inside her small body it was as if a switch was tossed. Chara was still hiding in the small house on the beach, but she was also miles away.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana was just finishing up a series of meetings with U.N. members about a proposal on women's rights when something caught her eye through the large conference room window. Excusing herself for a moment, she went to the window and gazed out. The street in front of the embassy had its usual traffic and tourists, but something wasn't right. Scanning the crowd, it took a moment, but then she saw her. Diana gasped as she saw Chara standing on the sidewalk staring at her. Quickly she glanced around looking for Kal or Aphrodite, but they were nowhere to be seen. Diana turned her attention back to Chara and saw tears in her eyes. Concern filled Diana and she quickly raced through the embassy towards the front door. Something was wrong, horribly wrong, Diana just knew. She was outside in only a matter of moments, but Chara was gone. I wasn't hallucinating, Diana told herself, it was a message, a warning. Something was horribly wrong and she knew Chara was in danger. Fear for the little girl's safety consumed Diana and she raced back inside, changed into her uniform and contacted the Watchtower in seconds.

* * *

Madrid

The EU conference on climate control was a major event and Clark had been reporting on it for the paper all week. The speeches had wrapped up almost an hour ago and now it was time for questions from the press. The politicians' answers were the standard press release issue, but he figured maybe someone might say something new. He had asked several questions but had no more luck than any of the other reporters. He was just leaving to file his story when he heard it. Even with his powerful ears, it was just a whisper and only one word, Daddy. Instantly he was scanning the surroundings and it only took a moment to find her. Chara was standing across the street in the park crying. Clark felt fear grip him as he saw the tears in her eyes. She's in danger, screamed through his brain. Moving at top speed he was across the street and into the park, but she disappeared before his eyes. Panic set in even as he launched himself into the air.

"Watchtower to Superman," came Jonn's voice in his ear.

"Not now, Jonn."

"Kal, this is Diana, something's wrong! I saw Chara outside the Embassy! I think she's in danger," came her voice.

"I saw her too, here in Madrid," He responded, climbing higher and higher. "I'm already on my way!"

"Superman, Wonder Woman, there's some sort of magical disturbance over the coast of Cyprus," Jonn asked.

"Chara!" Clark gasped and then shifted into hyper speed, heading straight up.

"Site to site transport, Jonn, as close as you can get me," Diana demanded.

* * *

Paphos, Cyprus

Dionysus was down, blood pouring from his head and chest. Hephaestus had fought valiantly, but was no match for Ares. He lay writhing in agony in the surf. Aphrodite was the last line of defense between Ares and her daughter. She was coiled for his next attack, dagger at the ready. He feinted several moves and then in one swift rush, wrestled the dagger from her hand and slapped her to the ground.

"The game is over, Aphrodite," he said standing over her pointing his sword. "I told you once before I would not tolerate this abomination. Her life ends now."

"You will not harm my child!" she screamed, even as he moved the sword to her throat.

"What's to stop me?"

From out of the heavens two beams of red came. A scream that could be heard on Olympus was ripped out of Ares as the beams sliced through his arm. The sword dropped from his useless fingers, as he staggered back, his flesh burning. The beams didn't stop but continued to follow him. As blood flowed from his injured arm, it boiled under the intense heat. Grabbing a shield with his one good arm he was finally able to deflect the beams. He got no respite, as a warrior's cry came from behind him. He had just enough time to turn and see Diana's fist rushing towards his face. The force behind it launched him into the air, sending him flying towards the water. Ares was reeling and only dimly saw the imposing figure hovering in front of him. The force of another blow being delivered by Clark stopped Ares momentum. The impact of his body dug a trench almost one hundred feet long as he tumbled through the fine sand. Pain washed over his entire body. His breathing was labored. Wiping the blood from his eyes, Ares looked up and saw Superman, Wonder Woman and Aphrodite standing before him.

"It's over, Ares, you've lost," Diana said to him.

"The battle, but not the war," he rasped, stretching out his hand over the sand. The ground began to shake and then erupted as skeleton warriors began to rise. The three began to defend themselves, but more and more skeletons came. They swarmed Aphrodite and Diana, even as they fought desperately. Clark was blasting them with is heat vision, while tossing skeletons left and right trying to get the Diana. Cold dead hands crawled and grabbed at him, but he pushed forward. He could barely see, and was caught off guard when Ares stepped in front of him.

"I came prepared for you this time, Kryptonian," Ares rasped, and then pulled a kryptonite tipped dagger and plunged it into Clark's shoulder.

Clark screamed as the poison rushed through him. Ares wiped the blood from his eyes and smiled wickedly as the skeletons enveloped the wounded hero. Turning his attention to Diana, he saw her continue to fight, destroying one skeleton after another. Stepping behind her, Ares summoned a ball of energy with his good hand and fired it at her. Diana screamed as the energy surrounded her body, short-circuiting her entire system. She dropped to the ground, her body spasming in pain. Ares turned to Aphrodite.

"Your heroes have failed and now you will pay the price," he viciously said to her. The skeletons had overwhelmed her and pinned her to the sand. Ares picked up her golden dagger and looked at it. A cruel smile came to his face as he turned his gaze back to Aphrodite.

"Hephaestus made this blade to kill a God and so it shall."

Aphrodite screamed in fear as he moved towards her the dagger raised for the killing blow.

Chara had witnessed everything. Hope had filled her when Daddy and Diana had arrived to stop the evil man, but then those dead people had sprung up from the ground. She gasped when he stabbed her Daddy and started to cry when he hurt Diana. Fear filled her young mind when she saw him turn towards her mother. Panic gripped her and again something turned on inside of her. Chara's eyes shifted to completely white and energy seemed to swirl around her.

"No," she said in a tiny voice. The little beach house exploded outwards, disintegrating under the force of the blast. Ares was knocked back and looked at the remains of the house in shock. Diana, Clark and Aphrodite managed to turn just enough under the skeletons to see what had happened. Hovering several feet above the remains of the house was Chara. Pieces of wood and other household items hung suspended in the air. The space around her shimmered with energy, like a new sun had been born.

"So the abomination finally makes an appearance," Ares snarled and then commanded more skeletons to rise. Legions of dead warriors erupted from the sand and started towards the little girl. In his condition, Clark desperately fought, but was too weak to break free. Diana couldn't seem to control her limbs as the energy blast had disrupted her body completely. More skeletons pinned Aphrodite down, even as she tried desperately to reach her daughter. Ares raised the golden dagger and took a step towards the little girl. The skeletons were within a few feet of her, yet she hadn't moved.

"Go away," she said, barely above a whisper. A wave of raw energy erupted from her and spread out at astonishing speed. One by one the skeletons first burst into flames and then disintegrated into dust as the force of the wave hit. Their ashes swirled and disappointed into the sky. Nothing could stand against the force of the energy. Ares raised his arm up in defense, but as the wave hit him his skin was seared. A scream came from his lungs as the gall force winds began to flay the flesh from his bones. His body was being pulled apart, first flesh, then muscles and tendon. Against this holocaust he had no defense. He opened his mouth to scream in protest, but then he burst apart and was swept away like the others. As quickly as it started, it was over. The beach had been wiped clean of the skeletons, the sand polished smooth like glass. Only Diana, Aphrodite, Clark, Dionysus and Hephaestus remained. Clark managed to pull the dagger from his shoulder and then struggled to his feet. Dionysus and Hephaestus dragged themselves up the beach towards the house as all eyes were focused on the little girl. She hovered for another moment and then the energy winked out. She dropped down to the floor of the destroyed house and blinked her eyes. The suspended remains of the house came crashing down to the ground.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she said, confusion evident on her face. Aphrodite scrambled up and rushed to embrace her daughter. Clark helped Diana rise and they made their way to Chara as well.

"Is the bad man gone," she asked, hugging her mother.

"Yes, baby, yes," Aphrodite smiled in relief, tears rolling down her cheeks as she embraced her daughter. Clark winced as he reached the house and gently stroked his little girl's hair. He looked from Chara to Aphrodite to Diana, but none of them seem to know what had happened. Dionysus and Hephaestus finally managed to make it to the ruined house and then looked in wonder at the little girl.

* * *

Gotham

Wayne Manor was alive with the sounds of a party. The Justice League members had been invited to celebrate Bruce and Selina's engagement. It was a beautiful day as they mingled on the back lawn. Clark stood on the patio watching Chara joyfully playing tag with Diana and Selina. It had been two weeks since the incident on the beach and no new manifestations of Chara's powers had presented themselves. The little girl didn't even remember what had happened and while outwardly calm, Clark was deeply concerned over all of this. As he watched her giggle and run around she looked so innocent, but he couldn't get the image of her from the beach out of his head.

"She's a beautiful little girl, Clark," Bruce said, walking up to him.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, she is, thank you, Bruce,' Clark replied.

"You're still worried about her powers,' Bruce stated. He had heard the story from both Clark and Diana. He had his own concerns about the power they described, but right now his friend needed reassurance.

"Yes."

"It sounds like a traumatic event can trigger them to me. I think you're worrying too much, Clark."

"Marrying Selina has mellowed you, Bruce," Clark offered with a small smile.

"Don't spread that around," Bruce countered. "By the way, the whole brooding thing is sort of my trademark, so knock if off."

"I'd like to, it's just I'm so worried about what might happen," Clark admitted.

"Stop, she's happy, Clark,' Bruce said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She a beautiful, innocent little girl, that's apparent to everyone. Someday her powers will manifested themselves, but don't worry about something you can't control."

"She's two, Bruce, and she already defeated a God," Clark responded.

"Good for her. I never liked Ares anyway," Bruce said. "Her mother and father were in mortal danger, Clark, it triggered those latent powers before their time. You said yourself she doesn't even remember what happened."

"I know, it's just, what if?"

"Don't," Bruce shook his head. "Take it from someone that knows, don't let your worries about what might happen in the future ruin what you have now. Carpe diem."

"That's Latin, Bruce, she's part Greek Goddess," Clark smiled.

"The points the same."

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying about all this. Today is your and Selina's day. Congratulations, by the way,' Clark said, offering his hand to his friend.

"Thank you," Bruce smiled, shaking his hand.

"So did you get a chance to buy her a ring yet?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Bruce said defensively.

"I hear everything, Bruce, and I do mean everything,' Clark smiled.

"Who have you told," Bruce asked.

"No one, don't worry," Clark laughed.

"Good, keep it that way or else. And by the way, yes I did buy her a ring,' Bruce informed him.

They both chuckled and turned to see Diana and Selina coming towards them. Selina was carrying Chara and tickling her, much to the little girl's delight.

"Daddy! Make her stop," Chara cried between giggles. Selina laughed and set her down. Chara raced over and got behind her father, peaking out to look at Selina.

"Already a daddy's girl, I can see," Selina smiled. Diana came over and kissed Clark, laughing as she watched Chara.

"I hate to think about what will happen when the first boy shows up to take Chara out," Diana said with amusement.

"No need to worry, because that's not going to happen," Clark countered quickly. Both Diana and Selina broke out in laughter at this.

"Come on, Clark, she's a little beauty already. She'll have to beat them off with a stick," Selina said.

"Not if I see them first," Clark replied, seriously. Before Selina could reply, Chara had snuck up behind her.

"Tag!' The little girl shouted and then raced down the steps and out onto the lawn laughing. A mischievous smile came to Selina's face as she watched Chara.

"I could get to like this, Bruce. Something to keep in mind," she said and then started after the little girl.

"Thanks, Clark," Bruce frowned. "What is it and the women around you that have to give me so much grief?"

"Hey," Diana protested.

"Present company, excluded," Bruce quickly added. "Now you've got Selina thinking of children. That can't be good."

"Whipped," Clark said under his breath.

"Excuse me," Bruce said, turning and giving him a stern look.

"Nothing," Clark replied, with his most innocent smile. Bruce gave him his best Batman glare before turning back to watch Selina.

"What does whipped mean," Diana asked. Bruce spun around and glared at Clark again.

"It's just a joke, Diana," Clark explained, smiling even more as he felt Bruce's glare.

"I don't understand," Diana replied, looking from Clark to Bruce.

"Your boyfriend's joke means that in a relationship the woman is the one in charge," Bruce gruffly said.

"Oh, I see," Diana nodded. "So it's like our relationship, right, Kal?"

"How's that,' he said, looking at her in surprise. A smile now came to Bruce's face.

"Well, I am the dominant one in our relationship, so I guess that means you're whipped, correct?" Diana explained.

"Exactly," Bruce offered.

"No! No, it doesn't," Clark protested. "Just for the record, what makes you think you're the dominant one, Diana?"

"Are you saying I'm not Kal," Diana softly said, giving him a sad look.

"I didn't say, I mean, it's just," Clark stammered.

"You wouldn't do anything for me, Kal," She asked, her eyes wide and her lips turned down.

"I didn't say that, of course I would, it's just that doesn't mean," he stumbled to reply.

"See, I told you I was in charge," Diana suddenly said with a big smile.

"That's just underhanded and shameless, Princess,' Clark observed, shaking his head in disbelief. He received a punch in the shoulder for his troubles.

"I told you before, Kal," Diana started, but he cut her off.

"I know, don't tease the Amazon," he said with a wince.

"Diana! Help," came Chara's voice. Selina had caught her and was tickling her mercilessly. Diana laughed and started towards them.

"Duty calls," she said to Clark and Bruce and then went down to join in the game. Clark looked over at Bruce and saw him smiling.

"Enjoying yourself, Bruce," Clark said sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Bruce replied.

"You're making me rethink something I was going to ask you," Clark responded unhappily.

"Oh, come on, there's worse things than being the whipped boyfriend of Wonder Woman, Clark," Bruce pointed out with a laugh.

"That is true," Clark admitted. "Or the whipped husband of Catwoman, Bruce."

"Point taken."

The two friends laughed and turned to watch Selina and Diana playing with Chara. All three of them seemed so happy.

"So what did you want to ask me, Clark? Another favor," Bruce said.

"Yes, something important, Bruce," Clark replied, turning to look at him.

"I'm listening," Bruce answered, turning all his attention to Clark.

"After what happen, Aphrodite and I talked about the future for our daughter. We both agreed we'd like it to be as normal as possible. We'd like to surround her with a support network of sorts. Dionysus and Hephaestus have already agreed to be her patrons for that side of the family. Chara's already sort of adopted Diana, but I wanted to ask you to be her patron or godfather, Bruce," Clark said to him.

"What? Why," Bruce asked, shocked by the request.

"You said it yourself, Bruce, for all her potential powers, she's just a little girl. I've always believed the best thing that ever happened to me was being raised by the Kents. They kept me grounded and instilled in me a sense of respect and honor. There's no one I respect or trust more than you, Bruce. My daughter will need all the help and guidance she can get as she gets older. It would mean a lot to me if you would be one of those that helped her."

Bruce had been completely caught off guard by the request. That his friend trusted him that much touched him more than he could say.

"I'd be honored, Clark," Bruce sincerely said, shaking his friend's hand.

"Thank you, my friend,' Clark replied, touched that Bruce had agreed.

"Well, someone has to counterbalance all the spoiling you're going to do to her," Bruce smiled.

"Oh, like you'd be any different."

"We're not talking about me here, Clark."

"Just wait, I'm going to remind you about this one day,' Clark laughed.

"By the look in Selina's eye that will be sooner than I thought," Bruce groaned, watching his fiancée having a ball playing with Diana and Chara.

* * *

Themyscira

On Chara's next visit to her father, Diana informed him they were going to visit her mother and sisters. It seemed Hippolyta had been asking when they were going to come so she could speak with Clark.

"Are you sure we can't put this off," Clark hopefully asked, as they made their way towards the palace.

"That's what you've been doing this whole time, Kal," Diana countered. "Don't worry, mother said she just wants to talk to you."

"That's why I've been putting it off," he muttered.

"Chara, we're going to meet my mother, Queen Hippolyta," Diana said to the little girl, ignoring Clark's protest.

"A Queen," Chara asked in awe.

"Yes, she's the queen of the Amazons," Diana smiled. The little girl smiled wide as she heard the news. Her head had been on a swivel since they arrived, trying to take in all the wondrous things around her. She was dressed in her best Sunday dress and held both Clark and Diana's hands. Amazons mingled around as the trio walked through the courtyard, all eyes on the little girl. They all had heard she was the daughter of the Goddess and looked in wonder at her.

"Princess Diana, it's good to have you home," General Phillipus said as they reached the palace. "Your mother has been eager for your arrival."

Clark gave a little groan, but said nothing. Diana flashed him a look and then turned to Phillipus.

"It's good to be back home, General. Where is my mother?"

"She's waiting for you in her chambers."

"Thank you."

With a bow, Phillipus escorted them through the hallways to the queen's chambers. She knocked and a voice called out to enter. The door opened and Hippolyta was standing wiping down a rather large sword.

"Come in," she said, smiling at her daughter and then giving Clark a look, before putting the sword back in it's place on the wall. Clark cringed a little, as the idea of just where she would want to use that sword filled his mind. They entered and walked over to Hippolyta. She embraced Diana and kissed her before turning to the others.

"And who is this little one," Hippolyta asked, spying Chara.

"This is Chara, mother," Diana said and then leaned down to the little girl. "Chara, this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons."

Chara looked in wonder at the queen and then did her best to curtsey. Hippolyta tried to keep a straight face, but a smile slipped through as she looked at the little girl. She bent down and extended her hand to Chara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chara," Hippolyta said.

"Hi," Chara smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi," Hippolyta replied, a little laugh coming from her lips. As she straightened up, the smile vanished as she looked at Clark.

"Superman."

"Hello, your majesty," he said in all sincerity, feeling more nervous by the second.

"Diana, why don't you show are little guest some of the sights of the island. Would you like to see the horses, Chara?"

Chara beamed at the news, and nodded vigorously.

"Good, that will give your father and I some time to talk," she said, flashing Clark another look.

"Are you sure, mother, I mean, we just arrived," she nervously started, worried for Clark.

"Nonsense, you two go have a good time," Hippolyta smiled. Reluctantly, Diana allowed Chara to pull her from the room. The door closed and Hippolyta and Clark were alone.

"You have a beautiful young daughter, Superman."

"Thank you, your Majesty," he replied.

"I have to wonder about your bringing her today," Hippolyta said, moving over and pouring two glasses of wine. She handed one to Clark and continued. "First it seems you've been avoiding me and now you show up with your daughter. It makes me think you have an alternative motive in bringing her."

"Actually, two, your majesty," Clark admitted, blushing a little.

"And what would they be?"

"I figured if you were really unhappy with my being with Diana it might slow down any swordplay," he nervously said.

"Swordplay? Why would there be swordplay," she asked, confused.

"Well, ah, um, Diana told me the-the penalty for being with her was, um, ah, well, severe," he nervously spoke, still not able to say the word castration. Hippolyta turned at looked at him for a moment and then broke out laughing.

"Oh, my, I didn't realize Diana had such a cruel sense of humor," she said between laughs.

"Excuse me?"

"She told you that was why I wanted to see you?"

"Y-Yes," he said, confused by her reaction. His answer only made her laugh harder. She moved over to the door and opened it, gesturing for Phillipus to come closer. When Hippolyta told the general of what Clark thought, she joined the Queen in laughing. The two women had tears in their eyes as they looked at the expression on Clark's face. The general left to tell the others, while Hippolyta closed the door and went over and sat down.

"Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in ages," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm a little confused here," Clark said.

"Sit down Superman, I'm afraid my daughter has been having a little fun with you."

Clark sat, waiting for an explanation. Hippolyta finally got herself under control and smiled at him.

"I only wanted to speak with you to find out your intentions towards my daughter, Superman."

"You mean you didn't want to…well, you know, with a sword?"

"Heavens no! That is, unless you hurt her, than yes, I would."

"And she knew this the whole time?!" Clark gasped.

"Of course," Hippolyta confirmed.

"Oh, I owe her one," Clark said, shaking his head. "She's had me in terror for the last few months! I even wore a cup today! I'm going to make her pay!"

"You realize you're talking about my daughter, don't you Superman," Hippolyta pointed out to him.

"Oh, please, don't misunderstand, I would never hurt her, I just want to get her back for this trick she's pulled," he quickly explained.

"I know, I was just having some fun with you," Hippolyta smiled.

"I see it runs in the family," Clark absently grumbled.

"Oh, come on, would you rather I get the sword down?"

"No! No, that's quite all right," he quickly answered.

"So now, tell me of your feelings for my daughter," she said, still smiling, but a serious look in her eye.

"I love her," he simply said. Hippolyta looked at him for several moments and could see he was being totally honest.

"And she loves you."

"Yes, I believe she does."

"So what are your intentions beyond that?"

"My intentions are simple, your majesty," he started. "I love Diana with all my heart and will do anything in my power to make her happy."

"Marriage," she asked.

"If that's what she desires, I would gladly do it today," he honestly replied.

"Children?"

"If she wants them, yes, but I won't try and force her into anything she doesn't feel ready for."

"So you have no desires of your own," Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, of course, but they all revolve around your daughter, your majesty. Just being with her is more than I ever hoped for."

Hippolyta studied him for several minutes in silence. The honesty of his words was plain to her. When he spoke of loving Diana, she knew he was telling her the truth. It warmed her heart that Diana had found a man that truly appreciated her for who she was.

"You have my blessing, Superman, Kal-El," she smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty," he smiled in return. "There is a request I have of you, too."

"Oh? What is it," she asked, surprised by him.

"Would you do me the honor of being my daughter's patron?"

Hippolyta sat looking at him, stunned by his request.

"What?" she finally managed to say.

"Just as Diana has patrons that give her strength, wisdom and beauty, I wish my daughter to have people in her life that play that role for her."

"But Diana's patrons are Gods, Kal-El," Hippolyta protested.

"Yes, and Chara will have those as well from her mother. I believe she should have others as well. My own parents have passed away, so I have no relatives other than Chara in this world. I know the importance of family in a child's life and want that for my daughter. I've always admired the bond you've instilled in Diana for this place and people. She may have been molded from clay, but you are the one that molded her into the person she is today. I can think of no one better to help guide and shape my daughter."

Hippolyta looked at him, gratified by his words.

"Yes, Kal-El, I will gladly be your daughter's patron. From this moment forward I will think of her as my family," she earnestly said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Paphos, Cyprus

The crackle of a small fire mixed with the sound of the waves. Sitting on the beach were Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Dionysus. Their injuries had healed and now they shared a quiet moment together. Hephaestus had rebuilt the little beach house back to its original form. They could have been a million different places tonight, but found this was the only place they wanted to be. They sat around the fire, each in their thoughts.

"Ares is still alive," Hephaestus finally said.

"I know, we couldn't be that lucky," Aphrodite replied.

"He will be a long time recovering," Dionysus added.

"But he will return and want revenge."

"I told you once before, I will do anything to protect her and I reiterate my pledge," Dionysus told Aphrodite.

"As do I," Hephaestus added.

"Thank you both," she smiled.

"It seems quiet without her," Hephaestus admitted.

"Yes, but she needs to spend time with her father."

"He's a good man," Dionysus remarked.

"Yes, and he will protect her."

"Along with Diana," Aphrodite added.

"The little one has made me hope again," Hephaestus admitted.

"I know what you mean, I feel I have purpose in my life again," Dionysus confessed.

"That is the gift she has given us all," Aphrodite smiled. "She is the hope for both Gods and Heroes."

"I think that deserves a toast," Dionysus smiled, and then took out a bottle of wine. He poured each of them a glass and then raised his.

"To Chara, the hope of Gods and Heroes!"

"To Gods and Heroes," Aphrodite said, raising her glass, and Hephaestus followed suit.

"Gods and Heroes."

A/N: This story was originally meant as Ephemera. I was just going to leave it up for a week or two, but decided to keep it up longer. For those that read it, thank you. For those that read and reviewed it, a very special thank you. I did read and appreciate all the comments.


End file.
